Marked
by suspensewriter
Summary: Revised. Corrections made to plot, inserted dates of events: Jarod's starting to change, but into who or what did he revert to? Chap 1 to 53 revised.
1. Chapter 1 Dead in the Field

The characters of this story, Jarod, Miss Parker, Sydney, Broots, Mr.Lyle, and Angelo are borrowed from the Pretender series. Rachel, George, and Bailey from the Profiler, both which appeared on NBC, and still do as reruns on various networks. Dr., Ann Coulter, Walter Atwood, Ed, Sloan, and Tom are borrowed from the Prey series. The other characters are mine. Yes, my favorite venue is Crossovers. However, this is mainly a Pretender story.

This novel takes place after "Island of the Haunted," which I assume took place either late Fall or early Winter 2000 or late Winter or early Spring 2001 and even though characters from Prey or Profiler are in it, the main thrust of the story is about the Pretender and Miss Parker. I have decided to repost this novel, add dates to heighten the tension, and straighten out the booboos.

MARKED

CHAPTER ONE

March 14, 2001

Rachel Burke plodded through the mud towards the group encircling the torn object on the ground. She had slipped a trench coat over her good outfit, but that was not enough. There was still snow on the ground and her shoes dampened in the ice puddles. It was three days until St. Patrick's Day and she should have been in New York watching the celebrations instead of here in Connecticut. Ah well, Sunday would be coming soon and then she could sleep—she hoped. The sun arose from behind the dark rain clouds, the rainbow appeared, and the sunlight flickered on the girl's blue dress. Her face, what was left of it, was now an ashen gray. She left her home  
that Saturday, and now she, dead, would not reach work.

"If that Jarod was here, he would know what to do," said the police chief to the Profiler."

"He's been gone for over two years, although it could have been longer. Time has no meaning when you're serving a life sentence."

"At least the real murderer is behind bars," he commented. "and you're free now."

She nodded and the got down to business of finding the murderer before he switched from another city to kill another girl. .

He had written a note: "One girl one state. My mission cannot wait."

The profiler went back in her car, read her notes, and tried to get an impression, but she could not concentrate. She was thinking how Jarod would handle this. Certainly although Carnby was an experienced police officer, he was set in his ways and so she dialed the number The Pretender gave her for emergencies.

The automatic voice came on "Just a moment while I transfer you to our Hartford office."

The telephone rang and Jarod's voice came on. "This is Jarod Wilkes, I'm out at the moment, if you want to contact me, please leave your name and telephone number." _He must have found out about the children, or why would he be here_? Rachel thought. There could be no other reason. Her release from prison would not have piqued his interest, but that she had given birth would. Her children were born seven months after their encounter. Seven months: It seemed like a year with all those murder cases the VCTF had been working on. At least, the man who framed her had been unaware of her pregnancy when he planted the evidence to get her convicted.

Now it was over and all she needed to do was to tell the father of her child, who would do what he could if whom he was running from did not interfere. .

.  
"Hello Jarod, this is Rachel Burke, we've got a case we need your help on."

She hoped he would get it in time. He had promised to tell her everything about himself. She now had to find out.

Back in the office, the profiler had looked for records of a Jarod Wilkes, but found nothing. Perhaps he was in the witness relocation program and given the new identity as an FBI agent. That, however, did not wash unless he was a University professor or someone in a skilled possession. If he were a witness, why would he keep an unusual first name? Unfortunately changing a first name was not easy. On a hunch, she entered the name, Jarod' and found several entries, a doctor, air force pilot, hunting guard, teacher, and even a magician and they all had something in common.

He had appeared as if from nowhere and when she telephoned one of the contacts, the person on the other end described the man as: "having dark brown hair, tall and looked rather sad. He was rather naïve about things of the world." She found those who knew him as a doctor, hunting guard, teacher, and many more, phoning and emailing them.

"Good looking, brown eyes and dark hair," said a woman, " and he looked like he could have a good home cooked meal."

"Perhaps he doesn't have time to eat. Look we have to solve a murder."

"He could have been a police detective working under cover," said the person on the other end, "Yes, only a detective could do that, but I haven't heard from him. He might be on another assignment. Sorry I can't help you."

"Thank you." Rachel hung up and took a mental picture from what she picked up at the murdered girl's body. She had been savagely tortured, almost to the point of madness. The killer had  
used a razor blade to slice off bits of flesh. The girl had bled to death.

The profiler saw the killer in her mind's eye sucking the blood and worshipping the corpse like a demented god. There were other symbols, crude representations of the human form, mostly of  
African origin.

"The killer is from Africa, probably from Kenya. He could be an illegal immigrant and a mama's boy."

"Are you sure he isn't white?" asked Bailey.

"The symbols in the room and the marks on the girl's body look to be that in this newspaper." She showed the paper to her boss.

"Haven't seen anything like that. Have you Chief?"

The chief looked at the photograph. He was a large man, blonde hair thinning on top, and from a wealthy family. He had kept in touch with other police officers all over the world. On his desk  
was a picture of him with a tall African man in a Kenyan police uniform. "Lyons says that the Kenyan government is trying to wipe out this sect. It's a revision of the _Sect of the White Lion_." When he heard the Sect might come to America, Carnby had called on the VCTF to help solve this case. He just figured that the murder would take place in one of the larger metropolitan areas, not here in Connecticut.

There was a convention in the city and various representatives of their respective companies were attending. Among them were some from Kenya and other East African countries. It would  
open-up the African market. Of course, they would have to keep local customs in mind. For instance, in Israel, instead of using bacon slices on their hamburgers, they used corned beef or a vegetable substitute. In some parts of India, they used a meat imitation product. The Africans were here to tell the Americans how to prepare the hamburgers for their taste. It seemed antelope were in great supply.

Rachel would have her hands full and Jarod was not around to help her. As well, she had those kids who in a way rescued her from that murderess. At least, there would not be a trial. How could she explain that an eleven year old boy and a nine year old girl killed a woman that was twice their weight and supposedly twice as strong?

"We still haven't figured out about that underground explosion in the New York subways a couple of years ago," said Bailey. He looked over her shoulder. "Are you sure you can handle  
it?" The VCTF was branching out in several smaller offices. They already had one in New York City and were thinking of one here in Connecticut —that is, if they got the approval. As it was, they were still a mobile unit, but with the trouble of the last couple of years, they now had to cooperate more fully with the local police. .

She pointed to a list of names and dates. "Yes." According to this list sent by the Kenyan police, the murders abruptly stopped last month and then they regained in this area. Could I have that map over there?"

The police chief handed it to her.

"Thank you." She was right about the murderer being from Kenya. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine a domineering woman whose husband worked in the city and left the care of a weak son to her. She did not hate the husband. It would be hard making a living in a village with only a few half-starved cattle and like in many third-rate countries, city living would be a desire.

She thought of the temptations, the bars, and the prostitutes. He would send money home, but prefer the companies of other girls to his fat unattractive wife—fat not because of gluttony, but of early starvation in her childhood. It was a disaster made to happen, although other African women had gone through this situation. It was just that this particular family had a bad gene.

She tried the phone again. Jarod still had not answered.

Grace had taken the two older children, who said their names were Frederick and Margaret, to a private school that specialized in above average and gifted children. The boy had a talent for sneaking around. Many CIA and other operatives came from this school. The girl had the same ability, but they would try to steer her in another direction perhaps as another profiler.

Something still bothered Rachel. Why would an African act like a typical serial killer? They were usually white males. She had to go to the Station's psychiatrist who helped convicted many who pretended to be insane.

The psychiatrist had moved from Delaware twenty years ago. Then he had a different name and appearance. Plastic surgery worked wonders. He also had a different occupation. It took a long time to switch his major from surgery to the mental health field, but worth it although he sometimes got upset remembering the authorities taking the body out of the morgue and substituting it for him. They had to replace the corpse's teeth and match his. He had to have his teeth removed and now wore dentures. Well, his teeth were rotting, anyway. 

He told the profiler about a cabal masquerading as The Centre, that he felt rather uneasy about it, that he had called the Feds and they were sending one or two men inside. Rachel had been responsible for choosing one man who worked in a post office in Blue Cove, an upper class neighborhood supported by The Centre. In return for his cooperation, Rachel told him about Jarod. .

The psychiatrist nodded and gave her the same answer the police chief had given, but with a twist. "I now understand when you asked me if I was African American. You didn't want to get the same old lecture, oh we went through it, but you didn't.'" Kidnapping a person, forcibly confining him, and making him work without financial reward leads to only one conclusion Oh if he tells you, the Centre owns him, don't act shocked and say, no you're not, you're a free  
man, because unless he gets a paycheck from this Centre with for services rendered', he is not. He might do what he considers a superior figure tells him to do."

"I thought he was a fighter?"

"Yes, he is," said the psychiatrist, "if there's a way out, but what if there isn't? Do you know where he is right now?"

"They said he was in Los Angeles, but I'm certain he's here in Connecticut.."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've left several messages. The VCTF has been investigating this Centre in conjunction with another case. One of our men worked as a postal employer in the Delaware post office. He saw the envelope, compared it to Miss Parker's handwriting. It didn't match."

"Then they probably followed the fake letter and were on their way back to what they considered as home. You were lucky they found you when they did, Miss Rachel."

She changed the conversation to the African suspect. The psychiatrist explained that unlike in Europe where the plague destroyed families, African families remained intact. Even when  
enslaved, they remained with their families, so in, for instance, North Africa, brothers would work side by side in the mines and the girls would be with their sisters in the harem.

"The plague wiped out much of Europe. Children grew up without parents and guidance. When these children married and had children, they had no standard. Have you ever read Oliver Twist and the story of Spikes and Nancy?"

Rachel nodded.

"No one knows the effect the Black Plague had on the European population, wiping out whole families, destroying others. Relatives refusing to take in orphans whose parents died of the disease, the children wandering around, forming gangs or going it alone with no adult to care. Now we're seeing the same in Africa." He paused. "Now with the AIDS epidemic, we're seeing the worse result of prolonged separation. Wait a hundred years or more and we'll have headlines saying Prostitutes killed on highway. Black serial killer is suspect'."

"Thank you, doctor."

Back in the temporary office, she asked George to look through his computer for an African village decimated by plague, especially in Kenya.

"How many shall I start with?"

"Look for any men expected back for harvest festivals, or religious event and did not return. City employees give their staff holiday breaks about that time. Something other than Christmas, Passover, and New Years? "

"October the fifth and December the twelve."

"Now I want the name of any employers who hired staff from the country and if there were any death," said the Profiler.

George printed out a list. There were so many. Robert Obungo, dead at twenty six, James Utabe, died of cancer, possibly AIDS related, Harold Nutumbe, buried at company's expense, a closed  
coffin and this did not count those who died of accidents.

Rachel asked for information on their families. She knew the grandparents of the suspect must have died of AIDS. If there were surviving relatives, they would not take the father in. He would  
have grown up a vagabond, until meeting and marrying his future wife who would have been one herself. They would have no parenting skills.

"I hear there's talk of a building being evacuated because of smoke," said Malone.

"I'm working on this case."

"Well October the fifth and December the twelve are far enough away. We'll keep a track on the airports and boat schedules in case any Kenyan comes aboard at that time."

She had to get to the school and tell the children that she would not be there for their concert. It was on the way that she had a thought.

According to the tests, both children showed unusual traits in that they could sense feelings, knew when someone came, and were strong for their age. They were also small for their size. It  
seemed the girl had a split uterus —very rare, if impossible. The doctor who did the test, disappeared, and his office ransacked. The police did find a hidden panel with his notes. The vandals must have missed this.

Of course, the doctor and others who did the tests were now dead. Rachel knew it The New Species or Homo Dominants that came from Mexico. They were of European descent, whose ancestors were either Nazis escaping justice or refugees escaping the Nazis. She did not think it was the children were of the New Species. .

She often wondered about these people. The only contact she had was a "Wish you were here" from a certain Tom and Sloan. They were in Mexico. The pictures were fuzzy though.

But if Frederick and Margaret are dominants, Rachel thought, wouldn't their father be and wouldn't the triplets be as well? They seemed too alert for normal toddlers

The DNA tests had revealed that Frederick and Margaret's father was a certain Jarod and a Miss Parker. It also showed that both Mr. and Mrs. Parker had another son and no other children.  
People went to desperate measures in getting children, artificial insemination for one.

She noted something unusual. Miss Parker's first name was not on the records and neither was Jarod's last name.

She missed him. After all, he did not know that he had five children. Rachel got in her car. The children were acting up again. She drove to the school.


	2. Chapter 2 Anything You Want

CHAPTER TWO

March 14 2001

Miss Parker hid her anger. Maybe she should have told that woman to get out of here and let us finish what we were doing, but she accepted the cup of tea. Now Jarod was gone, and she was back on the chasing routine again. She was so tired and that dream she had of her being an old woman alone in a nursing home was starting to become a reality.

She also thought about Jarod years later being in another nursing home with no one to visit him except the people he had helped. Maybe the Centre should have provided him with a little female companionship. . _Why I would do it if they asked me, _but no one did.

Once she had asked her father, "What happens when Jarod is in the Centre and he dies? Where will you get your next Pretender?"

Mr. Parker had smiled and told her not to worry. "The Pretender project will go on. The Centre made sure of that."

When she was a little girl, she imagined her father saying one day, "Angel now that you're a young woman, I decided that you and Jarod belong together." but then the hate grew. She had no idea where it came from or why she and Jarod could talk civilly on the phone and yet snap at each other in person.

And she thought about the curse. Maybe Jarod was right. It made her the pursuer and he the prey. So she decided to do something, get the curse removed. And that's what made her angry. Apparently exorcists took various training. The one that could really remove the complete curse was not at the Cathedral. Not one of the esteemed destroyers of the works of Satan had appeared since before she was born.

"I am only able to do a minor removal. The curse given by these scrolls is powerful, equivalent to what was on that lad which fell into the fire and the water."

"Well give it to me."

"Very well, Miss Parker, but I might warn you that it might not work as you wish."

"I must return a certain person." Now, came the lie. "He stole money from the Centre. My father wants him to make amends without the embarrassment of a prison sentence. What do you mean, it might not work?"

"Well you might get him, but he might die. Or instead of allowing you to leave the Centre, your father might offer you a better position."

Miss Parker's eyes glinted at the thought. "How do you know so much about the Centre?"

"Because your mother came in and confessed to my predecessor. Before he left, he told me what went on. Although the Sanctity of the Confession is inviolable, your mother's death voids her confession. Shall we begin? This is to enable you to get what you have been searching for. For that, we need something of yours and what you desire. However, he would have had to be in this Church."

"Don't worry, he has." Actually she had no idea if Jarod had been there, but her inner sense told her different. He had been here, hiding, sometime before he visited Broots, and told him of his daughter. This was the first place a fugitive would come.

She gave the priest her mother's bible and the last red notebook that Jarod had. She listened to the archaic Latin phrases, the priest sprinkling the holy water, the saying, "In the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Ghost" —in Latin for the curse was ineffective if said in the vulgar tongue. The priest gave her back the Bible and the notebook. These items were protected.

"Remember you must return with personal items from the Centre. This section of the curse only gave you what you wished and can be revoked if what you want is killed by your own hands or by your words."

"What?" She couldn't kill Jarod and she couldn't say aloud 'oh I wish someone would get rid of Jarod.' . "What if I do something accidentally, like run him over with my car?"

"I said deliberate, not accidentally. Remember if that happens, the curse will return with more intensity."

Miss Parker brought herself back to reality. Once Jarod was in the Centre, she was out or perhaps she would be given the position of Chairman. Perhaps she would be the head at the London Office, or the one in Mexico, or wherever. Then perhaps they would put her in the sublevels with Jarod. They said she was a Pretender, but she doubted it. She remembered Timmy. They thought he was one too. Besides she did not have the correct blood type. And she thought of what had happened when she grew up in the Centre, when she became a teenager.

If she had asked for one night with Jarod, Raines would refuse. He was in charge now and he would make sure they never came in contact and she would go back to oogling that Hunk in sublevel three. _He was so handsome! Dark eyes, dark brown hair. He's a little shorter than Jarod, but he's so sexy_!

And then she became once more the cold Miss Parker. _When I get a hold of Jarod, I'll have him and the Centre be dammed. _ She wanted Jarod to feel the pain she had in pursuing him. When they captured him, Jarod's fate would not be so easy.

Mr. Lyle motioned his sister into his office. "Sydney, Broots," he said, "I want to speak to Miss Parker alone." He pressed a button.

"Another reprimand?"

"No sis," he said. He reached into his desk, and brought out a compact. "Open it. You'll have no trouble capturing Jarod now."

She shook her head. "Really if putting all those posters out to the police and FBI accusing him as practically a child abuser was not enough?"

"Alex had the right idea. I'd congratulate him if I could find him, but he disappeared. I found it in your father's possessions, or rather Mr. Raines's, along with this document, yesterday when you were out, it was about three forty five pm."

Miss Parker stifled a gasp. Three forty five pm, yesterday was when the priest finished saying, "_In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti, Amen_." It worked!

"I had quite a time trying to keep the old man out of this." He smiled. "Jarod has a bar code in his skull, placed there when he was born."

"But Jarod was not brought into the Centre until he was about four or six years old. Wasn't it dangerous? What about the Pretender gene."

"The doctor who inserted it telephoned us giving the code, one to a family. In this case, there were three. Jarod had a younger brother between him and Kyle, who died shortly after birth. Mr. Parker agreed that those with the Pretender gene would be more manageable if they didn't have any social event connected to their life, like birthdays. As soon as Jarod and others were brought into the Centre, we took steps to remove any identifying records such as birth certificates, and baptism papers."

"I guess with their superior intelligence and ability to blend, you need a control. Maybe a dog chain would be better or a whistle."

"I'll ignore that last remark." He reached into the desk and brought out an envelope. "This is for you," he said and turned on the intercom. "James, bring in the compact and the disc I asked you to hold for me."

"So you had this all along saying Jarod's mine? What about the promise you gave me, that when I brought The Pretender, I could leave?" she asked, ripping open the envelope and removing a formal contract and a certificate.

"With our 'father's' demise, Raines and I figured that you are needed here in an executive position in the Tower." He smiled. "You and I will be partners. You realize that unlike your present position, those in the Tower are allowed extensive benefits. In fact, our father, during the time of Jarod's confinement, went to various locations outside the Centre. It was only when Jarod escaped, did he feel the need to stay here, but if you want to, you can remain and watch Jarod at his simulations."

"I didn't know the Tower gave so many benefits. I never had them when I was there." She glared at her brother.

"Did you bother to read the Centre brochure? Of course not. You just sat in your leather backed chair and watched the world passing by and occasionally turned on the wide screen which you know was ahead of the time What was that show you liked?"

Miss Parker leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Yes that one. Now we are making sure that you are given the choice of his appropriate punishment before putting him down below. Perhaps we can use him to create Pretenders in house."

"Did one of the Centre see him enter a hotel with a bimbo and he's no longer a virgin? Sounds like you believe in fairy tales! Next time you'll tell me that a Unicorn is in the Centre's basement!"

"You know very well the Pretender is not a virgin. However, the Centre has been unable to track if there were any results and the one we have now was created in the Centre, but he's not Jarod."

"No one is."

"—Except Gemini. Just hand me the compact and none of this foolishness. Don't worry, I'm just calibrating it. Raines stole the certificate and the information on the chip." He inserted a cord from the computer to the compact. "There, that's it." He handed it back to her. "Open it and press the mirror on the right side, that small indentation."

She did so, and a small map appeared as well as two lines with N, S, E, W. in the middle. She found that by pressing them, the map moved in a particular direction. She moved the letters back and forth, until she saw a flashing red dot. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Why if Thomas had lived, I would have had a couple of nephews or nieces at least. As for the present Pretender, our laboratory is quite efficient, and there are plenty of surrogates around. Security and Records then told me that Raines did a little creation on his own and acquired results."

"So the new Pretender may or may not be Jarod's offspring. Wonder what happened to that one's parents."

Mr. Lyle smiled. "You know what happened to them. We cannot have our Pretenders form attachments. It would spoil their concentration."

She thought of the possibilities, now knowing that she was not one. The years of assuming that her father's insistence that she take multiple subjects, the acting coach he brought into the Centre had not given her the natural ability that Jarod and the other Pretenders had. She could not switch and for a time become a certain person. In her mind, she was always Miss Parker.

The acting coach, a loyal Centre employee, and a confident of Raines and Mr. Parker, said that method acting was the nearest equivalent of the category of a Pretender, but it took longer and much studying. At least, Raines had not done to her what he did to Timmy. She read the certificate, finding it rather incredible.

The Centre would never give Jarod to her. However, if they showed it to Jarod and said "you belong to Miss Parker and I'm sure she would be disappointed if you did not do the sims," then they would have him in their power completely. She now considered that Jarod was hers, even though deep down in her heart she knew that Raines and Lyle never intended to honor that certificate and her suspicions that it was really to control Jarod was true.

Suddenly her fingers pointed to a small paragraph at the bottom of the document "Wait a minute, this small print says the certificate is not legal until both it and the legal document have the official Centre seal. Where is it?"

Mr. Lyle put a finger to his mouth. "Don't worry, I'll put it on after you return, and you can have anything you want. Raines and I want you to have a one on one encounter of a violent sexual nature with Jarod's non cooperation, of course." He ignored her startled face. "If you complete this, you can have a high position in the Centre, and anything you want."

Miss Parker suddenly beamed at that idea. _Anything you want, he says_, but kept her expression cold. "Perhaps, a new Mercedes or a Rolls Royce if I bring Jarod in?" She bent over him. "So why not let me bring him to the sublevel myself, hook him up to electrodes, and let him believe it is happening? The thought of me having his prick inside of me makes me vomit! And does he have one?"

"Of course he does and it works perfectly. Of course, he was unaware of its function and we made sure to keep it that way." He snickered. "No, I don't mean, deliberate impotency, I mean erasing his memory after we took a sample for our-ah files."

"So you mean Raines went to all that trouble to create Etham and Gemini for nothing?"

"Not nothing. We first had to find how two boys in a family happened to be Pretenders. We had to eliminate their father and then their mother. Unfortunately Margaret disappeared."

"So why this experiment now? Couldn't Raines have done it when I was twenty-one or eighteen. Oh why this now?"

"And have you get romantically attached to the Centre Property. I always hated Jarod. I want him to suffer and I'm sure you want to produce a little Parker."

She paled. "And pass down the family curse?"

"We're the only ones left who can get rid of the curse. Emily is not available so it's up to you, Sis and someone found part of a scroll saying that a boy named Jarod would save the Centre. It didn't say a man, but a boy. I know you're thinking of our little brother, but we can't depend on him. It's up to you sis. You can do anything to our Pretender as long as he's not permanently damaged."

He did not specify what anything was, but Miss Parker knew. She with one of her lovers had acted them out. It was a game where she played the French schoolgirl captured by the Arabian Shriek and later, he, the American pilot in the hands of the Amazon queen. Oh they had fun with the mock screams of terror and "I'll do anything you ask!" and in reply, "Okay kiss my foot and—" Well the other suggestions were usually what the girls and boys that stood on street corners got paid to do.

Miss Parker was thankful that she took advantage of the Centre's outside medical branches to make sure she never had negative results from her encounters and since her periods were regular, she was very successful with the rhythm method. Not that she had to worry in the Centre. Lately, she was usually too busy to date and when one of the staff she went out with suggested because "we've been together, so why can't you persuade Mr. Parker to get me a large office with an outside view," she decided to become a secondary virgin. Besides, after Thomas, there was no one she could feel close to and the one man she could was so far beneath her that she dared not think about it except with contempt. .

According to her calendar that she kept in her purse, it was ninety- nine percent true now that pregnancy would result if she did have that "one on one encounter of a violent sexual nature with Jarod's non cooperation" and the baby would stand a good chance of being a Pretender.

She looked at Lyle with suspicion. Perhaps he knew she no longer used the pill. No, that must have been Raines. Yes, it was him. He knew that the doctors advised her that the pill interfered with her ulcer medicine and she should use another method of conception. Anyway, sex was becoming boring: too many sexual partners and not enough lovers. She had to take her temperature every morning to see whether she could have that little intimacy with the hunk that worked on Sublevel three, but every time she thought aboutl him, she saw Jarod's face. Now, she would be seeing it in person again, just like the Island. Only this time, he would not escape.

"So you want me to use Jarod to create a new Pretender." She sneered. "The best education, the finest schools and that's all you suggest so that twenty years hence my son who I'll never get to see will save the Centre and since he has Jarod's genes in him that will banish the curse. You think it's that easy?"

"Yes. We'll find new parents for him. He'll have their last name so technically he won't be a Parker. Oh and about the Pretender, when I see his face, I'll know—oh, the red dot's Jarod. Now you know where he is." Mr. Lyle pressed the button once more. "James, give Miss Parker the directions to our special house in that area." He did not tell her that he already set up a Surveillance system. Jarod was a Pretender. They needed physical evidence rather than his words. Besides Mr. Lyle was sure that Jarod would lie and say he was indifferent to the experience. Jarod would now know his place. Mr. Lyle was sure his sister would not be gentle.

"Yes sir and anything else?"

"Take her to the supply room. She'll tell you what she needs. Oh and my dear, don't let Broots or Sydney know what we were talking about."

Miss Parker knew her brother. There would be no outside parents for him, just the cold floor of one of the sublevels and a nurse until he was old enough to do the Sims. In a fit of anger she blurted out, "If you think I'm going to turn any of my offspring over for you to corrupt, think again!"

Her brother's face grew red with anger. Before he could stop her, Miss Parker had slammed the door behind her and walked out into the hallway.

"Who were you talking about?" Broots asked as Miss Parker shoved him aside. .

"Jarod of course. Come, we're heading for Connecticut."


	3. Chapter 3 Contact and Revelations

CHAPTER THREE.

March 14 2001

Rachel made another call on the way to the school, but had difficulty getting through. "Hello this is Rachel Burke," she said, "I worked out of New Orleans as a profiler, but am now stationed in Connecticut. Are you Mr. Attwood?" There was a long paused after the "yes, I am. How can I help you?" All she heard was breathing on the other end. "Well my children have been tested as homo dominants and there are two other dominant children that I was a foster parent for. You wrote in your treatise that dominants can sense each other. Does that go for damaged ones?"

"What do you mean Miss Burke?"

She told him about Jarod and her suspicion that he might be one. "He said he was an FBI investigator and when I called headquarters, they said they had no one named Jarod in the bureau, so I decided to inquire further. I faxed his photograph to the military and received information that a man matching his description jumped overboard and survived, and a woman who witnessed someone who resembling him jump from at the window of a high building onto the roof of a car, get out, and flee the scene."

"I see."

"I'd like to mention that even though he did not graduate from medical school or joined the Navy, or what he was masquerading at, he went into those roles as if he was born into it or taken years of training and education."

Attwood was silent for a moment. "That sounds as if he is. No homo sapien is that good. Not for the length of time, you indicated. If that is the case and I fear it is, you're in grave danger from your own children. They'll have the ability to hide their intentions. By the way, how come you suspected Jarod as damaged?"

She told him. "He could sense someone coming, and yet he acted as an adult and for some reason had some rather childish habits. He loved Junk food and was very secretive." Miss Burke had thought about Jarod during her time in prison, putting together things that did not fit, how he acted professionally like an FBI agent and yet in person was more like a teenager the way he came onto her, and his preference for junk food especially the packaged soup, and the unwillingness to open up. "I checked his wallet, money, credit card, no passport, not even a forged one. Usually when someone's afraid of something, they make sure to get away from its location. He had a map folded in his jacket pocket, with an area circled in red." She did not tell him where it was.

:"You may be correct. A few years ago, we came upon several like him in Nevada. The Dominants who joined us said that rather than the regular 1.6, they tested at 1.2. At that stage, they were more emotionally inclined as children, very eager to please and cooperate. Psychiatrists call this the Cinderella syndrome where one is dependant on someone or some organization almost to their detriment. They kept wanting to go back someplace in the East, talked about a Centre a place called Blue Cove and yet when we questioned them, they said they never wanted to see that place again."

"By the way, is it in Delaware? Jarod said that was his home state."

"Why yes, Miss Burke."

"We investigated several unrelated murders happening around Delaware where a certain building called the Centre was prominent. On reading your article, I noted that these killings were first reputed to be serial killers but random and that they followed the pattern of certain Dominant behavior. Do you know of a Doctor Raines?"

"Yes, I testified against him to the State Medical Board. I wondered where he wound up. Now back to your question. You suspect that this Jarod might be damaged. I assume that is what you are talking about. This Centre might be the one using certain drugs to revert his behavior, making him more like us. Is he still there?"

"No."

"Well if he is out for some time, he might change to his true nature, that is, if he is one. You did mention he is quite intelligent, which makes me suspect he is."

"So you say that this Jarod would revert to a real dominant?"

"If the drugs were not steady, two years tops, but if they were given in his food and water supply continuously, I don't know how long it would take, maybe five to ten years. You'll know when the drug is completely off his system when he starts looking younger. The drug ages the physical appearance of Dominants, and wears off after a while. And if the person is not prepared, he may die. Our labs were trying experiments to remove the negative effects, but had to discontinue them. Dominants appear ten years younger than us once they reach their late thirties."

"Thank you,"

"Oh by the way, Miss Burke, don't use this line again. We're moving to a secured area and it will be hard to get in touch with us. We'll send the new number to Bailey at VCTF on a secure channel." With that, he hung up.


	4. Chapter 4 Captured

CHAPTER FOUR

March 14 2001

Jarod entered the apartment, took out his laptop, and entered the URL after drinking some milk and chocolate cake. Actually, the chocolate cakes were Ding Dongs and he grabbed them at a 7-11 along with the carton of milk before the black and white pulled up. He left some change on the counter after making sure he wore gloves so they would not have his fingerprints.

He was sure that the Centre had put up those pictures of him and they had his fingerprints that they would show the police. After those years of running, Jarod knew the Centre finally had the means of capturing him. They would lure him back because he could not stay in the mountains long enough to avoid discovery and he did not want to risk getting mistaking for a pervert and getting killed by an irate parent.

He wondered what happened to the Profilers. He knew the first one, Sam, had retired to look after her daughter now that this Jack character who was tormenting them, was dead. Jarod suspected that VCTF had let her go. A profiler was no good when everyone felt sorry for her. Then she lost her objectivity, but Rachel was different. She came fresh from a training position at the FBI at Quantico, and she did not have that innocent blonde hair and blue eyes that made people jump over fishhooks for her—Jarod tried to imagine witnesses jumping over fishhooks, and smiled at the mental image. The web site listed the contact numbers for the VCTF. It also listed personal information such as marriages, deaths, etc. If he could see Rachel's phone or cell phone number, he could offer her help.

"Well Miss Burke," he said, "Let's see what's up with you." Jarod pressed the return button but got a message saying that she was out and please call back. He closed his eyes and dozed off.

In his mind's eye, he was at the Centre, building a small mountain on a table but when he looked down at the edge of the table, he saw a sublevel concrete floor below and when he turned around, first he was on top of a mountain and then in a flash was standing besides the table. He shook himself awake and considered that memory. The Centre did something else to him, but he was unclear as to what it was. Things he remembered did not add up emotionally although the Centre only recorded the simulations and Sydney's lectures. He always felt uneasy, but did not know why. Now he was worried because he no longer had the uneasiness and yet he knew something else went on in the Centre.

Jarod pressed the link listing personal and ran through the information until he got to Miss Burke, VCTF profiler, single, graduated from, etc. and checked the data on the screen. This is why he never heard from her. She had been sentenced for a murder, served a few months, but was released when the evidence and similar murders proved she was innocent. Soon after her release, she gave birth to triplets, two boys and a girl. He made a mental calculation. That was about seven to nine months since he and Rachel were together, but how could it happen and why did she not tell him? Was he to have what he felt he never would have, children?

During the time when he was a University Professor, he looked in the mirror, seeing his age and compared it to the students whom he taught, some who took their babies and toddlers to the University daycare. Lately he stopped looking at himself, preferring to shave by feel rather than by sight. Watching the signs of approaching middle age was too unbearable. Ever since, he realized it, his feeling of despair and hopelessness grew. It was as though he was still a prisoner of the Centre, but instead of locked in a bare cell at night, he was running for his life, never able to settle down, watching people have what he never would. And it was not as if someone had taught him about the facts of life, but the sad part of it was he did not even know the first steps of creating a child, and what parts of his anatomy played in that role.

He wondered why he never asked Sydney about this. He asked him about everything else when he was young, but somehow when he began to brooch the subject he felt this incredible pain and even when he tried to reach for the typical books with names such as :"Where babies come from" or "How little Judy got in Mummy's tummy" that same pain happened again.

But, he was free and there was no Sydney to mentor him, and Miss Parker had not chased him since his return from Carthis, not since that last phone call in which afterwards he said to himself:"For a genius, you sure are stupid. The only female you ever loved and you give her the brush off! Why did I use the word female?" Things were becoming peculiar. . He checked the information on Rachel again.

It said the court sentenced Miss Burke to the Woman's Maximum Security prison, but released on evidence of her innocence. She gave birth soon after her release. At least, that is the information he had, but Jarod felt someone doctored it to hide the fact that Miss Burke gave birth in a prison hospital. Someone knocked on his door and he felt a wave of emotion from the woman standing there, something about worry and concern. Oh, he had this before, but not in this intensity and then there was this underlying feeling of superiority. Well that at least was normal, but before he could stifle it, but could do no longer.

"Excuse me, sir," said a woman, "have you seen my cat?"

"No I haven't." He read more of her emotions and felt rage rising inside him about someone harming this female, the same rage he felt before Lyle recaptured him. _What am I becoming_? "I'll help you look for her." He heard a soft meow. "She's in the broom closet."

"Oh there she is," said the woman opening the door next to Jarod's room and went back down the hallway with her kitten. .

Going back to his computer, Jarod entered the other information about Rachel's two wards, Frederick and Margaret Parkersjarodson enrolled in an exclusive private school in that area. He paled. It was a combination of Parker and his name. _What did they do to me? The times Raines came to get me._ He tried to remember, but only got so far before his head throbbed with incessant pain. He went back to his reading.

Because of the notorious publicity with Rachel's arrest, the Profiler decided to take an apartment in Hartford, away from the regular VCTF headquarters. The Pretender thought of leaving now, and drive up to her apartment, but decided he had better do it in the morning. He made a telephone call, but only got a recorded message listing when Miss Burke will be available, if you want to speak to another agent, press 1.

Jarod did not want to speak to another agent and besides he was getting very tired so he undressed and went to bed, leaving his slacks, shirt, shoes, and socks neatly on the chair and his new underpants under his pant legs. Maybe he would get the nerve to wear them. He hadn't the other ones, and he never knew why. He then tried to get to sleep, and was about to open the thermos and pour himself a glass of hot milk when he heard a van drive up, and opened the blind partway to see a crew getting out and called down to the manager. "What's going on?"

"Oh duct cleaning. Just keep the vent clear."

Jarod heard the motor run, and a few minutes later, his head felt as if a fog had entered in his brain and his eyelids appeared heavy. _In the middle of the night_, he thought as he tried to keep awake, but could not. At the last moment, he realized, "That was no duct cleaner!"

He did not hear the woman come out the elevator with two other men. All wore gas masks.

"Sydney you grab his feet, and Broots his arms," said the woman, throwing a blanket around him, "and take him down the freight elevator." She grabbed The Pretender's jacket, and put it on. The rest of his clothes she put in a bag.

They soon had Jarod in the van, and drove off towards the woods. Miss Parker turned to the sleeping man. "Rather peaceful isn't he?"

"Yes," said Sydney, "how long does the effect last?"

"—Long enough to get him to the safe house. Turn left."

An hour later, the Van entered the driveway of a three-storey house and they took Jarod out. "Careful," she said, "up the stairs. Broots, open the door on the top."

Broots did so. The top consisted of two rooms, an outer one that looked like a combination living room and kitchen, and the other, which contained a single bed and a table. On the table was a box. "Now bring Jarod up, and put him on the bed, face up."

"Why Miss Parker?"

"I don't want him to escape, Broots," she said and opened the box. It contained four handcuffs.


	5. Chapter 5 The School

CHAPTER FIVE

March 15, 2001

The school was located in a heavy wooded section in Connecticut, away from the usual residential areas. Rachel found out that someone had bought this land using cash rather than going to the bank and securing a loan. Of course, this was the only school in the East, where they taught children like Frederick and Margaret.

"A lot of our students are in politics, the military, or the scientific field," the interviewer had said. "Oh the first Monday of every month is parent's day. Since you are their guardian, you qualify. Next Monday, we are having a special science day."

She could not attend. She was working on this case. She hoped they understood.

Even though no guard stopped and asked her for her identification, Rachel knew someone was watching her as she drove up the long driveway.

The school looked like any other school with the children playing in the yards. They looked like any other children except their uniforms were spotless. They all wore navy skirts or slacks, white blouses or shirts and since it was March, blazers. She wondered why children could rough it out and yet not get their uniforms dirty.

Rachel gathered they had a change of clothes. She had no idea whether it was a regular private school or a Roman Catholic one.

She had just parked her car and walked up to the main door when a man came out. "Good afternoon Miss Burke. We were expecting you." He seemed so assured and so confident, too confident.

"I've come to see Frederick and Margaret."

"Yes the recent tyros."

That too was strange. "Yes, you mean students." The principal invited her in the school where several students were engaged in activities normally reserved for university students. Rachel was amazed at the equipment, more advanced than even that of the VCTF.

The principal, whose name was Charles Lewison, said that Frederick and Margaret showed promise. Of course, they had been in the company of inferiors, but that would soon change.

"However, there are those like you who are above average for their spe-I mean background."

"Because I profile certain cases."

Charles shook his head. "No. You are level headed and do not panic nor let your emotions rule you, as you say." He told a woman to call Frederick and his sister to the office and continued. "I hope I am not too forward to suggest that Frederick and Margaret go with you for a while. Most of the children here came from normal backgrounds, but they do not."

Suspecting that the principal was a Dominant, she asked, "Are all the children raised by their true parents?"

He did not blink an eye or show an offended raise of the eyebrows. "Most and those who are foster children or adopted. We do not punish their caregivers, if that's what you mean."

Rachel did not believe him. The parents who raised these strange children were probably dead. The only reason she was still alive was that the interviewer approved of her answers. He had even given her a book and several CDs about raising Dominants.

"Remember to observe and take notes," the principal told the children, "and if you help in the police investigation, keep a low profile. I will expect them back in a month. You have a computer?"

"A lap top."

"Good," he said handing her a card. "This is their access codes. Have them send in their work and," He gave her a book. "This is about our family structure. It is somewhat like yours. Oh before you go, I would like to talk to you alone."

"Certainly. Wait in the car, children."

"Yes Miss Burke."

The principal turned to Rachel after they left "Among us, we have certain children the products of a Dominant and human relationship. Now, we also have the DNA of your triplets, courtesy of our leader, the Chosen."

"Leader?"

"Yes. He had a run in with a certain Kevin. You are normal, of course, but you did have sexual relationships with a dominant."

Rachel gasped and soon recovered. Did that mean that her suspicions about Jarod confirmed? . "Yes a certain man. He promised to tell me about himself, but he didn't act like you." She felt compelled to tell the principal of her conversation with Attwood.

"He should know," he said, "and he did help rescue the Chosen from the hands of that woman. There is a group that is supposed to get us together, but it is due to fail."

"Why? I would suspect that you—"

The principal smiled. "Not when it involves digging up skeletons from your past. Most of us have no history of persecution, because we keep ourselves secret. If we do decide to cooperate it must be in strength from both ends, don't you agree?"

"Yes," she said.

He shook her hand and said, "If you have trouble with the triplets, give me a ring. Oh you won't know it yourself, but an observer will. Read page 212, paragraph 3."

Rachel drove back through the woods, witnessing several shadows following her. When the shadows ceased, she knew she was safe.


	6. Chapter 6 Taking Possession of a Differe

CHAPTER SIX

March 15 2001

Miss Parker, Sydney, and Broots stared down at the unconscious man on the bed. They had Jarod handcuffed by his wrists and ankles; attaching the wrist handcuffs to the top iron bedposts, the ankles to the posts at the bottom. To make more certain that the Pretender could not escape, Centre staff had welded the heavy chain from the handcuffs to the wall. Miss Parker was elated and her smile was evil as she called the Centre on the cell phone but her expression changed to alarm as she pressed down the keys repeatedly. "Hello this is Miss Parker." There was no answer. She turned over the cell phone and opened the back, reversed the battery and tried again. "Hello hello." She then shook the phone and then hung up. "I did remember putting a new battery in it. Well, that's it. Static." She shook her head. "Remind me to not to buy bargain brands, Broots." .

"Are you sure you are going to send him back to the Centre?" asked Broots, "I fail to understand why you want him chained like this. Wouldn't it have been easier to just handcuff him hands together?"

"You are the one to ask after what he did to you. Oh how did you like spending time in jail?" She gave her most charming smile and handed him the cell phone, "It needs a new battery. Could you go to the drug store and get some? And tell Sydney, Jarod needs some clothes, a sweater, slacks, socks, and shoes in black of course. Nothing else. Understand? He knows his size."

"Thanks Miss Parker. Are you sure you're safe with him?"

"Yes I am," she said, looking at the semi conscious man and waited until they had left. Once gone, she took the fresh battery from the waste paper basket, put it in her purse, and did a close examination of the light bulb in the ceiling as well as checked behind the velvet picture of the large eyed little Hawaiian girl on the wall. As she did this, she wore an evil smile and turned to her captive. .

_He'll_ _spend the rest of his life searching for his mother and putting mine on hold, _she thought, _and he'll get all the visitors in the nursing home while I'll get Lyle._

She looked at the certificate dated years ago when she was around twelve Daddy had updated it on her eighteenth birthday, making it legal. Two days after that, Raines had taken it. She counted the years she had worked in the field, the years she had worked in the Tower while her prisoner remained twenty or so sublevels below. She also counted the times Raines tried the cloning experiment and the failures she saw in that lab, not to mention the ones probably kept in cages and her frustration of this wasted effort turned to utter rage but she shook her head and calmed down. Now she had to get down to business. With a nasty look, she shook the Pretender. "Jarod, I hope you're awake now. I've finally caught you and you aren't getting away so easily now.. Bye-bye Jarod." She withdrew her pistol and released the safety. It was better this than have him turned over to Raines and Lyle and much more permanent.

Shocked awake, Jarod hovered between anger and fear. His heart started pounding. He tried to loosen his chains, but could not. "Miss Parker?" He did not like the look in her eyes nor the pistol aimed at his heart. .

She loomed over the bed, and started to pull the trigger, but then she stopped and dropped the pistol to the floor. "No this is too easy, Jarod," and then she kissed him.

It was not just an ordinary kiss, but deep and possessive. He smoldered as he realized her intent or thought he did. She was going to kill him slowly not the quick way he thought. "Sydney, Broots, get back here!"

They had already left. Miss Parker wasted no time. She climbed on the bed and kicked the blanket to the floor.

"What do you have in mind, Miss Parker?" _She has a knife hidden in her skirt and she's going to place me in an unmarked grave when she's finished, _he thought. He waited for her to draw out a blade to descend into his heart, but felt no cold steel. He lifted his head up to see her adjusting her skirt as she got on top of him.

"I own you Jarod. Yes Daddy gave this to me. Read the fine print. All legal and above board," she said, waving the certificate in front of him as she did what she intended.

Jarod's mouth went open for a second at the shock He never had this happen to him before. It was not the same as with Rachel when he had a most pleasant feeling about their joining. This was different. It hurt.

He had to survive for as was stated before, Jarod could not connect the actual act as sex .and just lay there wondering what Miss Parker's actions meant. For him it was normal. When you slept besides a woman, you just put part of you in her. In his pretends, Jarod seldom got the chance for usually he had one purpose to rectify the situation whether it was getting kidnapped children back, or bringing a murderess to justice and there was the Centre always on his tail keeping him from falling asleep not alone.

Miss Parker started to probe him with her hands, moving them down his side, trying to get him to cooperate. Her hair was loose over his face, and her fingers probing other parts of his body, lips kissing his chest, and he knew this was just a lull in what would follow. She moved off him, and now her fingers went to work.

She put her tongue into his mouth again and kept it there until he needed to catch his breath. "I hope you're prepared for what is to follow and don't say that analytical mind is a deterrent, because Jarod it isn't."

"I can take anything even from you." Let her see his courage besides he was beginning to enjoy this. _She wants me_.

"Ah defiance, Jarod," she said with a smile, "I like that." She began the next phrase of her attack as her hands moved down past Jarod's waist.

For an hour, she continued, manipulating one part of Jarod's body and another, getting on top of him, watching his reaction in his eyes, waiting for the moment when he would welcome her with his whole being.

Jarod's heart seemed to pump two hundred beats a minute. He had no idea of her intentions to get him to submit or to wear him down. He kept his emotions in check (it seemed easier than before) as she tried to manipulate him with a great deal of success, a success that he did not hope for and it was then that it happened—the alteration. _What's going on? I'm seeing things different, the colors, the sounds, I hear voices. There's a gas station nearby and I can actually smell the gasoline and someone spilled coffee_. A whole torrent of smells and odors and voices assaulted him, the aroma of Miss Parker's perfume and Dove Soap combined with his sweat and body odor.

Jarod compared this incident to when he was close with Rachel and with Zoe, but with Miss Parker, he felt she wanted him to do whatever he did with them without his mind cooperating and she was winning.

_I'm doing it already, Miss Parker_! _They kissed, you and I kissed. Oh and if you unshackle my arms, maybe I can hold you as well. As for that part of me in you, you had it in you already._ _Oh maybe I have to kiss your feet. Isn't that the acceptable behavior of property to his owner?_

He was getting frustrated and then suddenly another instinct took over, the desire to procreate. It overcame his fear of death and the ritual of possession. His body started to position itself so that the next encounter would be that much easier. He also did not move his face to avoid her kiss

"I better get off and see what's keeping those two," she said and pulling down her skirt, started for the door.

Jarod started to panic. If this was a ritual, then if it did not take its course, it meant she was dissatisfied and then she would use her gun or a knife and then from somewhere primitive inside him it came, that thought. _I must plant my seed in this female_. "Miss Parker, get back here!"

She turned back to the bed, smiling and continued the assault. The Pretender did not say a word. He just looked at her, his mouth slightly open, wondering why he was having these strange thoughts. It was as if he was no longer himself but some alien being. What was happening to him? He heard footsteps climbing the stairs, loud footsteps, those of Sydney and Broots, that is, they sounded to him as loud, but probably were soft and he heard the rumbling of one of those plastic department store bags.

Now the door creaked open and he could hear the conversation as clear as if they were besides the bed.

"We should have got here sooner," said Sydney.

"Well I had to buy that woman another cup of coffee."

Jarod heard the rustle of credit card paper and "Fifty dollars for gasoline including your good Samaritan act. Good thing the Centre credits our account."

Suddenly there was a minute of silence followed by Broots question. "What's that noise?"

"She's killing him," said Sydney, "we have to break through the door."

Jarod heard Broots protesting. "Miss Parker's just guarding Jarod."

Suddenly, Sydney's voice changed. "No she's not just guarding him." He knew the sounds, the bed creaking, and the shouts and the rapid bursts of breathing. Those meant only one thing. Miss Parker was raping Jarod and it had been almost continuous. "We have to stop her! Get your shoulders to the door and push!"

"I can't! I won't! Besides, Jarod knows what is happening. I don't want to barge in and get Miss Parker's wrath. Why she'll throw me into the Centre dungeon for spoiling their fun. He's just pretending. You said it so many times."

"But he isn't. This is one simulation he never learned, one I was forbidden to tell him about and as for your being arrested, it isn't that you're innocent. We could have helped him. I could have helped him escape. I could have told him about sex, but the Centre forbade me. He knows even less than your daughter, Debbie."

For a moment there was silence and then Sydney's voice grew more frantic "Now's our chance! We have to save Jarod, for if we don't—Now, get your back to the door and push!"

The door started to buckle, but Jarod did not notice them. He could see Lyle and two of his henchmen drive up in a car, get out and climb up the steps, even when Miss Parker was on top of him.

Only it was not Lyle and his henchmen, just apparitions that looked like them.

Fighting his lethargy, Jarod shouted, "Lyle's coming. Get off me! I'm going to kill him!"

As Sydney swore in French, Miss Parker moved off Jarod, surprised at his tone. Broots ran outside and looked right and left. He ran back inside. "I don't know. I recognize his car in the distance, just coming down the road," he said to Miss Parker who by now had put on her black laced panties.

They looked at Jarod who had calmed down. He did not resist when Miss Parker kissed him with that same French kiss of ownership.

Jarod took several short breaths afterwards. "A woman, five children," he said, "Are you going to have me again? What am I saying?"

"Do you want more?" asked Miss Parker, "Oh yes much more." She touched Jarod's chest with familiarity.

_They had Sydney lull me into a sense of false security. I was not even free. I'm not that now. Miss Parker didn't need to get on top of me to prove it,_ he thought and asked in his usual manner, "Why wait for that certificate? You could have just bought me, Miss Parker!"

Miss Parker suddenly realized that Jarod did not have the fear and shame that a rape would ensure. _Sydney really kept him ignorant_, she thought. _I'll just answer his question_. "Raines stole it. Didn't you see the date?"

"You could have looked for it!"

_What was going on? He's more concerned about that damn certificate and blames me because the date's fifteen years old_. She did not want to kill The Pretender. She was now reveling in the joys of ownership, to imagine Jarod doing her accounts, programming her computer, and letting her do what she wanted to him. "Even if I had it earlier, I had to make sure you were secure. You would have bolted and ran."

"Secure? Whose idea was that? We knew each other since childhood."

"Does that matter? You wouldn't let me get close to you. Look you had a gun. You could have just grabbed mine and taken me away from the Centre, but no! You see me coming and just disappear."

Broots went back outside and brought in a plastic bag. "I hope these are the right fit. Sydney got the next larger size," he said, throwing them at Miss Parker.

Two minutes later, she emerged into the outer room with the paper bag fill of Jarod's former clothes. "See what you can do with this. I'll need a pillow, and something to make a fake Jarod. Ïf he can spot someone coming—"

"How does he know?" asked Sydney. :"Maybe it's a variation of the Pretender gene that develops after time."

In a few minutes, Jarod had on his new pair of trousers as well as his shoes and socks. "Now, Broots, help me get him off the bed." She unfastened the two remaining handcuffs, and slipped the sweater over Jarod's head.

"Jarod looks furious. You better be careful, Miss Parker."

"I am. I need some computer discs. Only they are made by a certain company."

"So you plan to trade Jarod for them?"

Miss Parker gave them a smile and looked at Jarod who showed no emotion. "I didn't go after him to hand him over to the Centre. Once, they have him, he'll be lost to me. I don't intend to have it happen." She checked the bullets in her gun. "Do you have a gun on you? Sydney, Broots? Be sure you have the trigger loose. I hope you both can shoot, just in case."

"Surely you don't expect to shoot your own brother." said Sydney as they got Jarod moving again. It did not take long.

Jarod just looked at Miss Parker in a rather neutral manner until he blurted out, "You kissed me first when we were children!"

"Was that why you kept trying to avoid me all those years? A kiss? Sometimes I don't know what to make of you." Miss Parker grew pale and then recovered. What was wrong with a kiss? They had played as children until her father suddenly took a stop to it. The way he said it seemed strange. "He's not the same class as you," Daddy had said and she had taken it to mean that Jarod's intelligence was so far above her level, that she would be unhappy. Lately she began thinking that it meant something else. _Maybe it refers to his status, not his brainpower, _she thought. "A harmless kiss when we were children and what about the time on the Island?" she asked the man who stood in front of her.

"It wasn't harmless."

"Island?" asked Broots.

"I'd rather forget it," said Miss Parker, "we were interrupted. I think that woman was listening at the door and entered at the wrong moment."

"What do you mean wrong moment?" demanded Jarod.

"The Centre plan to keep us apart and prolong the Parker curse."

Jarod just looked at her. "I thought chasing me was part of the curse. So now you've caught me. When do you intend to turn me over or have you something else in mind?" He looked very angry.

Miss Parker just sighed as if trying to move a rock that would not budge. "It's like my efforts are fruitless," she said to Sydney, "Jarod's not acting as expected. I'm beginning to think I'm in that episode where Buffy and Angel made love and he turned into a monster."

"He started acting different after you first kissed him," said Sydney.

Yes, Miss Parker remembered. Jarod wanted to get closer to her in a more intense manner. It was soon after that that her parents decided that the Private School was in order. She did not remember the exact incident, but recalled a visit to the doctor and a hazy examination. They said she gained a bit of weight after that and they put her on a strict diet. She still hid when she ate ice cream.

"I've always looked after you," said Jarod glaring at Miss Parker, "you didn't need to…."

They could not for someone was climbing up the steps.


	7. Chapter 7 Rachel's Children

CHAPTER SEVEN

March 16 2001

"One of us is there," said Frederick, his nose sniffing the tell tale gas fumes left by the Centre van. Rachel had driven for miles, darting in and out of traffic, following her foster son's lead. Ever since she witnessed the ambulances take out the people from the apartment, and ever since she talked to the woman about the man who found her cat, and got a description, Rachel knew something was wrong.

The police could not find the landlord, but one of the other tenants said that he saw a black van drive up with the lettering of a small furnace-cleaning firm on its side. He was going to telephone the company right away and make a complaint. Rachel agreed to do it for him, and found out that the firm did not make calls that late at night.

It was at that moment that Frederick pointed down the street. "He's there."

_Jarod_, thought Rachel. That was the only one it could be. "How far?"

"Two hours," he said, as he put his face out of the window and sniffed the air. He indicated this way and that, leading Rachel on what seemed to be a wild ride until she came upon a section of houses, largely abandoned, and devoid of most human activities. The sign said that a new complex was going up soon.

"There," said Frederick indicating a house that must have been there since the nineteen hundreds.

Suddenly Rachel's car cut off a black car that drove from the road, and parked in front of the older but remodeled two or three story house. The attic seemed blacked out. Even the outer fire escape ladder that should lead up to it lay on the ground as if someone had deliberately cut it. There were also no guardrails, nothing for a person to grab a hold of and hold on. If he got on the roof in a storm, he would just fall to the ground and die in the process. .

Before she could stop him, Frederick leapt out the car and ran around to the back, just as the black car turned up the lane. His sister sensed something as well and followed him as well as the three younger kids, but just as Rachel was about to stop them, three men got out of the other car. Two of them were tall and heavy set, the kind one expected in either a wrestling ring or working as bodyguards. One of them was black, his head shaven bald, and the other man had closely cropped black haired, pale eyes, and coarse features, face a cross between broad and angular, not particularly handsome, but it was the third man, the shorter one with the brown hair that frightened Rachel the most. He had strange eyes, almost reptilian, not in color but in purpose. Satan when he was disguised as the serpent in the Garden must have had similar eyes.

She parked the car, walked up to the front door, and finding it unlocked, walked in, her gun drawn. It appeared empty and a flight of stairs led past a small empty living room, a kitchen, and a bedroom. Still she checked them and finding no one inside, carefully climbed the steps leading to the attic.

Knocking on the door, she held out her badge. "Rachel Burke VCTF Profiler, I'm looking for a Jarod Wilkes."

Just as the door swung open, the three men came behind, shoving her aside, the black one's order was redundant. "Move aside," he snapped.

Rachel did not step back as if to go back down the steps. Rather, her eyes on the three, and estimating that one shot would get the leader, she slipped into the room toface a striking dark haired woman who wore a white blouse, with frills down its deep V neckline, a short skirt, and high heels that suited her figure and her long legs.

Behind the woman stood Jarod, obviously a prisoner by his handcuffs, and dressed entirely in black, tee shirt, black jeans, and shoes. He showed no fear or anger, just a type of defiance directed at the two heavies and the smaller urbane man who came in and shoved aside an older man, and a nervous balding younger man who stuttered and sat quickly in a chair.

Meanwhile, the black one drew his gun and faced Jarod while the smaller one had a smirk on his face as he addressed a woman with the dark hair and high-heels. "I'll take Jarod back to the Centre, now, sis. Good thing the man at the other apartment block was very talkative."

"Lyle I knew it was you," she said with deceptive sweetness.

"How did you know? We were very quiet. Oh by the way, we have improved the security on Jarod's- ah- 'room' so that he can't escape and…"

That was the last thing he said before he found himself thrown backwards.

There were five of them, children, rushing up the steps, with predatory looks on their faces. The older two looked to be teens, and the other three, about two or three years old. .

The black one yelled at the children in the manner of one always obeyed. "Stop that this instant!"

That was the last thing he said for the older boy sprang on him, snapping his neck so fast that Rachel could not see the movement, but Jarod had already looked in that direction.. _It's as if he knew this was coming_, thought Rachel.

At almost the same time, the other henchmen suddenly toppled down the stairs as the form of the girl became clear. "Margaret," whispered Rachel seeing the still bloody cutlery knife in the girl's hand.

"I'll get you for this, Miss Parker," Lyle said and half ran, half tumbled down the steps.

A few minutes later, Rachel heard the car drive away and then turned to the occupants of the room.

"Who are those children?" asked Miss Parker. "No one is that strong or able to overcome my brother and his henchmen, correction late henchmen."

"1-6rs," said Rachel, "a new species according to certain scientific journals. I believe, however, they are in reality another variation of humans since both they and regular humans are compatible and the children of the unions are fertile. Saying that they are Dominants, and we are humans, however, will suffice. I have been investigating several homicides that don't fit into the regular serial killer category. That's what I want Jarod for."

"Well come on in. I'll let you borrow him. Someone had better watch those children," she said, "You can call me Miss Parker."

"Miss Burke then," said Rachel, "the younger three are mine. Their father is a 1.6r, but doesn't know about it yet. What do you mean, 'I'll let you borrow him?'"

"Jarod belongs to me," said Parker in a calm manner. "We have to get going. Jarod come on!"

He tried to escape, but Sydney and Broots came behind. Both were armed.

As they walked down the steps to the cars, Rachel explained to Miss Parker and the others about 1.6rs and their differences from humans, socially speaking. "They like to dominate. I don't know about their social habits, because most humans, that's us, never get the chance to live with them or survive."

"They'll kill us?"

"According to a certain Walker Attwood, a respective member in the Intelligence community," said Rachel, "their motto is 'We will rule in the Kingdom of Man.:' They already have a Chosen one. "

"Who is he a kind of Christ?"

"Think of ruler, dictator, boss of bosses, chief, leader, king, emperor."

"I heard of these 1.6rs," said Sydney, "don't they have some Aztec background?"

Aztecs?" asked Broots. "The kids look part Jewish to me."

"You mean the rumor that they do many ancient Indian rites? No. They are mostly Caucasian," said The Profiler.

"Then it must have been a result of an experiment done by the Nazis to create a super race."

"Someone didn't get their facts straight, Sydney," said Miss Parker, "I heard the species developed in Oaxaca, Mexico, possibly due to a localized mutation."

"Actually, you are all wrong. The 1.6rs were the result of an Allied experiment, trying to duplicate what humans were when the heroes such as Hercules and villains such as Cain lived. It was to counteract the Nazi creation of a super Aryan race, but the Allied Force defeated the Axis before they were born. Since there were no records kept, no one knew," said Rachel. "Walter Attwood received several discs as of the truth, but was unable to release them until their authenticity had been verified."

"Maybe the unusual high temperature in Mexico created the same results. Depends on what stories you hear," said Sydney.

The children sat in Rachel's back seat as if nothing had happened.

"I'll follow you," she said.

"Right." Miss Parker shoved Jarod in the front seat besides her. She handcuffed his hands together. The Pretender was still fuming, saying something about Mr. Lyle that was very unpleasant. .

They drove towards an undisclosed location, a house hidden in the trees.

Miss Parker pulled a gun, and forced Jarod out the car. Although Rachel did not see this, she sensed something was wrong. She did not want to say anything.

"Now what's this about?" asked Miss Parker.

"I don't think it involves you."

"If it's about Jarod, it involves me." She showed Rachel the certificate and a contract.

Rachel could not believe it. The contract gave all rights to the Centre and none to the Pretender. The Centre listed Pretenders as property. There was an explanation of why, that the Pretender gene made them able to become anyone, that they could act out a situation and be everyone in that scenario. It was as if their personality switched depending on who they were supposed to become, and listed the differences between them and the rest of humanity. They were a valuable resource and the intelligence procured from their brain could be rented out. If need be, any Pretender could be sent out to various clientele, either in a box with air holes in the cargo section of an airplane or hooded and chained in either the trunk or the back seat of as car, depended on whether the windows were visible or invisible from the outside..

Rachel was shocked. The Centre and that included Mr. Lyle, and Miss Parker would receive a certain sum of money for that particular Pretender's services. She looked at the certificate, made to look like a bill of sale with the word "gift" over it in bold letters. Underneath it was Mr. Parker's signature witnessed by a couple of other Centre staff members. It gave Jarod to Miss Parker.

"See, one of my father's last wish." said Miss Parker and grabbed back the documents.

"I thought that was illegal!" Rachel explained and then spotted the box in the back seat from a supplier to law enforcement agencies. "You needed four of them to keep him helpless?"

Miss Parker smiled and walked over to Jarod. "What are you planning Miss Parker?" he asked.

"I plan to make sure that you don't escape. You'll be too busy doing thing for me to keep your brilliant mind exercised, and whenever I want you like the last time, you are going to let me do it or," she pulled her gun, "good-bye Jarod."

A few minutes later, she pushed him into the house.

It was the type usually designed as a safe house, rather run down. The furniture looked Sally Ann and bargain basement. Someone had lived here, probably renters. Miss Parker spotted a Lego block in the corner. "Be sure to mail this off to the Hansons," she said to Broots, "and enclosed this." She handed him a couple of hundred dollar bills.

"I'll try to help you," said Rachel to Jarod who sat in a chair.

"You mustn't. The Centre lied. All the time, I assumed it was a budgetary mix up that I did not get a salary, but then I always knew that was not the truth. They never intended to pay me for my services. They even set up Sydney as mentor and teacher so I would not get wise. The Centre owned me even when I fled. Now why are you here?"

Rachel explained about the murderer, that the killer was the son of someone who orphaned by AIDS, comparing it to the Bubonic Plague. "Children bringing up children. Does she mind if we talk?"

"I suppose if there is nothing about helping me escape." Before Miss Parker could object, he asked, "What are 1.6rs and why did you mention me and them in the same breath? Is that a new name for Pretenders?"

"That is what Pretenders were before being medicated by parents or authority figures. 1.6rs are Dominants, or Homo Dominant, the scientific designation. Their brain pattern registers point six above humans. Do you recall any change in your behavior either recently or in your childhood that is not due to a head injury?"

"The year before Lyle recaptured me, I felt like killing those who I considered unworthy, but I stopped just before that part. I had those feelings when I was a child before, —. Those are my children, aren't they?"

"The triplets, yes, but I'm not sure about the older two."

"I suspect the others are mine as well, but when I tried to back track to the time of their supposed conception, I felt as if someone drilled a thousand nails into my head. I attributed that to extensive brainwashing done by Dr. Raines. I find I'm starting to remember things from my childhood that I had forgotten, when I lived with my Mommy and Daddy."

Rachel questioned Jarod further about his home life and found out what she suspected. A doctor must have given his mother a prescription to calm down her son. She did not think either him or his nurse told the Centre about Jarod, unless by misunderstanding an advertisement on helping uncontrollable children. All they needed to do was to get the parents to give their children up voluntarily. Only in Jarod's case and others, the Centre took the children by force.

Rachel suspected that as soon as Jarod had been recaptured, Lyle and Raines drugged his food once more so he was back to supposedly normal. She walked over to Sydney who gave her the first time period Jarod was away from the Centre, and when he started to become more violent, comparing with the second time after Lyle's torture. The second time was shorter or was it?

She thumbed through the pages containing reasons of Dominant superiority, the use of weapons and scientific equipment, who was expendable in the human race, and who was not. There was a paragraph on dominance relating to mating and ownership. Rachel had to read this twice, as it compared kissing on the mouth to possession. If a Dominant kissed a human female first on the mouth, he was her master, thus a Dominant avoided showing that type of affection if he was just going to seduce her and go away.

The rule also applied in reserve as to what occurred between Jarod and Miss Parker. Dominants, a relatively new species, were well aware of this situation. It explained much of their lack of emotion. If you believed that when someone of a different sub-species kissing you; you were bound to him or her for life, you would avoid anything that approached that. She could not imagine the absence of affection other than a smile and wondered what would happen if children were involved. Rachel soon found what she was looking for. It was a small paragraph relating to Dominants raised by ordinary humans.

Because 1.6rs exhibited the traits normally found in serial killers, that is, violence, rage, utter superiority, it was felt that a non- addictive drug for which they would create a tolerance for would make them more pliable, that is more human. (They succeeded in the former, but not the latter, but that information was sketchy.) However, unlike the usual serial killer types which often had a pattern in choosing his victims, and could be controlled by social engineering, that is, keep him away from red headed women, prostitutes, etc, the 1.6r showed no pattern. The drug suppressed not only Jarod's desire to dominate by any means necessary, but also his ability to sense something was wrong and when it finally happened, as when he sensed his incoming capture, it was too late.

Rachel now was certain what Miss Parker did to Jarod when she saw her being a bit too familiar with the Pretender. She walked over to Miss Parker who pulled her hand away "I have to make a phone call. I'll give you the number," the Profiler told her.

Miss Parker then cut Jarod's bonds and what little Rachel heard did not sound too hostile.

Jarod snapped, "I didn't ask to be handcuffed and for you to take possession of me. I will not…."

"I don't care how you feel, you're good at pretending, so pretend"

"I certainly am not going jump through hoops for you Miss Parker,"

"Oh yes you will Jarod. You just proved it a short while ago."

Rachel did not want to hear Miss Parker refer to Jarod in that matter so she waited until her call went through and talked to a Doctor Ed Tate since Attwood was not there. However, the doctor was able to give her the information that she wrote on a pad. After she hung up, she went over to Jarod and gave him the note. "I'll need this equipment." .

"We can get that at the Centre," said Miss Parker snatching it from him.

"I doubt it. This looks like military. What do you want, Rachel?"

"You called her Rachel!" Miss Parker spoke in that sweet tone that spelled danger.

"We were on a case together, Miss Parker," said Jarod, "Nothing happened."

"You call Huey, Duey, and Louisa nothing?" she asked, pointing to Rachel's children.

"I had no idea how they came about. Sydney kept me in the dark on the Centre's orders, I might add and medical diagrams are no help either."

"What we did is how you make children. Much better than a test tube and a small cup, isn't it, Jarod?"

Jarod could not contain his surprise. "Holding makes children?"

"And putting your—I'll have to explain the details further and stop looking at me that way. Oh you think all that's needed to make children is for the Centre to combine DNA in the lab! Next thing you're going to get on your hands and—Jarod stop with that half grin."

"Do you intend to keep up with this procedure until the doctor says, 'Congratulations Miss Parker, you're pregnant' and give me a rest until the next time. Is that what I am to you?" he asked and his eyes saying, _Please say yes, Miss Parker. I want a son, no not just one son, as many sons and daughters that I have on my fingers and toes. _ He could already see the children in his mind's eye, playing together, hunting together, not realizing that to Miss Parker he was just a means to an end, just something to use, so great was the desire to produce.

Miss Parker came over and whispered in his ear. "You better believe it Jarod. You're just property. I've had enough trouble chasing you that now you have to pay hard so get ready for a lot more suffering, Pretender!"

He shook at her words and his eye grew cold. He then walked away and spoke to Rachel. "You'll need at least a Pentium 4 or an Athlon." He named a certain software program. "You can get that at the Harvard University, Oxford, or Cambridge. It will have to be altered."

"If any of the children are Dominants," the profiler said, "we have to take them from your Centre. You cannot raise them properly. Dominant children mature earlier than we do A Dominant is the only one who can control their desire to—"

"Run amuck and kill us all?" asked Broots.

"Yes."


	8. Chaoter 8 The Plan Backfires

CHAPTER EIGHT

March 15 -16, 2001

During the trip, Miss Parker kept Jarod handcuffed besides her while she drove the car. She also had manacles on his feet fastened through the floor and to make doubly sure, the handcuffs on each wrist were fastened to a chain that went under the car so if Jarod tried to leap out, he would be torn apart. However, she knew he would not try anything.

Jarod had asked her if he could stop off at a gas station or at a YMCA, but she refused.

"Why?"

"I need a shower."

"No way Jarod and have you escape out through the washroom window? By the way, how did you manage it the other times?"

"The usual. I paid money for an apartment and used the facilities or asked someone if I could borrow his. Only just recently, I can't get in one and that dive I was in reminds of when I first escaped. Now I can't even use a Centre driver's license: seems I'm getting mistaken for this pervert."

She looked at the certificate and the attached legal document. It was out of character for the Centre, but then again she knew the Centre was capable of anything. A thought was brewing in her mind that perhaps Daddy had made it for just some reason, make her believe that he was giving Jarod to her as a gift, when he had no intention to. Of course, he would make it legal and above board in Blue Cove, at least.

To make doubly sure Jarod did not escape, she had Sam sit on the passenger side. The sweeper kept silent except for an occasional remark that "whatever Raines and Lyle decide, I will back you up." So far, Miss Parker had not killed Jarod so she was probably going to turn him over to Mr. Lyle. Perhaps she would torture the Pretender —not that she had done it already. Any way she had laid down the law.

"Sam," she had said with a gag of disgust, "Raines and my brother wanted me to have carnal knowledge of the Pretender against his will. That will ensure that Jarod goes back to the Sim lab, because he will be afraid of me. Of course, that hasn't happened. The little so and so keeps looking at me with a puppy dog expression."

"Well you know what he is, Miss Parker. It's okay with me."

Sam sat as far away from Jarod as possible. Lyle had told Jarod he smelled at the Centre, and Sam guessed it was understandable. Showers and baths were rare in Lairs that usually consisted of an abandoned or half-constructed house with no electricity. The last apartment the Pretender had been was a pay by the month type. His room only had a washbasin, a bed, and you could not cook in your rooms. It was cheap and you had to pay for the electricity. Sam had found several lithium batteries used to power the laptop he would return to the Centre, a Gillette razor and several blades plus a can of no name aftershave. Sam wondered what Jarod did when he was pretending to be a University professor probably he used the staff washroom to clean up. He also had not cut his hair since the Island but at least he shaved. Sam hoped that Miss Parker would keep Jarod. She could ensure that he took a daily shower.

Miss Parker took something out of her glove compartment, saying, "Now that I caught him, Raines and Lyle'll have to say this is a lie."

Sam shook his head. "I wouldn't. Not if he escapes again."

"Sam, Jarod is no pervert, no child abuser. I don't want someone to come into the Centre and shoot him because that walking corpse and my brother put those fliers out saying he wss one! If they don't take it back, I'll get Miss Burke to do it. I'm sure if the FBI finds out that the Centre issued a false report, there'd be trouble."

Unfortunately, Mr. Raines and Lyle had also laid down the law and Sam was more afraid of them than of Miss Parker. If he even mentioned that the posters on Jarod were a falsehood, he would die. He was to bring the Pretender in, a thought he dreaded for he saw what they had prepared. They had reinforced the beams that ran overhead, put fresh grates on the ventilation system, and obtained some rather unusual steel alloy to make into chains and handcuffs. There were also some very evil looking implements, the type similar to what Sam recalled from a tour in the Holocaust Museum.

"Sam," Mr. Raines had said, "I assume you are going to drive Miss Parker to Jarod's lair."

"Lair?"

"I would compare Jarod to an animal, we all know that animals need to be caged, don't we?"

"I saw him in the shower when I guarded him."

"Jarod did escape from the shower once and that's why we had to hose him down. Now Sam, he might try something, try to persuade you, but in no circumstances are you to listen to him, only my daughter's words." He took out a small transmitter. "These are easily placed in certain locations for instance, in the cigarette lighter of the car and since Miss Parker no longer smokes…" He gave Sam a triumphant look. His message had got through.

Sam was in a predicament. He gave everyone the impression that he was a nice guy, and in his heart, he figured that Miss Parker would be better at controlling Jarod than Sydney who he considered too weak. He had seen what Damon and Alexander had turned out, thanks to the Triumvirate's training methods of constant beatings, ordering them to kill by holding them by a chain and giving them a gun or a knife. The chain went around their neck. If they did not obey, a swift pull and it was all over. Miss Parker would be somewhere in between.

The man besides him did not have a hangdog defeated look on him, nor did he look as if he would try to escape. In fact, Jarod acted normal, trying to scratching his legs and finding it difficult to do thanks to the shackles and chains.

"Miss Parker, what are you going to Jarod?" he asked.

"Keep him and don't worry, Sam, I'll make sure my cannibalistic brother and that ghoul don't get their grubby little claws on Jarod. I'll leave that favor to me," said Miss Parker with a murderous look at the Pretender.

"Oh I'm sure you'll think of something diabolical." Jarod was squirming in his seat.

"Uncomfortable? Good."

"Excuse me Miss Parker," said Sam who was probably thinking of not wanting to do a major clean up job in the car, "have to go."

Miss Parker nodded and threw her sweeper the keys. "Oh take Jarod with you. You can use that as a rest stop," she said, indicating a tree.

"Come on," he said unfastening the locks.

Five minutes later, the two men returned and she and Sam switched places. "He didn't try to escape," said the sweeper and silently pinched himself on the back of his arm. No, he was not dreaming. With a sigh of relief, he settled down to driving.

Miss Parker glared at her captive with utter contempt. To say she was angry was an understatement. "Why do you let me do this?" she asked.

"I have no idea, a natural meanness, I suppose."

"You could have avoided all this."

"Apart from being put in that little cell and made to do simulations for, I figured, fifteen hours a day which the Centre would use to kill thousands of people, like on that airplane crash ten years ago, what choice had I?"

She waved the certificate in front of his face. "I got this."

"And are you sure that had you brought me in before, that Raines and Lyle would give me to you? Remember when they told you, that if you brought me in, you could leave The Centre and I told you they wouldn't?"

Miss Parker glared at him for a second and then calmed down. She knew he was right so all the dirty words she thought of calling him died in her. On top of chasing Jarod was the remembrance of that last conversation after he escaped from the Island, remarking that the curse had to be about him running and she chasing. I mean, her own great grandfather had killed his first family, Raines treated people (if you could call a Pretender, a person) as guinea pigs. Her own brother was a cannibal and psychopath. Was the curse what Jarod thought it was or was it something more sinister?

Her mind went back to her past, comparing when she and Jarod were children and later through the teenaged years when Jarod disappeared, or rather placed on lower sublevels. She also recalled her visits to the Renewal Wing and the rests she had after doing the usual physical exercises and therapy, a part of every Centre staff or employee regimen. The Centre vaccinated her against every disease because, as the doctor said, "We have visitors from every part of the globe and your father doesn't want you to come down with something," but she remembered also the low monotonous voice of the doctor. Miss Parker had no idea what went on there other than feeling rested afterwards. All she knew was that after she turned her thirteenth birthday, she gradually started to hate Jarod. He did not do anything wrong, it was just that her personality became cold towards him and she regarded Jarod not as a person but as a thing, property, a valuable possession of the Centre. .

"He could get out for a walk," said Sydney, signaling her to stop from his car about a mile down the road. .

"And have him escape?" asked Miss Parker until she saw the familiar place with the Golden Arches. "Oh." She parked the car and went over to the other cars, all the time, thinking, _Walk, yes Sydney. You could hint that you're hungry_. "What does everyone want? Broots?"

"A cheeseburger for me, a large order of fries and onion rings, apple pie, and a large package of Doritos. Oh and I'd also like…."

"You can buy the Doritos on your own time, Broots."

"Just a chicken salad," said Sydney, handing Miss Parker a twenty-dollar bill.

"A Big Mac," called out Jarod, "with everything plus ice-cream, please?"

Rachel had just parked her car and come over accompanied by her foster children and her own. She tried talking to Sam, but he was not one much on conversation.

"How long have you worked for Miss Parker?"

"Since nineteen sixty four."

"Since she was born?"

"No."

"So when she was a little girl."

"Yes."

By the time, she got Sam's history including that there was no synagogue in Blue Cove, everyone had put the refuge in the trash, and she had hardly touched hers. Perhaps if she opened up, maybe he would not be so reticent. "I don't know about Frederick and his sister, but I intend for little Naomi to be brought up Jewish, so when we moved to Hartford, Connecticut, I found this apartment about a block away. There's a Hebrew school and as soon as Naomi's old enough, I intend for her to have lessons. I'll raise the other children as Roman Catholic. I have two friends who would help. Oh and Sam, I can have a talk to my rabbi. He knows quite a few state officials."

"Thank you."

"So what do you think about Jarod being with Miss Parker?"

"Umm" He took another chunk out of his burger.

Rachel left the" brilliant conversationalist" and went to see about her children who were very disappointed that she threw the leftovers into the trash instead of giving it to them.

Meanwhile Miss Parker and Jarod had finished eating. She was busy estimating the amount on her credit card since Frederick, Margaret, and Rachel's three had ordered doubles of everything. _Those kids could get me bankrupt_, she thought. . .

"You should have bought two," Jarod said after finishing his meal, downing the coke, and looking enviously at Broot's unfinished Doritos, well not exactly enviously, more like a panther eyeing a helpless little bird.

"You open your mouth one more time and I'll close it permanently."

"Yes Miss Parker, but when we get back to the Centre, I have no intention of doing the sims for Raines or Lyle. I'll sabotage them."

There was something in his eyes, past the haunted predatory look; a resolve that she had never seen before. This time, she knew he would not hesitate to die rather than assist the Centre. Miss Parker looked at her watch. If they drove the speed limit, they would get there just as the Centre started business around eight in the morning. The last thing she wanted was a confrontation with the Centre bigwigs and her position on the line.

"Sam, could you go a little faster? Take the shortcut. I want to surprise Lyle."

"But it will be early morning."

"I know," she said with a smile

They were going through New Jersey when Sam almost swerved into three youngsters and then. Suddenly, a man and a woman appeared just as the neighbors went to call the police.

It was as if from nowhere. They all looked at the couple and for a moment, froze, that is all except Jarod and the children. .

"I'd better talk to them," said Miss Parker.

"I'm not stopping."

"I said stop." She took out her purse. "If you don't want those two to tear you limb from limb Remember Sam, I'm still your boss. I don't want the Centre to be in a major lawsuit, understand?"

After giving the name of her insurance adjustor, Miss Parker softened the couple who glared at Sam with an intense hatred.

"The police will have to be involved," she said, "and you might have to pay a fine. It's your own fault." Jarod tapped her on the shoulder and whispered into her ear. She understood. "This sense is only if you are directly in danger and someone is thinking of you. Oh bugs? Jarod, don't be ridiculous."

"It's only a suggestion. I wouldn't be surprised if the Centre had hidden microphones all over Blue Cove and in its town cars."

"Very well, I often wondered why Raines and Lyle were on top the others times I almost got you." She turned to her sweeper. "Sam. I want you to take Jarod and check the car for bugs: everywhere. Then remove them."

"Yes Miss Parker."

At four o'clock in the morning, they arrived at the Centre. Miss Parker went in the front door with Jarod in manacles close behind her, Broots and Sydney followed with their guns drawn. Sam parked the cars while Rachel tried to get a hold of the five who ran ahead of her.

:Lyle was on the telephone when Miss Parker and Jarod came into his office.. "Tonight not a good thing, Lily? You said your mother was sick, and yesterday it was your brother's birthday. Are you mad about the vase? The dealer said it was an original, but I figured he was lying. Look I've got to put you on hold right now." He pressed the button. "Oh you have him," he said and a moment later, "Why is he smirking? Oh!" His smile had a hint of depravity. "Did he enjoy it or did you give him a chance?" He waited until Miss Parker unfastened Jarod's handcuffs.

"Enjoy what?" asked Jarod, his arm shooting around Miss Parker's waist and both of them looking like those Communist leaders who could not stand each other, but wanted to make a stand against a common enemy. "At least she's alive, not like your late wife."

"Shut up, Jarod," piped up Miss Parker as she put her left hand down his pants. "He's just trying to unnerve you and little brother, it seems to be working. Oh and I guess the part of me getting a big position in the Centre has come true." She handed him the certificate with her right hand while moving her left hand around to the front, still inside Jarod's pants and feeling his manhood.

"And the legal document? Thanks." He did not say anything, did not even smile or show any expression, but waited until Lyle put the Centre seal on both.

"The first thing I'm going to do is to take Jarod to my house. I could use the pantry for a cell. Of course, I'll need ventilation, light in it as well and I'll have to put the food down in the basement—and since I don't have to pay him for his services, my grocery bill will not be as high. I could always farm him out…" Miss Parker almost grinned.

"That wasn't the deal," said Lyle, his voice dangerously pleasant.

"Anyone who brings in Jarod can get anything they want. You said so. It said nothing of turning him over permanently to the Centre."

"What? We didn't mean that! We need him."

Miss Parker took out a folder and showed it to her brother. "See, this paragraph. Well I brought Jarod in, and you've seen him." She removed her hand and wiped it with a towelette she took out of her purse, made a flourish as if to show her most valuable possession, which indeed she did and afterwards, bent over and whispered in her brother's ear. "I could put a brick wall and fasten some chains and have the basement enlarged. That would save building a cell, not that I would need one."

"Do you know that without him the— who…" Suddenly Lyle's expression changed to terror as the Profiler with her toddlers, Frederick, and Margaret entered the room. "Who is she?" he demanded and looked with fear at the two older children. Frederick was advancing on him, like a stalker about to strike. "Get them away from me!"

"Something wrong with Uncle Lyle?'" mocked Frederick moving back, while Margaret sneered.

"Uncle Lyle?" asked Jarod noticing something about the older boy, the way his hair waved and the dark blue eyes. He estimated the ages of Frederick and Margaret, and tried to back track to where he was at the time of their conception, but then his head started to throb and he had to sit down.

"What's wrong?" asked Miss Parker who seemed concerned.

"It's to do with Frederick and Margaret: If I can see the records, I may know the reason why," said Rachel, "He should be clear in a while."

"Right. I'll have a long talk with Raines." She motioned Frederick and Margaret to come over. "Oh Uncle Lyle's sick. Just keep out of his way. He's not very nice to little girls or big ones for that matter." She spotted one of the staff escorting a young girl.

"I've just got a few things to clear up,' said Lyle, reducing the hold button. "Hello Lily. Lily?" She had hung up.

As Jarod, Miss Parker, and company headed towards Raines's office, they passed the guard with the girl who appeared to be eight or nine years old. She had dark brown wavy hair tied back with a ribbon, and wore a straight white dress that almost reached her ankles unlike the other female children of the Centre,

"Hello Miss Parker," said the guard, "this is one of our 'students.' She's rather stubborn: refuses to wear the Centre uniform." He held his right hand. It had a rather nasty bite and he limped slightly.

Miss Parker smiled and said, "I'm Miss Parker what is your name?"

The girl just stared and bowed her head slightly towards Frederick.

Miss Parker had seen this before on the rare occasion the Centre took her to see one of the other Pretenders, emphasizing that "Jarod would have done this much faster." Whenever a certain someone came in, that Pretender would bow or look down at the floor. She never thought how many beatings, starvations, or threats got him to that point.

"She's shy," said the guard, "Carla doesn't speak much English. We have to get her back to her lessons."

He and the girl walked off with Frederick and Margaret following.

"I'll keep them entertained."

_You'll have to be very inventive to do that_, thought Miss Parker as she knocked on her father's office. "Hi Raines."

"Giuseppe, find out who's been stealing from the cafeteria. Oh it's Miss Parker. I'll get back to you," he said, putting down the Intercom, "Oh, hello Miss Parker, I see by Jarod's expression that you and he are more than friends now."

Lyle came in with his wax cylinder, hiding his disappointment. _No defeated looking Jarod and no victory for the Centre._ "I hope you know you disappointed me, but after Thomas, I guess you needed someone for sexual relief." he said, "I didn't expect it to be him. You know, Broots has taken an interest in you and you do like Debbie."

Miss Parker almost gasped. _So it wasn't an authorized simulation_, she thought, and then saw Raines's expression. _They must not let Jarod know_. "Who's Giuseppe? Mafia?"

"Security and Records."

"I never heard of Security and Records."

"Mr Parker installed Security and Records to inform him of anything amiss. I found the information about him from our Dr. Cox."

She shook her head. She knew about the sublevels and that even with Jarod gone, the sims had still gone on. The idea of there being just one Pretender in the whole world seemed rather fanciful. If there were, The Centre would have ordered her to bring Jarod back alive or else. Since they had left the suggestion open as to his death, Miss Parker suspected that they had one or more in reserve. Those eight Pretenders were possibly a lure to test her mother's loyalty. "When did Daddy construct this Security and Records?"

"About thirty years ago when I wanted a place to meditate, Mr. Parker set aside part of the Centre on one of the lower levels. Unbeknownst to me, he built an office down there that has taken the name of Security and Records as did its present occupant. I believe he watches a certain television show."

She fiddled with her fingers as if reaching for an invisible cigarette. "I don't suppose it's _Friends_. Didn't think so. I want Jarod to check this CD," she said, showing it to her father. "It doesn't quite match up with the original. I have to go to the washroom. Too much coffee."

"Security found a woman's sandal in Raines's sanctuary and Martin brought it up to me," said Lyle.

"I was doing experiments," said Raines, "to further the Pretender gene."

"Was it just like you did to Timmy?" asked Miss Parker, "Did Cox have anything to do with this?"

"Cox is a fool. He now thinks the Pretender gene is connected to a group out in Southern California who came from Mexico."

She turned back to her brother. "So you never met this Security and Records."

"No. Why should I? I can't keep track of all the creatures that work here. He just watches the Inner Sanctum and reports to Dr. Cox. Now, if you can get someone on it to find the owner of this sandal, the Centre would be more than grateful."

"What indeed: A little hanky panky. Well I guess some women prefer cadavers. She's probably long gone. As for the other matter, you do want every little detail, don't you, Lyle?" She turned to see Rachel standing at the door. "Miss Burke, this is my father, Mr. Raines." With that, she left, leaving Rachel to deal with the new boss of the Centre. .

Miss Parker could not prevent the guards from roughing up Jarod as they led him to the room.

One stood watch at the door, and another came in, aiming his gun at Jarod who worked at the desk, copying the cd and saying, "You're right. This is a mess. Looks like it'll take a while to restore the data." The guard moved closer.

An hour later, Jarod came down the hall, alone.

Rachel, meanwhile, listened to Mr. Raines telling of all the benefits the Centre brought to mankind. "Science to benefit humanity: I'm sorry you had to run into Frederick and Margaret. They are rather uncontrollable."

"I heard something about several killings, patricide. We're privy to a lot of information."

They talked at length about the science of criminal investigation. Rachel told him that she had no special ability, nothing in the psychic field, but she could put things together. She told how as a child, she pretended solving crimes with her brothers and how often her parents had to go to the police station to pick her up.

The Centre staff spent a couple of hours cleaning off certain grafitti after Jarod, Parker, Sydney, Broots, Rachel and the children left.

"Be sure that it is all spotless!" ordered Raines.

"Yes sir. Who could have written such a thing?"

"'You will all die!' and 'We will rule in the kingdom of man!' It isn't one of us. What about that psycho we have locked in Cell 420?"

"He's been sedated, sir," said one of the Centre doctors, "and a guard is on him night and day. Oh we found the ones who were watching Jarod." He motioned his hands as if someone snapped a branch, "dead."


	9. Chapter 9 The Hercules Project

For information on the Hercules Project mentioned, please read my story, The Hercules Project,

http/ NINE

March 16, 2001

As soon as they entered her house, Miss Parker said she would get a sample of Jarod's hair, and pulling her gun, ordered him to come in the bedroom with her. It took a little longer than expected. _She did more than get a sample_, thought Rachel.

"Here you are," Miss Parker said, giving the hair to the Profiler, "but what do you want it for?" She straightened her skirt. There was a showing of black lace beneath it.

Jarod came out of the other room with a slight smile, now in a new pair of slacks and smelling of Aqua Velva and Zest. He went over to 'his' lap top, putting a Cd in it, while Broots set up the equipment. When he saw it was the wrong one, showing a man who looked like Mr. Parker but in a Royal Navy uniform of the nineteen forties, he took it out, but not before examining it further.

_By the grain of the original film on the Hercules Cd, the picture was dated around nineteen forty four_, thought the Pretender. Someone had done a rush job not using a software program that would fix up the dents and discolorations. They had also put it in a place where he would find it or perhaps it was not a rush job at all, but the attempt of a man of a damaged mind, someone like Angelo.

"Who's that?" asked Broots, looking over Jarod's shoulder. .

"Oh," said Miss Parker, "that's my grandfather."

The scene showed a fishing boat, but without the usual all male crew. "Looks like a honeymoon or marriage counseling trip," said Broots, "My ex and I went horseback riding before we broke up. Oh it looks like someone getting out of an automobile and talking to your grandfather, but it looks too fussy."

"Maybe you should keep it, Miss Parker," said Jarod, taking it out and handing it to her with a slight bow. He then inserted the proper disc and checked the connections. The lights started to flicker. They would have gotten Angelo to steal a power source, but it seemed the Centre had him working on something —what they did not know.

"There's a generator in the pantry," said Miss Parker, looking at the Cd in her hand and thinking that now Jarod knew his place. "'Project Hercules': Sounds like an unlikely crew to search for the Seven Wonders of the World."

"Project Hercules," said Sydney, "I heard about it. The Allied Command planned to defeat Hitler's breeding of a Master Race by creating one of our own. According to hearsay, they wanted to go back to our roots."

"The stone age?"

"No Miss Parker, Hercules was the son of a god. They figured that those early Greek legends had some basis in fact, that men were stronger and more intelligent than now, killing wild oxen with bare hands, building a city with only a few men —can one do it now?"

Miss Parker looked toward the kitchen. "Do you think that my grandfather had anything to do with the Pretender gene?"

"Well if through hundreds of generations, it was destroyed and with careful breeding, it was regenerated, perhaps he did. Ah hello Jarod."

A few minutes later, Jarod set it up the generator and the power went back on. "We don't want anyone to be suspicious. I'll connect the computer to the generator and use the regular voltage for the house. What was that I heard about the Pretender gene?"

Sydney and Miss Parker told him the conversation and their theory that with the end of the war, the new breed became a liability. That did not reassure Jarod. It sounded too familiar, like the Centre going after him and his family and anyone with the Pretender gene.

"What happened to the others?" he asked.

"I have no idea," said Miss Parker, "Maybe Miss Burke knows."

"I suspect most of them went to Mexico," she said. "When did the Centre come in existence?"

"It has always been here. Daddy had quite a bit of money and scientific knowledge."

"Rather unusual for a man who quit college in his first year," said Jarod, "and went to business." He took a few pieces of Cracker Jacks from his pocket. Even though he had been rummaging around, the Pretender looked immaculate.

.To Rachel, this confirmed her suspicions that he was a 1.6r, more than his statement about the various items that Broots had set up. "It's from the CIA."

"Start of the art. The Centre got this on loan from a branch in Los Angeles. Scientific research, "said Sydney.

"Maybe I should phone Quantico and inform them."

"They had no need to ask for it back," said Sydney. "Jarod, why did you kill those guards? You wouldn't have done it before."

"I felt I had to. It was either them or me. Survival."

"Survival. Jarod, you're not a killer."

"But you told me I was free, but I wasn't. Killing has nothing to do with it, Sydney. They would have killed me without hesitation. In fact, until a few years ago, Miss Parker would have done the same and if I had shot back in self-defense and perhaps killed, let's say Mr. Lyle, you would have accused me of being a murderer."

"I always believed in a peaceful solution."

"Compromise at whatever cost, Sydney? Is that why the Centre recruited you?"

Sydney remained silent. Jarod was right. He had gone along with the Centre because he was afraid to speak up. He checked for Miss Parker for reassurance but her expression was, "deal with it yourself, Sydney. You raised him."

At that moment, her phone buzzed. "What is it?" she asked and after a while hung up. "Jarod, did you write on the wall?"

"With what? I couldn't even lift a pen without you being wise."

"Well someone wrote two messages over and over again, 'We will rule in the kingdom of man' and 'You will all die!' Apparently the writer is sort of an egotist."

"Or maybe he has a grudge against the Centre, could be anyone. .Maybe one of those 1.6rs, Rachel mentioned. I am one, but I certainly would not write on the Centre walls. I'm more subtle than that!"

"I doubt that you are one. It must be the strain of what you just went through," said Sydney. He separated the hairs from the Pretender's jacket to eliminate those of the guards and Miss Parker. He asked Frederick and Margaret to give a sample of theirs. He pulled one of his hairs from his own head, telling Broots he did not need to make the sacrifice.

Jarod started to get up. He looked furious, but his voice was calm, too calm... "Maybe you should have prepared me for that strain," he said, "Oh you had to keep me from knowing something, Sydney, but was I so horrible that I couldn't even be allowed to father children, to start a family? Is the Pretender gene that dangerous? Do you know what I feared most was dying alone."

Miss Parker just ignored him, but something nagged in her mind. _Jarod has changed. _ "Broots," she said, "you got some hairs on your chest. Pull one of those."

"Nervous of the results, Miss Parker?" asked Jarod as he put the samples under the Computer microscope and stepped away.

"One more remark like that and I'll take you into the bedroom again or use the cellar floor. I talked about putting chains on the wall down there. Hurry up, Broots."

Jarod had no idea what she was talking about and just watched as Broots inserted the samples under the microscope. They waited for the charts to appear on the screen, hovering over Broots so close that he told them. :"I need some elbow room." He then moved away from the scene. "Who do you want to see first?"

"Jarod's, of course," said Miss Parker. She had her arm underneath his sweater, around his waist. She could hear his heart speeding up. Her feelings towards Jarod, although she did not know it, were beginning to change. She wanted to make love with him, not just have sex, and forget about the consequences. She did not care that she no longer used protection. She threw away her diaphragm years ago when she went back to work permanently at the Centre and never took to using the pill. Not counting Thomas and Jarod, whom would she sleep with anyway?

Sydney checked first Jarod's and then the others, including those of Frederick and Margaret. "I don't believe it," he gasped, but it was true. Frederick and Margaret were definitely Jarod's children and Miss Parker was not a Pretender.

e also "There's something else about Jarod," Broots said, "he's not as old as you think. He looked older when the Centre first stole him. Oh and the two older children are also yours, Miss Parker. Miss Burke you were right."

"Mine?" asked Jarod, "Do you mean that the Centre not only stole me, but also kept me from being a father to my own children?"

Sydney looked ashamed and more so because Jarod gave him a look that said, "You should be."

Miss Parker, too, seemed upset. "I don't recall anything, must be something wrong with the records. Raines should have a talk with Security and Records," she said glancing at the chart, and at Jarod.

"He can try," said Broots, "but if Mr. Raines scolds Security and Records, Security and Records will—I don't want to think about it. Practically broke my wrist. All I did was ask him why he has so many WB posters around. Said he should put something more in keeping with the Centre theme. I didn't even see it coming. For a sixteen year kid, he's quite strong."

"And you let a half starved teenager overpower you? Is he a Pretender or a 1.6r?" She dropped what she was doing and walked over to Rachel. "Do you mean that Jarod's one of those who can snap someone's neck just like that?" She snapped her finger.

"I'm afraid so," said Rachel, "your father didn't know what he was getting into when he and Raines kidnapped those children."

"My father wouldn't do such a thing! He was the kindest man, like grandfather."

"Your grandfather may have caused the Pretenders to come here, and since Jarod is the same as the Dominants, your grandfather might have furnished the Centre with purloined knowledge and finances," said Sydney. "Who knows what information they were sending to Mexico?"   
"

"That is a lie!" Miss Parker was furious. "Grandfather was just on the dock to bring those criminals to justice!"

Jarod sat in a chair, enjoying himself. "This puts a different slant on things, Miss Parker. Now I know why the Pretender gene is so prominent here,—A shipwreck!. Maybe if I look through the ship records, I'll find more about my family. Why I might have a great uncle or great aunt living nearby."

"Forget it! There are no records. I have a headache! I'm going to lie down," she said, "Come on Jarod!"

"Using me to push Lyle out the Centre? I'd prefer shoving his face into a cement wall."

Broots could not believe his ears. "That's not Jarod talking. It's someone else."

Rachel was starting to have misgivings. She could hear the noise in the other room from Parker and Jarod moving on the bed. He did not protest, except once.

"Miss Parker, I don't think children are not made that way. It says it here in the book,"

"You do what I want or else!"

At about eleven o'clock, Miss Parker came out of the bedroom. "Sorry I kept you," she said, "Oh about Frederick and Margaret, we've decided to have them stay with us after this case is over."

"We decided, Miss Parker?" asked Rachel.

"Yes. Lyle's terrified of them and Jarod was quite eager as he is in his present condition with the suggestion. Jarod may be nothing but a-property—I could use another term, but with the children present— this school is a boarding school, correct?"

"Of course."

"Summer and holidays: I doubt that they'd want to convert to Judaism— now about your triplets."

"Charles, David, and Naomi. Not Huey, Duey, and Louisa. I don't think you know much about raising children, Miss Parker."

"We've been prevented from doing so, as you can attest." She walked towards the kitchen. "Miss Burke said something about her children, seeing you're the father. She also inferred that neither of us are good parents," she said to Jarod who was drinking some coffee.

He had his slacks on, but his shirt hung over the back of the chair. His hair was loose over his shoulders. For some reason, he let his hair grow long. "I can always read a book." He ran his hand across his face. He needed a shave.

"Here," said Miss Parker, handing him a razor and several blades. "Be quick about it."

She waited until he had removed the stubble. "Books don't do anything. I can see if I can sneak some of the younger children from the Centre. With my new authority, I could do this. Of course, they're probably Pretenders, I mean, Dominants. I know Spanish. Perhaps I teach Carla, English. It'll be a change from hunting you."

Jarod doubted this. When he was young, the Centre never permitted him to leave and the only time he was ouside, they erased his memory. He knew this because he was able to tap into the Centre DSAs, those still on the mainframe and those Angelo hid. He could hardly believe he was that boy. However, Jarod did not know what he looked like when he was young except when he saw his face in a mirror and that was one time only.

"The triplets are a handful." He said this with pride.

"They're normal, Jarod, we aren't. Oh I see that Miss Burke is waiting."


	10. Chapter 10 Revelations and Discoveries

This was a difficult chapter to keep down to manageable levels. I had to explain why Jarod never caught on to Damon until too late, Gemini, and tell why NBC never showed him eating at the Centre. That stuff must have made people vomit. Oh and don't forget the copyright warnings.

CHAPTER TEN

March 16 2001

Jarod kept close to the window just looking at Miss Parker as Rachel herded the children and got in the car. It was as if he wanted her approval or for her to come after him, but Miss Parker just ignored him except to hand Rachel a package. "To show what we lost when he escaped." As far as he was concerned, to her he was nothing more than a convenience for satisfying her pleasure, something to vent her wrath on or put her hands on anytime she felt the mood.

"Frederick, you come in the front," said the Profiler and don't step on the lap top.

"I will, my most beautiful."

Rachel blushed. "Practicing for that Pretender girl you saw at the Centre?"

Frederick nodded as Jarod moved to let him in. Dominant children grew up quickly.

Margaret sat with the other children in the back, telling about that famous opera singer and singing a few bars. Jarod put his right hand in his jacket. _Yes_, he thought, _it was still there. Good thing I made an extra copy._ When he got to Rachel's apartment, he would find out about those strange fishing boats.

Jarod still could not understand how the change from ordinary to Dominant killed his ability to scold. He had seen Sydney watching him, waiting for him to say a sarcastic remark about Mr. Parker, senior, the Navy officer, and when that was not forthcoming, Sydney had to open his mouth with the correct retort.

He also could not understand the other gift he acquired, hunches and premonition of danger. Before he had to read a headline of an atrocity, a newspaper article in a weekly about a widow having trouble getting her husband's pension, or see police cars lined up around a hospital to know something was wrong and then there was Damon. He had no idea that he was a killer until he shot that janitor.

"From the time I was brought into the Centre, when I looked at the DSAs of that boy and later that man, and what I was even before this change came over me, it was as if I were a different person. I think they injected a substance into what they fed me."

Rachel nodded. "It is entirely possible. If they put something in your food with long lasting effects to make you more cooperative, that would explain what you told me about Gemini's willingness to obey." She reached for her cell phone. "Could you take the wheel? I've got to make a call."

Jarod got out the passenger seat and went to the driver's side.

"Miss Parker? Rachel here. I asked Broots to analyze Jarod's DNA before and after Lyle tortured him.—No, I don't intend to bring a case against you, but if the Centre fed him drugs over a long period of time, it might make any results from the simulations null and void." She was quiet for about two minutes. "I checked Jarod's DSAs and compared his actions to boys of his age.—Yes, I know he is quite intelligent, but it's as if his body grew but his willingness to please and to help stopped at the three year old level. Even his need for revenge is not normal for a thirty- year old plus. It is something kids would do, not an adult. Kids get even, adults don't.—If you could find out, then I could get the Food and Drug Administration to ban this entire additive. Thank you."

"So it is what I got fed at the Centre. I'm getting quite hungry now," said Jarod not understanding why Rachel looked at him that way. .

"There's some packages of Smarties in the log compartment," said the profiler as she pulled over to the curb, and spoke in her cell phone. "Broots, Rachel Burke here. I'd like a sample of Jarod's hair before he escaped the Centre." She waited for his answer. "Thank you, Mr. Broots. You can reach me by this number," and turned to Jarod, "It'll take at least a couple of hours."

They caught a plane at the airport, rather than drive all the way to the Dominant School.

She discussed the case with Jarod, but he hardly said a word except, "I knew if Miss Parker made me get in her—shouldn't have killed Thomas."

"Get in her? Oh. And who's Thomas?"

"I fixed Miss Parker and Thomas up, but Brigitte killed Thomas. Maybe that's why she's angry."

"I would be too if I were Miss Parker and I'd fume. Two years of dating Aaron and he marries that snobbish Naomi Zimmerman just because her father has this stupid little shop on Fifth—" She looked daggers at the Pretender who had his mouth slightly open as in surprise. "Oh sorry, Jarod, I was getting carried away. Do you suppose she was waiting for a marriage proposal from you?"

"I know nothing about marriages; besides the Centre would not let it happen." He wondered why he told her this, but assumed it was because she now knew about the Centre or thought she did.

"It's a legal and or religious ceremony when the priest or rabbi says the couple is husband and wife. You get a certificate so that if one of you dies later, your inheritance goes to your partner or your children if you both die without a will. If you are married in the church or in the synagogue you're married in the sight of God."

"Which one?"

"There's only one God, Jarod. They did keep you ignorant didn't they?"

"Of lots of things, but it's a moot point. Besides, Brigitte died in childbirth, but not until she gave an heir to the Centre." His voice grew bitter and then he told her what went on with him and Miss Parker at the three-story house, telling each little detail as if reading from a Mathematical textbook. He was emotionless, as if his every reaction to the assault was a matter of course.

"Was the Centre behind the hit on Thomas?"

"Yes so Miss Parker could not leave the Centre, not that she had much future in it. They'd do anything to keep me and Miss Parker apart. Do you know they even created Ethan using Catherine Parker and my father, Major Charles making him mine and Miss Parker's half brother? A few years later, people would forget the half. Do you see the implications?"

"I do: Incest. Is there any other thing that I should know?"

"I have a clone called Gemini and the Parker baby is not in the main Centre nursery, not even the one for the regulars, that is, electricians, mechanics, the ones who attend to the upkeep. Both nurseries are near the infirmary and when he was born, Mr. Parker did not pick him up."

"Strange— if he is his son."

Jarod shook his head. "He's neither Raines nor Lyles. If he were, he would be out of the Centre and in a foster home with one shot, Raines or Lyle would then come along about ten or more years later, put a bullet in the foster parents and take him back to the Centre to be raised a true Parker."

She asked Jarod about his relationship with Miss Parker, trying to be discreet as possible.

It was stormy. They were friends as children, but his friend gradually began to despise him, and although she did not exactly say it, Miss Parker regarded Jarod as the lowest of the low for all his genius and his chameleon ability.

"I have no idea how that came out," he said, "I'm different now. It's like as if I see things, hear things, and smell things at a higher level. Before I got upset, and even cried and not just when someone I knew died, more than normal. I was terrified all the time and I didn't know why, But now, I do not have those feelings, it takes more to hurt me, anyway. Miss Parker does not understand this yet." He knew Miss Parker blamed him for Thomas's death and expected him to make up for it. He had told her that he did not have the gift of foreknowledge and she had better kill him then and now if she thought he was responsible.

"That five minute sense, isn't that foreknowledge?"

"No. It's the emotion, the other person shoots off. Your kind has feelings, but in us, our hunches take physical manifestations."

"What if the person is a stranger?"

"It might be something to do with the optical nerve combined with a natural telescopic ability, of which I am unaware"

"I understand," said the Profiler, "you can make out details at extremely large distances, your mind calculates when the person or persons approach, and to avoid confusion, your mind turns off the irrelevant material. It's something what I acquired through observation." She reached under her seat and handed Jarod a book. "I have a suspicion that the Centre did not want you to act like a man. This might help you."

He read the cover. "_Men are From Mars, Women are From Venus," _ thanked her, and browsed through it which he find was quite easy while driving and still keeping an eye on the road.—not that was not that hard, seeing there was not much traffic. "I presume suspecting something is wrong is beneficial in raising children. I used to say they're so trusting, but now I wonder."

Rachel shook her head, but remained calm, having heard such and the opposite statement that children were monsters, such being said by singles and sometimes by married women who let the appearance of the single woman addressed to determine what they would say.

He read more from the book and told Rachel about his life at the Centre, and the influence it had on his life, comparing it to an analogy of a light, a vivacious of life all children had, but that the Centre destroyed. His light had been dimmed and all remained of his former nature was his ability to become anyone he wanted to be. His clone had the same experience and even after the rescue, he got reports from Major Charles that "Gemini is eager to please and overly polite, too eager. With that 'can I get that for you, sir' or 'please what can I do for you?' Not like a teenager. I was rebellious at that age."

Later he got messages that "he's changed considerably, like a new person and he frightens me," and later, "It's amazing how things have changed. Gem rewired the whole house, set up an alarm system so that if any of the Centre goons come, they will be surprised. The alarm system is better than the old one, more powerful. A friend of mine, a general now, recommended the ROTC program." The clone was now becoming a full-fledged Dominant.

However, Jarod understood that Gemini was a duplicate of himself. In twenty or thirty years, if a similar circumstance happened, the clone would escape and be pursued by a team of sweepers and do pretends just as his originator had. The only way to prevent this was to let the Major raise Gemini and for Jarod to learn through emails what his life and reactions would be.

"Perhaps you could tell me now," said Rachel. "You mentioned drugs. How did you come to your conclusion?"

Jarod told of the nutritional supplements he received, not even a balanced meal. Every morning the Centre, through Sydney, brought him a bowl of some stuff, which he now called pig slop and said, "I must apologize to any pigs in listening distance." It contained most of the correct vitamins, minerals, and calories to sustain him during the day and he was only allowed to eat six spoonfuls at one setting, three times a day. Since the bowl was away from his sight at least twice, the Centre could put anything in his food.

"In one of his letters, Major Charles told me a doctor came over with a social worker came over to see that my mother gave the medication to me. It was standard policy in the schools—that should have made that Dominant group that originated in Mexico, suspicious". .

"So this drug whatever it is, robs Dominants of their independence. There is a Dominant school in Connecticut where we might see how the New Species really acts. By its architecture, I'd say they made the connection over twenty years ago

"Well I hope they have a good student attendance."

"Why?"

"I remember overhearing a conversation between Raines and Mr. Parker about the supply of those with the Pretender gene drying up and I assumed it was because the Pretender gene made one sterile. The first thing I do when I get back is to search for others like me. I have a feeling that there is more than was assumed. It would be easy if there were about two hundred or more Dominants or Pretenders at this school. Oh, by the way, you weren't upset about the money, were you?"

"No. I'll write Miss Parker a note. I have a feeling the Centre blackmailed her into doing what she did. " The look on Rachel's face showed hopefulness. At least the Dominants did not pretend benevolence like the Centre.

"That's the Centre way," said Jarod, "promising things and endangering her integrity but getting her to do something she would not normally do, but I did get what I wanted." He looked at Rachel's shocked face. "It's what I am now, not what I was before. We're new or think we're new."

When Rachel asked Jarod his future plans, he told her that he'd fix the house and remove any listening and video devices the Centre planted. He was certain that either Mr. Lyle or Raines had planted them and then he changed the subject. "She wants children. She might even be pregnant. I'm going to be a father, but this time I want to be with them, not have them corrupted by the Centre."

"Like Frederick and Margaret? Oh, you're speaking of Miss Parker's supposed little brother and of Lyle. What do you plan to do?"

"Make sure that the Centre doesn't have me killed after they find the offspring are Pretenders or rather Homo Dominants. I have to get used to that definition." He elaborated more about when he and Miss Parker first met. "There is some inconsistency. After we kissed, I went back to the sim lab, but I remember my clothes were different. I asked Sydney about it. He said that I fell on the floor. I tore my clothes so the Centre Laundry gave me a new pair. A period of time must have elapsed that I still can't account for."

Lewison met them at the airport. He took one look at Jarod, recognizing a fellow Dominant as Rachel took a folder from her glove compartment.. "You are one of us." He looked at Frederick and Margaret. "I want a full report as soon as possible."

"Yes sir," said Frederick, "Miss Parker, a most noble of woman is letting Jarod help Miss Burke, a crime solver in a most important case."

For the first time in his life since he was a little boy, Jarod let the pride of being a Dominant or 1.6r sweep over him. He smiled.

Rachel touched his hand and handed the folder to Lewison. "This is a case we're working on. Perhaps you can give us some insight into the situation?"

"Did the children conduct themselves in an appropriate manner?" he asked as he looked through it. "I hope when yours are mature, perhaps we can find a way in the school for them."

"Frederick and Margaret are perfect—" She thought to say 'angels', but knew that is not what Lewison meant, so she used the term "Representatives of their species.' There are those where I went who do not recognize their intelligence, and Frederick wrote your motto to strike fear in their hearts."

Frederick had no idea who wrote on the wall. Jarod could have done it, perhaps that Carla, or one of the others, perhaps someone that pretended to be human. Surely, the Council (which he learned about while in California), had spies in the Centre) would have to allow such a thing to go on.

Lewison took them to his office and showed them the history of the Dominants, their rise in Mexico and their eventual dispersal.

"Mexico?" asked Rachel.

"Our ancestors were from Europe. Thousands of years ago, we were the majority, ruling over the whole continent. You have read the great book written by the Advocate and approved by the Council?" He took a book off his shelf and handed it to her.

It had an ornate purple cover with gold trim embossed print with colored photographs inside of Oaxaca Mexico, and a map showing the Dominant dispersal from that area to California, New Mexico, and Nevada. In the center was a picture of a column decorated with symbols. There were other photographs of Dominant families, Dominant hunting parties, and spoils from victims. As well, the author of the book laid it in sections according to history, customs, culture, rules, and beliefs. Part of the book was blank with a title, The Lost Ships and Lewison showed it to Jarod and Rachel with a reverence usually devoted to God. The last revision happened in 1998, and a notation underneath it told the reader to refer to page 543. Rachel thumbed through it. It was small paragraph mentioning the Damaged Ones.

"What does he mean by damaged?" asked Jarod.

"I have no idea," said Rachel, "probably your kind who might have been in an accident. I would guess the Centre found them at their most vulnerable state and either killed or captured them."

"We will not kill you for you do not tremble before us," said Lewison. It was a code of the Dominants. Those who were not afraid of them, those who faced them, and were willing to accept death, were safe from extermination. Besides, he could wait. This Rachel woman had borne dominant children. In time, she would grow old, but her sons would impregnate human females, the girl united with a Dominant male. The children would be themselves Dominants. It was a perfect plan.

"You won't stand a chance."

"That's what the Chosen one's favorite said and she's still alive and he married her. A. political union, one that's supposed to bring us together. It won't sell." He showed her around his office. "You'll need someone to infiltrate this group," said Lewison, "but not you. Is there someone of the same background of this Kenyan?"

"There's a few African Americans or Blacks at the bureau," said Rachel.

"He has to be from the same background, Miss Burke," said Lewison. He turned on his computer, pulling up an article on East Africa, and then opened a web page showing photographs of certain Kenyans. "The African American is a mixture of different strains, from different backgrounds. Those in the West part are dissimilar to those in the East. Also we take in consideration, mating with your American Indians, Caucasians, and so forth." He turned. "An immigrant from Tanganyika is working for your bureau in Albany."


	11. Chapter 11 John Mutabe

Copyright warnings in the 1st chapter. The start of a Pretend.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

March 18, 2001

When John Mutabe got in at the Washington airport he was to escort a certain man to Narobi., but when his chief told him to look for a tall man with dark hair and wing it, he knew enough to realize that this was another assignment. He went to the baggage checker, signed the papers, got the tickets that would transfer him to the plane going to Tanganyika, was told the suspect was on that flight and as soon as John was on order, would be transferred into his custody. However, no sooner did John walk up the ramp way, two heavily armed FBI agents stop him.

"Mr. Obango, you're under arrest for smuggling," said the heavier one while the slimmer one took out the handcuffs.

"I'm not this Mr. Obango," but they would not listen.

"Sure sure," said the fatter agent, "and I'm the President of the United States."

"And I am Martin Luther King," said the other one whose fair skin and blonde hair belied that statement. They hustled him off, past a crowd that included a dark skinned man with yellow eyes. Once out of sight, they took him to a secure room.

Standing there besides a fold up table was a tall man standing there looked to be in his thirties or early forties with eyes the color of a Hershey bar and brown hair with an auburn tinge over his shoulders. He obviously had just completed an undercover assignment, had an imposing manner, something that frightened Mutabe, but there was something reassuring about him. The woman in the corner was quite attractive, with her dark auburn hair flipped back, and combed past her shoulders. She had on a burgundy suit and a light pink blouse with pumps to match.

"Thank you gentlemen," he said, "Agent Mutabe? I'm Agent Jarod Wilkes. Too bad we had to rough you up, had to make it look good." He motioned to the woman standing in the shadows.

Coming forward, the woman removed Mutabe's handcuffs and shook his hand. "Sorry for the deception, but we had to be convincing, Mr. Mutabe," she said. "I'm Rachel Burke of the VCTF. We're working on a case that requires your expertise." She explained about the murders of the girls and the message."

"I understand why you need my help, Ma'am," said John, "by the description of the murder it looks like a cult thing. Did they all occurred around holiday time and were the murder victims from East Africa?"

"They are all African Americans, but whether they were recent immigrants or part of the East African culture over here, I cannot say. You do know a bit about cults, don't you?"

"Yes. Some of my people are quite superstitious, believing in charms to ward off evil spirits and that stuff. We try to think we have come a long way since our ancestors, but there are still things cropping up in the outer villages."

Rachel showed him something she had found on the first dead girl's person.

"That is a sign of _The Sect of the White Lion_. An albino lion is quite rare and there have been reports of a couple slaughtered. The penalty for killing them is a long prison sentence."

He summarized a history of the Sect to Jarod and Rachel. The Sect used to hunt down a white lion, believing its skin would give them protection from their enemies. Several British explorers had said they had seen them, but society thought their tales were due to jungle fever. Anyway, the Sect seemed to have disappeared into oblivion until reports came up of girls from some of the neighboring villages found dead, supposedly ravaged by a wild beast. Rumors were that in order for the charm against bullets to keep working, the wearer of the skin had to sacrifice a young virgin. "They strangled her, cut off the flesh from her face and ate it. They believed that the smell of a woman would deter any evil spirits or white men.

"So what stopped them?"

The villagers who lost their daughters united one night, and hunted down the members of the Sect. They were sure they got them all."

"Maybe one is still alive."

"I doubt it unless one can rise from the dead. This was in the late eighteen hundreds." John then listened to Jarod's plan. "So, you're to grab my gun and shoot me?"

"Don t worry, it's a blank, but it will hurt enough to convince the airport security. You then take Miss Burke, hostage, shoot the other FBI agents."

It worked with true precision. By the time, the police discovered that the FBI agents were not dead and that Miss Burke had recovered from her throw from the moving car, John was on his way to infiltrate the Sect of the White Lion.

There were six of them, supposedly celebrating, talking about the plane, and getting home. As soon as John started across to the parking lot, they were after him.

"Hello," said one, "heard you had a bit of trouble with the fuzz."

"Nothing, I thought that was over when I came here."

"Where're you from?"

"Narobi."

"So am I! Do you know Sangia's Bar? I thought I saw you there. It's on the corner of Eighth and Salisbury."

John knew there was no such place. "You mean " He gave the name of a well reputed bar in Narobi that catered to the criminal elements.

Now that they trusted him, his six new companions invited him to their flat, started to talk about the tea plantations, the government, and the severity of the dry season, and those refugees.

"—all over the place. Why Ted and I were sitting down, just enjoying our drink when…"

John listened, keeping an eye on one of the six men. He did not fit this bunch of not too successful lowlifes. He had coldness in his eyes.

He bided his time, listening and taking part in trivial matters such as playing dice and looking at home movies. When they tired of seeing little brother's first bicycle or the new pump at the Mission school, they invited him to a local Kenyan restaurant and partook of the food of their homeland. The murals of the restaurant were paintings of antelope at the river, tall men dancing to the sound of drums, and white hunters led by natives to hunt the lion. The waitresses wore bright red beads and long khaki wrapped skirts. The men dipped their _ugal_i into the _sukuma wili_, and drunk the native beer. The waitress put a platter of _chapatis_ on the table, but John and his new 'friends' hardly touched them.

They downed their beer.

Now that they seemed relaxed, the FBI agent decided to make his first move. He opened his shirt and showed the secret sign of the _Sect of the White Lion_ , an ivory tooth on a silver chain. "Very ancient." He paused. "It keeps me from harm."

"Does not it make the women approach you?"

John shook his head. "Am I an ignorant village boy to rely on charms?" He moved his hand and opened his palms, knowing the other man would think that no spy would undergo such torture.

The other man's mouth gaped open. It was the tattoo of a member of the Sect.

"You are a fool to show that to me!" he said.

"A simple tattoo."

"But do you not realize the significance?" he asked.

"Yes, it has been in my family for generations., but what of you. You paled when seeing the lion's tooth," said John. "Only one familiar with the rites would know."

The man shrugged. "My grandfather perhaps was a police man."

"You lie, Isaiah," said one of the others, "your grandfather herded cattle, and he died among the filth of his scrawny herd."

"You told us that many a times," said the other.

"So I exaggerate. My grandfather told many a tale."

"Well Isaiah," said John, "what is it?"

"My grandfather wanted to be policeman."

John made a mental calculation_. Great great grandfather more like it_, he thought. He had to see if Isaiah had the tattoo on his palm. He dropped some coins on the floor.

It worked. Isaiah and the others bent down and as Isaiah reached for the coins and turned his hands up, John saw the faint impression of the lion on his right palm.

Now he was certain.


	12. Chapter 12 Into the White Lion's Claw

The obvious copyright warnings still reply.

CHAPTER TWELVE

March 18 2001

John had read up on the Sect, pouring over the journals of the policemen who had extracted the confession from the villagers who told of rites so horrifying that it took the numerous bottles of whiskey, as well as being tied to one's chair to prevent one from doing injury to oneself. The facts were that horrible.

Now every civilized man back in the nineteen hundreds knew that the human sacrifices were part of the savage nature, but some things were beneath even what the basest of men would do. However, these were simple people, who had been misled and so the Kenyan police gave them time in jail rather than the death penalty considering this a matter of native justice. The sentence still seemed rather severe until John (who had grown up in a small village and knew what it was like to be ignorant of what was civilized behavior) learned that the police let the men out during the weekends and around harvest. Considering this was in 1890, they got off quite well.

Making this Isaiah trust him, however, was another matter and there were no white lions in the Wild life parks or zoos in the area.

"This is a strange country and why are we not in our homeland?" he asked.

"Why are you far from our country?"

John shrugged. He had memorized the crimes of the man he was impersonating. It was a series of petty crimes finally increasing to manslaughter and smuggling. The FBI wanted him to be a man who they considered dangerous but not quite. They wanted their man to be a follower rather than a leader. "I came to escape from the police. They mistake me for another man."

"I see." Isaiah was smart. He had seen the fake wanted poster the Kenyan authorities had put out on this man. "Perhaps we can rectify this error. And you can return home."

"Maybe, but why are you here?"

To this, Isaiah signaled the waitress and gave her a five-dollar bill. She came back with a newspaper. He quickly thumbed through it until he reached the foreign news section. "They are trying to mate two lions, both with the particular makeup here in New York."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because I asked them to," said Isaiah bringing out a card from his wallet.

John read it and handed it back. "So you're a Veterinarian. No wonder and none were unaware."

Isaiah smiled. "We must be ready for a new set of sacrifices."

John could not wait to contact the VCTF. He sat down nursing his drink, waiting until Isaiah had to go to the washroom, but so far, the man did not move so both men sat across from each other, each trying to see what made the other tick.

He noticed the other man had something in his jacket. It looked like a gun, but John was not sure. Now how could he get Isaiah to trust him? John thought of the information the two agents had given him, in case he could not exactly make contact. He knew that if he got on the phone, Isaiah would be right besides him, listening to his call.

"Excuse me, I must make a phone call," he said. _Yes, being forthright is always the best way,_ thought John as he walked towards the telephone box.

"You have just arrived and you must make a phone call?" asked Isaiah as he watched John dial the numbers. .

John grinned. "I met a girl on the plane. She gave me her number."

"Careful of these American girls."

"She's from Kenya as well."

"Oh." Isaiah gave him a wink. "A virgin?"

"No, she has a husband but he is lazy. You understand we only have certain times together." He dialed the number. 'Hello darling. John here, from the plane—tonight?" He looked over at Isaiah who winked and nodded. "Of course—I'm in heaven. Is that not an American song?"

Isaiah put his ear close to the phone and heard the small love talk. Suddenly his ears rang from the slamming of a door and John got a little pale.

"I'll hang up right away," he said and whispered to Isaiah. "Her husband's just got home. I guess our rendezvous' is off."

On the other end of the call, Rachel Burke hung up the phone. "You sure played the angry husband, Jarod," she said.

"I've had plenty of practice."

"Pretending to be a husband?"

"No, being angry."


	13. Chapter 13 Torture Revealed

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

April 1, 2001

It had been two weeks since their contact had infiltrated the Sect. Progress was slow. What made it frustrating was that John had to catch the murderer in the act. Right now, according to the telephone call, the agent had progressed to drawing the designs to tattoo new recruits. The killer, who he referred to as Doc, had not asked him to find the appropriate maiden.

Rachel knew it would be soon. "I know you're impatient Jarod," she said, "and it appears you're getting normal—for a 1.6r. Your snide remarks are down to two a day."

"Somehow I've lost the ability to do that and that's not all I lost."

The book said this was normal. According to paragraph fifteen on page forty-five, "We, The Hiomo Dominants, being superior in intelligence, do not need to berate inferiors for their lack of control. We have more subtle ways"

The book also said, "Because of the fear the inferiors have of us, certain medications made many of our children like them. The residue of human emotions will sometimes crop up in those removed from this artificial form of control. However, in time, the Dominant will exert itself."

"Yes, Jarod, you were a 1.4 then, the most dangerous transition level, 'a period of great emotions, both natures fighting each other.' I quote that from Walter Attwood's new book, '_The New Species, a Military Dissection_"

"I was always afraid at the Centre until something happened. I told you about Raines putting me in a canister."

Rachel nodded.

"I might have started to revert back to my original nature then."

"Did you like the book I gave you to read?" she asked.

"_Men are from Mars Women are from Venus_." It gave him quite a few insights into his life once he left the Centre. He became less cooperative, less fearful. He was so furious about how he acted when he was in the Centre, he decided to delve in further and borrowed several other books using Rachel's library card. His mind, already at a high level, imagined the results of the Centre's manipulations. _The Centre did not allow me to think or have the emotions of a boy. Girls are fearful, not boys! Girls co-operate, boys want to dominant and be bosses. Girls try to please! _He quoted several other phrases or sentences from a book designed on how to get boys to be better readers along with several recommended books.

Rachel pressed further the contrast between Jarod in the Centre and out of it. "Didn't you just hate Miss Parker?"

He answered the question about Miss Parker and gave her some details, concluding with, "She didn't kill me."

Rachel almost gasped as the Pretender revealed Miss Parker and him having sex as an emotionless 1.6r. The whole description sickened the Profiler as she tried to remain calm. What must have frustrated Miss Parker was seeing no reaction of shame or fear from the Pretender and all the time, she did not let Jarod touch her.

"I don't understand Jarod why you would tell me this as if it were a clinical study."

"I never recalled any relations with the opposite sex during my captivity in The Centre until Lyle showed me a tape after the whipping. No experience means no feelings on the incident, bad or good to dwell on and by the time Miss Parker was in her teens, I was kept from her." He put down his book Rachel was so lovely. He reached for Rachel and she hugged him.

"Jarod, they whipped you?" She pulled his shirt up his back, noting the faint scars. They had almost disappeared, but this, she assumed, was because of his being a Dominant. If he were homo sapien, they would remain visible for years to come. It must have hurt.

"When he did that, he told the staff to block the cameras. They're always on. It seems that hooking me up to a car battery and shocking me is more acceptable." He pointed to his head, to where he assumed, they implanted the bar code or chip. "It could be a combination of both, microchips so small they are unnoticeable."

They moved over to the couch and made love. For an hour afterwards, they lay in each other's arms without saying a word. "I have to do something," she said.

"Stay." He moved her legs apart, manipulating it just so he could enter her again.

Rachel almost sat up. This whole incident was similar to when they had sex resulting in the birth of the triplets. Then when they lay together, Jarod unzipped his pants, and pushed her legs aside and entered her. It was as if he was doing it by instinct, as if it was expected. _He thinks that as soon as you lie besides a woman, you are supposed to have sex. What did that Centre do to him_?

"Why did Lyle show you the tape?"

"While he was whipping me, I shouted, 'if I'm gone, there'll be no Pretender to do your dirty work!' but he said, 'No! You want proof? You'll have it!' After the whipping, he chained me to a chair in front of a television set. It was me as a young boy and they held the girl's legs apart and took me…" He stroked the side of her face.

"Don't tell me anymore of it," said Rachel, "I can guess."

"He also showed me a lab with samples, one with my name, 'Jarod,' among others, but I couldn't see who they belonged to," and Lyle said, 'your own private sperm bank, Jarod. Of course your new owners will be in charge of your donations now.' Are you pregnant yet? Miss Parker told me this is the way you make children and the triplets need brothers and sisters." He was yawning. He pulled himself off her and zipped up his pants.

"It's almost that time of month for me," Rachel answered with a smile and questioned him further about the staff and learned that besides Mr. Raines, Mr. Lyle, Miss Parker, Sydney and Broots, there was a woman director of the Centre who, Jarod suspected, participated in the kidnapping of various Pretenders. (There had been another one previously, but she had to return to South Africa when her husband died.)

Rachel picked up her cell phone and called her Blue Cove contact who informed her that the first woman director did not go to look after her husband's affairs. She had contacted AIDS back in nineteen ninety-five and kept a low profile, hiding her disfigurement by pills and makeup. "How did she get it?"

"Both her and her husband had affairs. The Centre was silent on that aspect."

She thanked him and turned to the information on the present female director. She was one of those high brow blonde types and used to work for Social Services and that was the reason, she was so good at luring kids away.

Below these were the workers and inmates that included the janitors, the cleaning staff, the Pretenders, and Angelo. Rachel made an excuse that she had to get something from the other room. "I'll let you rest," she said, but all she got was silence. He was already asleep.

Rachel wrote two lists on her notepad; one with superiors, and the others with inferiors including Jarod, but the sleeping man could not give their names. Fortunately she had an inside man. A psychiatrist, James Alton had approached her while she was still teaching in the FBI about an organization indirectly responsible for the death of a vacationing G-man and his wife who were aboard a plane that crashed into the Atlantic. It appeared that his wife was also on the same plane, but although he could get the lowdown on this cabal, he was afraid he would be watched.

A few days after that incident, a Walter Attwood called her, asking if a James Alton had been in touch with her. When she replied in the affirmative, he told her that James was the member of a New Species that had suddenly appeared beginning in the late 1940s in Mexico and gave her insights into their development. She thought nothing of until her triplets began developing at an astonishing rate and the tests done by a Doctor recommended by Atwood proved they were Homo Dominants.

Renewing her contact with James Alton, Rachel received a DVD he secretly copied of Raines putting Jarod in that cylinder There were others, not the Black and White ones of that boy who Jarod thought was he as a youngster, but the real ones before being doctored and kept as evidence of the sims.

She looked over the information on the simulations and saw how the Centre had really treated Jarod. Alton learned that when Jarod was small, he tried to run away. They locked him in a closet for days. He was practically starving when they released him. Jarod did not remember this. According to the informant, they gave him an injection that wiped away his memory of that incident and that was not the only incident they made Jarod forget.

Unlike the simulations with Sydney, there were those in which he had no memory or at least an implanted false memory. In one, they locked him in a cell, something to do with a kidnapped child to see if she would get out before the air ran out. Jarod was hardly breathing when they released him. The little girl was not so lucky. She was dead. Rachel shivered.

Jarod went through his supposed childhood, believing that his simulations were just exercises given by Sydney to help humanity. Oh yes many of the simulations were just that, virtual realities with electrodes on his head or model layouts, but as he matured the simulations became more real or at least, they did not block his memory.

They buried Jarod in quicksand up to his head; blind folded him, turned out the lights, and told him to get back to a certain place before the food ran out, and other simulations. Sometimes the staff moved in boxes and equipment, more likely to block Jarod from escaping without breaking something. Sometimes when space was unavailable they put him in a large acrylic or glass bubble hooked up with wires and placed him front of a screen. However, his face and clothes was that of another boy

Rachel knew. She gave a photograph of Jarod to VCTF and told him to make him look younger. Jarod would not know the difference. He had only seen himself in a mirror once during his time at the Centre.

There was another simulation this with a cliff out of wire covered with clay and rock and cemented into the floor on which the Centre staff placed Jarod on top of it and told him to get down and at the end of it. Rachel saw the same man speaking into the boy's eyes.

She also learned that Sydney had also manipulated him, giving him information from his point of view. She wrote a note: "The Centre and Jarod's trainer not only kept him unaware of popular culture and the latter fed him prejudicial information, not allowing Jarod to make his own decisions." And during this life there, Jarod had no idea of this cruelty and deceit. He felt this was normal.

Jarod was now awake. He had turned on his laptop and searched for the names of anyone from Kenya called Isaiah, who came from a small village, which had been subject to lion attacks —in other words, he was fishing.

When he heard Rachel in the washroom, he inserted the Hercules CD, and connected it to a missing ocean vehicles web site.

_Ah yes, the fishing boats bound to Mexico. Lars, Lewis, Lynch, from Sweden, England, and Ireland Visas issued by the Mexican government and an official denial, one month later.. Here's another list. German, Welsh, Dutch, Cornish departed May the fourth, nineteen forty five. A ship that did not make it. Ah presumed drowned. _

He checked the crew manifesto against an obituary issued by the Royal Navy. Suddenly he almost stopped breathing Miss Parker's grandfather was on the missing ship and another ship went down, but before he could check any further, Rachel entered the room.

"Find anything?" she asked.

Jarod took out the Cd and brought up the African web site and then switched to one about Europe. "Look at this. Notice the similarity to what went on in Europe during the Black Plague and what is now happening in Africa because of the AIDS epidemic?"

He turned to an English University site, showing how the breakup and death of families contributed to gangs wandering the area and the rise of piracy. There were numerous sketches of beggars, later of street gangs who except for their strange costume, would be at home in the slums of any modern city. "The Medieval example of Social Engineering," he said, "at least there is no blame except ignorance."

"No blame in the present epidemic, in spite of what some sites tell. The people lived and acted as they did for centuries." She got a little closer. "Could you go back to the Kenyan Government site and look for signs of sudden population decrease?"

"Look for enrollment in the University of Nairobi, anyone coming who became a vet."

Jarod brought up several names. "I'll look for one with the first name of Isaiah. He might be Jewish."

"Probably not. Christians have taken Jewish names and Roman Catholics often choose the names of the apostles, Peter, John, James, and so on for their children. He's probably a native with no European or Arabian ancestry."

There was no Isaiah on the list. Jarod was sure that this Isaiah was a phony. "I'll look through the veterinary hospitals or clinics for anyone named Isaiah who worked as an attendant."

They found the name after an hour's search. A certain Isaiah Bututo had taken a course in Veterinary Medicine.

Rachel and Jarod drove to the VCTF who contacted the Dean of the college. Isaiah Bututo had been one of his best students. The government had sponsored him and other orphans. "Of course there were rumors of certain animals disappearing but the one who complained was a born troublemaker, not like Isaiah. Do you know he made head of his class?"

George turned off the tape. "That's all I have on him. Rachel, you seem puzzled."

"Nothing," she said as she saw Jarod looking at her and wondered whether there was more to this Centre than he told her.

…


	14. Chapter 14 Decisions

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

April 1 2001

Mr. Lyle sat in his office, enjoying a cup of coffee, watching the video of his sister with Jarod at the Centre house. If he was a kinder man, he would have felt sorry for Jarod, but—Lyle thought, _I won't_ He forwarded the tape, stopping only at the appropriate spots and taking it out, put in another, this one in his sister's house.

As far as the Pretender was concerned, Mr. Lyle regarded him as a possession of the Centre, and if he had him in his clutches, Jarod would watch handcuffed while Lyle took one of his girlfriends for his special kind of torture as well as do all his menial and heavy work.. That of course, did not include having Jarod do the simulations. In fact, it was remarkable how the thing just went through the motions. _Sydney never told me that_, thought Lyle, _I always assumed he just played with models and was in that glass bubble_.

Lyle and his father knew how to deal with Pretenders. They needed trainers or handlers, much as a horse needed one. They had no original ideas of their own (Lyle conveniently forgot that this was a result of inserting Neogenesis into their Nutritional Supplement). They needed isolation to keep from contamination by the outside world. The best place for them was in the sublevels with only their trainer who would guide the Pretender and permit certain punishments with a cattle prod or similar device if the Pretender became errant in his or her duties or rather its duties.

The Centre first considered Pretenders and Humans incompatible and that their chance of having an issue was slim to none, so they kept them separate. Any spawn produced by such unions were, not human because of the Pretender gene and best kept confined below.

However, the Pretender and Miss Parker actually produced spawn. Mr. Parker had the first one implanted in a New Jersey girl's womb and before he went to the Island, actually tried to locate the creature that would have been born in July. (There might have been others. A rumor went around that Pretenders had multiple births, but that was only a rumor. ) There was no reports of a human looking man or woman born about that time, showing animalistic tendencies, so either the Centre was wrong about the Pretenders or the thing had already perished.

Lyle read his notes on what Miss Parker had told him or what he insisted after she said, "We kissed, or rather I kissed long and hard," and did not believe it for a second.

Every nuance of her attack was on another video tape, stashed somewhere in the Centre file. There was another tape of an attack by a stranger on a paid employee of the Centre as well as on a Pretender. No one found the bodies of the two women rapists and neither showed signs of pregnancy. The paid employee had had a vasectomy that explained his good fortune. As for the Pretender, well, he was a Pretender and the woman was, human.

This Pretender had the same fear Jarod used to have when Miss Parker and the sweepers spotted him. It was so satisfying that Raines arranged for the leader of the Barbie Gang to get on Centre grounds. He was sure that if Doris, the head of the Barbie Gang captured a Pretender, that a good sum of money would keep her from killing it. He made a mental note to find a suitable candidate.

He took out the DSA of Miss Parker's first encounter with Jarod and read the accompanying file. Mr. Parker had his doctor do an examination of his daughter and the tests revealed she was pregnant. Since he had already sent his "daughter" to the Renewal Wing, she did not remember anything after she kissed the Pretender.

After implanting the embryo into the womb of a surrogate, Mr. Parker arranged for a baby broker from an illegal adoption ring to approach the girl and to notify him when she was in delivery. However, the girl died in childbirth before the cleaners arrived and the "nurse" told him that a couple had already taken the child.

Lyle needing to see the information on his newly discovered nephew and niece, Frederick and Margaret, looked for the DSA, but the girl who brought the box containing his copies had a rather creative way of filing, that is, not according to date, but according to the date when the Centre purchased the discs.

Lyle went through all the drawers, all the secret spots in his office, and finally went to the bottom drawer, going on his hands and knees, pulling out any discs, CDs, DVDS, etc. in an effort to locate them.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a man with dark auburn hair eying him

"Problems Mr. Lyle?" he asked with a snicker.

"No, Mr. Lambourni!" said Lyle and then slammed the door. He had never felt so embarrassed and to have that ambulance chaser witness his humiliation.

He picked up a DSA with the title "Miss Parker and Jarod's Third Encounter." He then breathed with relief. _Only three times, three children with Pretender genes, or rather one adult either a male or female and two children, a boy and a girl_, he thought. Both had the Pretender gene and both had disappeared from the Centre. He read the notes concerning those experiments. .

Raines and Mr. Parker said they planned to send Frederick and Margaret to the nearest University. When they returned to the Centre, they would be running the offices along with Lyle and that would stop the rumors of Pretenders caged so many sublevels below.

However, Lyle did not want to share the Centre with anyone let alone Jarod's spawn He did not have to worry about Frederick, he would probably wind up in prison and as for Margaret, she was too busy pretending to be the next Heidi Skok. He did have to worry about the others, those not recorded, those that happened when Miss Parker went out alone, those now locked in the Inner Sanctum. .

A light came from under the door to Lambourni's office

_That lawyer's always watching me_.

Lyle had no evidence that Lambourni who along with several others, the Centre had hired a year ago, was actually spying on him, but that man gave him the shivers. He turned to a large masculine woman in a nurse's uniform. "I've a headache coming on. Get my pills, Batlowsky."

"Of course, Mr. Lyle. The usual?"

"Yes," he said, seeing Lambourni peer through the door, "I have a headache," Lyle held his head in his hands. "Signor Lambourni. leave me alone." .

"For now Mr. Lyle," said the lawyer, "I'm still waiting for that new motor for my Jacuzzi."

"It'll be coming next week, Mr. Lambourni..They had to reorder. Wrong size."

As soon as Lambourni left and closed the door of his office, Lyle got on the intercom to Raines. "Success!"

"Good Mr. Lyle," said Raines's voice, "my idea of a rape worked. Soon, Jarod'll hate her and he'll be dedicated to the Centre. It's a good thing I found that certificate and legal document that my brother wanted to hold over Jarod's head to get his cooperation years ago. It's a good thing I persuaded him not to. This way was more useful."

"And what of the others?"

"I've already closed one branch of the Inner Sanctum, the other one will soon follow as soon as I find other employment for our staff and then that'll be sealed off as well. Don't want to waste bullets and the letter from Cox should be on the way." There was an audible click and the light went out.

Lyle leaned back in evil satisfaction, thinking about the hold he and Raines had on Cox. Raines had made a tape of the two particular incidents. Lyle took it out and inserted it into the tape recorder. What he learned shocked him. Apparently, Miss Parker had sex with the Pretender two other times during her so-called pursuit of him. .

e

Abour three or four years ago Miss Parker, took a powerful sedative from the medicine cabinet, came upon Jarod, and stuck the needle in his arms. _The poor slob slept through the whole thing_, thought Lyle with a smile, _too bad she could not do that for our ah simulation, but we wanted him awake and suffering_.

Raines wiped all evidence of the encounter from her memory. When a few weeks later, an examination by the obstetrician proved Miss Parker pregnant, the obstetrician removed the embryos, implanting them in a surrogate mother. When Raines heard that the doctor had saved the embryos, he decided there would be no next time.

About six months later, the surrogate started to have severe pains. They rushed her to the Centre infirmary, but she died. They did save the infants, however and Raines took them. Where they were, no one knew.

The next time Miss Parker just walked out the door, saying she had to meet one of her lovers, but Willie followed her and saw the familiar black jacket of the Pretender. However, the noonday crowds prevented him from going any further. He told Raines of his suspicions, who as before hypnotized Miss Parker and arranged to examine her without any inference from an obstetrician fresh from Harvard called Cox who worked part time in the Centre infirmary.

However, unknown to him, Cox had bugged his office and returned to the Centre. The Grim Reaper called Miss Parker into his office, a quick injection, she was under, and he removed the embryos. Miss Parker remembered none of this.

Cox sent one surrogate to live with the family she was supposedly to give her infant to. Of course, The Centre soon found where she was.

The headline read "Psycho Killer hacks family to death, Kids killed while they sleep, Pregnant woman ripped apart. Dogs used to look for fetuses!" The confession of the fall guy that he was innocent, no one believed and he was knifed to death in the prison shower.

Lyle had no time to reflect as Miss Batlowsky was entering the room.

"Here's your pills Mr. Lyle," she said, "You no attended 'Official Joining' of Frederick and Carla."

"He could have just had sex with her, not ah married her." He took off his jacket and a copy of the Dominant Book fell on the floor. He bent and picked it up.

_So that's the scientific definition of untreated Pretenders, Homo Dominant, what a joke! _

"Now we've lost a chance of confining Carla's children. In case my sister gets pregnant, I want to make sure that there are no Dominants in the area to inform her of this custom. I want Jarod's children down below as soon as they're ready."

"No good. Children be like Frederick. Frederick teach them, 'kill uncle.'"

"Then we have to make sure they're kept separate," said Mr. Lyle turning back to the video, surprised first to see Rachel with the three toddlers as well as Frederick and Margaret.. "Miss Burke is a profiler who got herself pregnant and the younger ones are her kids. It seems they reinstated her, Miss Batlowsky."

She glared at him. "They no fire women pregnant today, Mr. Lyle—who boy and girl?"

"Frederick and Margaret. My niece and nephew by adoption," he lied, "both troubled. Mr. Parker sent them off to California on a ruse after they killed some guards and ran off. Turn back to the bedroom."

Batlowsky looked with an analytical eye. "If you want someone feel they used, you produce them with information on real love, like young couple in park, like groom with bride, so they feel degraded, but you no let man know — now she kiss him. Looks like he want on top, like handsome soldier with girl. Maybe he drink Vodka afterwards, no bottle on desk." The scene went black and then shifted back to the living room. "Look his face!"

"What do you see? I studied this matter. Usually after repeated assaults, a woman performs whenever he demands or lies there like a statue. It's the same with men: they either act like satyrs or just wait."

"He's act like normal for him. But sir, take look at his eyes!"

Lyle rewound the tape, focusing on Jarod's face. He turned off the video. "He's a Pretender. The Centre did several simulations with him, but I don't recall one involving rape. Wait here, the expression reminds of something we have on file. There's something I want to show you." He removed the tape and inserted another one. "This occurred around '98 regarding a new scientific announcement." They looked at the face of Walter Attwood announcing the discovery of a new species of mankind. "A Centre employee was in the crowd and took a picture of this couple." It was of Lisa Lars and Lewis. "You're right. Jarod has almost that same look. We suspected there was something about the Pretender gene and my niece and nephew."

"You said they adopted."

"I lied. Their father is a Pretender. They were being looked after in the Main Area."

"Ironic Mr. Parker named the girl after mother of Jarod. Quite an honor, him slave."

"I thought it had a touch of irony. What he created and what he cannot have. As for the other word, he said no such thing, although it does have a certain doomed possibility to it. He does belong to the Centre."

"Mr. Lyle, you Americans have saying. If it walks like duck and talks like duck, it duck. Could I see a copy of Jarod's paycheck? No I not think you had one and they killed guards? Sooner later, they'll find your sister and Jarod are parents, yes? Miss Parker be good head of Centre when you gone." She ran her finger across her throat.

"She's soft just like her father, oh her uncle. He wanted the Centre to benefit mankind. Raines and I have better plans for it. What do you mean, Miss Bratlowsky?"

"You make sure that Miss Parker treated nice and Raines no hurt babies."

He turned on the Intercom. "Barry, do you still have that tape on Frederick and Margaret, the day they left for California? Bring it up." He smiled at the nurse. "I have something to show you that might change your mind. Both children are violent."

But when Lyle ran through the tape, he noticed something was not right. He slowed it down and then gasped. "Batlowsky, it wasn't a violent attack after all. They didn't jump the guards. See, I'll rewind it once more They lured him over He went to his death willingly. The Pretenders are —"

"1.6rs also known as Homo Dominants," said Miss Parker as she entered the office.

"And why isn't he here in handcuffs?"

"Oh he's with Rachel Burke, but he'll return. I just slacked off on the rope a bit." She turned to the nurse and spoke to her in perfect Russian to which the nurse replied and left.

"By the way," said her brother, "the workers have started on your-ah-dungeon. I might say you're putting a bit more amenities than I would have."

"Surely the Centre sweepers were intelligent enough to track him down, not if they needed help in finding someone who didn't even know what toilet paper was used for. I thought moss went out with the American Revolution."

Mr. Lyle took out the tape of the murder and went back to the one of Walter Attwood that told of the new species need to dominate, that the human race was in peril, and would stop at nothing. "That's all speculative and I'm afraid Jarod is too dangerous for you. I'll take him off your hands. What did you say to her?"

"I asked her that we need some precious time together." She waited until the nurse headed down the hallway and whispered harshly. "He's mine!"

"Jarod had the Pretender gene which I learned in its full stages becomes the Dominant DNA. The Centre kept it from developing, but once the medicine was out of his system, his true nature came out. Remember the guards? He snapped their necks although they were armed. Didn't Jarod snatch your gun away once? I don't want him to decapitate you."

She sneered. "Well maybe if Raines hadn't ordered the staff to insert Neogenesis in Jarod and the other Pretenders's food, this would not have happened! They would have been an excellent defense against attack."

"I'm going to get you a pregnancy test and then we'll see what to do."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Suddenly she screamed at him. "You can't kill my babies!" and in a calmer voice. "What did I just say?" She felt nauseous for a moment. "Must be my nerves."

"Sure sis. Had a bad night?"

"Yes. Couldn't sleep." She gave Lyle her most wicked smile. "Speaking of the Pretender, when I was laid up in that hell hole of a hospital, what did you do to him?"

"Not what you think. Tortured him, shocked him, the usual and I did get him to contribute to the Centre population—got the sample in the freezer. All I need to do is to find a willing donor. Why?"

Miss Parker almost gagged, but remained calm. "Okay what did you threaten to do to him if he didn't?"

"Off it comes. I couldn't stand him anyway."

"Well thanks to you, I might be pregnant."

"You said it was your nerves."

"I don't know" she lied, "but if I was, he or she'd be half Parker. Think of it, with the Pretender gene and who do you think is going be the heir, not our little brother." She sneered. "Guess you better hold onto your position, with my insight and Jarod's brains. As soon as I know and the baby's well enough to survive, I'm going to talk to Raines in front of Dr. Cox "

She left the Centre, exhaling sharp little breaths and hoping no one noticed. She owned Jarod, but why was she having these guilt feelings? Perhaps her Roman Catholic background was stronger than she felt. She did not want anyone to call her children bastards nor did she want them imprisoned in the Centre. How could she protect them without freeing Jarod?

An hour later, she made a decision and dialed her cell phone. "Hello Father, this is Miss Parker from the Centre. I have two problems and I think you can solve it for me. Is it all right for me to come to see you tonight?" She waited for the answer, her mind going through turmoil. _Maybe _she thought, _the Father will help me out_.

…


	15. Chapter 15 Plan in Motion

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

April 2 2001

John Mutabe was having his problems. As a part of his loyalty, he had to enter the zoo and grab one of the white lions. That required a large van, several coils of rope, and a tranquilizer gun. Isaiah said he was busy. Fortunately John had help or rather Isaiah still did not trust him.

The helper was a tall man, rather skinny, with a decided scar on his face. "You have come along progressively," he said to John and smiled, showing his white teeth. "You wait while I get the lions."

"Shouldn't I help? Your boss said it was my job."

The tall man shrugged. "I always get the lions. Just be sure the back is opened. You can call me Matthew." He started off.

Meanwhile John glanced around, looking for a telephone booth. True he had a cell phone, but Isaiah had given him only a twenty-minute card and he dared not use it. The contract was under Butato's name, the cell phones given to each man, each call recorded as to minutes and location. He started to dance around, jumping up and down, holding his privates.

"Oh," said the tall man with a laugh and pointed towards a building near the phone booth. "There's one in there or you can use the side of the building."

"Thanks," said John and ran off, still with his hands on front of his fly. He ran for a bit, stopped and pressed his legs together, bending over, his eyes glancing left to right until he spotted the familiar half booth. He rushed into the men's washroom that Matthew had indicated, counted two seconds, ran the water in the washbasin, pressed a dab of liquid soap into the basin, and grabbed a paper towel that he dipped in the water, crumbled up into the trash bin, opening up the door just a shade..

Seeing the skinny man otherwise occupied, he then rushed to the phone booth, put in his quarter, and made the call to VCTF. He remained on the telephone long enough to hear Bailey shouting, "but don't kill him. The Kenyan government—" before he saw Isaiah walk over from the other direction dressed in what appeared to be his best suit.

John changed his expression to that of annoyance as Isaiah closed in on him. "She is? How long is she staying there, Harold Kutanga?" he asked, making sure that the leader of the Sect of the White Lion heard the name.

"Well if you weren't jumping in bed with every woman you meet, she wouldn't be with me," said Bailey, handing the phone to Grace who said, "John is it you?"

"Yes it's me. I didn't expect you to be staying at Harold's. I thought you were doing the party scene."

"Who were you talking to?" Isaiah demanded.

John explained, "A girl friend of mine, at least I thought she was my girl friend until I heard her in the background. I thought you were going to the Kutumbe Club. I was just phoning a friend of mine who worked at the Embassy to find if anyone discovered the lions missing."

Isaiah grabbed the telephone. ""There wasn't. I made sure of that and you're supposed to be watching the van," he snarled while listening to the speaker on the other end.

"I met Harold at an embassy party —imagine him here in New York, so he invited me to stay with him," said a woman's voice

Isaiah smiled, winked a bit at John as he handed him back the phone and whispered, "You' d better tell me your secret. Now finish your conversation and say good-bye, but no mention to our cargo to the lady."

"The reason I called was that I hoped that I thought we could get back to what we once had," said John to the other caller in a voice that reeked of insincerity, "I know I've been a cad, breaking all our dates and that stuff, but I've changed. I really have.".

"Sorry, but I should've told you that Harold and I are an item. I've forgotten all about you. Boy I am beginning to sound American! An item! I guess I better sound off."

"Good luck to Harold." He put down the receiver with a sigh that spoke of disappointment and relief.

"How many girl friends do you have by the way?" asked Isaiah., "And zip up your pants. You really must have an imagination."

John blushed. "Thanks," he said, thinking of the dossier the VCTF had given him that listed numerous made up girlfriends in case he needed an alibi, and wishing he were so lucky

"Oh was that Delia?" asked Isaiah, remembering one of the many names John mentioned.

John ran through a list in his head. He had to make this one unattainable. "No, Delia's in San Francisco. She works as a nanny. This one's Olivia. Dad's half Brit., Mum's Italian mixed race. He's got quite a large bank account, but he'd prefer his daughter marry an Oxford man. We've been going out on the sly."

.   
Isaiah smiled and yawned, patting him on the back. "I know someone who forges University certificates. I think you and I are going to be best friends. Oh, do you know how to switch license plates?" 

"Yes." 

"Well because you have to. It's almost time. I'm off to the Kutumbe Club." He put on his jacket and ran his comb through his curly hair. "Don't forget get the lions."

"Matthew's getting them now. Bye." He could see the tall man walk over and opened the door of the van and then tell him to get in.

"What if the police are about?"

"Well you don't have any transportation," said Matthew.

"Anything else we need?" John half-listened to the soft growls mingled with "mahs" from inside the van, his suspicions beginning to grow for they did not sound like fierce adult lions, but perhaps they were tired.

"I'm to pick up the rest." Tossing John some keys, the tall skeletal man checked his watch. "I have my car nearby. You get it and drive it to the zoo. It should take you about an hour." 

John was in a quandary. He knew that Isaiah would pick his next victim there, but he also knew that Matthew was watching. He dare not go back to the telephone booth. He had to leave a signal, but did not have much time. He knew the Kutumbe Club did not open until seven and it was only six pm, which meant that Isaiah would probably check out Harold.

John got in the car, and drove down the street, looking for a drug store, not wanting to use a booth outside. There were several cafeterias and restaurants, but most were closed, this being the warehouse district. Finally, he found an all night diner, plopped some money on the counter, said, "a coffee and doughnut to go," and rushed to the telephone booth.

"Hello this is John. You know John Mutabe."

"John? How long has it been?" asked Harold.

"Still single?"

Harold was.

"Well you just inherited a girlfriend." Now John was able to explain his plan, telling him about his intended visitor. After that telephone call, he called the FBI headquarters.

They understood. John could hear the voice of Wilkes in the background. "It's a go," he said.


	16. Chapter 16 The Sacrifice

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

April 2 2001

Isaiah did not trust this new guy. He had already looked up Harold's name in the phonebook, bought a map of the borough and after circling two areas, walked along the streets, the Kutumbe Club disappearing in the distanced. , took out a map of the city, circling two addresses as he checked the streets. This area of the city had been populated by Africans and in the distance until he finally arrived at the door of a brownstone and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, a woman who looked mixed blood answered. She wore a bathroom too large for her over a hastily put on slip and bra, the former showing the label on the outside.

"I'm kind of lost," he asked, "mind if I come in?"

"Who is it, honey?" came a voice in the background.

"No one," said Grace in a British accent. A crumpled beige blouse and plaid skirt were flung on the back of the chair.

John's "former flame" looked the typical spinster daughter who decided to settle down after a little rebellion.

_It looks_, thought Isaiah,_ that John was her little rebellion.__  
_  
Everything about Harold spelled education and distinction. He had the manners of one whose father was influential enough or wealthy enough to send their son to Oxford. Harold was in his forties, certainly not the person seen with a young chick. This woman was more his style. He came out of the bedroom, dressed as though he quickly threw on his pants and trousers. "Didn't I tell you not to invite anyone?"

"Well he's lost."

"Are you sure he's not that old boyfriend of yours?" asked Harold as if the above mentioned boyfriend was only fit to wash her feet.

"What old boyfriend?" snorted Grace.

"The one you were talking to."

"How'd you know?"

"Because I heard you on the other line!" He then changed his tone to a more compassionate tone as he walked over to Isaiah. "We're in a strange city, darling. I was worried about you."

Grace blushed and waited until Harold put his arms around her and glared at the visitor.

"Couldn't be you, you're not her type. She likes the round faced pudgy type. What address were looking for?" he asked Isaiah.

"Not one in particular. It's the one here." He handed Harold a slip of paper. "It's somewhere on Fifth Avenue." 

Harold looked at it and pointed out Isaiah's mistake. "Someone gave you the wrong directions. You're supposed to turn off on this ramp, not that one." Wait there, I'll get you a map and draw you the correct route."

Five minutes later, Isaiah was on his way to the Kutumbe Club. He ditched the map in the nearest trash bin.

He entered the club, mingling with the patrons, pretending to overindulge in drink. He spotted her, short curly hair and coffee skin swaying with the crowd. She wore a red halter-top and white pedal pushers. She danced with a young man, being careful not to get too close. Her movements were shy.

_Virgin_, thought Isaiah, _just the right type for a sacrifice_. He moved in closer, like a lion encircling its prey. He separated the couple, pretending to have to go to the bathroom.  
Gradually, he used the crowd to push her towards the door. He could see her hollering to her boyfriend, but there was too much noise.

Easing through the crowd, like a snake slinking through thick grass, he came up behind her and put his hand over her mouth. Quickly, he shoved her towards his car, duct taped her mouth, and tied her wrists together. "You are about to be raised to such privileges as you never imagined," he said as he threw her into the truck of his car.

Isaiah drove through the darkened streets, avoiding the busy thoroughfares, sticking to the alleys and back lanes, keeping his headlights on dim, and watching for cops.

Perhaps he would have his new associate make the sacrifice, but then he decided that this Obango might just not have the stomach for such. After all, one could not write scripts and hold a killing knife at the same time.

The place for the sacrifice was a lone building, once part of the New York zoo, before the animal rights people figured that housing animals in cages was a no-no.

The concrete floor still held the odor of countless lions and tigers pacing their new homes. Where once bushes and trees thrived, only patched of brown grass sprang up. There was a rumor that a certain low rate movie company used the grounds as a setting for their movies—the type where ghouls walked dripping with blood and girls screamed as vampires sank their fangs into their necks. Now Isaiah was to outdo this fantasy for he planned his own type of horror.

He made a call on his cell phone, gave John the directions, and waited, his heart pounding with the anticipation. No more was there need for those silly notes that brought the attention of that FBI branch. No more did he have to watch them scurry after one false lead after another. Now they would wonder why this next victim would not wind up in a country field as the first. The first girl had been a diversion. He laughed silently as he thought of these Americans guarding their daughters, keeping them in the cities, away from the countries close for his taking.

"Mm Mm!"

He listened to the cry of the bound girl, pounding against the inside of the truck of his car. He knew she could not escape for Isaiah had sealed the back so the only way she could come out was if he opened the trunk. Of course, he had air holes put in. The victim had to be alive to see the impact of the sacrifice.

Half an hour later, the van drove in with the animals sedated.

In the original Sect of the White Lion, the killer of the beast came out face painted with ochre stripes, armed with only a small flint knife. The sacrifice of the White Lion was not without cost. Isaiah decided to change the rules. He carried a harpoon.

Several men approached, all dark, carrying flashlights made to look like torches. They made a circle around the frightened lion who snarled. No one except Isaiah was brave enough to go against a half- grown cub.

Now one of the men opened up the trunk to Isaiah's car and dragged out the girl.

"She must be a virgin," said Isaiah, "Call for the Priestess." 

A fat woman dressed in a long dress of faux lion skin approached the girl and stood over her holding a long white stick. Two other women came besides her, both carrying a large canvas with poles that they put around the priestess and the intended victim.

Isaiah waited with anticipation as the fat woman made her examination. . 

The fat woman soon raised her arms. The other women removed the canvas from around the terrified and ashamed girl.

"She is!" shouted Isaiah. "Let the sacrifice begin!"

At once, the followers danced around in a circle, chanting in their tribal language. Roughly translated, it went something like this:

"Oh Great Lion! Oh Great Lion! Oh Great Lion!  
We dress ourselves in your skins!  
We mar your blood with that of the Maiden  
We stand against our enemies, unafraid!"

His right hand outstretched, Isaiah motioned to John. "The sacred stone!"

The FBI agent handed him a small rock painted with several wavy symbols. 

Isaiah held up the rock "The spirit of the Great Lion imprisoned since the last century! Now to be released to enter the bodies of the devotees!"

The words of the devotees ascended in unison. "Kill! Kill! All betrayers kill!"

"Raise it over the maiden's head, Obango and strike her on the head for the spirit cannot be released unless spilled by blood!"

John hesitated. "The honor should be yours."

"Would you face the lion yourself?"

"I would. A virgin is too weak and puny."

"And you consider yourself a more worthy than I?"

" No, but would not a maiden be more for you then this imitation fierce lion?"

It was then that the crowd noticed the small size of the formidable beast. "Is this the sect?" mocked one man, "to not enjoy the struggle of man against nature?"

"Where is the father lion or the lioness?"

"Yes bring them out! If Obango is a real man, he can fight them. Give him the flint knife!"

Their chanting was so loud they did not hear the figures moving through the tall grass and circling around the concrete.

John took the knife, walking around like a gladiator, boasting that he now had the power and that Isaiah forfeited his right to wear the white skin.

All this boasting was expected and Isaiah took no notice as he approached the terrified girl. Two of his followers approached and carefully unlocked the back of the van.

Suddenly a male voice rang out. "All right you're under arrest!"

The Kenyans were startled. They became as mute, faced not with a male and female white lion but a man and a woman, both armed. Swiftly, the man handcuffed them to the side of the van and quickly jumped off the back.

"I'll rescue the girl."

"Jarod you haven't ti-"

At that moment, Isaiah raised the rock, ready to crush the girl's skull, and fell. Before he hit the ground, Jarod had grabbed the whimpering girl, removed her bonds, and handed her over to Rachel. Just as the Profiler was about to put the girl in her car, one of the members of the White Lion withdrew something from his pocket.

At that moment, John raised his badge in one hand, his gun in another. "FBI, you're all under arrest!"

The sect member whirled around and fired

John did not know what hit him. All he saw was the flash. It was the last thing he remembered until he woke up in the hospital.


	17. Chapter 17 End of A Career

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

April 17 2001

To John, the time he spent in the hospital seemed like an eternity instead of two weeks. The doctor did not think he could make it. The bullet had entered near his heart and excited through his spine. The prognosis was not good..

In the movies, he would have survived, the bullet hitting either Rachel or Jarod and he would be going home after an interview by the press. _Yes_, he thought, _the Black guy always survives_. But then again, this was not the Movies. He was not the lone man who was incorruptible and he certainly did not have a wife and children to go home to. In fact, it was lucky if he ever had children. The doctors had told him the damage.

"Not walking is the least of your problems. You can see by this x-ray, that the bullet has severed your nerve among other things. If it were above your waist, you could have an erection, but…" and there was the shaking of their heads.

Not only would he be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life, his chance for children if he did marry was nil. It was ironic. John had been careful, not going to parties with his friends, not visiting prostitutes. He had a clean bill of health. He started going down a sea of regrets. If he had married his girl friend, if he had t taken his American citizenship, if he had not quit the Kenyan police force—such were the choices he should have made.

The members of the VCTF were there with the usual flowers and doughnuts much to the disapproval of the nurse. Even that agent Wilkes was there, keeping in the background.

"I suppose that means I'm out of the FBI for good," said John.

"This comes from being too full of bravado," said Bailey, "and watching too many movies. I saw your collection. I talked to your chief, you're getting full disability and a chance at a desk job." 

"Who shot me anyway?"

"The man who introduced you to this Isaiah. Boasted about it." 

"What was his name?"

"Clarence. About six feet four inches and clean shaven. Wore glasses."

John tried to imagine this Clarence. Matthew was distinctive but he could not recall Clarence who was an ordinary, myopic looking man with the disarming smile. He tried to put a face to Isaiah's comrades, most of which looked like ordinary Kenyans. Two of them wore glasses and both had a close resemblance. He wondered whether Clarence's glasses were fake or was it the other one? "Funny I don't remember him." 

"Yes," said Bailey, "I suppose you'll get back to your family now that you can no longer be in the field."

John shook his head. "I had now it's just mother and me. I was planning to settle her in America and earn enough money so I could send for her. She's in her fifties. You might think that's still young, but back where I came from, she's an old woman. Now instead of me taking care of her, she'll have to take care of me."

He thought of this long and hard, even when they pinned the medal on him, put his name on a plaque. After he recovered from his convalescence, he wrote to his mother, withdrew all his savings, and sent for her, knowing that his girl friend, a nurse, would come with her. They married as soon as they arrived and started on the long process of trying to adopt a child.


	18. Chapter 18 Dr Pasqueles

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

April 17 to April 20 2001

Jarod had always been afraid of Miss Parker, except when he thought they were brother and sister.. No father could treat his own son as he was treated and what was a fantasy turned back into hard reality, but during that brief moment, he was able to come into the same room with her without being afraid of her shooting him and working some of the simulations. However, once that was over, he had to flee the Centre once more and he did.

As far as the rape was concerned, Jarod decided to bone up on the subject. Now before he felt that is was simply a man beating up a woman and during one of his Pretends, he assumed that is what happened to the victim. No one came to him and brought him into the hospital room where the victim lay and opened the sheets, saying, "This is what the scum did. He forced her legs apart and… Now get out of the way. We have to take a scraping."

_Forcible mating_, he thought and delved into the rare cases where the women raped the men, also forcible mating, although it was usually a man who was rather of a lighter build and the woman was either husky, probably did weight lifting. It was two or more women who were usually angry at the man for some reason. The man in a lot of cases was a male stripper who had gone to one of the before bridal parties of some females, certainly not the type that Jarod was. He had read on such stuff, but never did a Pretend nor did he intend to.

However, even though the man may have danced in front of several girls, the results were the same. Jarod turned to an article about a man who was unable to function with his wife after his rescue. Jarod could not understand why, _to tremble after mating_, the Pretender thought, _it is a biological function no matter how it is obtained._

He had another reason to fear Miss Parker, she was the grand daughter of the Ensign Lamech Parker who caused the wreck of two ships transplanting the parents of the original Dominants/pretenders to Mexico and consequently hunted down the Dominants born to them in Delaware, and by using a drug changed their fierce protective instincts without damaging their intelligence. Who knows whether suddenly in one night, she might take him back to the Centre?

Jarod took the picture of his mother from the wallet containing the money and credit card Miss Parker gave him. He never knew it before, but his mother's expression of utmost terror was greater than that of Catherine's who being married to Mr. Parker had more to fear. He tried to find an open window so he would not use Rachel's connection when using the laptop for Miss Parker had confiscated the DSAs and he had to break into Centre security to retrieve them or rather make copies.

_What if Miss Parker and I are really related? Not that it would make a difference. She'd still take me anyway._

However, he knew this to be untrue. His Dominant instinct did not set up the red flag that came with close relatives. However, he felt familiarity when he first met Gemini and Ethan and sensed it when looking at Frederick, Margaret, and Rachel's children. He also felt it when he passed a closed door on the way to Lyle's office.

The Centre had tried to destroy all he knew. They wanted him dependant on them. The only wild cards were Ethan, Frederick, and Margaret because they had Parker blood in them. When he escaped, the Centre sent Alex off to Africa for training. But what did they do in the meantime? _They would have to use a new Pretender and what better than one with my genes_, thought Jarod _another clone. _

Now if Miss Parker was expecting, what chance of normalcy would her child or children have? What was the Dominant equivalent of a Down Syndrome child?

Jarod removed his shirt and in the bright light of the fluorescent light of Rachel's bathroom and with a hand mirror, his back to the medicine cabinet, saw the small almost indistinguishable scars on his back. He always wondered why he always undressed in the dark, why he was so careful to sleep on his back. He thought it was because of his small cell, just large enough for his body, no room for a cot, just the bare floor. Now he suspected it was because of another reason. He did not want the whip applied on his back again.

"Are you all right Jarod?"

Rachel was watching him. An idea that harbored in his brain took root. "Do you know anything about hypnosis? Some events in my past, at the Centre, that seem inconsistent. I was planning hypnosis, but question its validity."

"I gather you pretended to be a stage show hypnosis on one of your capers. Not the same thing. You can do it yourself, you know." 

"Yes. I could, but I want a second party. After that, I want to find my family. I fail to comprehend that my mother was a Dominant, when I had so happy memories of her."

"We took your father's DNA and compared it to yours. We isolated your mother's from yours. My contact said that it fluctuated between 1.1 and 1.2, which is unusual." When she saw Jarod's expression, she changed the subject. "Didn't you tell me your parents were renters? Your father was a Major in the Air Force and could have bought a house. I wonder why he didn't."

"The Centre chased them. If he put his name on a mortgage form, they'd know, but I want to know why I have confliction about Margaret, Miss Parker. I heard her called that or a version of it by a strange man who wore a black suit and had his collar on backward. Mr. Parker called him Father although the man certainly looked younger." He filled in more detail. "I placed a bug in the Blue Cove Cathedral. It was quite fuzzy and the Centre has cameras. Angelo sent me the DSA, but I could not make out the vocals." 

"A Roman Catholic Priest. Didn't you know that? What else were you ignorant of?"

"Oh that's his formal attire. I didn't know about Christmas until I got out, let alone the other celebrations. As for Miss Parker, I always kept my distance from her." He sat down on a chair, his legs crossed. "Do you know that when we found Ethan, Miss Parker handcuffed me, I was terrified, but since Sydney and Broots were in the same room, but I had no desire to escape."

"Perhaps because you couldn't."

"Oh I could have gotten out of the handcuffs easily, not like before."

"What about the time she had sex with you?"

"I could have broken them then as well, but somehow something inside me told me not to. It's that little voice. Sydney is the only one who can hypnotize me, Rachel, but I doubt he could now." 

"I know an excellent medical hypnotist who the VCTF uses in child abuse cases. He might uncover more about your past. There has to be a deeper reason for your fear, and you might have blocked out the most terrifying parts from your memory." She showed him the advertisement. They were impressive. "I hope there's more you can tell me. I'll have to give him an insight about your problem."

"No," Jarod lied. When he was a boy at the Centre, Sydney sometimes took him to the main level. On the way back once, they had to pass a hallway leading to a door going down to one of the first sublevels. When they approached it, Jarod grabbed onto the nearest pillar and screamed. Sydney relented and they went another way. 

Rachel arranged the appointment for the first day in May and until then, they went through the usual interviews where they were accused of doing too much or doing too little. However, the day for the appointment arrived and they drove to the doctor's office. She parked in the back to let Jarod off. "I'll have to go to the New York VCTF with my report while you're having the session. That way, it'll give you at least an hour."

Jarod took the elevator to the fourth floor, and entered the office. It was quite spacious, light with a faint pink glow, and the music playing being either soft rock or classical. The nurse led him into a larger room with a couch and called in Doctor Pasqueles.

"Now," said Pasqueles, "I want you to relax. You can either sit on the chair or lay on the couch. Okay? I'll adjust the back. Now, think of something pleasant, something in your childhood." His voice was calm, gradually lowering, until Jarod felt himself falling into a sleep. "Now you are at the Centre. You are twelve years old." 

He continued adding years to Jarod's memories. "Remember whatever you see does not affect you. It will not hurt you. You have this invisible shield around." The doctor avoided the usual, "I will be with you," because it would invoke another memory of "why didn't you help me." It would be better that way. 

Jarod watched the screens come out of the deep recesses of his mind. He saw himself in the cell with Miss Parker. He saw them take the reluctant girl and place her on top of him. He saw the two behind her, a man and a nurse. He heard their voices. "She doesn't want to do this. The drug has worn off."

"It has to or the fetus will be damaged."

He shuddered, almost waking up. _That isn't what happened_, he thought, but he knew this was true.

Jarod fell further into a dream like state, seeing Raines taking him down the hallway to that elevator. He was a boy now, not a man like in the previous encounter. He remembered someone take the hood from his face and heard Raines say, "We're going to do a little experiment Jarod." Two of the sweepers grabbed him and started to remove his shirt and pants. "Don't struggle Jarod. You're going to do something that a lot of boys your age just dreamed of." He saw a girl about eight or nine. They had her strapped by both arms to a bed and Raines was smiling. "Come now Jarod" and a minute later, "He needs persuasion." The two guards grabbed him around his waist. .

He remembered another scene, months later. He was on top of this same young girl, his face in her bosom, and then he heard the weak pleat of an infant crying with hunger. He turned to see Dr. Raines behind him. He felt a sharp bolt of pain and then heard angry male voices, Raines and two other men arguing and then someone grabbed the infant and another man took a bottle and put it in the child's mouth.

He now remembered the second incident with Miss Parker who did not need someone to place her on him. "This won't hurt," she said, but her voice had already begun to have the Ice Queen tone to it. 

Jarod remembered the same nurse and man removing Miss Parker off him and the man saying "It worked." He looked at the Pretender with stern eyes.

The scene shifted to a few hours after this incident. He was in Raine's office, remembering what happened and saw Raines take a needle. "Now this is to help your muscles, Jarod."

Jarod felt him going into a fog, but then something jerked him into the dream state again and the hypnotist's voice came through. "You have to fight it, Jarod. You have to be strong."

Now he saw Raines opening an envelope and showing what was inside. "Remember Jarod that Mr. Parker gave you over to his daughter. They mean you harm. They are going to use you. They will cut out your tongue so you can't scream, and when she tires of you, they will leave you to starve to death. Remember I am your friend, not Sydney, .I am your friend." The perverted voice continued in Jarod's memory. "You will forget all I told you except that you will be afraid of Miss Parker and the Sweeper team. You will never be safe as long as she hunts you. Remember Miss Parker will kill you." 

Jarod started to thrash and Pasqueles had trouble holding him. Now the Pretender remembered another incident when he was thirteen that happened when Sydney handed him a pair of earphones.

"It's from Mr. Parker. He wants to congratulate you on that simulation.

Mr. Parker's voice came in low, soft, and monotonous. "You love it here in the Centre. We want you. All of us love you, Jarod, especially Miss Parker," Jarod's movements became more violent. He was fighting the voices, knowing that Mr. Parker's hypnotic strain reeked of insincerity. He remembered asking Sydney replaying the tape, and listening to it again before Sydney told him to finish his drink "You must love it here in the Centre. We want you to feel safe. Not all of us love you, especially not Miss Parker, but you will never leave." It was like that song, Hotel California. Mr. Parker lowered his voice with certain words, words that showed the real meaning and that drink no doubt drugged. Jarod also remembered that until a few weeks after he escaped, he was very compliant and extremely helpful. Now looking back, he was too helpful.

"I remember everything," he said, "Raines wanted me to think that Miss Parker would kill me, but she didn't and I listened to a tape where Mr. Parker said they all loved me, but then I listened to it again. It was as if he was ordering me to like where I was and no one had any feelings of affection towards me." He started to speak the hypnotic messages when Pasqueles stopped him. "I must have repeated them."

Pasqueles read his notes. "That and another message. Raines hypnotized you twice. One time he said she would kill you when she was with the sweepers and not touch you when she saw you alone. The next time, it was the reverse. He deliberately confused you." The hypnotist could not understand. "Are they after you? I can't call the police, my oath, you remember. Look I'll make you another appointment." He started to write in his pad, but when he lifted his eyes, the tall man had gone, but left a note.


	19. Chapter 19 Who is Miss Parker?

CHAPTER NINETEEN

April 17 to April 20 2001

It cost Miss Parker over five thousand dollars to renovate her basement, all contributed by the Centre and designed to cage Jarod if she desired it. There were chains on the wall, a sun lamp, and a double door and soundproofing to prevent him from knowing what went on. She had a bed built into the wall, double sized and bought a blanket and pillows. (Miss Parker sometimes wanted to get away from it all and she might as well spend it amusing herself with Jarod's body, especially the crotch area, rather than arguing with her brother.)

She also bought one of those flight simulators, a large television flat panel monitor, and various other items. It was amazing how much knowledge that lab rat, monkey, although she was feeling more uncomfortable referring to him as that, did not have. She invested in several TV shows on DVD and tapes via Columbia House, going through an intermediary, of course.

Right now, however, Miss Parker was more interested in revising the rose bush that was fighting a losing battle against the drainage pipe that constantly dripped into the soil.

"I doubt that Jarod saw the _Brady Bunch_," she told Broots as she dug around the bush. .

"That was one of my favorite shows next to _All in the Family_," said the computer geek.

"That's enough. I see the ghoul from hell approaching. Wonder what Walking Dead has planned for this time? Here help me carry this to the shred." She handed Broots and Sam her gardening tools.

"Good evening Miss Parker, I brought over a barrel of Jarod's nutritional supplement seeing you're planning on getting him back. Is the controller working fine?"

"Of course Raines."

Willy and another sweeper struggled with a heavy barrel while Sam supervised. Before they got ready to put in the basement, she opened the lid and almost threw up.

"You can take it back," she said.

"It'll keep. It's nutritionally sound, with the correct amount of minerals, vitamins, and fiber," said Raines. "Our medical staff has analyzed the amount needed to keep Jarod functioning at prime capacity." He handed her a bowl and several plastic spoons. "If you notice, the red line at the top of the inner rim indicates his daily supply. He is to have six level spoonfuls a meal and followed by a glass of water, exactly eight ounces. No more, no less." ew

"I can feed Jarod myself without your help," she said after secretly dipping a small Ziploc bag into the glob behind their back and hiding it in a shrub. .

"Miss Parker, you don't know what you're doing."

"When you make Jarod's diet more appetizing to him, then I will accept it."

"Okay Miss Parker. I'll have the secretary type out a list of his nutritional requirements, calories, carbohydrates, and medicines. Be sure to follow the exact instructions. He gained quite a bit of weight since his escape."

After they left, she retrieved the package and sent it to a lab outside of Delaware. The technician informed her that it contains an experimental drug used on certain violent children. They put the drug, known as Neogenesis on the forbidden list after finding that soon after taking this, these children wound up missing. They investigated the parents thoroughly and suspected that it rendered the children defenseless against predators. A warning had gone out for parents to watch if any strangers offered their children candy or ice cream in an effort to lure them away.

The Centre would not tell her where all the other Pretenders were and on what sublevels, so she had to use subterfuge, or rather Broot's skills at opening doors and locating them.

Miss Parker substituted uncontaminated gunk for the Neogenesis doctored glob the Centre fed the Pretenders that although it contained the right amount of minerals, vitamins, and foliage, resembled something that you vomited. _So that's what he calls nutritional supplement. It sure isn't food!_ Even looking at it made her throw up and it probably tasted just as bad as it looked. On a dare, she decided to try a teaspoonful and had to run to the bathroom after just a taste. It was worse than swallowing cow dung, plaster of Paris, vomit, and rotten meat, and Jarod had eaten that stuff for thirty years.

Cox withdrew Neogenesis cold turkey using one Pretender as a guinea pig. If he lived or died, the Grim Reaper did not care and neither did Miss Parker.

The particular Pretender went through the various stages in a matter of days. They had to inject him with a stimulant to get his heart going because the Centre was using him to test how to save a Centre employee over in Iraq from execution. They brought in the heavy equipment, worked on him when he flat lined at least once. When at last, it appeared he would not die; Miss Parker did an ultimate test after making sure that he had reverted to the condition he was born with. He landed on his feet with no injury after the Sweepers threw him off the platform at least three stories above the cement floor. He was able to break into a lock with his bare hands and he could distinguish danger to his person five minutes ahead of time which was why they needed four sweepers to toss him. All this occurred before she saw Lyle and her visit with the Father.

After that, Miss Parker packed her suitcase, took along some extra handcuffs, and after instructing the workers to finish the brick façade on the basement walls, drove from Delaware to New York City.

They made a detour to the school to see Frederick who said the principal was planning a little excursion and "I will enter your intelligence service, however I need an outside man." Miss Parker said she would do something about it, but it would take time. After that, she and the sweepers went back on the highway.

She, Broots, and Sydney took pictures, acting like typical tourists while Sam waited in the car with Debbie who came along as well. They did not trust the Centre and especially not Mr. Lyle who might switch from wooing and eating Oriental girls to wooing and chomping down on Debbie. . Miss Parker even switched from her normal seductive business attire to something more sedate for she wanted to set the girl a good example. (She knew that Debbie changed into a Brittany outfit when her father was not looking.) Miss Parker took the young lady shopping at Saks, Fifth Avenue, Maceys, and had her hair done at the finest salon, which made Debbie feel like a princess.

They drove to a local Catholic School and Miss Parker waited while Broots enlisted her for the short time they would be in New York. Now Broots had been raised Baptist, but for some reason, there was no Baptist school in Blue Cove, he was too busy to home school and he did not like the public school so he had enrolled Debbie in _The Blessed Virgin_ school in Blue Cove until that new Protestant school got built, if it ever would. Since it could be reached from the Centre via a tunnel, it had Pretender children, who attended it without even seeing the outside air. You might say the latter were show children.

Quote. "The Centre is not as bad as rumored. See these children who have the Pretender gene attend along with some of our youngsters. They're not locked in their rooms and isolated, are they?" End of quote.

Several of the Centre sweepers' and staff's children went there, making in addition to the normal Roman Catholics which numbered from the Centre at least forty (half rumored to be from one family, although whose or whether this was true was hard to speculate), two Reformed Baptists, one, Jewish, four, Lutheran, and three, Anglican. The rest either home schooled their children, taught them in the Centre school, or used the public school, either because they were waiting for a Private Protestant school to be built, were cheap, or just did not care.

Anyway, the New York school was within a block of a fine hotel where they stayed and close by was the office of a gynecologist. Miss Parker made an appointment. Her periods were late.

"So am I going through menopause?" asked Miss Parker.

"Far from it. You're pregnant and if I'm not mistaken, you might be having twins at least."

"Twins? Then the stick didn't lie."

"It's always best to make certain. Now, be sure to see your doctor when you get back to Delaware," he said as he wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "I'm giving you a prescription to help you. Don't worry, it's safe for pregnant women." He put her hands on her shoulder in the manner of a fatherly old man, which indeed he was. "Now remember cut down on coffee and tea, a good herb tea would be beneficial and are you a vegetarian, Miss Parker?"

"No Doctor."

"I'll have the receptionist give you a diet to follow. You need to eat some cheese or meat at every meal and more frequently. No three square meals a day for you."

"Thank you, doctor." She checked the diet sheet and made a note to stock up on some Gouda and Edam cheese. For some reason, she had a craving for them. _Maybe Jarod's part Dutch_, she thought with a smile.

She had tried to get pregnant once before with Thomas, but when he left for that trip, her periods started and combined with her ulcer, almost proved fatal .

But, as she thought about her condition, she remembered if Raines and Lyle heard about it, they might put the babies down to the sublevels to become the next unwilling Pretenders or strap her on a bed while a quack performed an abortion. Jarod could not tell anyone—that is, until the babies were safe.

She got in the car, made an excuse that would satisfy Sydney asking, "What was that about?"

"He says I don't have to worry about cervical cancer."

"Nice to know. Now where?"

"To the hotel. I have to change. We're going to retrieve Jarod."

Once in, she checked the battery, and reinserted a new lithium one. Using the coordinates, she located a red dot between several buildings near the Central Park District. Now dressed in her typical outfit, she got in the car and followed by the others, drove towards the Pretender's location.

Sam was going to park the car in back, but Miss Parker stopped him. "Take the car to the front," she told Sam, giving him a thousand dollar bill. "That'll be enough for you to get home."

"Thanks Miss Parker."

"Remember not one word to anyone, especially not to Mr. Raines and Mr. Lyle. Oh and enjoy your time with your nieces and nephews."

She waited until after he got on a bus to his sister's house in Brooklyn and entered the building. Even before she turned on the tracker, she sensed Jarod's presence. She had just started to turn it on when a short man, just about five feet three inches, rather stocky, and with dark wavy hair approached her.

"Miss Parker?"

Miss Parker froze. "Yes, I am Miss Parker."

The short man bowed down, taking her right hand and kissing it lightly in a sign of respect. "May I introduce myself, Doctor Umberto Pasqueles. Could you come to my office?"

It took some persuading, but when Miss Parker saw the certificates from a reputable University in Sicily, a Hospital in Rome, and various other institutions, she figured that she better humor this doctor.

"What is this about?" She looked at her watch and the compact in her purse. It was flashing. Jarod was close, possibly about two hundred yards away either in the floor below or in the elevator.

"I'm a medical hypnotist," he said to Miss Parker who showed no surprise at this revelation, "If you are willing, I can help you see things you may have forgotten." He opened the door to his office and going to a desk in a semi-darkened room, turned on the tape recorder. "Jarod left me a note and I believe you should listen to this."

Miss Parker grew pale, angry, and then tears came to her eyes as she listened to the tape. She felt betrayed, by Mr. Raines and her uncle. How could they do this to her? She started to have conflicting emotions but quickly stifled them and became cold once more. "All right, Doctor, but I don't want any tapes shown to any one excerpt me, not even in evidence to the police."

"We practice doctor patient confidentiality. Now Miss Parker, I want you to relax."

"Where is he?" 

"I am sure that he's around. I doubt that he'll get far. I saw him try to use a credit card, but the taxi driver called the police".

She looked again at the certificates and a paper that indicated that the doctor was preferred sas a Special Witness in court cases. In the margins were the notations, "placement of ad, center top, bold print," and "placement of ad, center top, italics." Dr. Pasqueles was advertising his services in either, a medical journal or on a web site. Besides the ad was a photograph of the doctor in black and white.

"All right do I lie on the couch or sit in a chair?"

"Anyway you please. Now just look at me." His voice became low and monotonous as he waved the metal object in front of her. A classical piece played on the CD stereo, a quiet restful piece interspersed with the sound of waterfalls.

Miss Parker saw her mother come via the dream like state, which unlike most dreams were true recollections of her past. She saw herself kissing Jarod as a child, saw for the first time, his reaction of surprise mingled with fear and pleasure and she telling him her name. The hypnotist led her through her childhood, her times spent being part in Private school and part tutored by the Centre teachers.

She learned that rather than being a couple of miles and named _Saint Mary's Academy for Young Ladies_, the so called Private school was a set of classrooms in the Centre where she and other children of the staff took lessons from Sister Elaine who with other Sisters had come to the Centre specifically for that purpose. And she remembered how Daddy took her to a room with a big movie screen and gave her soda pop to drink.

Gradually the scene on the movie of trees and meadows passing became a trip to _Saint Mary's_, reinforced by the car seat she sat on. To further the illusion, they wheeled the car down the hallway and since the post hypnotic suggestion made her believe she was in the country, it was easy to keep her in the Centre. The only times she really was out was on special occasions, birthdays, holidays, or when someone at the Centre kept an eye on her. When she grew up and was considered dependable, they let her go out on her own. Was all her childhood a lie? And then she recalled the horrible incident that her father took her in to breed with Jarod.

She tried to wipe the memory, but it was coming clear though the fog. She never knew how much it hurt. She recalled living in a daze for the few months until the fetus was viable. They dared not implant the baby in the womb of a surrogate. It was too precious. It was a Parker and they removed it before she broadened. All she knew was seeing a tiny preemie in a special incubator and Daddy pointing out, "my grandson." That is, before they hustled her out.

The next encounter with Jarod still hurt, and she wondered why. She was still slim thanks to Centre science and she felt sick, knowing that they chained and handcuffed Jarod during the incident. _Making him think he was in the Centre just to help humanity what a lie, _she thought.

The hypnotist went through the years, up until the time her brother asked her into his office and then the doctor back-tracked. "Jarod said Raines implanted fear of you into him."

"It was when I was with the others. When we were alone, Jarod seemed okay, but his eyes would be on me, wary as if checking for weapons and looking for a way to escape."

The doctor made a note of it and then put down his pad. "Now I'm taking you back to a time after the second conception. You will see this as partaking in a movie, but you will feel no pain. Think of reenacting a crime scene for the police years after. Who do you hate most?"

The answer was clear. "Raines."

Pasqueles went deeper into her subconscious, probing the innermost secrets, secrets that not even Miss Parker knew. He learned that Miss Parker told Jarod her first name and how she looked about to see if anyone else heard.

His voice was soothing, and the music in the background dispelled all Miss Parker's fears. He learned that Mr. Raines told Miss Parker, "You will kill Jarod. You will hunt him down." He learned that this command conflicted with her father's, "We need Jarod alive. We need him." The hypnotist decided to switch over to Mr. Parker and Lyle. "Now Miss Parker, the veil will be lifted on hidden conversations with your father regarding this Jarod." Having learned that Miss Parker was raised by her uncle, Pasqueles knew that Miss Parker did not think Raines, although her biological father, was regarded in her eyes as her parent.

"Daddy kept us apart. I don't like the nuns. They're so strict."

He chose which incidents he wanted her to recall. Pasqueles heard Miss Parker's imitation of her father's voice, saying "We must retrieve our property" and thought it regarded Jarod stealing money from the Centre. He was soon to learn different when Miss Parker blurted out something that happened in the recent past.  
.   
"Jarod. He's mine. Daddy would have been so proud of me. Frederick, Margaret. On the Island. The curse. She broke the spell! Daddy's gone." A few minutes later, "I'm so alone."

"Why are you alone? Who's coming?" asked Pasqueles. _She's like a little girl, _he thought, _even when she believes she acts as an adult._ Too close attachment to parental figure,' he wrote in his notebook.

Miss Parker whispered things the Renewal Ward removed from her mind. "Daddy said we need Jarod alive, we need him to create others like him. He's escaped from the plane." Her voice deepened to resemble Lyle's. "You'll have no trouble capturing Jarod now." It then changed to her regular voice. "Yes. I told him that I would hunt him down " She imitated her brother's voice again. "He'll work for the Centre." Her brother's voice became more sonorous as she remembered. "You will find Jarod and you will not kill him. That will be up to me. You will forget all of this except you will go after Jarod but you will not kill him." 

With that the hypnotist woke her up. "What do you remember?" 

"Raines and Lyle gave me conflicting rules. That's why I wanted to kill Jarod and couldn't."

"Jarod being yours. I cannot understand that, Miss Parker. You aren't into?"

"Of course not," she snapped. She recalled the conversation with her brother.

She spoke the whole conversation, her's and her brother's and "the bar code is just under the skull. It grew over it."

"A bar code?"

The hypnotist decided that this was enough. He shut off the tape and rewound it, making a note of the digits. He had to erase that last recording, for if he kept it, he might tell the police and there were two children to consider. He decided to reverse Mr. Raines's instructions. "You will not kill Jarod. Mr. Raines was jealous. He hated your brother. He hated you. Mr. Raines is evil. When he told you to kill Jarod, he lied." He thought of telling Miss Parker that the certificate was false, but the signature of the attorney and two witnesses were underneath.

Miss Parker was now awake. A rush of memories assaulted her brain, memories of Mr. Raines telling her to kill Jarod sometime after Jarod had been away for a couple of years.. It was when Raines went through that false conversion of the Triumvirate's undertaking.

"I have to go now," she said, "I know you are trying to delay me, but it won't work. You see I know where Jarod is." She plopped a stack of bills on the table. "Fresh from the bank, unsealed. No fingerprints. I'm not that stupid, Doctor. Oh by the way, if you heard my first name under hypnosis, kindly forget about it."

"Don't worry, Miss Parker. It's the Swedish version, isn't it?" he asked as she walked away.

"My maternal grandfather was Norwegian and my paternal grandmother was French." She turned on her tracker. Yes, he was going down the street towards the bad part of town.

"Broots, Sydney, the alley at Fourth, block it but think of something entirely different."

Miss Parker came from the other way, hiding in the shadows, seeing Jarod walk towards where Broots and Sydney waited. They drove the car, blocking that end.

Jarod turned around, seeing Miss Parker with a gun. He looked up at the walls and the open window four stories up with the fire ladder, but he had not returned to a Dominant long enough to know that he could jump up there and escape.

"You're coming back, Jarod," said Miss Parker, "I have more things for you to do." She tapped her gun. "The back seat, Jarod."

She moved in besides him and showed that the gun was loaded and put it back in her purse. "If you as much as try to fight, I will use it." She started to unbutton his trousers and then she started to cry. "I remember everything."

He tried to put his arms around her, but as usual she pushed them away so he decided to placate her. "So do I." He remembered his first time, now knowing what they did, knowing that probably there was another Parker Pretender out there. He wondered what lies the Centre told the boy's adopted parents, if his father was in the pen serving time for murder or spousal abuse, and with each passing minute as Miss Parker had him, Jarod thought how the Centre had cheated him and his anger grew.


	20. Chapter 20 Marriage Ceremonies and Revel

CHAPTER TWENTY

June 20 – June 27 2001

The trial date was set for June the 20th and just before going to it, Jarod asked Miss Parker to find his mother and then "I'll be happy." Miss Parker just inserted a Cd into the computer and turned on the program. "How old are you, Jarod? How long have you missed you mother? Since you were at least four, but I can't be sure of that. . How long are you going to search for her? Do you see this?" She pointed to their photographs, aged considerably. "Are you going to search for her until we look like this? I had to do what I did. Raines and Lyle didn't want you to have children. ."

"You're wrong. I don't think Mr. Parker wanted me to have a family either, He certainly did not want me with you," he said, his voice a little louder, "Frederick and Margaret were meant to be an experiment, just as Gemini and Ethan were and unlike the latter were probably expendable, like I was and all the other Pretenders. If it weren't that your real father Raines was a pervert…"

Suddenly Miss Parker grew livid, grabbed the gun from her desk, pointed at his chest and then took out a pair of handcuffs.

Jarod face turned a little pale on seeing the handcuff's construction. A few years ago according to Walter Attwood, scientists worked on a new alloy not even Dominants could break.

"Freedom's not much fun when you're alone and you changed your last name so many times. Guess what'll happen if I die? The Centre'll lock you in a cell— a rather unpleasant picture." Miss Parker altered the faces to make them look in their eighties. "Isn't it, Jarod?" She then turned off the computer and forced him to the bedroom.

She handcuffed him to the bedposts, and, assaulted him making him feel like the slave he was. Miss Parker was furious. She dug her nails into his chest and then slapped his face while she had him in her and while she raped him, she yelled at his impunity. How dare he call Raines a pervert? How dare he even suggest such a thing? And yet, she knew it was true, but she was the one who should have said it, not him. An hour later, she was exhausted and got off him.

"When I get back, you will put me in you again, won't you?" he asked as blandly as if they had made love in the candlelight with Debussy playing on the CD player. .

"Jarod," she said with frustration as she put on her pants and blouse after taking off the handcuffs and throwing him back his clothes, "for someone of a great intelligence, you don't understand what happened to you. None of your kind will."

He left for New York without saying a word, but he was smiling. Having no reference point to distinguish assault from real love, Jarod was willing to have Miss Parker do anything to him. He was hers forever and would have killed for her. . .

The New York attorney ordered Isaiah and his friends deported to Kenya whereby the authorities executed them. Meanwhile Miss Parker suffered through morning sickness. This was not one of her good days and even Frederick's bringing the Dominant doctor who prescribed a certain medicine, did not help.

"You will have to take it easy. What does your species eat? Ginger ale and crackers," he said, "It will pass. Oh have you had the Official Joining with your Jarod? It will ensure the recognition of your unborn children. They will stand proud with the rest of us, not doomed to— Frederick, have you finished what you're doing? We must arrive at the school by nightfall."

"Yes." He came out from the bedroom, his arms around Carla who was buttoning up her blouse. "Good day, mother," he said to Miss Parker and kissed her light on her cheeks. "You don't look well enough for my request. I will go to the Chosen here and ask for his input." He stared at his mother for a minute. "You should eat more, mother." He smiled at Carla. "_Adiós, mi cara_."

"I'll be better soon," said Miss Parker bidding her son and the Doctor good-bye and wondering about this Official Joining. So far, all she heard was the Dominants rarely had a pair bonding, the general term for mating for life among their species. However, she wondered whether this was a ploy by the New Species to protect them from annihilation and Carla's explanation verified this.

"_Tenemos cuatro ceremonias casadas_," said the girl. The first was "_la union Oficial_", the second was "_la Unión de Funcionario_," the third was the Union, and the last, the Joining.

"So you have the Official Union, Official Joining, and then just plain Union and Joining." Miss Parker made a face. "It appears unusual. Why not just Official Union and Union? I presume that the former is like our church ceremonies and the second, a civil ceremony and why the names?"

Carla started on an explanation about the Diaspora, their escape from Mexico, and the hunt, done by both types. Miss Parker stopped her. She did not want to hear a whole history, just a reasonable explanation, not that they did not want anyone to know they married like ordinary homo sapiens.

"Señorita Parker," said Carla in Spanish, "For you and Jarod, for Frederick and me, the Official Joinings."

Miss Parker made a note to remember this. "Legal?" she asked.

"Sí. Is very legal. Your offspring will have the protection and not be illegal." She showed Miss Parker her chain, almost pure gold with a clasp from which emitted a transmitter. Every Favorite got one. No one could undo the clasp except by using a specific code and a warning signal emitted from it in case a thief tried to remove it. Carla's had a crucifix attached to it. The ceremony was beautiful. "You can get Official Joined in a Church, but do not sign the civil documents. It is bad. The Chosen will be angry. He orders the death of those who disobey."

_The Chosen of the Dominants, who was he and why was he not called King, Ruler, Prince, Emperor, Supreme Intelligence of the Universe—no, that would refer to God. Was he a first Chosen, a second Chosen, a Third Chosen_—_they really got to give these high intelligent beings, titles_. Miss Parker knew the Dominants called their leaders, the Chosen and that the head Chosen was a Tom Daniels. Miss Parker had to find out who the Chosen was in this part of the United States and when they planned to take over the world or at least, the United States. She had no intention of being executed when that happened. . She tried to reach for the computer, but it was too far away. All she could do was to ask the girl to bring her a glass of ginger ale from the fridge and continue with her lessons on 1.6r customs.

"Some of our species went to the Official Union schools of your kind, so now they can perform the ceremonies. Your kind marries too late."

"What you call Chameleons. What other terms do you use?"

They called anyone in the Medical profession, Medicals. They called lawyers and such, Advocate. The chief Advocate, a Chosen was under the Executioner. He decided who would live and who would die.

"Much like Kyle."

Carla looked at Miss Parker with incomprehension and then described the Sacred Official saying something similar to the Visitor marriage ceremony of V, the Series, an episode that Carla, a Science Fiction fan, never saw. "I have not seen that episode," she said, "It affects us badly."

"Maybe they didn't have it in Spanish," said Miss Parker who wondered whether they went on a killing spree or whether they all decided to get drunk. She wrote in her notebook, "Be sure to rent the V series at Blockbusters."

"After that, we have a celebration," said Carla.

Miss Parker did not want to know what the celebration consisted of, probably pulling the limbs off a human captive.

She asked Carla if anyone tried to register the equivalent Official Joining, with the civil authorities.

"No señorita!" explained Carla with horror, "they kill both. It is a great evil. Even those forced to register by the captive girl's parents have their offspring reduced to slavery and the parents having to mortgage their house to free them!"

Miss Parker wisely stopped the discussion and then spent a week on the couch, only getting up for the washroom. Carla made several minor repairs to the blender and coffee maker that now, unlike before, could make Espresso. Meanwhile the mail just piled up as Miss Parker lay there, not having enough energy to get the phone, and then the door opened and Jarod walked in, saying, "The money ran out. You have to pay the VCTF."

"I'll send them a check." She made a half-hearted effort to get up and finally staggered to the washroom, and threw up after remarking, "I hope you empty all your stomach contents" to which Jarod paid no attention.

Feeling better after he got her a drink of ginger-ale, Miss Parker put her head on his shoulder.

"I can forge your signature," he said, trying to regain the coldness he and Miss Parker used to have and finding it no longer there. _Maybe her little plan worked_, he thought _or maybe I wanted it to work. _ _Then it could have been the computer program._

It was then he realized she had never acted like that. Most of the time, the only way they got together was when she forced him to have sex and she usually made sure he was handcuffed and shackled. It was amazing how she could do it without her putting her arms on his body. And her next words seemed so light and fluffy. _Must be a delayed reaction from the hypnosis. Probably gave a suggestion for her to be more amiable, as if that will work_.

"I believe you can, but not this time. Especially considering that case was about a harpoon and teeny tiny lions." She started to giggle.

"Actually they were not quite a year old." By this time, he was growing rather frantic and imagined all sorts of things about Miss Parker. One of which was the Centre probably gave her an order such as "Now that you've raped Jarod and know his reaction, you keep your hands off of him, don't let him put his hands on you either. The only time you are permitted to hold him or touch him with your hand is before you kill him. Understand Miss Parker?"

Jarod's heart started pounding rapidly, looking towards the cushions and wondering where she hid the gun. He forgot that before he left for New York, she actually scratched him. _ She's going to kill me_ He looked around for an escape route. If he made it to the bedroom, and lock the door, but that would be the first place she would look. _There's a small window, I can squeeze through it, make it to the highway_. Then just as suddenly, the thought disappeared. It was just a delayed reaction to Raines's programming. He did not have to fear Miss Parker anymore. The Dominant instinct to be in charge began to overtake him. He got closer to her.

"That's because you weren't caught yet." She tried to push him away. "Jarod, do you remember more?"

"Yes, I'll show you." He had one hand around her waist and was doing something with the other. "Do you mind, Miss Parker?" he said with his now lack of emotion, all the time, looking at the bedroom.

She gave her warmest smile. "Not now, Jarod. What do you remember?"

"It was normal." He moved closer.

"Normal? That was normal?" She moved back and got off the couch, straightening her skirt. Tonight was to be the night she made the appointment at the Cathedral, but Jarod was not interested in going out. All her assaults on the Pretender, the constant rapes had been too successful. She had to use all her mental facilities to defer him. "I can't do it now. I've been a little on edge lately. I had to make an excuse to go to New York on a shopping trip and I don't think Raines believed me"

"Natural. Shopping, a female occupation to relieve stress, often accompanied by large purchases of no particular value on a credit card"

"I don't know whether that was a compliment or an insult, Jarod. I want you to find something at the Centre for me. I know that Raines had a secret project in mind. I knew he also intended to kill you."

"Sydney should have aimed better. I hope that Raines was in horrific pain."

"I'll agree with you on that. Go get the evidence, bring me a tape, a CD or something."

"Raines probably has a whole library and sells it to certain people who like that stuff. I should be back in an hour." He left by the back door.

Meanwhile, Miss Parker inserted her Hercules CD, but unlike Jarod, she knew what she was looking for. After watching it for half an hour, she called Broots and gave him the information she desired. "I think Major Charles might have been a Dominant, but am not sure. —No Broots, just photographs of Major Charles —I want to compare it with the ones on the missing ship, maybe Jarod's grandparents—No, I don't have their names, someone erased them—If you find the missing information but I think that's been erased as well—I have other photographs. I want you to compare them to any Pretender at the Centre or suspected of being one—Why? You needn't know."


	21. Chapter 21 Cooperation From an Enemy

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

June 27 2001

While Miss Parker called Broots, Jarod hopped over the Centre fence. He bypassed security, and trod the Centre floor while recalling places forgotten since a youngster. Now, no fog crowded his mind. He remembered his father and mother being so happy. He recalled other things, how the emotions of other children disgusted him, how he could sense their fear, and knew someone was coming to harm him five minutes before they arrived.

As he walked into the main lobby of the Centre, no one rushed up to him with guns drawn, and no sweepers grabbed him nor handcuffed him to drag him off to whatever torture they devised in the sublevels. It was as if he were not there, although he did get quite a few glances. Even Mr. Lyle seemed preoccupied, saying something like, "he's changing into him," and staring at the Pretender.

"What was that about?" Jarod asked one of the staff who painted in oils, a vase containing yellow flowers.

The artist continued with his work, standing back to admire it, and did the "ignore that Pretender" thing like the others.

Jarod thought of saying something like, "I am in rather deep with the Chairman's daughter, by the way," but he decided to phrase the question another way. "Who's this one who's changing into me? Another duplicate?"

"Dora head of the Barbie Gang snatched Ted," said the artist with annoyance.

"The Barbie gang? Whose this Barbie?"

The artist reached into his bag and brought out a female doll dressed in a miniature prom dress with a small tiara on her head and showed it to Jarod. "That's a Barbie doll."

"It looks like a miniature female but with the proportions all wrong. Who's Ted."

"Oh your replacement," the painter said as he dipped his brush into some linseed. Property No. SL20-C4."

"Oh Ted! So what's mine?"

"Property No. Sl26-C2. The former occupant vanished."

"Vanished?"

"Died. My father was a Cleaner. They removed the bloodstains, fixed the holes, disinfected the walls, floors, and ceilings, did that with the other cells on that level. They do not put outside ones in new cells."

Jarod kept his expression calm. He knew what had happened. The Pretenders occupying the cells on SL26 had somehow displeased the Centre and were eliminated.

"Why kill them?"

"Why not? The property of the Centre is at the disposal of either the Parkers or the Triumvirate. Mr. Parker told my father that they needed the cells, besides they already had spawn. Amazing, you Pretenders have a high rate of multiple births." He stopped when he saw Jarod's expression. He had said too much. "But then again so do the Parkers."

"Hmm" Jarod made an effort of scratching his chin. "So, Mr. Parker thought the tendency to multiple births increases one chances of being a Pretender. Did he succeed with his own children?" When the man shook his head, he continued. "I gather Ted was the result of putting two DNAS together or rather one sperm and one egg from two Pretenders." _They used the sperm and ova of two of the other six young Pretenders_. "How did Dora snatch Ted?"

"Someone forgot to set the correct locking code to his cell. We've improved since you escaped. I don't blame Dora. Her boyfriend Neal Shuster's serving time for drug dealing. He's the head of the local Hells Angels chapter. She can't last five minutes with a man, even a Pretender."

"Maybe he should leave Ted there and teach Dora a lesson," said Jarod who figured Ted was changing from 1.2 to 1.3. Now if Ted was still with Dora when he changed to 1.4 and if the Centre recaptured him and someone could keep his food free from Neogenesis, he might solve the problem of the Centre. He gave the painter his rather disarming smile, but there was snarl underneath.

"Well I've got to get back to my painting," said the staff member nervously splashing globs of yellow on the pedals and just as nervously wiping them off, creating a bigger mess.

Jarod walked towards Raines's office, but the bald man was not there. The man sitting behind the desk had an English look, rather suave, but with a calculating coldness.

"What are you doing here, Cox?" Jarod demanded.

Cox put his finger on the 'hold' button. "Raines's getting treatments." He opened the top drawer of his desk. "Oh and you better read this," he said in malicious satisfaction.

The Pretender looked at it. "Is it true?"

"Yes. Lyle was planning to ship you out to Africa. The Triumvirate wanted you to install a bomb to kill a certain president. You were to believe you could get out in time because it was set for four hours later. The truth is that they already set an explosive device. You would have been found in ten million little pieces." His eyes shifted to a photograph on the desk of a young woman with four small children. Jarod saw them too. The mother looked barely in her teens.

"Robbing the cradle?" He waited while Dr. Cox finished his call, fighting the Dominant urge to kill. "Miss Parker wants to know if Raines messed up more than her and me. I really don't care about me, I can survive. It's the others."

"You should. They could have done a better job with Ethan than trying to turn him insane, but there was a flaw in his character," said the doctor, putting down the telephone.

"Raines turned Kyle into a criminal and almost succeeded with Ethan to have an excuse to kidnap and keep anyone with the Pretender gene."

Jarod understood when the obstetrician told of a young boy who turned on two bullies, killing one and seriously injuring the other. Ethan was a specific kind of Dominant who could mesmerize both species.

"It was Raines's idea. He planted the seed into Catherine's mind, to create a special child one with the Inner Sense and the Pretender gene. After all, she knew her husband was sterile. Raines was quite a charmer when he was younger and Catherine Parker a neglected wife."

"I doubt she would, even if given no choice."

And then Cox did another insult. "Of course, Ethan was raised in a family long enough to get a sense of it, but Raines messed up you so much, that you can't be alone with a female. You have to have someone without shouting distance."

Jarod started clenching his fist and eying the doctor's neck. It would be so easy to snap. .

"Why did you think that the Centre sent Miss Parker out with Sydney and Broots? You can thank Raines for that. Oh I hear you're a father, how many times? One, two, three, four." He snapped his finger. "Five! Congratulations and that's not counted who you don't know about." He spoke in the telephone, "Yes, Aisle two B, seats one to four, just in case." and hung up. "Go down the hallway, take the elevator to the basement, walk ten paces. You will see a room with a green metal door. The combination is 2-left 4-right 16-3."

"No Dvds?" He spotted a woman in her twenties coming down the hallway. She smiled at Cox.

Jarod unclenched his hands. _Witnesses, that'll never work_

"I'm taking some notepads to Mr. Lambourni," said the woman, but before she went, she looked at Jarod with the Dominant expression of recognition. .

"All right Marcia," Cox replied, "Popularity. That lawyer just snaps his fingers and everyone's so eager to please. What has he got?"

"Well," said Jarod, "he could be a Pretender." His Dominant instinct was on high alert. He tried to place her, but could not. Her face was too fair for that of the Sicilian girl in his dreams. Could she have been one of the Raines's experiments? Why was she not under the influence of Neogenesis as he had been and why did she talk to Cox as though she was not afraid of him _Perhaps those tapes would tell me, _the Pretender thought.

"—doubtful, or The Centre would not have hired him, they would've just kidnapped hm," said Cox breaking Jarod's train of thought, "Oh you don't seem frightened now. Sydney told me you never wanted to go that way."

"I matured," said Jarod, leaving the office.

Along the way to the Inner Sanctum, he saw no cameras, hidden or otherwise which was a good or bad thing, depending on whether the victims wanted some privacy or Raines wanted to hide his crimes. Jarod checked the various rooms, and saw one with a blue painted door. Someone painted on the door the name of a notorious firm on a popular show dealing with the undead. _This must be Security and Records,_ he thought and decided to check back later. He continued further until reaching another room. This had a green metal door with a lock, which thanks to Cox's information, Jarod had no trouble opening.

Boxes with videos of Walt Disney productions filled the room, and Jarod imagined himself a fool until he felt around the edges of one. It felt sticky, as if someone put a tape over it. He did not have much time. The guards would come around in about five minutes.

Yes, that's it. Whatever was on these tapes was not_'Snow White and the SevenDwarfs _or _Dumbo_. It was something else. "I wonder if they have the complete set," he said and checked. Several were missing, that is, _The Sorcerers's Apprentice, Sleeping Beauty,_ and _Fantasia. _ He inserted the tapes into his inner jacket pockets and walked out. The Centre guard did not look up when he left, after all, Jarod was just property.


	22. Chapter 22 Get Me to The Church On Tme

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

June 27 2001

Carla was lonely and Miss Parker sensed it. Frederick was now in the Dominant equivalent of College, taking courses likes "how to assassinate senators" and "how to rule the World in ten easy lessons." He was under the tutelage of an older Dominant who had infiltrated the CIA. Still she kept up with her work, preparing complicated dishes suitable for a pregnant woman and making sure that her master's mother got the best of care. Oh yes, the food processor no longer had that clunking sound and her warning signal worked. Five minutes before the man approached, she was already unlocking the front door.

Jarod threw Miss Parker one of the tapes. "Carla had better not be here when we see this," he said, "although it might be normal at the beginning."

"Put it in the VCR. Carla_, necessito mi chaqueta roja_." She gave her the dry cleaning ticket and a five-dollar bill.

"Si, senora." The Dominant girl gave a small bow and left the house.

Miss Parker removed the rest of the mail from the fireplace along with the report from Dr. Cox. "We have to give that girl English lessons. I hope some of these are retrievable." Suddenly her eyes widened. "That's not true. I just had an examination in New York. They said I'm fine."

"I believe you had one of those compulsory examinations."

"No, a special one. Oh, I might as well tell you, we're going to have a baby, well at least two."

Jarod sat down. "Babies? I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes, I forced you to get me pregnant. .Ironic isn't it? The Centre messed you up that the only way for you to learn is to read a book. You'd be wondering if you did it right. You do want children, don't you, Jarod?"

"You know I do and I don't want my children locked in The Centre, forced to do sims as I was."

"Neither do I and I don't trust Lyle or Raines." She spat that word out. "They would have shot me full of needles and given me an abortion. You know I always said I hated kids, didn't want any."

"When we were children, you were different and then you changed, but I saw right through you. That's why I made those phone calls, hoping to get you before your cold front kicked in."

"What did that do? The only reason, Frederick and Margaret were born was they wanted Pretenders with my mother's sensitivity. Only that did not work."

"Didn't work? I would consider Frederick and Margaret a perfect point for the Centre, not counting my brother whom Raines turned into a killer, as well as Ethan who almost blew up a meeting. Now Miss Parker, how are you going to accomplish this?"

"It will happen this evening, but before we do, I must tell you a story about a man whose evil was comparable to Raines." She turned off the video, went over to the laptop and inserted the Hercules CD. "My own grandfather, Mr. Lamech Parker, an ensign in the Royal Navy, caused the ship with the forefathers of the future Pretenders to crash. He's the one who decided that none of us Parkers should use our first names. He lured another ship on the same mission into a misguided rescue attempt. The survivors escaped. The remaining ships went on to Mexico. Your grandparents or great grand parents were two of the survivors on that first ship. Read this." She handed him a sheet of papers.

Jarod glanced through the transcript that Broots had brought over of Ensign Lamech Parker's remark to the Mexican proposal. He also wondered why the originators of the Hercules Project would allow such a junior officer to go on that undertaking, but when he read the date and compared it to what he learned about World War II on the outside, he knew. There were not many officers available. They had to scrape the bottom of the barrel.

Quote: "As representative of the Royal Navy, I must strenuously object to this unthinkable idea. These people, if you must use the term, are a valuable resource, but dangerous. Why there are no records of their birth. We must keep them under control!"

Second quote from the Royal Army representative: "I must apologize for our Naval representative's outburst. I am sure the strain of seeing his friends drown in the attack of September the fourth, addled his mind."

If only they had not listened to the Army man. His parents would have been safe and he would have been with his family.

Miss Parker turned off the laptop and inserted the video tapes in the VCR. They watched, not believing at first, not until they saw the evidence before them. As was expected, a good ten minutes of the film showed the Disney story, until the scene shifted. They watched, Miss Parker with shock and Jarod, remembering and throughout the voice of Raines talking about the need to breed more Pretenders.

"He's young," Jarod heard Raines say, "and so is the female, but his responses are excellent. When will the fetuses be removed?"

"At four months. We cannot afford to have the young female in confinement that long.," came a voice that no one recognized.

Miss Parker involuntary closed her eyes.

"There's more," said Jarod, "do you want to see them?"

"Of course."

The other tapes showed more evidence of Raines's methods. Unlike his cold clinical detachment shown on the outside, these tapes showed his real depraved nature. He allowed no privacy in pairing boy and girl Pretenders together. He did not use the luxury of artificial insemination, let alone discretion. It was as if he regarded them as things. Miss Parker almost gagged.

"Cox said we must destroy the tapes," said Jarod.

"The grim reaper, but not until you tell me who the first girl is and what happened to her children?"

"I was brought there to impregnate her. The children were probably shipped out somewhere I hope she was a Dominant like me, for if she wasn't, both our species are in danger. Why did you say children?"

"The Centre doesn't make mistakes."

"So where are Frederick and Margaret's true siblings?" he demanded, "Did the Centre kill them?"

"Probably the Centre Doctors did not know how to keep them alive"

Jarod knew this was a lie. Mr. Parker wanted to save the best of each lot and he wanted one of each sex. However in the case of Miss Parker's first pregnancy, the other three may have perished in the embryonic transfer. "Rachel said she lost one of her four, a miscarriage while in prison." Jarod said and told Miss Parker of the conversation Rachel had with Lewison about the triplets. "I suspect that Ed, one of the Pretenders who married on the outside after escaping with me had a son like that. Now if he's still alive. The Dominants have a mentoring program."

Miss Parker shook her head. "You think that the Dominants found Ethan, trained him as a mentor and sent him out to find out if Ed's son was a killer progeny? Gives the Centre an excuse to imprison Pretenders to keep them from producing people, who can dupe both races let loose on the earth? It sounds like doing the world a favor and what about my children?"

"Will this Official Joining save them? What is it?"

Miss Parker told Jarod to sit down, telling him the conversation she had with Carla and more. "So it is not just the Official Joining, a priest will be there to remove the Curse."

"Why after these years of me running and you chasing?"

"As soon as I got back from Carthis, I wrote to the Vatican asking for an exorcist. They sent a Father Dominito, but he never arrived. I later learned he died in a car accident. Do you remember me telling you about the Renewal Wing?"

He nodded. "So what's different this time?"

"I figured there was a leak. Remember when we talked on the phone and that either of us had to hang up before the Centre traced the call?"

"Yes."

"I knew that is probably how they found my mother rescued the children, monitoring her mail and her phone calls. So I got Broots to scramble the Centre monitoring system, and made a long distance call to the Vatican. They looked up the records and said that a Catherine Parker made numerous requests and that the priests either disappeared or round up dead. I didn't know what to do, so I called Lewison. Made it look like an inquiry on Frederick's progress He heard the fear in my voice and came to Blue Cove."

"So what did Lewison do?"

"After I told him my suspicions, he made a call. I couldn't hear it, but when I went to the Centre, Marcia told me that one of the staff was dead. His neck was broken. He was the leak, but how could Lewison know?" Her eyes lowered. "If he knew and all the time, the Centre killed the priests!"

"He didn't. You were raised Roman Catholic, you should of suspected."

"But I didn't until Carthis. Besides, if I left The Centre would kill me and who would protect the children still there? I knew what happened to the six and to Ed. It took at least twenty years. When the Centre wants someone dead, they don't do it immediately. They wait until the victim feels safe. I learned they were given a derivative of the Spanish flu."

"—and since they had the chip in their skulls, The Centre knew how to find them. Yes, Miss Pasrker, but once the world knows about the Pretenders, the Centre will have no power over them".

"Sure Jarod," she said sarcastically, "Once the world knows about Dominants or Pretenders, do you suppose they'll want them free? No. They'll pass a law saying it's okay to enslave them, just like that law regarding visitors from other planets. You know that law, don't you? It gives the authorities the right to hunt them down, kill, or imprison them."

"That law's in those Supermarket Tabloids is of no consequence."

"If you want to discredit something you put it in the tabloids." She went to the closet and threw out a white shirt, trousers, and his jacket."

"I've always worn it. Did you have to keep everything of mine?" He grew quieter. "I didn't mean it, but I had this since I first escaped the Centre. It's like the way you wear your hair. This is me." He looked at the jacket. "You got it cleaned."

"Oil stains. Now we have to hurry. I made them promise to give Frederick and Margaret freedom and rank, but that's all, because Daddy planned it. Their condition is precarious now that Raines is in control. These children I carry were not in their plans." She pointed to her belly. "If we don't go through the Official Joining, Raines will lock them in the subterranean levels and will bring out the evil in them, so they will be worse than Kyle ever was."

Jarod grabbed the white shirt, trousers, and tie she tossed to him along with his jacket. He dressed so fast, Miss Parker had to blink. "When do we leave?"

"Now: After the ceremony, we'll disappear for a while." She thought she heard him say, "Love you Miss Parker," but figured it was her imagination.

Miss Parker had waited too long to want to wear her usual black outfit. It was a white silk dress, more like a party dress, low cut and above her knees. She had put together some white carnations for a bouquet and her boots were white over her similar colored pantyhose. She dispensed with the veil. "Just in case, someone finds a way to take out the chip and to keep quiet any innuendoes."

Jarod put on his jacket over his new clothes. "Miss Parker," he said, "why do you have on that heavy coat? Are you wearing anything underneath?" He grinned and his eyes seemed to narrow.

"Stop dreaming Jarod, and get in the car. You're driving this time."


	23. Chapter 23 Official Joining between Uneq

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

June 27, 2001

They entered the cathedral by the side door at about eight o'clock at night. The evening mass had just finished. A few people, mostly women kneeled and crossed themselves. A young girl lit some votive candles, said Two "Hail Marys" and left. Two men sat on one of the pews, turning their heads around as if to speak to another hidden behind.

"He hardly leaves his office."

"Who?"

"Him." She pointed to a man with dark auburn hair wearing a light pinstriped suit and dark blue shirt. He looked to be in his early twenties, but that was debatable for he carried himself as one in his early thirties, so Miss Parker figured he was between twenty- seven or twenty-nine. She had always been a good judge of ages, except about Jarod but assumed it was because the Neogenesis inserted into his nutritional supplement had aged him. "The Fixer. The Centre hired him as a corporate lawyer a year ago. Name's Antonio Lambourni. Keep low so he can't see you."

"Oh the famous or infamous Lambourni, I've been hearing about, the terror that makes Lyle and Raines shake in their boots, and who's the other man, Miss Parker?"

"Very funny, ha ha. A cop from New York. Possibly on the take or he could be trying to bring a case against the Centre."

"Why as if I dare not guess, Lyle for cannibalism; Raines for murder and corruption of minors? I suppose they locked Lambourni in."

"I wish. He locks them out. Lyle and Raines have been trying to unlock his door and haven't succeeded. They have to communicate with him by intercom. He only comes out on Sunday for the morning and late evening mass. I'll explain why. When the Centre grabbed the Fixer, Lambourni was with his youngest kids. They left the kids and drove him to the Centre. The Fixer then took one of the Centre staff to the roof, threatening to drop him if they didn't bring his children out alive. He also works for the Mob, I believe."

"Oh now we got a mouthpiece that used to work for _The Firm_, Miss Parker. Did they rescue the children?"

"Alive, thank the Virgin. Even paid for a house here in Blue Cove, complete with swimming pool and all the luxuries."

"Well that does beat _The Firm_. What else does he get, visits to the Caribbean? Oh when do we get our swimming pool?"

Miss Parker hovered between insulting glances and laughter. Obviously, Jarod was being fastidious. She nodded her head towards him and they strode past the two men in the pews. She really did not care if that Mob lawyer and his crooked cop friend saw him or not. She glanced back to see that the cop had left and Lambourni was crossing himself and murmuring. His brown hazel eyes had a crazy look to them, and she could see a deep- seated anger in below that reminded her of someone she knew.

The priest's office was in the back. He called a man and woman to act as witnesses. Unfortunately, the man was the Fixer who seemed reluctant at the idea. He hovered at the entrance, snarling silently and then sneered as he saw Jarod. It was the sneer of Dominant recognition, but he still appeared uneasy, something that a 1.6r never was.

Jarod also recognized him as a Dominant but could not understand the Fixer's nervousness—well, nervousness for a Dominant and all Miss Parker could say was, "Something's wrong with him." As for the priest, he was so engrossed in getting ready for the ceremony that he noticed nothing amiss about Mr. Lambourni.

"His kids almost starved to death. Did he try to commit suicide? Was that the reason he locked himself in to prevent getting any weapons?" asked Jarod..

"It's against our religion. He'd be risking hell and damnation," Miss Parker replied.

"Your mother was the same belief, wasn't she Miss Parker? Then she would never have killed herself. I wish Sydney had explained it to me."

"He was told not to, Jarod." She handed the priest some objects. Now there were two types of curses, one that only affected the original sinner, and one that was hereditary. To remove the second, you had to be in the area where you were born and since The Centre, the Cathedral, and Blue Cove were part of that land in limbo, Miss Parker could have gone to her house to have the curse removed. However, that would bring in the Centre goons.

She heard of this priest, an exorcist the Centre had not found out about or killed like his predecessors. Supposedly, the Vatican sent him because the present Father had difficulty getting the congregation to open their pockets. He was in his middle years, a pleasant looking man, quite placid looking, and good at balancing books. His name was Father Illuminae. What his parents named him at birth was anyone's guess. He had light blonde hair and a winning smile.

"Please stand in front of me. You over there and you there. Hmmh!"

The Ceremony did not take long, but the Priest insisted first on cleansing Miss Parker and Jarod from that Satanic curse of the Parkers. He went for his supply of holy water, called on the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Ghost, rebuked the spirit of Satan, and ordered the Arch Fiend and his army of demons to leave them alone. To make certain, he included any offspring Miss Parker and Jarod may have had including any created by "the will of man without your consent." Father Illuminae was a holy man, but he knew about the Centre.

As Illuminae spoke, a change came over The Fixer. His crazed look faded and he just stood there with a puzzled look, seeming to Miss Parker, as if he finally realized the evil of the Centre was more than threatening the lives of his babies. He shook his head for a second, gradually straightened up, and adjusted his tie.

Father Illuminae conducted the Ceremony in Latin which although Jarod and Miss Parker understood, no one else did —except for the lawyer and being a Dominant, he showed no emotion and Miss Parker was too busy listening to the priest to tell him that this ceremony was completely different from any she had heard.

She thought she heard Illuminae say, "By the law set down by the Advocate and confirmed by the Supreme Chosen, I will now conduct the Official Joining between Miss Parker and Jarod" but figured she was mistaken. In fact, the whole ceremony appeared like something out of a science fiction movie with the Father slipping her a box containing a crucifix and showing it how to fasten it around Jarod's neck. (Miss Parker half expected Father Illuminae say something like, "Now you hold the sacred flame in your hand and as his hand passes over it," but he did not..)

She did get a ring and the Father did say they were "husband and wife," and then it went back to that science fiction rote when Father Illuminae said that she was now Lady Angela and Jarod was now her Favorite.

The lone female witness who did not understand Latin let alone French, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese or Romanian threw flowers, and congratulated them both and left. The Fixer just remained there and insisted that he be the godfather for any children they expected.

"At least with my influence, you won't have any unwelcome visitors," he said, "Oh when we mate, we equalize our standing. Homo sapiens don't have that, except in California. That's a joke. Don't take it to court. Just keep it."

Miss Parker whispered to Jarod, "He's a Dominant and I was thinking of Sydney."

Jarod just glowered, not saying anything for fear of Miss Parker taking out the handcuffs and of not having a real honeymoon, although he had no idea what it entailed. However, in thinking about it, he had to voice some opinion. "A godfather looks after the children's beliefs if we die, right? I certainly did not learn of God while Sydney was my trainer."

She ignored him and turned to the lawyer, "We'd be honored, that is, if you do not agree with everything the Centre does."

"Raines and Lyle are afraid of me. Oh yes that Triumvirate is as well. They will all die. When you get back, things will start to change."

"What do you mean?" asked Miss Parker just as the Priest asked her to verify something. "It's as it says," she replied, "Jarod doesn't have a last name and I don't know what to use as a married name. You know what I'm up against. "

"Leave that to me," he said, "God has removed the curse. Your name is now Lady Angela because your father called you Angel and you own Jarod so he is of your household, as the ancient Romans say." He handed them a leather lined Bible as well as a couple of booklets. "I'm sure you're versed in the Faith, but I doubt your Jarod is."

Nodding with understanding, Miss Parker said, "Thank you, Father. Now I have some questions about that ceremony. Why…" She turned around, but both he and the Fixer had disappeared.

Miss Parker, now Lady M. Angela walked in front followed by her Favorite. She still intended to treat Jarod as she always had and he knew it.

Jarod opened the door of the car, and unlocked the back door. He was already loosening his tie. "On top?"

"Maybe. Take my dress out the trunk. I don't intend to wear this." She slipped in the back seat, rolled up the windows, and started to undo the zipper." A few seconds, she rolled down the window a shade. "You got my black dress? Bring it in the back and you better change as well."

She waited until he had his regular clothes back on and not once did she get on top of him to make love. Jarod was a little surprised at this so he decided to make a joke. "I suppose we will have the consummation of the Official Joining now. Sounds like something out of a science fiction novel."

"Funny you don't look like a Martian," she said with a smile. "Lock the doors then, and roll up the windows."

"Right and this time, I'm on top." The words were strong, but Jarod acted as if it were a privilege for him to initiate sexual intercourse with her. He finally got to touch her without her slapping him away. Soon, however, instinct took over, it went like clockwork and then he started kissing her and murmuring "love you Mary, Margaret, Margo or who ever you are," and "The New York Yankees are leading four to one," which brought forth a giggle. .

If Miss Parker had not stopped smoking, she would have lit up afterwards. It was that good. They did not register the marriage at the courthouse.


	24. Chapter 24 Companionship and Arson

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

June 26 to July 14, 2001

On hearing that Lambourni came from New Jersey, (Brooks having filled in this information because he discovered the lawyer was the Dark Lord of Zartan, a character on the _Everquest_ gaming network and Brooks was an _Everques_t player, his character being Argo the Invincible), Miss Parker and Jarod decided to see where Lambourni came from. After all, if they wanted to be the godfather of their future children, it was best to know if he were not a master criminal or something sinister.

Jarod was forever looking at things that to Miss Parker were just junk, but since their coming youngsters might enjoy a Kewpie Doll, a Roy Rogers lunchbox, and a Rolling Stones album, Miss Parker decided that they had better get them. They packed the trunk with so many souvenirs that they both agreed that they "had better enlarge the house to put all this stuff." Miss Parker bought a "Your New Baby Photo Album," a book of names, and Jarod looked for pistols and revolvers. After all, his most successful Pretends were as FBI agents and investigators.

On the way, they stopped into an old shop that specialized in mementoes of the fifties where Jarod discovered that some Pez holders were valuable. Unfortunately, he did not own a thing. Why he did not even own himself, least of all the clothes he wore and all his Pez collections now, like him, was the property of Miss Parker.

"Fifty dollars," he explained as he looked at the containers, some with the heads of famous cartoon characters, "Do you have any of mine? You could sell them and I do need a new shirt." He missed having money to buy anything he wanted. Being in bondage had more disadvantages than doing everything Miss Parker wanted under pain of torture and death.

She said ironically she was waiting until they were antiques and worth twenty million dollars a shot.

In the matter of a Dominant who no longer had the wider human range of sarcasm, he said, "Okay."

They spent the nights in the car with the windows blacked out if they could not find a motel. As for the latter, Jarod was getting rather bored with the names such as "The Pick Flamingo" or "Honeymoon Haven" or even "Cheater's." That was Zoe's style. She preferred that type of place.

Lady Angela or rather Miss Parker looked for the copycats of well-known motel chains. For instance, they spent one night in "Travelers Inn" and another night in "Motel Nine." Miss Parker insisted on privacy and closed drapes. She signed the registry as Señor D and Señora Angela, figuring that would keep the Centre goons from finding out. Her Spanish like that of Jarod's was impeccable, because her father and Raines had tried to turn her into a Pretender. However, she never really was one because of the one marker absent in her blood and it took years of studying under Centre tutors from various countries to get the accents right, years of studying while other children got to play. In one way, her life was just as isolated as Jarod's.

On the third night, they entered Motel Nine, not as famous as the other one, but presentable. "Check out time is eleven in the morning," said the clerk as he handed Jarod the key.

Miss Parker waited at the door with the suitcases until Jarod opened the door and promptly pulled the drapes. She opened her purse, taking out a small lock which she attached to the inside of the door and then sat on the bed. "The usual Jarod," she said waving her gun at him, "It's eight o'clock and we're not going anywhere until morning." .

Taking off his shirt, slacks, shoes, and socks, Jarod lay besides her, half expecting her to bring out the handcuffs, but she did not.

"I have to be careful," she said and patted her stomach.

"Yes Miss Parker."

She thought he smiled, but was uncertain.

Their lovemaking was not that wild, not because Miss Parker was Roman Catholic, but although Jarod belonged to her, she dared not do the things with him that a normal married couple would not for fear of hurting the lives growing inside of her.. She had no idea whether doing on the table, the floor, or having Jarod chained in the bathtub was because of the curse or because well, so they just made love like normal couples, that is, he was on top. .

Jarod did not want to hurt Miss Parker (he could not get used to her new name (such was the force of training and habit,.) and risk her losing the babies. Anyway, he did a lot of holding and kept asking, "Does this hurt too much." Being afraid of Miss Parker was so ingrained in his nature that he could never get rid of it. He knew she might kill him anytime, but keep inside his heart he knew she never would, but believing something deep inside and something closer to the surface that contrasted with each other were not that easy. So his mind went through conflicts. _I dare not offend her or I really don't care what she thinks_.

"I told you for the umpteenth time, it doesn't hurt at all. Do you think I'm going to kill you if it does?" Miss Parker looked at Jarod with her mouth open and her heart pounding. He was so handsome without his clothes.

For a few minutes his fear subsided. "This female wants me," he whispered and gently put her legs around him, making the love making a little easier.

"Kiss me," she said. 

Jarod's mouth gaped open. _She wants me to kiss her! This is a wonderful dream! I'll wake up back in the Centre! Shall I_? For some reason, he found it unnatural. He put his right hand towards the side of her face, the palm open, desiring to stroke, but then he kissed her, and they held each other, until they both fell asleep. As he drifted into dream land, he remembered his hair catching in the machinery. Sydney had cut it off and from then on, made sure Jarod's hair was cut short. He remembered being terrified and screaming the first time Sydney took the scissors. He felt he would bleed to death from the cuts. In his dream, he saw a large pair of scissors snip off a part of his hair and blood spurted out. There was so much blood. He tried to yell, but his voice was hoarse as someone for whom speech was rather unusual.

At two o'clock, Jarod woke up in a shock, his heart pounding rapidly, dazed, and rather unsure of his surroundings. For a second, he expected to be back on the cold cement floor, freezing as usual, but then he blinked his eyes and saw the familiar motel bed with the TV set still on and the sound of cars rushing outside. Miss Parker or rather Lady Angela still slept besides him.

_Why do Sapien women expect to mate when they're already pregnant_? he wondered _It isn't that she has that scent._ He was thinking of the Dominant male's ability to catch the smell of the female, human or dominant when she was ready to mate. _That must have happened to me._ He analyzed his reaction the first time and the latter times.

_The colors, the aroma of her perfume, the soft feel of her blouse, so enticing. And the way she walked when she wondered why Sydney and Broots took so long. Is that what love is like? I sure don't feel that way now. I feel just like holding her, but she wants it. I've been in the Centre too long._ He

Suddenly Miss Parker interrupted his stream of thought. "Who's this Randall Lynch?" she asked as she nudged him and showed a newspaper clipping that fell out between the covers of the Dominant Book.

"I have no idea." He thumbed through the book, looking for reference of this unknown character. "Here under 'Presence Revealed: Randall Lynch, disobedience to Counsel Orders, and so on."

"And so on, Jarod? What and so on?"

"It gives a list of punishments for disobeying the Counsel. He impregnated several women after killing their mates. The Counsel had to retrieve the offspring."

"Oh so the little darlings don't stick a knife in Mommy."

"I suppose they want the Mommy to be the Wife of Senator."

"Still the same, he sure knew they'd take."

Jarod turned over and started towards sleep. It was ironic that he sensed Miss Parker was in the mating stage when she first got on top of him. Of course, she did not know that and he had no idea where the instinct came from. He estimated the babies would be born in September.

Miss Parker made a call in the morning to Broots who told her that on examining the Hercules Cd, there was evidence that someone altered the information. He had found the original.

"Wasn't the one I have the original?" she asked while Jarod put on his shirt. They were getting ready to check out.

"No," said Broots his voice sounding strange. Miss Parker was using a speaker phone. "It says your grandfather started the Centre. It should have been 'improved.' The real Hercules Cd took up the whole 650 mgs. I'm making a new CD with the original message. I can give you a summation if you want."

"Can you download it?" she asked and looked at Jarod. "It'd be too large for an email attachment."

He typed and ICQ popped up."

"Great," said Miss Parker. "Broots what kind of instant messenger do you have?"

"AIM."

"Do you have ICQ?"

"Debbie has."

'"Okay send them through that." She handed Jarod a ten dollar bill and told him to buy some CDrs."

She let Jarod unzip the files and make two CDs. At least, they looked like the ones they had. Jarod had purchased the same brand. When Miss Parker was busy in the washroom, he zipped up the files again. The only free adult Dominant, as far as he knew in the Centre was Lambourni so Jarod took a chance, ICQed them to him, two at a time with the name of the CDr brand the Centre used, their labels, and "because we are of the New Species, you could do something with this. Jarod."

A couple of days later, they approached the lower class neighborhood in Newark where the Lambournis came from. Many of the inhabitants had a serious weight problem from eating too much pasta or greasy foods. Few of the men were at home, most either working, some, as firefighters, truck drivers, factory workers, and other lower to middle class occupations.. Miss Parker and Jarod searched for the area where Mr. Lambourni lived. The photograph showed a three-story house, rather early twentieth century, the type an immigrant Italian family with a little money would live in at that period. Now the grandfather had two houses when he died, and naturally Mr. Lambourni, that is Antonio's father, lived in the oldest, as he still did. He spent a pleasant hour talking about Antonio's adoption and "That he was the cutest bambino we ever saw."

"And who lives in the other house?" asked Miss Parker, assuming it was the son born a short while after Antonio's adoption.

"It's not there. Antonio lived there."

"What do you mean not there?" And the man pointed to the next block which had the usual amount of houses, except for one lot. "I'd go with you but I have to take care of Paulo."

Miss Parker and Jarod followed him inside to another room where a man about two years younger than Lambourni sat in a rocking chair, moving his head up and down. "I didn't want to put him in a home. Antonio sends me money to help and he sometimes comes to, he used to, but he has his own family to look after. My daughter's a carrier, but she's a nun." And then he smiled. "But my youngster, Vincente's fine. He graduated last summer."

"Oh," said Jarod as he looked at the youngest son's picture. That face was familiar. "He works for one of the crime families."

"Does the father know about this?" whispered Miss Parker.

"I doubt it. Antonio probably knows but he's not telling, besides he's not blood, not that it matters."

e

Wisely, Jarod and Miss Parker left. They knew why the lawyer did not come home. There was no home to come home to. It was nothing more than charred timbers. Jarod decided this was time for him to pretend to be an insurance investigator concentrating on suspicious fires.

Miss Parker agreed to go along with this in a manner that spelled "Haven't I been done this road before?" She waited by the car while Jarod went to talk to the officer who specialized in arson.

The police officer said that as far as he knew, Mr. Lambourni had no trouble with his insurance and everyone liked him. He thought if someone burned it, Lambourni would only get enough for the land it stood on and as this was a lower middle class neighborhood, there would not be many buyers. "It happened back in late June of 2000."

"A year ago?" asked Jarod.

"Right after the social workers came and took his kids. Seems a shame, first the neighbor says she saw someone grabbing Lambourni just as he went to the side door. Can't see anything from the front there. Now the Child Protective Services grabs the kids before calling the mother."

"Lambourni's married?"

The officer told Jarod to wait and went to this car. "He is. Wife works in the Twin Towers. She was in Mexico at the time they snatched the kids."

So whoever burned down Lambourni's house knew when he would be away. Jarod knew this was the Centre's doing and the so called Child Protective Service workers were in reality Centre employees. He, however, had to ask if the mob had anything to do with it. .

The officer said no. The mob did not want to oppose the local police. Why, some of their sons and daughters joined the police force. Of course, the dads did not like it, but that was life. You started out committing crimes and your kids joined the FBI because they found that crime did not really pay. "It's a closed Market here. When you're too old to care for your house, you sell it to a relative or someone from the Old Country. Most of the people look at you sideways unless you know an Uncle Luigi or speak Italian."

It was going to turn into a Cold File, as all the leads got nowhere. He checked his notepad.

"Did those social workers have anything to do with the arson?" Jarod asked and put his hand over is mouth to prevent a yawn.

"No. Social workers? They'd be fired for that. Two days after they grab the kids? You really should get some sleep"

"Yes." He yawned. "Oh Mr. Lambourni got his kids back."

"Good. Anyway nice seeing you Mr. Morris."

Jarod walked back to Miss Parker. "He didn't do it."

"When did it happen?"

"You said Broots told you the Centre grabbed Lambourni around the time Mr. Parker went back to the Centre. Two days later, his house burns down after the goons grabbed his kids."

"The Centre did it to prevent Mr. Lambourni from returning home." She looked at Jarod. "I think we'd better hurry back. I've got something to say to Raines, excuse me while I vomit, after we visit Cox."

"Cox? Ah yes he might know of your little brother, if that is who he really is."

"What are you saying Jarod?"

"I checked the medical records. Brigitte was sterile and Mr. Parker, you said, could not do anything, so is the little brother, another like Frederick or like Ethan or Gemini?" Jarod put the laptop in the case and zipped it up while Miss Parker shoved her toilet essentials in the small side of her bag. "That's everything."

"Good, I'll pay the manager, you start the car."

On the way back, Miss Parker wondered what would happen if the Centre was no more.

"What'll you do?" he asked, reading her mood, "You have to be careful. You can't run a nursery school and you certainly aren't your mother."

"Why Jarod?" She bent over and glared at him. "Don't you think I like children? What do you think, I've been having morning sickness? Just for my health?"

"It's like this. I've always been excellent at going after criminals. Only I can only fill in temporary before they start seeing there is no Jarod Morris or Benson or whatever at the bureau." He adjusted the rear view mirror. "Before I couldn't take the state examination for a license and still can't unless you co-sign and then they'll wonder why. I just read up in it. The Centre had several books showing the qualifications for licensed investigators and the names of various schools and universities that offered the courses."

"I can say you are a recent immigrant and waiting your papers, but as you say, they'll investigate and my past would be against me. So in what situation would it be preferable?"

"Murder for hire?" he asked in a dry voice.

"And being rather specific about who we kill. Child abusers for one. Taking out my gun and taking aim." She took out her gun from her purse and pretended to pull the trigger.

Suddenly Jarod stopped the car so fast that Miss Parker would almost hit the windshield if she had not on her seat belt. "That's it. We go after child abusers, runaway parents, those who beat up their spouses. Deadbeats. We specialize in that. You've been hurt by Raines. You said he tried something, so the authorities will take your word as veracity. Miss Parker, we've both got the skills, all we need is a name."


	25. Chapter 25 Cooperation from an Enemy

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

July 4 2001

Dr. Cox enjoyed dinner with his family, confident that Miss Parker was turning the incriminating tapes on the Inner Sanctum over to the FBI. A week had passed since Jarod barged into Raines's, correction, his office and there was no sign of the Pretender or Miss Parker. The Grim Reaper was sure the Pretender would not dare run away even if Miss Parker knocked him out and then raped him for keeping her on the go all those years. _But,_ thought Cox, _she must have or how did she get pregnant? She'd have to tie him up to make it happen. _ The thought of Miss Parker hitting Jarod over the head with her gun or a vase brought a smile to the Doctor's face. However, the last time he saw them, Miss Parker had acting like her mother but with the determination of Mr. Parker or rather what Mr. Parker would have been if he was not under that curse.

The doctor tried to find out where Jarod and Miss Parker went. Why he even knocked on the door of that corporate lawyer's office, but the lawyer's face said, "I'm not telling." Besides, he was reaching for something in his drawer at the same time. Cox made a tasty exit. He did not want to wind up on the Centre roof, hanging over the edge and that rather vengeful man holding him by his thumbs.

"You'd think that they would consider that women my size are not little children."

Brought out of his reverie, The Grim Reaper turned to the young mother of his kids. "You could go through the catalogue, and find one that matches and I'll get it for you."

She scoffed. "I suppose so. They don't have exclusive petite shops in this town."

A man in his twenties stood at the kitchen door. He had dark brown hair that flowed over his shoulders, the same color as the girl's, but he was of medium height. "Maybe they should have. Oh someone's about to be at the door."

The doctor sighed as if this had happened before and finished his meal.

By that time, Gino opened the door with a mock flourish. "Miss Parker!"

"Who are you?"

"Gino, Dr. Cox's butler, man of the house, chauffeur, killer," His smile was almost as evil as Cox's.

"When I want your services, I'll ask the Doctor," she said pushing past him with Jarod following close enough to whisper something in her ear. "You know Jarod, Cox. I've come to ask you a few questions."

"We've met. I was taking Liza to the opera."

Jarod was usually out in front with Miss Parker chasing him and now he followed her like a lap dog. Only he did not act as one. Well it would take time for the servile expression and the kneeling.

_Liza,_ thought Miss Parker, _he doesn't say his wife or his daughter, just Liza._ She whispered to Jarod. "You insinuated about Raines damaging your relationships with the opposite sex. I presume she went through the same procedure. Knowing Cox's character, she wouldn't take up with him normally."

"Then to avoid a charge of corrupting the morals of a minor, he takes her in his home, passes her off as his concubine or mistress—keeps her children."

"What about this, Cox?" she demanded showing him the report.

"I made it up to fool your brother and Dr. Raines. Wait until I get the real one."

Lady Angela tapped her heels, glaring at Liza who looked as haughty as only a Dominant female could. A few minutes later, Cox handed Miss Parker the true medical report. "Raines wanted to wipe out all the Pretenders. However, Mr. Parker had other ideas. By the way, the day after you left on your, ah, honeymoon, Lambourni barged into his office and took Raines's radio and stereo combination player. Said he didn't deserve it. Guess someone told him of Angelo. Was it you. Jarod?"

"I only saw him for a few minutes. Did you Miss Parker?" She nodded as if to say, 'of course I did for what he did to Timmy.'

"Miss Parker said that the Centre 'hired' Lambourni before she went to the Island," said Jarod. "What do you know about him?"

"Not much," said Cox, "Born in New Jersey, took corporate law, worked for some rather unsavory people. He married this Mexican girl, well not Mexican exactly. Her family is from an Artist colony. Embittered Americans or Englishmen, fed up with the war, leftists, leave their country and go south. Girl meets this young man entering the legal profession, only she doesn't know he's working for the syndicate."

"New Jersey? Is that all you know of him?"

"I heard he was adopted. I saw some of his low rent relatives from New Jersey. I thought I was on the set of _The Sopranos_. I did some investigation of my own. Oh he's quite strong. Tried to drive us insane."

"How?" asked Jarod, feigning ignorance, "Is he a Pretender as well? How old is he?"

"If he was, he'd be smart not to tell us. I'd say somewhere in his twenties. Oh and do you want the details?"

"I would be interested if he succeed. So how did he proceed in driving the Centre staff mad?" asked the Pretender, getting the irony.

Cox shrugged. "He started with _99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall_ and when he got to zero, sang _Camp Granada, Just a Gigalo, Burning Down the House, _and then back to _99 Bottle of Beer_ again."

Miss Parker almost broke into a smile. "Oh an 80s fan who camped frequently as a kid. How long did he keep that up?"

"It started when you left. At first, I thought it a relief, but he kept it up for three hours, took a break, and then started it up again. He's an excellent singer, a tenor. I read his files. He won a few cases. One was about identity theft. The perpetrator stole the identity of this singer, not popular, but classical. Lambourni asked her the name of an aria and the first artist who sang it, and asked her to sing a few lines. She couldn't do it. "

"I doubt anyone could do that," said Jarod and Miss Parker glared at him. He then decided that he had better keep quiet or placate her, "except someone like Lambourni. Wonder why he took up law."

"Don't you know? You're a Pretender. The godfather probably told Signor and Signora. Lambourni, 'Your son's got an excellent voice, but we need a mouthpiece to get us off.' And he probably paid for Antonio to go to law school. Anyway, they need someone in the family with a good income. Not that it'd do any good." She turned back to Cox. "Go on. How did you escape?"

"I made an excuse. Said there was an emergency at the hospital, delivered a baby, and rushed over here." Cox reached for a package of Aspirin. "Although I can't blame him, can you Jarod?" He waited. "You look quite well, considering."

"The priest said a few words in Latin, sprinkled some water on us."

"That'll do it," said Cox, "by the way your brother, Miss Parker, was asking about you. Why haven't you been to see him?"

"I have no desire to," she said, "Now what's this information about Lambourni, you're just itching to tell us?"

"A couple of years ago, when Mr. Parker was settled in the Centre and you were hunting Jarod," said Cox, "Raines and he decided to get some more employees. Only Mr. Parker told me they had to be born around a certain date. I had someone in mind."

"So they were looking for someone," said Jarod, "any other secrets I don't know about?"

"What was the date?" asked Miss Parker.

"July the twelfth. I forget the year. As well as Lambourni, there's a new nurse, a supervisor, a clerk, and two bodyguards. Raines made sure that neither of them came in touch with each other," said Cox.

July the twelfth meant nothing to the Centre. Jarod knew Miss Parker's, Mr. Parker's, Raines', and Lyle's birthdays. There was some other information not known to the public which Angelo helped get for him, but July the twelfth was not on the list.. He went over other possibilities, an explosion orchestrated by the Centre, witnesses to that, but the only thing he could figure was it was something to do with Mr. Parker himself and then he got it. It was so obvious, so brilliant, and so easy. There was only one reason why that date had any significance, but Jarod decided he had better keep that to himself until a later time.

Miss Parker walked to the small toddlers, playing on the floor. Their eyes showed intelligence and their vocabulary was above their age. "Hello children."

The youngsters chatted away, showing her their toys. One of the girls had constructed a miniature Eiffel Tower although not as good as Jarod's model of his childhood.

Miss Parker thought of the irony. _Here is Cox with a Pretender wife, correction concubine and four Pretender children under the Centre's nose and they can't do anything about it. And then we have Jarod and the others, either, captured, pursued, or killed by the Centre goons_. _How did he swing it? _

She wondered whether Liza was one of the show Pretender children, but she doubted the later. More than likely, Liza and Gino came from the Inner Sanctum, Cox took them to hold over someone else. Cox, although a Centre man, was loyal to the Parkers, that is Mr. Parker, but certainly not Raines who was loyal to the Triumvirate. Raines probably passed Gino off as one of his successful projects. So in effect, the Living Corpse took credit for something he had no hand in producing and Cox got the benefit.

As she observed Liza, she saw she was not like an innocent taken advantage by an older man. There was no case of molestation here. Liza acted like someone in her twenties, rather than a teenaged girl and as Miss Parker now knew, her species had specific rules as to conduct and deportment written down somewhere in that Dominant Book. As for Cox, in his way he loved her and certainly did not act the way a leech did towards an underage girl, that is, no pawing, no obscene remarks about her breasts, no lifting up her dress and patting her behind. It was all so proper. _And Liza does not cuddle next to Cox and call him "big Daddy" or had a sucker, Mary be praised_, thought Miss Parker.

'They like you Miss Parker," said Liza who whispered to the children.

"We have to go now. Gino will look after the youngsters. I don't exactly trust the Centre nor the ones we tried to hire, "said Cox.

Liza complained about the rejected babysitters that reminded Miss Parker of the movie, _Baby Boom_ "She looked like Nurse Bratlowsky, and had a harsh voice. ' Children need discipline and a cold bath.' Her voice was a perfect imitation of the Russian woman. The next one had on this none dress, Brittany Spears style, and says "she'll not do any food preparation as it might ruin her nails and could her boyfriend come over…" This time, she did sound like a brainless hedonistic irresponsible teenager.

"Then Doctor," Miss Parker said, "you can also fill me about Raines and that Inner Sanctum. You can afford two more guests, can't you?" She paused and whispered into his ear. "How did you get her? Did Raines hand her over to you to buy your silence? And what of Gino?"

"Gino?" asked Jarod who heard all of this.

"You know all about my father, a mortician," said Cox, "What you don't know is that I was born in London while my parents were on holidays. When the Centre called my parents back, the Coxes neglected to inform Immigration that they had a son. They hid me in my mom's knitting basket. I was a month at the time."

"So in order to get you into Harvard and for you to be a doctor, Mr. Parker got your father to promise that you would work for the Centre."

Cox smiled. "The Parkers actually: I got my residential alien papers, the chance to travel between the two countries, and a position in Blue Cove Hospital as chief of staff of obstetrics and I'm not much younger than the Pretender or you for that matter." .

When Mr. Parker returned, after Brigitte's death, to take charge of the Centre, once more, Cox learned, that unlike the official statement, that there were more than six Pretenders. These half dozen, the Centre had sacrificed so the government would not probe too deeply.

"And," he said, "I learned that the Pretenders have a shorter childhood than normal although they appear as us. I wrote a colleague of mine, a certain Doctor of Anthropology, a Dr. Ann Coulter, who previously telephoned me that she had similar suspicions about a group coming from Mexico, but I didn't get an answer to my correspondence. I later learned she had been murdered."

"Did my father know about this?" asked Miss Parker, "Of course he did. The Hercules project. Maybe your father was on it as well, Dr. Cox." She gave him a dirty look. .

Cox steered his car into the opera parking lot. Several patrons of the arts, all dressed in their finest, were getting out. They entered the lobby, mingling with the socially acceptable crowd. Miss Parker kept questioning Cox, asking for more details.

"I know nothing of this Hercules Project. Gino filled me in on some of Raines's more notorious activities," he said, "Gino has an excellent visual memory. He was created at the Centre, I think his father might have been one of the six who were murdered, or someone else. I can't be sure. I obtained him and Liza, his daughter from the Inner Sanctum."

"His daughter?"

Cox smiled. "That's why I wrote to that Doctor in California. There were certain incidents with a new group reproducing at tremendous speed, too fast for the regular courtship. I did a calculation, taking in account teenaged pregnancies. I estimated that their girls got pregnant at about eight years old, had four children at a time as did the boys, but they claimed not to mate until they were nine or ten years old. .Oh and the boys look older for their age until they reach maturity."

"How old?"

"I think it's fifteen or sixteen. I questioned a nurse that worked at the Nugenesis. She said there was a mix-up in one of the records of which she could not prove because the Centre destroyed them, but she was sure that a couple had a still born son and later had another son two years later on around the same date. Then they returned for a third. She told the doctor who told her it was nonsense. The boys were four not two years apart. I assume it was Jarod and his brother Ethan. If they switched Jarod's birth date, they thought they were safe."

"Does that mean that Jarod was not four when they brought him into the Centre, but two years old? And what about me? I got pregnant before I was a teenager!"

"So that's what the July twelth is all about," said Cox. His face widened in an evil smile. "Trying to find another Parker " He then corrected himself and once more became the obstetrician. "Well it could have happened just before your periods started. Your parents gave you more than an adequate diet, no junk food or pop. Your father must have been concerned about you. I read the records," said Cox, "It would put Jarod's age off a bit, understandable. Off hand, I would say you're almost the same age."

_They did not think it was possible, or did they?_ "I always thought that Pretenders were sterile, something to do with the gene."

"Oh so that's why you were so eager for the ah-encounter."

"You don't know me very well, Cox. I wasn't that eager."

"I knew all along that the Pretenders weren't sterile. It was a rumor set out by Raines and later Lyle. You aren't so eager to escape when there's no hope, is there? Besides, the females were too young to have children."

_And so was Liza_, thought Jarod. "Did Liza or you instigate the mating?" asked Jarod.

"It was mutual and I went through that Official Joining as soon as possible. If anything happened to me, I wanted my children to get my inheritance. The Dominants will see to that —although I had no idea how they showed up. Must be an inner sense, not like your's Miss Parker, something we had thousands of years ago, but lost," said Cox, "I blame Raines for her actions, not that she was able at eight years old."

"The girl doesn't look a day over thirteen," whispered Miss Parker.

"She's probably about ten or eleven years old. The children are two or three years old," said Jarod, "and quite mature by human standards. Of course, her intelligence and personality would be normal for a 1.6r. I read Mr. Attwood's notes on the computer. He has a web site."

"Oh. I wonder what they call it. '_Humanity is in peril dot org_.' probably."

Dr. Cox told how Gino informed him about Raines. That was a few years after Gino had been in the employ of the Grim Reaper _or slave of_, thought Jarod. By that time, the effects of the drug wore off. He added something, which rather startled them. "Oh I was told by a certain Dominant that some children like what I and Liza have, mature faster."

"Do you mean they'll look eighty when they're forty?" asked Miss Parker with apprehension.

"I have been told of one, a boy called John, who at the age of six months, could speak in complete sentences, and appeared to be three years old. At the age of six, he could pass for someone twice his age, and then when he approached eight, he slowed down and was normal for them. My children are fortunate, in that they didn't have to go through that, but if your kids start doing physics when they're supposed to be in diapers, don't worry."

"Thanks. Now not only will I have to think about getting them Pampers, but I'd have to get a book of calculus to entertain the little darlings!"

One of the benefits of the withdrawal of Neogenesis was an increased memory, usually scattered and unconnected, but after years, becoming a complete knowledge of the forgotten events. Jarod remembered what it was for him, recalling those incidents he explained only by the phrase, "The Centre is an evil place."

Jarod, however, still had his predicament to consider. If he tried to remove the chip, he might die. For the first time of his life, since he was a little boy, he felt helpless. Helplessness was something Jarod no longer could keep and there were these other feelings raging inside him.

Jarod and Miss Parker's daughter, Margaret,was one of the accompanying choir of women and children who sang when the opera star entered the village square. It was a scene out of seventeenth or eighteenth century Italy and was supposed to show the heroine as this simple country girl in love with a young man her parents did not approve of. It sounded all so familiar, him and Miss Parker. Now that they were together, it had changed. Although he wanted to grab Miss Parker, make passionate love to her, get inside her rough like a Dominant, but he could not or else they would assume he was a thing, an animal.

Cox and his woman were enthralled. Well she was a Pretender, correction, Dominant, and became a high class opera devotee as easily as anything Cox fixed up. The doctor still carried enough of his English background to appreciate the finer things.

Miss Parker was doing two things at once, listening to the opera, and having her hands all over Jarod who was trying to sit just the right way so no one could see what they were doing. However, the way she talked and tried to turn to see the stage, meant she was more interested in the theatre than trying a new way of making love. "My Italian's not that good," she said. That of course was a lie.

"Too busy chasing me?" asked Jarod, "Oh I doubt many people here know about the Centre. Say someone taking pictures of the audience, and he's not from around here."

She lifted her hands from underneath Jarod's trousers. "Spoil sport! I kind of liked this."

"Nothing to it. Margaret has an excellent voice."

"That isn't what I meant."

Jarod tried to suppress a smile. His arm around Lady Margo Angela's shoulder, he turned to Cox. "Now you said that Gino knew about the goings on with me and the hidden Pretenders. How?"

"He was the result of those goings on, as you put it. Course you grew older. Must have been all that running and sleepless nights."

"Quit with the commentary. You used Zoe to get me to the Centre, so you're no prize."

Cox smiled.

"So were you going to chain me to a wall?"

"Or locked in a cage. Seems more appropriate for what did they call you, a lab rat? Now don't get angry, Jarod. You and I are around the same age, so I had nothing to do with your, but I must backtrack a bit," he said, "You were in another part of the Centre."

The doctor's suave speech did not fool the Pretender one minute. Although he did not have the perversions that Raines had, the killer instinct of Lyle, nor the coldness of Mr. Parker, Cox was just as evil. He always came up on top because he mesmerized his enemies, made them appear his friends. If the Centre fell, Cox would come up on top.

"I had no idea what level, Cox. and I thought it was normal. Get on with your story."

Jarod flipped through the program, noting that in the second act, the villain, that one that would cause the young couple to separate, was about to make his entrance by singing an aria which roughly translated was, 'I am the greatest man in the village. All adore me! Look at my fine clothes and my fine robes. Am I not Benvenito the Magnificent?

The doctor continued. "One night I couldn't sleep so I followed my father and Raines to this place they referred to as the Inner Sanctum. There was this metal door, and Raines had a key, my father was besides him. I could see figures in there, smelled rotten garbage, saw chains on the walls. I saw Raines motion to two of the sweepers."

"If you weren't allowed in the Inner Sanctum, how'd you have gotten Gino?" asked Jarod, "It appears to me that you are lying about being there."

"I do not lie. They made Gino breed with a Pretender girl. My father put his hands over my eyes before I saw the actual event, but I remember Raines whisper to father, 'oh let him watch. It'll be a good education.' That's when I decided that to ally myself with Mr. Parker rather than that monster."

Jarod figured that Cox filled the other details in with his imagination but it was amazing how accurate he was. When Jarod and Miss Parker looked at the tapes, it was in a large room. Chains hung from the walls, and the floors were bare except for the feeding area. It would just be like Raines to dump the food on the ground and watch his creatures scramble for it.

Miss Parker almost gagged. "No wonder I felt sick whenever Raines looked at me! All that false piety. A mere child," she said, "Correction since Gino was a Dominant he stopped being a child at ten but even then, it's not right!"

"Years later when I became a doctor, Mr. Parker asked me if there was anything I requested. I said I wanted to know about the inner sanctum. He had Raines show me, and I recognized one of the men there as Gino and a young girl with him, Liza. I asked if they would work for me. They said they would cost a certain amount of money. I thought Mr. Parker used the wrong pronoun. I later learned…"

"That you now owned them," said Jarod.

"Yes took some time getting them used to wearing clothes, and they both needed a decent bath, and neither could read nor write, but it was amazing how much they learned in a few weeks."

"Raines treating them like animals?" asked Miss Parker.

"Now you know how I felt or still feel," said Jarod, but Miss Parker did not show any feelings of guilt. The Pretenders were different, more different than the Negroes were from the Whites back in the nineteenth century. Their DNA was different although it was mostly European based. There was an added factor that continued through each generation, possibly the same factor that the Centre called the Pretender gene and there was also the absence of any highly charged activity in the area that served for the seat of emotions and personality. No wonder Centre preyed upon the Pretenders for little emotions and a low personality meant no humanity and thereby greatly exploited. He wondered if they had a soul.

The opera continued without incident. The stage manager led them to the back where they greeted the singers and actors and learned that Benito and his followers, who all sang in chorus, Miss Parker offered to take Margaret home, but she declined. They were going out for drinks to which Jarod told Margaret to be careful, because even if she was more mature than the others, the others would not understand if she took a sip. Knowing the danger it would give to her species, Margaret got in the car with Dr. Cox and they drove to Broot's house where the computer genius said that the girl would keep Debbie company.

"Now," said the Doctor, "I must invite you to my house."

"We must decline," said Miss Parker.

"To miss seeing what Gino took out from a certain room near the Inner Sanctum, tapes of a rather disturbing manner? You said you wanted to know more about Raines's methods?"

Gino greeted them at the door of the doctor's house and was only to eager to show Miss Parker and Jarod his tapes. As Jarod suspected, Mickey Mouse was prominent on two of them.

"My son," said Gino with an evil grin, "checked them out. He is Security and Records."

"Oh," said Miss Parker, "He likes that show." She spotted a WB poster on the wall.

Shooing Liza and the children out the room, Gino inserted the video. As Jarod and Parker suspected, it showed more evidence, but in such a graphic fashion that Miss Parker rushed to the bathroom and threw up. Gino was eyeing Cox's gun, deciding whether he could reach it in time, run out the house, drive to the Centre, and kill those responsible.

Miss Parker put on her best smile. "If find that Raines took Jarod into the Inner Sanctum and you knew about it."

"Not the true purpose" said Cox, "besides Raines had moveable walls brought in to make a room like the regular cells in the Centre. Jarod do you remember any of this and don't go into details of the actual experience."

"As far as I can recall," said Jarod, "it was what you assumed. They first joined me with this girl. I had no idea what was going on. Sydney kept me in the dark about such things. A few months later, they took me to that place again. I still had no idea. They made me. There was a gun to my head. They took me back to Sydney and then they came again when Sydney was occupied elsewhere. It was about an hour each time."

"Twenty to twenty five years ago, society was getting wise about child molestation," said Cox, "so they decided to produce their own."

"I'll write it out for you, Cox what they did to me. Just destroy it as soon as you read it." He took the pad and wrote about the girl, the starving baby, and the men grabbing the infant. "The man looked something like you, Doctor. Graying hair, glasses, and I remember his left hand had a mole."

"My father had melanoma at the time, but had the mole removed." He read the note. "Raines wanted that baby to die. When my father told me about it, I was thinking of being a mortician like he, like my grandfather but hearing about that baby changed my life. I never regretted that decision." He handed it to Miss Parker. "Sickening. Don't you agree?"

Her face turned pale as she looked at it.


	26. Chapter 26 Security and Records

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

July 6 2001

Getting hold of the DNA tests required careful planning and someone who had a decided lack of affection either,r for their own or the opposite sex. That left Jarod, Miss Parker, Broots, Sydney, and even Cox out. Jarod thought of calling Rachel to ask if she knew anyone with an analytical mind, and regarded human beings as just an object —then again would she let a psychopath loose?

"I hope you know all of the staff, Miss Parker," said Jarod.

"The Centre has a nurse which might fit the bill. I believe she had a father who was incontinent and suffered from dementia." She adjusted her girdle and walked over to Raines' office. She hated wearing those things, but if she did not want the Living Dead to know she was pregnant.

"Hello Angel," said Mr. Raines, "did you enjoy the opera?"

"Fine Raines, "she said, almost gagging at this monster using the same pet name Daddy did. "Oh where's Miss Batlowsky?"

"She's down the hall," he said.

"Thank you and it's also inconsiderate of you to ask me if the medication to treat my ulcer worked." She knew

Miss Batlowsky was thumbing through several medical magazines when she saw Jarod and Miss Parker approach. "You want me to do something for you Miss Parker, da?"

"Yes. Can you identify these?" They thrust the videos and the still photographs towards her.

The nurse looked through the photos, and put the video in the machine. "I no go by guesswork." She took out her pen. "Number X4D, CFAG, X4D2, MUEFA—Good success rate.X4D parents of X4D2 or twin."

"I don't see the numbers,' said Jarod.

"In Russia, they have steam rooms. Like movie with famous actor who play policeman who come to big city, Chicago. Good movie. Da." She moved off her chair. "I go see Security and Records, he might be on video. Very angry boy soon be very angry man. Bad men like children do terrible things, like see what on this. My English no good. I switch to Russian." She did so.

"Sick," said Miss Parker after listening, "and you–"

The nurse replied in her native language to which Miss Parker translated for the rest. "When I was sixteen my mother suffered a breakdown. I had to bathe and clean her. It wasn't very pleasant. When I graduated from nursing school in Moscow, I went to work in the prison infirmary. I dated a young man, but I couldn't let me touch him, not even a cuddle and then I heard my father got sick. I felt I had to take care of him although he abandoned me and my mother. An excuse for a farm twenty hectares out of the city. When he died, the Soviet Union was no more so I emigrated here and your father offered me this job. Miss Parker, I am devoid of any affection towards mine or the opposite sex."

"So you have no idea who these are?"

"No Miss Parker, but there are tissue samples, hair from various parts of the body. We do keep records of them. All I need to do is to get Security and Records to match them."

"Wouldn't they destroy the evidence?" asked Jarod.

"No. Each separate hair or tissue was sealed and labeled, just in case something came up," said Miss Parker translating for Batlowsky.

Security and Records was down the hall, close to the part of the Centre where Raines had ruled supreme. Gino's son had worked there for so long since a child that he was known as Security and Records. Jarod could see the resemblance and something else in the young man's eyes. It was like looking in a mirror, only Security and Records was a bit smaller than he was at that age and his face a little more Southern Italian and he did not have a mole below his eye. He tied his long hair back with a string and his eyes had a sense of the predator.

Jarod remembered seeing a young girl's face, framed by wavy dark brown hair, and the eyes that only a Sicilian girl would have. She was smaller than he and devoid of emotion. Security and Records had those same eyes. He did not understand Miss Parker's reaction.

"You're just a kid!" she said, "and Lyle gave me the impression—" She took one look at the boy who wore a shirt and a pair of slacks. At least they were not grey, and at least, he could pass in company with his hair back. He acted older than his age which was understandable but to the Centre, he was just a commodity.

"I never met your brother, or your father, All I know was that someone slipped a note under the door of the Inner Sanctum when I was small. One of the guards made me to take a shower, put on something, he called clothes, and take over Security and Records. We just communicated by intercom."

"I want records of subjects," said Batlowsky, listing the numbers.

Security and Records snapped, "Did Mr. Lyle authorize this? You know I have to answer to him."

"I did," said Miss Parker, "and Jarod here.'

"I'll look them up."

It took over an hour for Security and Records to find the sealed envelopes. He waited while the nurse removed each envelope. "You to put these in computer." She pulled one of her hairs. "Need from you Miss Parker, Jarod. You too, young man. Need samples from Cox, from Raines, from Lyle. From all staff, all work here, all kept here, all relatives. Find out if one have fortune, no want to share like Gregor who say son crazy, put him in hospital. Son no crazy."

"Destroy the tapes," snapped Security and Records.

"You no scare me, boy," said the nurse, "You friend with Dr. Cox. No like Cox."

He whispered to Miss Parker, "Jealous. She wanted to be a doctor, but she wasn't good enough." He spoke aloud. "I hope he didn't make copies."

"Copies?" asked Miss Parker, "copies of that filth on the tape?" She whispered back to Giuseppe. "You mean her English wasn't good enough."

The young man nodded, got up, and took her to a door with a keypad. "I'll have to open this. You don't have the combination."

After getting the envelopes, Jarod tracked those men and women who had someone watching them too closely or punished severely for minor infractions.

"Not all of them are there," he told Security and Records when he returned. It had been a revealing hour, comparing his DNA with that of Gino and that of that girl so many years ago. Yes, Gino was the product and that meant that Security and Records was his grandson. He had missed so much.

"The name's Giuseppe."

"So Giuseppe," said Miss Parker, "where are they?"

"Not dead. They might be working out or overseas."

"I guess I better call your Miss Burke," said Miss Parker, "she might help." She suddenly sat down.

"I call doctor," said the nurse.

"No, call Dr. Cox."

Cox would see them right away. "And bring Giuseppe over as well," he said, "I need him to fix my computer."


	27. Chapter 27 The Packrats

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

July 6 2001

While Giuseppe fixed the doctor's computer, the Grim Reaper examined Miss Parker and took a picture of the unborn infants. "Four. No wonder you're not feeling well."

"Four? The way they carry on kicking, I was sure I had at least a dozen."

He showed her the picture. "See, two boys and one girl. The other, I'm not so sure of, but I can find out considering your age."

"Please do."

"Now, you'll need to lift up your blouse a bit and expose your abdomen. It might hurt."

Miss Parker felt a slight pain as the doctor took out the fluid and put it under a microscope. "So do they have Down Syndrome?"

'They're normal for Pretenders. Yes Miss Parker, you're about to give birth to four little Pretenders." He smiled. "I don't know if they have the Inner Sense, but it doesn't matter does it? . Now get dressed in the other room while I destroy the film. Are you going to tell Jarod?"

She nodded. "I already had."

Jarod was pleased that none of the children had any mental defects and since Cox's own children were also Pretenders, he knew that the 'good' doctor was able to find out if there was any problems. "We ought to contact Miss Burke. Her children are older than Cox's and she can tell us what to expect although Naomi will make out splendidly. Her brothers dote on her. She'll be able to blend in. What I fear is for the boys. I don't want another Alex or Damien on our hands. But Naomi's a little charmer."

"Oh a JAP, Jarod, a Jewish American Princess."

"I didn't realize that Rachel was descended from Royalty. From my research, the Israelite kingdom and the Jewish kingdom expired centuries past."

"JAP is a definition applying to a Jewish girl who is the only girl in the family. The father can splurge on her education, graduation, and find the right man for her to marry."

"Understandable. There should be a balance. About Giuseppe. Can you arrange it if he works for Frederick. He said something about an operative, if that's allowed."

Miss Parker threw him some tapes. "I've taken steps to change Frederick and Margaret's last name to Angela and since that deal Lyle made, if I captured you, I'm in the position to transfer Giuseppe over to Frederick. You do agree, don't you?"

"Yes. Just get him of the Centre. How are you going to word it?"

She held her nose in the air as if putting on airs. "I am sure a fine young man such as Frederick Angela needs a swanky apartment, complete with his own butler, especially if he's going to mingle with upper elite!"

Jarod snickered as he put the tapes in a bag, but went back to normal as he picked up a flier. "It will appear as if we are going on a typical shopping excursion. I have included the advertisements from Home Hardware and some from Wal Mart, I hope those particular stores are in the area where we plan to meet her."

Miss Parker informed him that there was— after a remark that he should already know, to which Jarod rebuked her that he had been too busy running to do much sight seeing. After calming down, he checked the Wal Marts, learning the shopping center was just a mile out of that particular town which unlike Blue Cove had all the trappings of civilization, MacDonald's, Sears, etc.

Miss Parker picked up the cell phone and dialed the number for the VCTF.

Rachel had just finished her notes on the _Sect of the White Lion_ when she heard the telephone ring. She was already looking for a break, but Bailey had another case up his sleeve.

"It's regarding a Mrs. Cleomedes, whose husband died under mysterious circumstances.."

"That's not in our expertise. We're supposed to deal with violent crimes not bad luck widows."

"I believe this fits our bill. Mrs. Cleomedes was married before to a Mr. Hughes, then previously to Mr. Saxton. None of the man had anything in common, but it seems Mrs. Cleomedes that is, Miss Eva Winkler's husbands all died of unnatural causes," he said as the phone started ringing.

Before he could grab it, Rachel picked up the receiver. "VCTF, Rachel Burke speaking."

"Miss Burke, this is Miss Parker from Blue Cove, Delaware. I believe we have someone in common, Jarod."

"Oh hello Miss Parker," said the Profiler, her voice suddenly going cold.

"I apologize for bothering you Miss Burke," said Parker," but we found tapes showing experiments of a distasteful nature done by Raines. If you could suggest a place where we could meet, I would appreciate."

.Rachel named a restaurant between Delaware and Connecticut and specified a time..

"Better make that hotel, one with a VCR and don't eat anything. You might get sick."

"I've a strong stomach, Miss Parker, but I would suggest you take them to the police."

"The Centre has ties in the police department, Miss Burke, good-bye," she said and after turning off her cellphone, turned to Security and Records "I want all the tapes destroyed except for that one and those envelopes."

"Done." He opened a metal box, inserted the tapes and the ensuing flash almost blinded Miss Parker.

"The Centre doesn't know about this, does it?" asked Jarod.

Giuseppe sneered as he buttoned up his shirt, "They haven't the intelligence. Doctor Cox needs another motherboard. Since I don't have any money, someone will have to pay for me."

Miss Parker called Broots on the cell phone, telling the situation as concisely as she could, and learning that some of the Centre supplies had been stolen by two boys and a girl, called the Packrats. Further to this information was the revelation that Mr. Lambourni had aided in the pilfering by placing some of Raines's opera CDs, where the Packrats could find them."

"Oh he did huh?"

"He's been asking around Blue Cove, and went as far as New Jersey and New York, asked that friend of his and that assistant district attorney, you know, the one whom his old firm had the worst luck with. He figured if McCoy could win all those cases, he knew about someone who left their kids at a train station or something."

"all right if Mr. Lambourni wants to find who their parent's are, I wish him luck."

"He gave Debbie a gift certificate to get her hair done and he had someone over to fix our pool."

"That was nice of him"

"It's a good thing he did, with the washing machine on the blitz, I couldn't afford it."

"Did you break it again?" she practically shouted into her cell phone, "if you haven't enough money to buy the motherboard, just use your Centre credit card. I'm sure that Raines will compensate you. If he doesn't, just put a word in Lambourni's ear. He has a bone to pick with 'Daddy dearest.'" That conversation over, she put her cell phone in her purse and breathed a loud sigh.

"After you left," said Giuseppe, "he was taking out his knife and looking at Raines."

"How?" asked Miss Parker, her eyes gleaming, "tell me more."

"Like a cat about to eat a mouse."

"Good," said Jarod. "So how much time do we have?"

"We have about an hour to get there. Giuseppe, wait here until Broots arrives. You won't have any trouble with the sweepers. Can you get into Cox's house?"

"I have a key," he said as Jarod and Miss Parker left for their appointment with the Profiler.

An hour later, they entered the hotel, an older establishment, what was known as genteel where the major residents were those between fifty and one hundred and the other residents, potential nuns and priests, with a smattering of college students. The manager looked at them suspiciously, until Miss Burke showed her badge.

"We'll see that you are not disturbed," said the manager and handed her the key. "Just remember to shut off the television after you are through and keep the sound down after ten pm. By the way, the special in the dining room today is Grilled Chicken with a Dijon sauce on a bed of Spanish rice, soup de la jour, or a spring salad, if you are interested?"

"If you could bring it up for three," she said as she handed him her credit card and when that was done, Jarod, Miss Parker, and her went up to the room to watch the tapes.

Miss Rachel turned pale, and then her anger grew at seeing the videos. "This is disgusting and you say, that the Centre has one of the participants working as a record keeper?"

"I believe that is his designated title," said Jarod, "he doesn't get paid for it. They just took him out when he was small and shoved him in that room. How he got out for exercise, I have no idea."

"Oh really," said Miss Parker, "Cox probably had a key to the door, and opened it long enough for Giuseppe to take a stroll. Of course the Centre found out about it."

"How did you know?" asked Miss Burke.

"Giuseppe's back is crisscrossed with scars," said Jarod.

Rachel understood. "This is enough evidence to bring Raines to justice, but we have another matter."

"So what is the other matter?" asked Miss Parker.

"Something which Jarod could help with," Rachel said and told them about Mr. Cleomedes.

"So you say that this Eva Winkler preys on lonely men, marries them, and kills them for their money?"

"Yes."

"And you want me to play the fall guy for her schemes?"

"No. Mr. Cleomedes had a brother, Stephen who has some information that could put this Ms. Winkler away.

"Did you say Stephen Cleomedes?" asked Miss Parker.

"Yes."

"It just so happens that before I caught up to Jarod, I saw a letter from a S. Cleomedes in Raines's mailbox, something regarding a misunderstanding—about some new employees." He looked at Jarod. "The same kind of misunderstanding that Cox had about Gino and Liza."

"What are you talking about?" asked Rachel.

"Because we are different than humans, stronger faster, and more ruthless," said Jarod, "the Centre's been selling our kind off to various individuals and foreign powers after a little in-house production."

Miss Parker filled Rachel in about the Neogenesis fed Jarod that also opened his mind to hypnotic suggestions, telling all the horrible details in as tactful a manner that she could. She also mentioned Mr. Parker's search for those born on July the twelfth.

"Does this tie in with the tapes? I guess not, Miss Parker," said Rachel, "The FBI has been investigating factories that use slave labor, most of it immigrants from places like China or Mexico. However, if it is someone like Cleomedes who has a conscience and tries to do the right thing, our hands are tied. He probably put them on his payroll, and if not, he'd pay them in kind, perhaps have them work for board and room."

"Isn't that slavery, still the same?" asked Jarod.

"In a strict sense, yes. However in the cases of adoption, sport's trading, giving money to a parent or guardian to train a child, the situation is in a gray area. Now if the Centre took a hundred or so, and then said to some factory manager, 'You give me one million dollars, and these will work for you, pro bono, for the rest of their lives. You own them,' then we can make a case."

"So just because these are 1.6rs, we have no rights?"

"You are different than us," said Rachel, "and fear influences people. I also learned why your women are less successful in bearing children to our men. Have you heard of steroids?"

"A drug thought to enhance muscular ability, but with a powerful side effect. It causes sterility because of the…"

"Yes. Since the women want strong men, they are attracted to muscle builders, the weight lifter who takes steroids to improve his strength. We found that when the women married those in the military with a strict policy of no enhancing drugs, they had just as much chance of having children as you had with me, Jarod."

"But will the children be Dominants or regular humans, in such cases?" asked Miss Parker, "that would disrupt society, not to mention the school system."

"You mean that we will find about the Dominant schools, send the army after them? That is a possibility," said Rachel, "but they are classified Private schools and can adhere to a religious or dress code. The latter, the Dominants would agree to, but the former would be a problem."

"We have Lambourni. He told me a bit about those schools, that they have shorter hours, and the classes are not as structured, the older Dominants, the parents can walk in at anytime, and actually give lessons, more like a home school and it's expensive.." She then addressed Miss Burke who told her that the tuition was well worth it. "Certain items have gone missing from the Centre and then been returned. I thought it was Angelo, a patient there, but it wasn't. I just learned about it from Broots that three children have been seen on the Centre grounds, stealing food and clothes. No one knows where they come from."

"How old?" asked Jarod.

"About eight or about." She suddenly grew pale. "Couldn't be!"

"Yes, it could." He turned to Rachel. "Miss Parker when she saw a room with a birthing bed with chains in SL27. She thought it was an experiment by Raines to make my brother Kyle go through a rebirthing process, but I wonder if it was used for another purpose."

"Raines forcing Kyle to have sex with a poor Pretender girl, waiting until she was about to give birth, chaining her to it, killing her or forcing Kyle to kill her after she gave birth and dumping the kids. Great! What a family I was born into! It's a good thing Illuminae removed the curse!"

"I presume we should go to a Church so that curse doesn't start up again. I do not know about your God, but according to what I read, it helps," said Jarod. The idea of the Dominants suddenly attending Church or any religious organization seemed foreign to him, thus voicing this opinion must have taken a lot of courage. The few 1.6rs who did go into Christianity, did it out of a sense of self-preservation. Those raised by humans took on the religion of their foster parents. The idea of love and compassion coupled with protection of humanity and those weaker than themselves was foreign to the New Species' sense of being. However, a vengeful God who visited destruction on the unrepentant seemed to appeal to the Dominant mind set. Jarod, except for a brief period which ended on the rooftop of a Baptist Church and the ceremony in the Cathedral, knew nothing about God. He assumed, for that was the Centre's intention, that there were many gods. If anyone brought a religious identity to the Dominants, it would not be him.

"I wonder if Stephen Cleomedes might know if anyone else was duped by Raines," said Miss Parker.

"The VCTF checked on Mr. Cleomedes. He is quite well educatedt in Greece. He came here as a young man and got his American citizenship about ten years ago. He is a diabetic, confined to a wheelchair, cannot get around much so has enough time on his hands to make trouble," said Miss Burke. She showed them a pile of letters and emails. "All from Mr. Cleomedes, telling of his suspicions about his new sister-in-law which unfortunately we thought were cranks because Miss Eva was good at covering her true intentions."

"There is only one thing wrong. The Centre is probably watching us. If we go and help you, they will know about it."

"So what excuse will you make to get away, Miss Parker?"

"Fixing up the house," said Jarod, "putting a dungeon in the basement complete with chains on the wall." He was so straight-faced that Rachel had to stop a minute before she knew he was teasing.

"So I gather you'll make the crib or cribs rather than buy them," the Profiler said and got on the telephone. "By the way, where do you plan to go and when?"

"Two weeks from today. . There's a sale at the shopping center outside of town. I told Accounting that I needed a special sound proofing, the kind they use in isolation pads or in torture chambers," she said with a straight face but sparkling eyes..

"I'll ask Mr. Cleomedes to meet us in, say, the Haven Emporium. It sells antiques. I've seen your house, Miss Parker. I don't expect you to get ultra modern furniture."


	28. Chapter 28 The Chosen Shall Arise

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

July 20 2001

The auburn haired man drove his car into his driveway, almost missing the three figures that appeared suddenly in front of him. _Masking,_ he thought, _amateurs! The Council lets anyone join._ That was, until he saw the middle one, a boy around ten, with light red hair and brown eyes.

"Geraldo!" he said getting out of the car.

"Father."

They did not hug or cry, or show any emotions. They were Dominants. "And this is the two you talked about."

"Is everything set, father?"

"Yes, the time for your revealing is at hand."

"I wish you were the Chosen of Eastern Shores, instead of me, father. This is Ethan and Edward Junior, but we call him, Irish."

"Miss Parker's half brother," said Lambourni, "I hear you are good at explosives. Come in the house, but don't let anyone see you enter."

A dark blue car drove slowly along the street, the occupants, Centre sweepers. One of them pointed out a man and two boys talking to Lambourni. He nudged his companion.

"What do you mean a guy and two kids?" his companion asked, "It's just Lambourni locking the door to his car and going inside."

"But I thought."

"Come on. Let's get back to Raines and tell him that Lambourni's back." They drove off, leaving the lawyer supposedly alone.

"Father," said Geraldo, "you are the Advocate. You could use your influence to change the ruling of the Council."

"The Council rules that only one with two free parents can be a Chosen. As you know, I along with most here are the children of those prisoners of the Centre. My father or mother may now be in the Centre dungeons, escaped, or working in one of the Centre institutions, but the son of the founder of the Centre to ensure no one becomes Chosen, inserted a device in all their skulls. Unfortunately, he forgot that our girls bear children starting at eight years of age, and our male at the same age, although the former Advocate suggest they wait until they are ten. Raines found it out, and tried to use this to his advantage, to stock the Centre satellites with 'employees.' However, I have word from the Record Keeper that Raines tried to eliminate them. That has been thwarted."

"And what of the chief one, the one they call The Pretender?"

"Jarod?" asked Ethan, "is he still alive?"

Lambourni nodded and told them of Jarod's and Miss Parker's Official Joining and their subsequent Companionship, the term the Dominants used instead of a honeymoon.

"They came back briefly I heard from Mr. Broots and went away to purchase things for the house. She has been impregnated and the house must be enlarged." Lambourni put his hand on his lips. "But be silent about this knowledge. Geraldo you and Irish will be permitted a quick death, but as for Ethan, he will not have that privilege."

"Even though I am the Second Chosen?" asked Geraldo.

"Yes, and because you are second only to Tom Daniels, the Supreme Chosen, you hold a greater responsibility. As Chosen, you have the privilege of being in the Chameleon program as well as first knowledge of Mentoring and Masking, something few of us have had. Only because of the certain circumstances here, with the Centre's claws over us, was I permitted to become the Chosen of New York and New Jersey."

"And Irish?"

"He is in the Chameleon program and soon will take his place in Law Enforcement after replacing a human. I wish you good success, Irish."

"Thank you, sir."

The lawyer now turned to Ethan, Jarod and Miss Parker's half brother by the Centre's perverted program. The young man would use his knowledge of explosives to get on the Centre grounds and disarm any bomb or explosive device set to eliminate their own kind— those that Lambourni found were in the Inner Sanctum. He did appreciate the Record Keeper's sacrifice, and the whipping he took. The lawyer had no idea that Giuseppe was Jarod's grandson, and it would not have made any difference if he did.

"Are you able to do this successfully, Ethan?" he asked.

"I can, but I need certain equipment."

Antonio took out several thousand-dollar bills and handed them to him. "This will be sufficient." He sneered and handed his son a PDA. "On it are the names of those staff and their families exempt from extermination. The others are to have no mercy, but be sure the death of the innocent, the children are as if they slept and never awoke. With the adults, a little or lot of pain would be appropriate."

"And of the children, what if one renounces his or her evil parent, should they also die?"

"You can let them live in bondage," said his father.

A dark cloud covered the sky, an ominous warning for the Centre's future.


	29. Chapter 29 Cleomedes' Secret

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

July 20, 2001

Unaware of Lambourni's plot of revenge against the Centre, Jarod and Miss Parker entered the Emporium, she picking up each item as if to see if it was a genuine antique.

"This will look good in the Living room," she said.

The proprietor kept a cautious distance, and then turned to the fat man being wheeled in by a man in his twenties, the latter having a fair complexion, with several freckles and wearing an off the rack suit in the manner of Savoy Row, England.

"That particular lamp is one of a kind," said Miss Parker to the invalid, "made in Athens to commemorate the birth of Prince Philip."

"I'm afraid your mistaken, Madam. Actually it's copy. A very good copy, I believe."

Miss Parker gave an air of shock. "And to think this store tried to pass it off as the genuine article. Thank you, Mr.?"

"Cleomedes. Stephen Cleomedes. Are you Miss Parker?" he whispered. On her nod, he continued. "I got a call from the FBI to look for a woman with three toddlers."

"Yes and I'm Jarod—Morris. I'm helping Miss Burke in this case. Undercover," said the Pretender, "Now here's what you are to do. As soon as a dark haired woman with three toddlers comes into the store, you…"

They did not have long to wait for five minutes later in ran Rachel's three, going right for the most expensive and delicate antiques with their mother following them and yelling, "Don't you dare touch anything!" As soon as she spotted Jarod and the others, she put out her right finger, supposedly to scold the kids.

Seeing his cue, Cleomedes had his man steer the wheelchair over and got the children engaged at looking at a less breakable article.

"Thanks," said Miss Burke.

"This is Angela Walters," said Jarod, indicating Miss Parker. "And a friend of mine, Mrs. Levy. She works to the civil court in New York."

"How do you Miss Walters," said Rachel, "you do seem a little sad."

Miss Parker wiped a fake tear from her face. "I just buried my dear brother a week ago. I always shop when I'.m depressed. My brother was such a nice man."

Jarod stifled a gag.

"Oh," said Rachel who noticed the store owner looking their way, "and he left you all that money."

"I'd rather have him back and besides his widow contested the will and she won!" And Miss Parker did the same mock sadness. "If I get a hold of that woman!"

"Well as his wife, she was entitled."

Miss Parker swore. "That blonde bitch doesn't deserve Snoopy!"

"Snoopy?" asked Jarod.

"My dog!" She opened her purse and put a handkerchief to her mouth to keep them from seeing her giggling. "He was a purebred and Trevor promised I should have him if he passed away." This time, came another sob and then she took out some photographs from her purse. "See, that's what she looks like!" . Actually they were pictures of a blonde movie star.

"I can get you in touch with a civil judge if there is any impropriety," said Jarod.

"Oh can you?" asked Miss Parker.

"Why Judith," he said indicating Rachel, "is a personal friend of Judge Grant and she even knows Judge Judy on sight. Why she was named after her."

"In that case, perhaps we can talk. Outside. Mr. Cleomedes?"

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me where you parked your car?"

"I've the Green one in the Handicapped Section," he said.

Once outside, away from the proprietor's prying eyes, they listened to the Greek's account of his brother's marriage and death by the hands of his wife. Eva who called herself Vera, and was part Greek, a fallacy that Stephen found out shortly after the marriage and tried to warn his brother about. The woman made the phyllo dough herself, instead of buying from the Bakery, as did most housewives. She insisted on wearing the traditional dress even when the holiday did not warrant it. She tried to be more Greek than the Greek.

The proprietor had an avarice look, so Miss Parker decided to go back in the shop and buy a sculpture while signaling to Mr. Cleomedes to make like he had a similar collection. Only Mr. Cleomedes was going deaf , so Jarod went over and said, "Why don't you make out as if you have something like that at your place and invite us to see it."

"I've got it." Mr. Cleomedes spoke a little louder as his attendant wheeled him in the shop,. "That's an interesting piece Ms. Walters. Are you a connoisseur of fine art?"

Miss Parker knew all about art. "Yes I am. This is from the Georgian period," she said, "Notice the elaborate lines."

"Just so happens I have similar pieces at my place, but I fear I may have been duped. The shading is a bit off and it feels a little rough around the toes."

"I'm an expert in the Georgian Period more than the modern. They made a quick copy and then applied a thin veneer of metal to give it an authentic hue. If you'd not object, we could come over and discuss this, before we warn all the eligible bachelors around her of that vulture!"

Jarod offered to get a picture of Miss Eva and make several copies to hand around in case she was husband hunting for another victim. The proprietor replied that he would like a copy of her hand style since he was corresponding with a Russian matrimonial service and wanted to be sure that young lady with the green eyes was not this Eva in disguise.

They followed Mr. Cleomedes's van out to the shopping center, Jarod and Miss Parker going in to get the necessary items from the two stores, equipment for the crib, bedding, mattresses, and other essentials from Wal Mart. Mr. Cleomedes offered to put the Home Depot stuff in his van.

That all settled, they drove towards Mr. Cleomedes's house. On the way, the Greek introduced his driver as John, and told them that Vera" was coming in a week or so. Rachel seemed interested but appeared to forget about it as they looked out the windows. .They spotted the small farms, a couple of orchards, a school bus on the way and cars filled with people coming home from work. One car, in particular, a black Lincoln seemed to be in a hurry.

"Must be having a meeting tonight,' said Cleomedes's driver and then he startled, "No it isn't." He unrolled his window and stopped the car.

Jarod came over. "What is it? Trouble with your boss?"

"No, but that black car's been following us for sometime since we left the shopping center."

"The Centre. I recognize the driver. How good are you at evading?"

"Watch me!" He fastened his seat belt and in less than a minute, the van started down the road.

Jarod rushed back to his car and got in the driver's seat. "Raines sent two of its sweepers after us. Follow the van."

Miss Parker quickly tightened her seat belt and got out her gun. "Cleomedes's chauffeur must have come from Greece; I heard they're horrible drivers. Well I hope the insurance is paid on this car."

"I don't think he's Greek. I'll tell you later."

Cleomedes's driver gunned the engine, and started across a field with Jarod and Miss Parker following and Miss Burke close behind. Sure enough the Centre goons started after them. The chase continued with the first group getting onto another road, and then cutting across another field. Jarod rolled down his window.

"Now," called Cleomedes's driver, "About a quarter of a mile away there's a division in the highway. Make as if you're heading for it and then make a sudden U-turn. Your view'll be blocked off just long enough."

"Right."

The quarter of a mile included a hill where they were out of site for a minute. Miss Burke signaled she could see the other car in her rear view mirror and then it was out of site. She headed for a road sign and hid the car behind some bushes, watching the black LTD drive by it.

Meanwhile Jarod started towards the division. Just before he was about to pile into the cement blockage, he swerved, making a sudden U-turn. He could see the Centre car speed towards it, the  
driver slamming on his back, his partner lighting up a cigarette, about to make the same turn, but too late.

The car crashed into the concert, turning on its side. The goons tried to get out, but Cleomedes took a rifle, and began shoot apparently wildly, one of the bullets hitting the gas tank. At that moment, his driver lit a cigarette, and threw it in such a way that it appeared to come from the smoker. He heard the Centre driver say, "What'd you do with your smoke?"

"What the f— are you talking about?" 

They could see the smoker look on the ground for his butt, and suddenly the fumes of the gas tank ignited, there was a horrible scream, and then the car lit into flames.

"I heard smoking was bad for your health," said Cleomedes's driver.

The drive to the Cleomedes's farm took another hour. It was quite well kept, not that large, and looked prosperous. Cleomedes was a widower; his wife had been an invalid for most of their married life. He did have a daughter-in-law, but "she drinks a lot"' his only son having died in Desert Storm. They had one child, a son, but Stephen's daughter and her husband now have custody. They live in Nebraska so they can't be much help. That was about six years ago, when an ad appeared in the local want ads: 'Young couple with four infant children seeks employment as domestic servants. If interested please see R.W. Copps at the Newgate Hotel, Room 434" Cleomedes wrote back.

"When I got to the address I figured the man needed more help than I did. He had an oxygen tank, and a voice devoid of feeling and he gave me the shivers!"

"That would be Raines," said Miss Parker who accepted a cup of herb tea from the young woman who came from the kitchen, followed by four youngsters, who although looked different, were the same age.

"I called him Wheezy. Said the family asked him to——. Say what's that agent doing looking out the window? I thought your Centre would not send any more."

"It isn't the Centre," said Jarod, "it's Lewison. He must have seen the wreck and followed us. He sensed them."

"How could he? How do you know?" asked Stephen.

"It looks like he has Gino with him. Can you speed up the information on how you got John and his wife?"

Stephen told them how Raines brought over John, his woman, and children, saying that John was an experience handyman and driver and his woman, an experienced nurse. "Wheezy said that he needed about ten thousand dollars because she was new in the country and could not pay for the courses she needed to upgrade to a registered nurse here in the States. The paper seemed official. Wheezy said that the certificate would be arriving in the mail in a week or so."

"Only it wasn't what you expected," said Miss Parker.

"I'll show you." Stephen wheeled towards a desk, took out a key, brought out an envelope, and handed it to Miss Parker. "Here, read it."

She did so and handed it to Jarod. "Seem familiar?"

"Yes. I hope I was worth more than that," he whispered to her.

"With all the work you did for them, you'd be worth close to a million, probably more."

"Lewison and Gino are driving through the front gate. I'm sure Giuseppe told his father about Cleomedes's." Jarod looked at the fat man who was injecting himself with a needle.

"Cox wouldn't let him go. You know that."

"Unless Lewison was at the doctor's place about enrolling his kids in the Dominant school."

"And if they found that Stephens's wife had died, they'd wonder why he still needed the services of a nurse, John's mate. Is that what you'd call her?" asked Miss Parker.

"Probably. Since Raines sold them, I presume they were from the Inner Sanctum. That'd count for their nervousness about clothes."

"After six years wouldn't it enough time for them to get used to wearing stuff?"

"Try cramming thirty years experience into five and see how you like it Miss Parker. We have to do something about Lewison and Gino,"

"What? They won't kill Cleomedes, will they?"

"Probably."

"Wait a minute," said Rachel, "I got a plan." She walked over to Stephen and engaged him in whispered conversation to which the fat man's eyes widened as if it was some fantastic tale.

"Do you mean that our Allies created their ancestors to fight against some Nazi super heroes and this Centre has been pursuing them?"

"That's about it, Mr. Cleomedes. .

As soon as Gino broke through the door, Jarod grabbed his son and pinned his arms behind him. In the meantime, John grabbed a gun and pointed it at Lewison.

For a second the principal froze. These two were in bondage, but they were of the New Species. According to the Dominant law, he had a legal right to kill them, but something told them that perhaps that Miss Parker was giving them orders. .

It was then that Rachel did her act. "Stop that this instant" She turned to the Greek. "You said you know of others who were fooled like you?"

"Yes. And I cannot go to the lawyers, the finances would kill me."

Gino mentioned something that seemed rather ominous, but they ignored him. Lewison, being more outwardly civilized decided to give his opinion. "Fooled? Ah yes a human is easily fooled. Did you try to rectify the situation?"

"And where would they go and how could they act?" He pointed to several medical books all in Greek. "These haven't been translated into English and are designed to show young girls and boys how to act in society, dating rituals, you see?"

Lewison took them, and thumbed through them. "I know Greek and Latin. I can get them translated." He glared. "You will give me the names of those Raines— I assume that is the person you refer to—sold the others. If they give them up willingly, maybe we'll let their purchasers live. You because you did try, will not die, but you will leave this place." He looked at a picture with a black border. "Your female, I assume, now deceased. You cannot use your  
legs because of a disease. We have doctors who will get you walking again and then you will no longer need your servants. We can compensate you."

"Nothing doing," said Cleomedes, "I did not agree with what your Raines did. He tricked me, taking advantage of my ignorance."

"Do you know the danger you are now in? When I came to this part of the country, I learned that many of our kinds were held captive, some already dead, and some whose whereabouts are unknown. Do you think I have sympathy on you humans so foolish enough to purchase one of us from that drain on humanity?"

"They'd be in the Inner Sanctum," said Gino.

"Did I ask you to speak? The only reason you are here is because your son is the Record Keeper and Cox gave you permission to come with me because he had to deliver a child of a diplomat hiding here in United States because of his country's anti American policies."

Gino sneered. "I heard Raines ordered the doors shut but Cox heard about it. They're still alive, but if my owner does not return in time, that hypocrite'll make sure they perish. So I can talk."

"Like father, like son," mumbled Jarod under his breath.

"Then we had better return to the Centre after the appropriate punishment of those who cooperated with Raines's." said Lewison.

"Selling of human beings?" asked Rachel.

"Oh don't make me laugh. If the money all went dry, so we'd be bartering, and people would be selling their flesh and blood. What do they have in the Southern States, chain gangs? And preventing conjugal visits for those whose only crime was stealing a loaf of bread or getting a traffic ticket? Not like back home."

"I guess that is Mexico," said Jarod, "How many of the Mexican citizens did you kill? I hope that isn't the reason the Centre grabbed us."

"No. Survival. Remember we assumed that if we married human women, we would die as a species. I presume the Cro Magnon had the same idea. Marry a Neanderthal and your children will have thick brows and a sloping forehead. Well at least we made progress."

Cleomedes informed Lewison five minutes later that perhaps John knew more than he let on so Lewison questioned the driver in the same haughty way he had addressed Gino and got the same arrogant method of speaking along with a certain bit of information that he heard Raines talk about another farm towards the Southwest.

Lewison agreed to repay the Greek for John and his family, but did not mention how many of the Centre staff would disappear in order to accomplish that end.


	30. Chapter 30 Squealing Like Pigs

CHAPTER THIRTY

July 20 – Sept 4, 2001

They stayed at Cleomedes's place, questioning John if he knew of any others whom Raines had removed from the prison. John did not say or rather he had not the information to say. Lewison then turned to the Greek, convinced that any man who suspected his sister-in-law of murder would not hesitate to do a little investigation of his own.

After an hour or so, Cleomedes took out a drawing pad and a recorder and called John over. In a few minutes, John had drawn the picture of a man, woman, and four children, all sans clothes, plus a fat man handing Raines some money from his wallet, and gave a perfect imitation of the man's speech.

Lewison handed this information to Jarod who said, "the buyer lives in Texas. I'd say the panhandle."

"Do you know anyone in Texas?" Lewison asked Cleomedes.

"John told me something about Raines, or Wheezy was going to offer his services to a Baxter who would make fast work of him. He was quite agitated about that. It seems that Wheezy had an expression that this Baxter could eat little boys and girls."

"Baxter," said Jarod. "He'd have to be someone who lives in an isolated area, possibly a farm. From John's sketch, I could scan this into the internet and see if anything comes up."

"Go ahead."

They soon had knowledge of the suspect who did live in the Panhandle, on an isolated farm with no main roads nearby. They only went to town for supplies, had a generator, and produced their own electricity, no home phones, only cell phones, and no satellite or internet connection. Baxter had a plane and often flew off on business, leaving his family alone except for harvest time.

The group decided they would arrive there at the middle of August. Now this did not sit well with the Centre by the text messages Miss Parker received on her cell phone, for Raines thought she could have easily dropped in a store in New Jersey and pick up the necessary dungeon supplies. She unkindly reminded them of a previous incident, so after a long drive, they arrived in the Panhandle on August 25, a little later than they anticipates, having being delayed because Lewison ran out of gas.. Apparently, he was such in a hurry to track down the missing Pretenders and kill their owners that he forgot to fill up at the nearest gas station, which did not bode well for Gino who being a chauffeur, among other things should have known better.

So leaving the car on the side of the road (apparently for anyone to pick up or perhaps Lewison had set explosive charges so it would go boom—well that was a bit too much), the group decided to parcel off in the respective cars. John's children went in Rachel's car, Gino went with John in Cleomedes's van, and Charles, David, and Naomi were in the back seat, the reason being that since Jarod was the father of the three; they had to spend some time together.

Lewison sat besides the window, next to Miss Parker who felt rather lucky she was not big-boned as the principal was not that small.

"I heard through the Centre grapevine that you were on your honeymoon," said Miss Parker, as they drove towards their destination.

"Oh the Companionship. I took your daughter, Margaret in the Official Union after she informed me of the Centre goings on as well the name of that human girl, the one with the nerdy father."

"You could have consulted us first," said Jarod in the manner of an irate father.

"Are you going to kill him?" asked Naomi.

"No, he's not going to kill him," said Miss Parker, "He just wanted to know. Did you remember what I told you about eloping?"

"That's when they go to sickly motels," said Charles.

"That's not sickly, silly, it's seedy," snapped Naomi. "That's when the father gets a 'phaser' and says ' you go through the Union with my daughter or I vaporize you!"

"We're coming up to a drive-in. What does everyone want?" asked Jarod, seeing the American flag fly on a pole and the parking lot filled with holiday goers. ..

"Cheese burger," said Charles.

"Fillet of Fish," said David.

"Sirloin steak with buttered mustard and a hollandaise sauce," said Naomi trying to be difficult.

Miss Parker told Jarod to stop the car and returned with Charles and David's order plus a hamburger with onions and mushrooms for Naomi. "It's chopped up sirloin steak, enjoy!"

Meanwhile Jarod and Lewison were having a heated discussion.

"I say you should have discussed this with me. Margaret's my daughter, in case you haven't forgotten!" .

"And would you have high enough rank to protest or agree? No, but .I know that one in the Centre is of our own kind, not an owned one, but there by Mr. Parker's direction, although he is unaware who it is. Our kind is very loyal. Even our Supreme Chosen, Tom Daniels, although swayed by a human female, returned to the fold," said Lewison.

"I thought he united with a Sloan Parker."

"He did and has children She almost died in an attempted assassination after the birth of her first child. They had to deliver the other child from her almost lifeless body and cover up her existence. Tom no longer trusted the humans except for a few —of a military nature, of course."

_So_, thought Miss Parker, _this__ explains the recent discoveries in heat sensing, medical knowledge, and space exploration that springs as from the head of a Hydra_. "I gather it'll no longer cost $100,000 for a hammer!"

"Maybe $50,000.00,"said Jarod with a wry smile.

"Males have no common sense!" said Miss Parker, as if this explained it all.

The farm was where Cleomedes said it was and as they suspected, it held a few Pretenders. The man working the tractor, his hands and feet chained inside, could not escape because he was so weak from starvation. He and the two children were hoeing a plot of land, were 1.6rs.

John recognized the man and broke the chains before the farmer and this family could stop him. Meanwhile Jarod brought over a blanket to cover the two children who were naked. There was no sign of a woman, except for a patch of bare ground that looked the size of a grave.

"We need shovels," said the Pretender to John who went to the van and brought two out. "What else do you keep handy?"

"Spare coffins," said John with a grin "No, not that. We're, I'm always planting something. Once it was a Clematis bush, another time, the boss wanted to move the Walnut tree closer to the house. Of course, it was a seedling then, but I spent almost an hour getting it set just right."

"Some people are never satisfied," The dirt was piling on either side of the two men, both who were trying their best to keep any of it off of them. . 

Meanwhile Lewison signaled and winked at Gino who signaled back as if they made a decision. With their pockets bulging, both started for the farmhouse.

No one took much notice as they were more interested in what was buried. So far, they dug up the skeleton of a dog hastily thrown in over a box which did not look as if it contained any human skeletons for that matter. Jarod and John lifted up the box which on second thought was longer than they expected.

"What kind is it?" asked the Pretender.

"I don't know. I've been locked up in that room all of my life. I'll break the lock and see"

"Aiiee!"

Suddenly Rachel perked up. "It came from the house!" Her gun drawn and cocked, she started to head in that direction when Jarod stopped her.

"Leave it alone They deserve what they getting!"

Sure enough, a slovenly looking man, more fat then muscle rushed out followed by another man, this one African American unlike the first who was Anglo Irish.

"Help! Let us in the car!" yelled the fatter man.

"Look you stupid mother—" The black man followed this with several phrases referring to the sexual act, and the stuff that went out of one's stomach as well as a few extra blasphemies which seemed to be the extent of his vocabulary and when that failed, started kicking at the driver's door while his father-law went to the passenger side.

Jarod reached for the door, getting his right hand and foot ready when suddenly, the son-in-law fell, an axe in his skull. At the same time, the slovenly man collapsed, his eyes wide open and his hands clawed against the passenger window pane, blood spurting out of his mouth.-

For a moment it was quiet and then Gino pulled the axe from the Negro's back while Lewison put away his gun. The two Dominants then returned to the house, setting it on fire.

"Did they have any kids?" asked Miss Parker, noticing for the first time, a pair of pajamas on the clothesline. "Well did they?" She got out of the car and grabbed Gino who was starting towards Cleomedes' van.

"Not any more," he said.

"What about the police? What will Cox say when he finds out? He'll have your head!"

He just looked at her. "Are you afraid to die, Miss Parker? Because we aren' t!" He paused when he saw her face. "Oh I'll get a pick axe This one's a bit bloody." He hit the hard ground and soon made it large enough for the bodies. After that, he took something from Cleomedes van and brought out the bodies. From what Jarod, Miss Parker, and Rachel saw, they must have died in horrific pain.

Lewison enlightened them on the details. "Squealed like a pig like his mother. And his two sisters just bawled. Mommy, mommy' after describing the method used in mating about me." He imitated the children's pleas and coarse language, mocked the women running around the kitchen, describing their frantic antics as they tried to escape.

Gino snickered, thinking the description hilarious, but Jarod kept a straight face while Rachel and Miss Parker were white.

"So I cut out those little piggies's tongues and gave them to Gino. He shoved them up on the hooks of a coat rack, through their stomachs. Made sure the fire took a long way to reach them," he said.

"What about the women?" asked Cleomedes.

"Tied them up and shoved them in the oven. It was a rather big one. The younger one screamed 'don't kill my baby' and looked towards one of the rooms. Think that would work?'"

"That 'baby' was about ten and darker than the ones that Marcus's daughters married," said Lewison. "Her mother must have had her when she was the same age. We were going to spare her, until she used the word describing intercourse between those who reside in mobile establishments, so we found a space in the oven, and shoved her in with her mother and grandmother, then turned on the heat to 500 degrees."

Miss Parker almost gagged as she thought of that poor little girl. She felt Jarod would show a bit more sympathy, him having been brought up to sympathize with the blacks, and perhaps have him say that "not all blacks were like that," but he didn't. He just remained impassive. It was as if all of Sydney's training had vanished.

"I suppose they were like the children of Sodom," he said. "I saw the movie _The Bible._ I particularly remembered the part when Abraham was telling Isaac about the wickedness of that city and the boy asked if the children were wicked too. The snake going through the eye of the child's skull was a good touch, although with the incineration that happened to those cities, I doubt there would have been any bones remaining. I gather it is what is called poetic license."

"My father was in the Resistance," said the Greek. . "Once they caught this SS agent. Have anyone of you seen anyone dunked in boiling wax? I doubt if anyone of us are able to do what you did."

"Sounds unusual for your species."

"That SS officer had a game called lower the Jewish kid over a bucket of wax, cut the rope one by one and see how long it takes before he dies.' They also did it with the others in my village  
because we hid them. My father decided to payback "

The grave was now open and as they suspected, the bones were that of a woman and two children. The farmer had buried them alive by the looks of them.

"I make out two girls. I thought the Dominants were more inclined to have boys," said Miss Parker

"It just seems that way to you," said Lewison, "It's just that our females are bred early and it isn't until they reach their twenties that they go out in the field."

"So the girls are at home, cooking and cleaning," said Miss Parker.

"Or supervising the captives. With the knowledge that both our species are compatible, we seem to acquire a large number. So far, however, the children born are all Dominants. No more Weak Children and we have to protect our females."

"Is that the reason that you seem to use the same names over and over again?"

Lewison gave her a half sneer..

"We should goto Walmart and get something for the new kids," said Jarod as they drove back to Blue Cove to which they all agreed. Miss Parker, Lewison, and Rachel all started to get out their wallets and refused Cleomedes' offer to help.

Lewison and Jarod decided, against Rachel's objections, that the boys just needed slacks, shirts, socks, shoes, and sandals. "And possibly undershirts," said Lewison for since the New Species first originated in Mexico, they had the idea that they were resistant to cold. Actually, they were not. It was just that Pretenders were neat dressers unless they were running from the Centre and only had time to drop in at Goodwill and pick up a pair of jeans and tee-shirts one time, a button up shirt the next time, or wear the clothes they escaped with.

On the way back, they were stopped by a couple of state troopers who detoured them to another road.. The captive children were in Cleomedes's van, hidden under a blanket.

"Any trouble, officer?" asked the Greek.

"Couple of idiots couldn't wait to have a smoke rammed their car into the barrier a while back.. So until this part of the highway's repaired, the road's closed."

"I remember that. I saw them barreling down from the Shopping Centre," said Cleomedes, showing his radio, "going to get fresh batteries."

"Got took in that two for one sale, huh? They cleared off the old stock last week" The officer looked at the brand. "We've had a couple of smoke alarm fires. You'd better try the regular brand. .No sense being careless.."

"Thanks officer."


	31. Chapter 31 The Column

.   
CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

Sept 11, 2001 pre 911

Lambourni had not set forth in the Cathedral. For some time, doubts had filled his mind. Doubts that told him that perhaps the religion of his adopted parents was not the truth and perhaps what Roman Catholicism called Heresy was right,. Sure, he wondered if he did what the Divine wanted, whether he would lose his ability to sense five minutes ahead or whether the Divine would accept him, a Homo Dominant, as a descendant of Adam. And there was that fear that if he did not let the Divine take control, the whole species of Homo Dominants might disappear much as those others in the great Deluge. It was a terrible time for Antonio Waldo Lambourni.. God was putting him through a religious conversion, much like the Hebrews had on leaving Egypt, much like Paul had on the road of Damascus, much like what Constantine had on the eve of that great battle. He was reading his Bible, and another book, trying to find similarities between the goings on of the Old Testament and the happenings to the New Species. He sat on the large stone, leaning back, oblivious to the noise of the sandblaster. Only when it stopped, did he put down his book and looked up.

"The column has been sanded clean, sir," said a man in his twenties. He had light brown hair, and wore the typical Centre uniform.

"Good. We have to inscribe it according to specifications. Were you missed?" asked the lawyer.

"I got those strange kids to do my work. They're one of us."

"The Packrats." Lambourni got up and took something out of his pocket. "I'll have to inform the Council about this matter." It was now five in the morning, time for him to go home. Soon, it would too light to finish the work without detection. 

The Centre employee' paled on looking at the object.

"Don't worry. I duplicated this from Lyle's stock. I see you show up in it. If the Packrats are registered, I'll persuade Miss Parker to hand them over to me and I'll have the Centre grounds searched for the bodies."

"Bodies?"

"Yes. The mother and the other infant. There are usually four of us. As for the column, get Michael. He has fine fingers and can handle the laser gun. I want the writing done from the top and you and Ted can raise it. Sorry I can't afford any more right now or Raines'll get suspicious."

"Yes sir."

They had to hide the Column until the ceremony, so just before dawn, the workers poured sand over it, replaced the shrubs. Lambourni had chosen this area well. It was quite hilly, spotted with a few bushes and the experimental tall grass that could stand freezing temperatures. In the distance the Centre spread out with its talon like an evil beast and yet those in the Centre were unable to see more than patches of snow covered grass interspersed with shrubs and bush.

"Where will the column be settled, Advocate?"

"Here. Oh about the brats. How long have they been around?"

"Eight to ten years. Been helping that Angelo," said Ted.

"You mean Angelo's not been helping them? As soon as you get back, prick those kids some place and bring me the sample. But be careful." That last phrase was not needed. Ted was always careful and since he was supposedly with Dora, no one was on the look out for him.

As for Dora, the injection made sure that she would not wake up until ten in the morning, rather unnecessary since she was a night hawk anyway and then he would slip back.

Confident that he had nothing to worry about, the lawyer sat back down and opened his book just to see three figures, a man and a boy suddenly materialize as if by magic. He smiled inwardly. Masking, a skill akin to what the Ninja used, but instead of the power used by the latter, this relied on the tone of the hypnotic voice spoken lower than the natural ear. It took a lot of skill to make one unaware until too late and no Dominant used it unless absolutely necessary. A good Dominant, any Dominant was able to see the person doing the Masking, but right now Lambourni was engrossed in his reading. He got up and introduced the visitors.

"My son, Irish, and their servant have come to see the progress. I gather these are the explosives."

Ethan put a box on the ground. "Plastiques, timing devices, nitro glycerin, dynamite, and everything short of an atomic bomb. All there. Lot of it was around this rather ominous looking door past that one that is an _Angel'_ fan."

"The Inner Sanctum. I hope you made Raines think that it was sealed shut."

Jarod and Miss Parker's half brother opened up a bag and put the stuff on a similar colored rock. "They use it on flyaway doors. Looks like the real stuff."

"Well thanks to Mr. Cox, the inhabitants have enough non Centre food to keep them alive for a time." He got on his coat. "As soon as Miss Parker gets back, I'll make my move."

"It'll have to be after her children are born. That would be in a month or so. She was quite slim. Not much room for advancement," said Ted.

"I think you are quite a bit off, Ted. It's September already and how long has she been away?"

"I have no idea of time."

"You are correct Ted. There is no natural light in the sublevels and you have not had the proper extension of sleep."

"Jarod was gone for a few months at first."

"But this is different. They know what to look for and thanks to Lewiston's information; I've notified some of our species. They used to be with Copeland. Oh by the way, how is Dora treating you?"

"Can't do much now the Centre hired her as prison warden. Other than that, it's rather unflattering. These humans and their rituals, disgusting. I really should kill her. She is unfruitful."

"There was another death in the Centre. I'll give the infants to you and you can pass them off as yours and Dora's offspring. Besides, she's so fat, no one'll notice she wasn't pregnant and I don't want Raines to be suspicious." He went back to his Bible. "Did you ever go to Church, Ted?"

"What's a Church?"

"I guess not. I'll have to investigate that new one in the town. We can't afford any soft messages."

Ted shrugged. He did not know what to make of that and besides he was frustrated at having no one to maintain his name. He rather envied Jarod and Miss Parker, and their children, Frederick, Margaret, the expected ones, and even that older one that had disappeared in the womb of a surrogate mother.

One of the older Pretenders, of the group he suspected held his father, told Ted "the young Miss Parker and the young Jarod were doing more than kissing and she got so sick." Ted was about three at the time and that incident was years ago. He forgot most of it, namely because of that group, two were dead, one had escaped, and the other had been shot by Willie. The New Pretender never found which one was his father. All he knew was that it was not Jarod. .


	32. Chapter 32 The Quarry

Sept 12, 2001

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

Mr. Lyle was furious For days now, he heard reports that the repairs on the Centre had not been going on as scheduled. At first he thought it was because of that 911 explosion but that could not be that. It happened yesterday morning and the Centre had been in disrepair for almost a week ever since his sister and her toy disappeared. After asking around, Lyle found that someone had made off with several of the tools. He sent for the Centre personal accountant who informed him that someone had made an extra key.

"How many are missing?" he asked the accountant.

"A couple of chisels, welding torch, laser gun, " said the man in the white suit, "I thought it was the packrats, but they usually return them."

"Did you report this to Mr. Raines?"

"Of course I did, Mr. Lyle. Ever since that Lambourni returned from New York last night, things have gone missing and it isn't just Raines's Wagner Collection. I also saw quite a bit of activity over at the quarry, at night. Someone shining a beacon and then disappearing."

"Could be the coast guard searching for terrorists. Funny how the lawyer didn't stay in the city, I would've"

"His wife worked on one of the top floors, She didn't stand a chance."

Mr. Lyle went in his desk and opened the top drawer. "I suppose we'd better give a condolence party for our lawyer. Perhaps something for his children." He turned on the intercom. "Miss Chang, could you go to the drugstore and pick up a Sympathy card and some flowers."

"What kind sir?"

"Roses will be fine. Oh and check the calendar to see if tonight is free"

"But I have dancing lessons every Wednesday, sir."

"Yes, I know it's Wednesday, but Mr. Lambourni's wife was killed in that 911 explosion and I thought we'd have the staff over."

"Isn't it cutting it rather short?"

"I know its short notice. Oh and call the caterers, the ones we use."

"What time shall I say for the others to come?"

"8:00 PM will be fine. Thanks Miss Chang." He turned off the intercom. "Now do you have anymore information rather than two lights that disturbed your sleep?"

"But it seemed someone dug a large hole and removed quite a large bit of rock. I also saw several scrapings of dust as if someone was shaping it, but no sign of a sculpture. I did check with the local artist guild. They said they didn't know anything, but they said, and I quote, we value our lives too much to go where we are not appreciated.'"

Lyle dismissed this as nonsense. "Who is taking Security and Record's place now that my dear nephew wants him?"

"Michael, his brother, but even he disappears."

"What have they been reading Jarod's notes on how to escape the Centre? Find Michael. Tell him to report here right away. What's this doing here?" He picked up an envelope and read the  
insides. "You will all die." He threw it in the waste paper basket. "The handwriting's unfamiliar and I don't recognize it as being from the Centre."

"The Inner Sanctum?"

"I thought Raines took care of that."

"He said he did. This looks as if written by someone taught by the nuns. That script's used in Mexico. It could be that group."

"Fairy tales. And if you can't find Michael, try Marcia. She gave him birth and she's looking after Lambourni's kids. Try his house."

The man in the white suit telephoned the Lambourni residence, but got no answer. "They appear to have gone out."


	33. Chapter 33 Delivery Dominant Style

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE

Sept 12 to 15, 2001

Rachel said that she would return to Cleomedes's place and set a trap. "I really should be in New York, helping the victims," she said, "but this is just as important."

"She needs Malone with her as well," said Jarod. "How many do we have left to find?" He opened his notebook and checked off the names. "Too many." They had driven through the night, going from one farm to another, asking questions, him driving during the evening while Lewison took over during the day. It was when they stopped for breakfast at a combination bar and restaurant catering to the sports crowd that they saw the planes run into the Twin Towers on the television set that hung on a large chain from the ceiling.

Miss Parker said that the Centre had an office on the twentieth floor. It was small with a minimum number of employees. Raines would probably send black roses to the families or "a box containing dead spiders. That's more his style," said Miss Parker.

She knew that for appearances sake, the Centre did not touch the families of those who worked in the Tower. In the Centre itself, it was different. The Centre regarded children of its Sweepers and Cleaners as potential Sweepers and Cleaners. If they did not follow in their parent's profession, they were eliminated. That also followed for the medical, clerical, and maintenance staff although some of the captives were in the last batch (unpaid of course). However, the Centre had an extensive financial, medical, and dental insurance plan. They paid for everything.

On Wednesday, Jarod and his group found a few more of Raines's program and of their duped owners, left one woman and a girl alive, took one who mated a Pretender girl with them, and killed the others —or rather Lewison and Gino did.

Of the love struck human male, Lewison wanted to kill him outward as he had registered the marriage in a civil ceremony, but the young man knew nothing of Dominant laws and besides he and the girl had eloped.

"I saw no papers of annulment," said Rachel who had searched the young man's room and that of his parents, now both dead.

"Suicide what a way to go," said Gino with mock sympathy.

"I wonder what started it?"

"They saw us coming. Thought we were the police coming to arrest them, so they panicked."

:"Yes good start guys," asked Jarod, "what about their son?"

"He was away when his parents bought their servants from Raines." He took out a piece of paper. "I found this signed on the old man's body."

Miss Parker grabbed it. "It's an annulment. That means you can't do to the young man what you did to his parents. See signed and everything? The mother was waiting for the right time to tell her son."

Lewison walked over to the young man who had his arms around the girl. "They just saved you life. Now I'm going to explain a few things to you and you'd better listen."

"Look I'm in the army. You can't threaten me!"

"Oh threaten you? I can break your neck in a second, Mario. Yes a fine young Tuscan like you and your parents now in Purgatory for all Eternity. What a legacy they'll leave you. Sit down and listen!" He motioned to Gino who took something from the car and went over to the girl. "He won't hurt her, just a little examination."

A few minutes later, Gino came back and waited until Lewison gave Mario a shortened instruction on the Dominants, and their relationships with the humans.

"She is," said Gino.

"Is what?" asked Mario.

"Pregnant. It's going to cost you."

"Now wait a minute."

"No," said Lewison, "you wait. Your parents bought the girl and her parents from a man named Raines. You were in the army correct? Then you will find this Raines and take one hundred thousand dollars from him. You will give it to this man." He showed him a photograph of Lambourni. "He will then bring a document to Miss Parker who will sign it."

"And what then?"

"The girl is yours. After that, you will go through the Official Joining, which I explained."

"Yes. Wait a minute isn't that dangerous?"

"Oh depending on whom you cross. Raines is extremely evil and Lambourni is out for Raines's blood, so if Raines gives you the money outward, Lambourni will kill you and if Lambourni takes one hundred thousand dollars from his pocket and gives it to you, Raines will kill you. So you have to steal it."

"And get it on my record? Get a dishonorable discharge?"

"I am sure a smart young man can get around it, can you?" He waited until Mario went back to the girl and called Gino over. "You help him, but don't let him know. I want him to be very nervous."

They arrived back in Blue Cove on Thursday and went to Miss Parker's house which was still too small for the whole group. Besides there was much to do, what with the nursery, and the extra rooms and then Lambourni came over from the Column construction.

"I guess your brother will have a fit, foam at the mouth," said the lawyer, "and you are looking quite well today, Miss Parker You can't hide your pregnancy any longer."

Miss Parker. "I'm only in my sixth month, not that far along."

"My wife looked like you when she bore our first four. Babies have been known to survive at that stage and they are of our kind."

_Yes_,thought Miss Parker, _small but well developed_. She wondered about the children. Dominant babies matured at a frightening rate, going from an infant to the size of a four or five year old at two years old. Because of her age, she feared they would have the Dominant equivalent of Down Syndrome, however, Cox did not give her anything to worry about and his children were 1.6rs. He would know.

Lambourni invited Lewison to his house and "bring the bond ones." Gino called Cox and said that he was back, and yes, the car was unworthy of long distance. "I will do as you wish and check the other dealerships. If it is all right with you, sir. I will consult Mr. Lambourni if we have a chance to sue the company." He then put the cell phone on off and followed Lambourni and the others.

Miss Parker was once more alone with Jarod. She missed little Charles, David, and Naomi who were now back with their mother, and sat on the couch, wondering about the imprisoned Pretenders in the Inner Sanctum and whether they would get them out. She thought of calling Debbie but thought it not wise, not with the 911 and the school having its flag flown at half mast.

The next day, Broots came over with several files and discs, plus the blank sale documents "I don't know you want these," he said, "and Sydney tells me that you no longer want to see him."

Miss Parker glared at Jarod.

"It's for the best," said Jarod, "now do you want your back rubbed?"

"I am more concerned about my stomach, Jarod. Why did you say it was the best?"

"He won't be the godfather of our children and besides he should have disobeyed the Centre. He wasn't under the Curse."

"Broots get Sydney over here. Make an excuse and forget about Jarod."

"But Miss Parker. What'll I tell him?"

"Make an excuse. Tell him that I suspect that Lambourni is that baby of mine and Jarod that my Daddy put in that surrogate woman and that we wanted him to be the godfather so Raines and baby brother would not suspect!"

Jarod almost fell off the couch. "What?"

"Well your mother had red hair. I saw a picture of Lambourni's son, the boy's a bit lighter than hers, but red all the same. You have brown eyes, I have blue and the lawyer's in between. Oh and he's the right blood type, A negative."

"And why didn't I figure it out?"

"You were too busy learning to be a Dominant and letting me do certain things to you of a rather intimate nature. You hadn't time."

Jarod tried to smile, but could not. He got up and went to the kitchen, bringing out two glasses of soda pop. "Good for pregnant women." He handed one to Miss Parker.

"The babies will come soon. And in a month after that, there is the Merging, and I am rather nervous about that."

"Does that mean after that, I start groveling? Forget it, Miss Parker."

"No you just be there and let me. Remember the first time, you were a boy and then Raines brought me to you? Imagine the chains being a little tighter and the time a little longer and you being unable to move. The Dominant Council will not accept the kissing and hugging stuff. They want results."

"Results. Me ready to give you children on a certain time so they interfere with the reproductive system."

"Yes speaking of the reproductive system. I feel I have to go to the washroom. Help me up Jarod."

"All right, but you left a rather large stain on the couch."

She looked down. Her water had broke and Broots was not back yet.

Miss Parker was in a daze. Jarod helped her into the ambulance that drove down the street and suddenly turned towards the Centre. They were not going to the hospital at all. She tried to call, but someone put something over her mouth and she heard the click of a gun.

The next minute, the ambulance screeched to a stop. She thought she heard footsteps and a voice that seemed familiar. When she awoke for a moment, the wheels sounded different and these ambulance drivers looked too cool to be the regular harassed types.

"These humans," said one, "they think they're going to have a regular delivery and at the Centre. When will they learn?"

"Not to trust their own. She wasn't going to the hospital. It's a good thing we were warned."

"Or we would have been waiting down the street. Betrayed by their own, how convenient."

_It had to be Cox_, thought Miss Parker, _but why_? It was because of Liza. Much as she tried to make it unbelievable, Cox really loved that girl. "Where's Jarod?" she asked.

"We'll find him. He was gone. I think there was a struggle."

"You fool, Broot," she whispered, "you probably blurted out that I was pregnant and Raines substituted a couple of Centre staff for the ambulance drivers."

The ambulance attendants just ignored them and she drifted back into unconsciousness.

She remembered being in a large room, someone grabbing her by the arm and walking her around. Miss Parker did not recognize the voice. It was not someone from the Centre. There must have been five of them, two men and three women. She saw what looked like two padded bars in the corner about a body width apart and a birthing stool. It was like something out of the middle ages.

The women moved her towards it and closed the curtains.

"I expected a hospital delivery," she said.

One of the women brought out a needle. "This will take effect after the first ones have been delivered. They are small enough. It will be easy. Don't worry, this is normal when your species mate with ours."

Species? They were Dominants! "Where's Jarod?"

"Jarod? That must be the one they grabbed." She left Miss Parker with the other women and went to the men.

"He's the chief possession of the Centre. You must get him. I heard that the man called Lyle plans to torture him for impregnating Miss Parker and worse," said the woman.

"I will inform the Advocate, Julia."

Miss Parker could not see the woman's hands move, but it was not good, besides she was in too much pain.

"Breathe easier. You have already delivered the first three," said the second woman, "you will be unconscious for the third. It is too far up." She turned from Miss Parker to speak to the third woman. "She would not have had healthy children thanks to her father, but we changed that."

"Yes Sandra," said the third woman, "we did. There must be at least four sets. We have had ours spaced out, starting at eight years old This human female has to crowd her next sets in the next few years."

"What about the others?"

"Frederick and Margaret and the eight in that dungeon do not count. Remember the Council? Those of us must care for our own children unless we willingly give them to another. This human female never got that choice and besides by mating with one of us, she is under our protection. He cannot protect her."

"What eight in the dungeon?" asked Miss Parker.

"A simple injection will make you feel no pain," said the third woman.

Miss Parker winched as the needle pressed her flesh. As she faded into unconsciousness, she recalled an incident when she was in the Centre infirmary for her annual checkup two or three years ago. Raines was busy and the Centre had hired another doctor to temporarily take his place. Someone pricked her in her arm and as she faded, she saw the man carry in a familiar small metal cylinder. She knew what they contained, her healthy ovaries, leaving just inside her just the dregs, that ones that would produce the mentally infirm, the physically warped, the ones that would die before birth; the ones her real father intended when he released Jarod. Her memory blended as she mistook the scalpel held by the Dominant for the one the man used those years ago.


	34. Chapter 34 Beatings and Torture

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR

Sept15 2001

To Jarod, it seemed a day of agony, as the whip struck against his back, bringing back memories wiped out by hypnosis. He remembered why as a boy he could not sleep a certain way, why his back hurt. They said he had slipped and fell, showed him films, but they were false.

They had him stretched, his arms handcuffed to a pipe above his head, his feet barely reaching the concrete floor as he swung, trying to avoid the whip. He was somewhere in the lower recesses of the Centre. He did not know what sub level it was and they were punishing him because Miss Parker was somewhere having his children, a place the Centre knew not.

"All right, Sammy," came a voice that Jarod knew, "he's had enough. He doesn't know anything."

Jarod heard something metallic and Sammy's laugh. "Are you sure?"

"Yes and I want to be sure that Jarod is unable to contribute. You know what I mean." The man wheezed as he left the room. The metallic door closed.

Sammy came towards him, Sammy Rose, born Samuel Rose, but the Centre called its employees, names such as Sammy, Jimmy instead of James, Billy instead of William. They had tried with Antonio, but had failed. The lawyer would have killed them. The one he almost threw off the roof had pleaded with him, "Tony," but Antonio broke his finger. He tried once more, and Lambourni broke his next finger. If the other Centre staff had not reached the roof and heard Lambourni's ultimatum, that man would be dead by now instead of working in one of the Centre offices, shuffling papers. You can't hold a gun with two broken fingers, especially if they are on your good hand.

Because of Sammy Rose, none of the Centre called Sam the Sweeper, Sammy. However, even though Sam had killed a man in the wrestling ring, the Centre feared Lambourni more for the lawyer was stronger and more intelligent.. However, this little bit of information that Jarod had picked up would do him no good if that little man succeeded in destroying his manhood.

The Pretender waited, estimating the distance. Sammy snickered, as he brought out the scalpel, going towards Jarod's testicles.

Suddenly the Pretender swung his right leg, catching Sammy on the chin. The idea of a naked man striking him took the smaller man by surprise. He tried to arise, but Jarod kicked again, sending him flying across the room.

Sammy grabbed the scalpel and started once again towards his supposed victim. The handcuffs, made by that kind that no Dominant could break, kept Jarod helpless. He could not even bend his hands, making them small enough to go through. Raines's goon did not have the keys on him. Raines was not that stupid. Jarod could only keep him busy until Miss Parker had the babies and hoped that she got away safe from her 'father' and brother..

He kept the attack for an hour, taking short breaths, feeling his body strain through, noticing through his five-minute warning that someone was coming, coming to the metal door. He hoped it was not Raines.

The door buckled. Sammy screamed. Jarod heard someone tell him to close his eyes. The blast almost seared his arms and he fell to the floor. Someone threw a shirt and a pair of black jeans at him, his.

He opened his eyes to see Lambourni there with Lewison, two men, and three children, two boys and a girl.

"Thank you," Jarod said.

"Nothing to it," said Lewison and whispered to Lambourni, "This will make the Merging longer, less effective. He has to be ready for the initiation of the Column. You know the initiation requires blood from a man that will live. It has to be from us, but not of us. What about the little man?"

"I'll handle it. You three go with Lewison. He'll look after you. Jarod, you can stay here and watch."

"Are you giving the orders, Antonio?" asked the teacher, "it is up to the Council to decide."

"My son is the Chosen, the one that all of us made our leader and if it weren't for…" He picked up the scalpel, his anger growing inside him. Unlike the Dominants from Mexico, there were so many enslaved ones. Lambourni had never seen so many. Why back in the family of two hundred, his wife came from, he saw three human captives. They killed most of their prisoners. A Dominant in the Chameleon program would marry the human female working in the business he infiltrated and she would live in happiness, not realizing that her husband was busy on a killing spree and not selling computers. That was more common. .

The Column was almost finished. They needed sacrifices for the dedication ceremony, a brave Dominant male who agreed to have his throat slit (often one who disgraced the Council took this as an honorable way to die), a male human who they threw in the hole over his body and lowered the column on them, crushing them. In this case, they did not gag the human male, preferring to hear him scream.

Before this took place, they took one of their own, who was not their own whose blood initiated the top and bottom of the column, first when the Column was prone on the ground, and second when it was erected. They intended for him to survive and there were so many to choose from, not like the one who willingly agreed to his death. The Council had told Lambourni that he could use the body of a Dominant killed by humans as a substitute to throw in the hole.

"I know about your son, Lambourni, but unlike you, my parents are both free. Your giving orders will not be approved by the Council."

"Then perhaps you had better remain here to witness the fate of that cowardly little man." He pointed to Sammy. "The Costa Nostra has a very convenient way of punishment. It was used on men who slept with their bosses' mistresses, very effective." He motioned to the two other men who grabbed their victim, pinning him to the cement floor.

"No! No!" Sammy screamed as Lambourni bent over him, picking up the scalpel.

"You thought it would be amusing to do it to Jarod," said the lawyer, "but you aren't laughing now." It only took two cuts. "Burn these." He picked up the objects and walked over to Lewison who took out a small device. The flash destroyed the pieces of flesh. In a fit of contempt, Lambourni tossed Sammy a gun after removing the bullet. .

"Kill me, please! I have a wife! We were planning to have a baby!"

"Perhaps you can pound yourself to death," he said, "It's quite painful, but then you now know what pain is."

Leaving the bleeding Sammy writhing in pain, they left the room, locking the metal door behind them.


	35. Chapter 35 Reminder of a Different Jarod

CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE

Sept 15 2001

Miss Parker awoke in a bed in the Centre hospital. "Where are my babies?" she asked, seeing her brother and Raines.

"Oh the nurse is bringing them in," said Raines and although his lips were spread apart, there was no approval in them. "They are the cutest things, but remember Miss Parker you must keep your focus." He smiled at Miss Bratlowsky who, knowing his intensions snatched them away from his glare and handed them to Miss Parker.

"Two boy, two girl, very good. You name them good Russian names."

"I think standard American will do," said Miss Parker. She tried sitting up but felt sore. "Could you tell my brother and Raines to leave the room?" she snapped.

"You go now!" said the nurse, clapping her hands.

As soon as they did, Miss Parker asked for her cell phone "I suppose I'd better phone Great Uncle, and then cousin Cedric."

She knew that there were Parkers, descendants of the Parker who killed his family, in Glasgow, San Francisco, and Toronto. She found them distasteful, reminding her of multiple Raines and she had forgotten about them until now. Why she never even told Jarod about them. Her father' had given her the telephone numbers and addresses, just in case a blessed event happened. He forbade her to even think about it until then.

"Let me see. What's the Glasgow exchange? I hope I don't wake them up." She dialed the number and waited for ten rings. That was strange. _Someone should be there even though Great Uncle was usually sound asleep at this time_, she thought, waiting a few minutes more.

"I guess they're not home, but Daddy was sure there was always someone in. I'll try the number in San Francisco."

However, the same thing happened at San Francisco and when she finally got no answer from the Toronto Parkers, she knew something must be wrong or was it a family reunion. She had the nurse hand her bag and checked her Day Timer. "Right, no reunion, no marriage, no anniversary."

"Children very small," said Miss Bratlowsky adjusting her head. "I bring you book on how nurse tiny babies."

"Thank you," said Miss Parker who now remembered that the Parker in Toronto was a known sex offender and that there was a cop in his neighborhood. "Hello Sergeant McKenzie? This is Miss Parker from Delaware. I've been trying to phone cousin Cedric and—what? The whole family?—and the others?—What is the Inspector's name? Oh when did this happen?—Thank you. Bye." She hung up, just shook for a moment, and then called the San Francisco Police Department and listened quietly as the detective told her the terrible news. All her relatives on her father's and uncle's side were dead, even the baby. She made a long distance call to Scotland Yard, but knew she would get the same information.

"What's going on?" asked Jarod who walked in behind Cox, Lambourni, and Lewison, "Are the children all right?"

She turned off her cell phone. "My father has relatives. Mr. Parker, Daddy didn't want me to have anything to do with them, one's a gambler, one's like Raines, and the other has been watched by the police. They all have families, some normal, and some by certain  
sluts. They're all dead even the bastards. All died in one night. The police of all three countries are treating it like a cult murder."

"Your father and uncle's immediate family, and not only that, their descendants," said Jarod, "you are the last Parker. I could find out if that is so, but it seems I haven't anything to do it with."

Lambourni signaled to someone outside the room who brought in a notepad computer. "I'll enter my password. You can take it from there. I suppose you know all the FBI and relevant sites." He touched something that looked like a gun under his jacket.

"Yes, when were they killed?" asked Jarod.

"I have a friend in the New Jersey police department, but I believe it was June the sixth, 200l," said Lambourni, "I was already working here so you can't blame me."

"Excuses?" asked Miss Parker

"I will not give you that satisfaction. I asked Broots for a favor. We're both Everquest' fans."

"…John Parker, married, four children." Jarod left the obvious unsaid. "Here's another, a Sarah Parker, and a Sloan Parker, no. She is not of your ancestral line, that is, the family who adopted her aren't and it looks like John's ancestors were foresters for Queen Elizabeth the First, so they're still alive and this Sarah is his oldest daughter who has an apartment." He went through the list. "That's the names of the Parkers in the Californian area. One family dead in San Francisco, and two brothers died by playing with guns. The latter were black, no relation to you Miss Parker. On the family who died, they say the father was deranged — just a moment while I switch to the Police Investigation site for that area."

They waited until Jarod confirmed what Miss Parker feared. The police came to a dead end and although the father was a violent man, he would have used a more indiscriminate method of slaughter than putting the children in their Sunday best and carving crosses on  
their stomach after slitting their throats.' It looked like the Dominants wanted the police to believe a crazy did this and they succeeded.

"I'll now go to Canada, South Africa, Australia, and then Great Britain. For that, I'll need Church records, but that shouldn't be a problem." He continued and then turned off the computer. "Apart from natural causes, unrelated homicides, accidents and the usual,  
the only Parkers that died on June the sixth were your relatives, Miss Parker."

"Justice has a sharp sword. If you kill our kind, we go after you. So they had to die." said Lewison.

Miss Parker grew pale. "It isn't about the children my mother rescued from the Centre, was it?" Of course, it was. She could tell by Lambourni's expression. He had access to the Centre legal documents and Lewison's wife, her own daughter, was a Progeny. .Margaret could easily charm one of the Centre henchmen to tell how Raines ordered the multiple murders of several people who did not stand a chance because the Neogenesis the Centre fed them were still in their body.

"I don't know much about our species, Miss Parker," Jarod said, "but perhaps an isolated rescued child being killed, one dying years later from cancer, and the usual human tragedies would bring no swift vengeance. This was a systematic hunting and elimination of young Pretenders after their rescue. The Centre did not even bother to recapture them and perhaps give them employment perhaps as drivers and man servants." He would not have spoken so over a year go.

"Both of you have to be in the best of health for the Merging," said Lambourni changing the subject.

"Merging?" asked Jarod, "It sound rather ominous."

"You realize that we are different, in a sense more intelligent, and yet more limited. Flowers and serenades don't move us. We have to use other methods. I won't tell you what methods they are, but at the end you and Miss Parker will be more agreeable."

Miss Parker stammered as she told Antonio what Lyle had done to Jarod. "My brother—my twin brother—he—it makes me sick to think of it—had a video made of what they did to Jarod which he shipped off to Africa. It was horrible and not just the whipping and hosing him, but that cold woman coming in while they had him chained and pulling down his pants. That cold woman with a little cup and saying, We have to produce more for the Centre,' and Lyle just looking and why Jarod changed, became what he was when he first escaped the Centre— as if all his vitality and rage had left."

"So you worry that Jarod will be more docile, more childlike after the Merging?"

"Yes."

"No because now he is a full Dominant. Before Jarod had been under the influence of that Neogenesis drug, that turns our kind into obedient minions and though obedient minions may resent their controllers, may flee from them, may lash in anger, yet they cannot escape. Did Jarod try to kick at Lyle or struggle against the bonds, No!"

"I couldn't. I was waiting for my chance," said Jarod.

"If you had changed to your true Dominant state then," said Lambourni, "you would have risked death."


	36. Chapter 36 Baptism

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX

Sept 14 2001 to Wednesday, Sept 19, 2001 to Nov. 20, 2001

Miss Parker now went through the process of finding names for her offspring, since Jarod had no choice in naming them. Charles, Emily, or Kyle would have put them in danger. (It was all right for Mr. Lewison and as for Rachel's Charles, The Centre assumed that someone in the VCTF was the father and she had to keep quiet for fear of being fired. Beside, Miss Parker had horrific nightmares of someone calling out Charles in a school auditorium and at least two hundred hands going up.

Miss Parker did not want any of the children named after the Parkers so she asked for son-in-law for suggestions. He told her not to call them after symbols or characteristics. The New Species were not primitive, for all their predatory nature. In the future, when history recorded them, mankind must not think of them with painted bodies, kilts, and bones through their noses or even with long hair in braids and fringed garments, the men wearing swords. She decided on Adrian, Olivia, Jarvis, and Patricia, the last after a great aunt of Catherine Parker.

A day after she gave birth, she and Jarod talked about having the children baptized.

"I don't; remember mine," he said, "but considering I've changed, perhaps that fact kept me from killing more than I would have."

"I doubt it," said Miss Parker, "but it would embarrass Raines and my brother's face to see that I'm not hiding the babies in the sublevels."

"If the Centre had a large HDTV down there, instead of that old movie screen, perhaps I'd not have left."

She knew he was joking. "It would have made you leave sooner. Some of those shows were terrible."

"I don't mind, although I cannot understand why you used that artificial material that snagged a lot, Now what one's do I have to watch now?"

"Let's see. You've seen all the _Hogan Hero_ episodes, _Starsky and Hutch_, you have two more episodes of _Magnum PI_. Can't have my favorite possession miss out on the joys of the seventies and eighties, can I? And then I might get Lambourni to bring over his _Cyndi Lauper_ collection."

"Are you trying to torture me?"

She took her cell-phone and called the Cathedral. "The priest says he'll do it this Sunday. That's tomorrow. And the children have to look presentable. I've only got the christening robe my mother gave me. You didn't learn sewing during your pretends, did you?" Miss Parker looked so sweet when she begged.

"No, unless we ask that lawyer with the extremely large family. Do you want to watch _Baby Boom_ again?"

"Right. I might as well know what I'm in for. While she waited until Jarod found the DVD she dialed the Lambourni residence. "Hello, this is Miss Parker. We're having the babies baptized tomorrow, but it seems I'm short three christening robes.—no trouble. Thank you."

Well as it was, the babies looked rather cute in their long robes, although Miss Parker had to take in Patricia's, Dominant babies being smaller than Sapien babies at birth.

It was a beautiful ceremony even though she had a hard time watching as the priest took each child in turn and baptized him or her in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Ghost. Lambourni, true to his promise, agreed to be godfather and raise them according to the tenets of the church should something happen to their parents.

When they got home, Lewison said that her children were now free and the Centre could no longer claim them. He also mentioned that a representative of the Council " will come in the next few months, but I am uncertain about the dates." She had no idea what he meant and disappeared before she could question him.

Later that day, The Centre accountant, believing because of her recent birth, Miss Parker was in a more receptive state, informed her that Raines had made a generous contribution to an unknown charity and she should do so in kind.

"I already contribute to several charities," she said, "all legal, so what makes Raines's contribution different?"

"A million dollars," he said.

"Have you considered it to be a bribe for someone not to look the other way?" asked Jarod.

"Excuse me I was talking to Miss Parker."

"Well," said Miss Parker, "Jarod has a great knowledge of financial and legal matters. I always take his advice." She patted him on the back.

Jarod gave the accountant, a "we're in this together" smile and continued. "You all know Raines has a rather dubious past. Perhaps someone threatened to expose it unless he gave a million dollars to a certain institution. Now if this person was in a position where  
their death would cause the Federal authorities to take notice, perhaps Raines handed over the money than watch his life turn into a shambles."

The accountant took Jarod's statement as verbatim. After all, the lab rat was Miss Parker's creature now and subject to punishment should he say something she did not first initiate. However, he did have doubts whether the thing perhaps wanted extra treats for his services.

"So you have it straight," said Miss Parker, "I will not increase my regular charitable contributions and as you can see, I don't want my children to be lacking in necessities!" She cursed silently at Jarod when the accountant left. "I'm beginning to sound like you!"

That night, she decided that Jarod had to pay for some reason or another. (Actually she did not need any.) So after they made love, Miss Parker got up while Jarod slept and hid his clothes. Luckily, there was a no fly zone over this part of Blue Cove, the only neighbor behind was Lambourni who had a stone fence, and Sydney had been on strict orders not to teach Jarod that being naked outside, when someone might see you, shameful. She did fondle his private parts every chance she got and Jarod began to feel a little discomfort in that area although he dared not admit it.

Meanwhile The Centre returned to normal as Lambourni and his crew worked on the column, engraving the pictures of what the sky would look at a certain time in the future when those five years old that were destined to be part of the Chosen elite would be ready for whatever the Council planned. No one knew what it would be and perhaps it was not taking over the United States, or killing every member of NATO. Perhaps it was as simple as the first official marriage between their kind and the homo sapiens (that had happened back in 1998.) No matter what, it would change everything. Only it would be a bitter ceremony for their grandparents were marked in the Centre and their own parents being like Lambourni, almost a Chosen but not quite.

Meanwhile those in the Centre noted the presence of several uncontrollable Pretenders and decided someone had to pay. Knowing that Cox's concubine was a Pretender and that Raines gave the good doctor her for his cooperation, the orders in the Centre went out to remove the girl and teach Cox a lesson. Liza had to die.

A couple of nights later on the 18th, when Cox had returned home from his stint at the Blue Cove Maternity ward, he had found Liza near death, shot by a Centre sweeper and the children hiding in the kitchen closet. Although Cox was an evil man, he depended on Liza. It was Liza who was responsible for laying out his wardrobe every morning, Liza who made sure his suit went to the dry cleaners, Liza who made him feel like a king. He had never beaten her, nor talked down to her. He often took her to the theatre and smiled when they mistook her for his daughter.

He opened his black bag, and checked his equipment, but he could use none of his instruments without killing her. He needed someone or rather some people, the same type of people from which his concubine came from. Quickly he dialed a number on his cell phone. The man and woman who came over looked like any paramedics but their eyes had a cold glance. They were Dominants.

"Leave everything to us, Dr. Cox," said the woman who removed the bullets by waving a curved instrument over Liza's body. He watched in astonishment as they departed out the same hole from which they entered. A second later, the woman took out another instrument, and passed it over the holes.

The man than took a hypodermic needle and pressed it into Liza's arm. "This contains a healing substance that will start the repair process. Your kind is not ready for it yet. It's effect is marred by many of the chronic diseases inherent in your homo sapien systems."

There was nothing else Cox could do. He left, but not before making a call to the Dominant Council. "I have information on eight children who are unmarked in the Inner Sanctum." He gave the Council the rest of the message and left for Miss Parker's. .

Lambourni was having some wine with Miss Parker and Jarod when Cox came over.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Someone's shot Liza. Look when I joined the Centre, there was one thing the Centre could not do was to harm anything that was mine." He looked at Jarod. "I wouldn't have killed Zoe. Roughed her up a bit, but I cannot vouch for Lyle. The man's sick, the same as Raines. Never liked them."

_Twisted like you_ thought Jarod, but he did not say anything. He remembered Cox hurt him when he kidnapped Zoe, and no doubt would have killed her, in spite of his denials. Cox was an evil man, but like all evil men, he had the appearance of goodness and Liza and the children were that appearance.

"I know that Raines plans to starve all the Pretenders in the Inner Sanctum. I know how to get in there and that there are eight without the Centre id."

"You do?" asked Lambourni, his eyes glistening. "Oh could you send Gino over? I have an errand for him."

"Why of course."

When Miss Parker and Jarod entered the Centre the next day to show off the babies in full view of the staff, thereby preventing Raines or Lyle from harming them, they received the news or rather saw several bodies carted off to the morgue.

"What's going on?" she asked.

:"It's your fault," said Raines, "If you hadn't been cozy with that lawyer, this wouldn't have happened."

"Oh?" she asked in mock surprise, "This time, Jarod's not to blame?"

"My private Sanctum destroyed. My place of refuge gone and someone used my credit card to charge up several items of clothes from the local Goodwill."

He glared at the lawyer who was talking to Lyle. "The Centre has several unknown Pretenders. Someone must have miscounted, but now that Ted is unavailable, I thought it would be best that they work in the grounds, and in the Centre projects." He said this in front of Sydney, Broots, and of course, Raines, who could not protest.

Soon the Centre had several Pretenders working at various simulations. However, thanks to Lambourni's instigation, none of the results were sold to unscrupulous nations or men—although Raines, Lyle, and the Triumvirate tried to stop it. And those others from Mexico, whom the Centre said were uncontrollable Pretenders "not under our control or direction" got drivers, managers, butlers, or whatever. As for the unmarked, those eight children, these were mingled with the other free Dominant children. The Mentor and the Lawyer could not reveal to Jarod and Miss Parker that these were their offspring yet. It would be too dangerous.

Two months later, Lewison went over to Miss Parker's house, now expanded because of the needs of growing children. He offered to lend one of the women to teach her how to care for her youngsters. The dungeon, excuse me, the wine cellar had several  
bottles of wine. The chains and metal bars were noticeably absent.

Just as the Mentor left, the lawyer appeared, staying just long enough to eat half the tin of Almond Roca and warn them that the Merging would happen soon. Miss Parker nodded sleepily and pulled her kimono tighter over her body. He mentioned something about "he's almost ready for the part" That made Miss Parker wonder about the result of the coming Merging, because Jarod was unbuttoning his shirt, his trousers already on the floor.

Jarod and Miss Parker had so many visits from Lambourni that Miss Parker kept having a recurring dream.

She was out in a backyard, and saw behind her a large fence. Behind it Lambourni's head poked partially up and he said, "Hello neighbor!"

"Yes, I had that _Home Improvement_ dream again."

"Perhaps you would consider watching _Friends_' then your dreams would take a… "

He had not had a chance to finish his sentence. Someone ripped the shirt from his back, another two grabbed his feet and under his arms, and another one threw a blanket over Miss Parker.

The ones that dragged them were Dominants, not Centre goons. They took them out to a van with darkened windows and drove out to a cave. Only this cave had a metal door. It must have taken them months to hollow it out and construct it. Someone shoved Jarod  
inside and handcuffed his arms and legs on a bed. He lay there staring up at the ceiling.

It was the time for the Merging.


	37. Chapter 37: The Merging

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN

Nov 20, 2001 to Nov 27, 2001

A few minutes later, one of the Dominants shoved in Miss Parker along with a box containing enough food, drink, and other material to last at least a month, and sealed the door behind her.

"You will have up to one month," he said, "Gino's mate will care for the infants."

"One month for what?" asked Jarod and then Miss Parker walked over to him and kissed him, a rather deep and possessive kiss.

They were only there a week, but it reminded Jarod of the first time those months ago in that Centre house, when Miss Parker raped him. He tried to get loose but the handcuffs were of the unbreakable kind. When she tired of forcing him, she would fall asleep on him out of exhaustion. The morning she would take a damp cloth and wipe the sweat from his body, give him something to eat or drink, and then the whole procedure would begin again.

The Dominants had built a toilet in the corner of the cave and placed a bedpan that Miss Parker brought to the bed.

_They aren't going to let me up, _thought Jarod, _We don't think like them. What is the purpose of all this? _

The bed was adjustable, and by the third day of the week, someone had let in some flowers and chocolates. Jarod assumed they were there for the benefit of Miss Parker, but they both enjoyed them.

On the fifth day, things started to get on fire, but in spite of his murderous desires and him willing his penis to stay down, it failed to cooperate and he no longer had to wait for that "she wants me" signal.

The sixth day was the same, with the murderous intent dying down. Miss Parker had a bottle of wine and two glasses. It was hard to enjoy them with his handcuffs. He rather suspected who had supplied them.

"We have been here six days, five hours, three minutes, and two seconds. Too long. Get these handcuffs off!" said Jarod.

"I haven't the key and besides I don't want to. I have a very long memory and I hated all those tricks you played on me through those years. Payback time, slave." She whispered in his ear as she climbed on top.

There was no reason for this. Miss Parker had conceived on the fourth day, two hours, twenty minutes, and five seconds after they were locked in the cave. There was no need for this merging, but still he ran through various reasons why,

He assumed it had to do with the Column, but there was a disadvantage of having him locked in here rather than working on with the others, preferably in a supervising capacity (although he could not see himself as a modern version of Nathan the Hebrew overseer. For one thing, he did not know if part of him was Hebrew and for another, he was not an evil opportunist.) He thought they knew Miss Parker's schedule and that six months from now, one of the children might bring down the Centre, but — Miss Parker brought him back to reality. The penetration and successive insertion of sperm took less than ten seconds with none of the preliminary touching and no pain on either part.

On the seventh day, one of his captors removed the handcuffs, and took Miss Parker to one side. Jarod could not see them and besides he wanted to get out of there, but they stopped him.

Miss Parker appeared out of the shadows with his clothes and the other Dominant nodded and left.

"Whatever it was," she said as Jarod put on his jeans, "you passed."

When he looked down, he understood.

After the Merging, they gave Miss Parker and Jarod a feast of sliced beef and salsa over tortillas, avocado salad, rich chocolate cake, and the chamomile tea the Dominants had learned to enjoy in Mexico. One of Lambourni's daughters brought in some chicken stuffed tortellini. Someone supplied lime sherbet and pina colada ice cream along with a bottle of rosé. Miss Parker was quite stuffed, but Jarod could have eaten a double portion, the Dominants having a higher metabolic rate than homo sapiens. Lambourni seemed rather occupied as he adjusted Jarod's control with the slowness of the appropriate ceremony common among the Dominants. It was no longer on 'kill.' There was now no need.

If anyone tried to harm Miss Parker, Jarod would kill them. He still had that murderous feeling the Dominants inherited, that cold calculating five-minute sense, that ability to sense human feelings and emotions. He felt he had not changed, but every time he looked at Miss Parker, he wanted her, or at least that part of his body did.

Lambourni enjoyed a cup of tea. "I might as well give the reason for the Merging. By shortening the preliminary period, and eliminating the pain, we will procreate even when we only have a few seconds to accomplish it. Even when our enemies are beating at the door of our residences, we will survive. Oh, I have to depart. Raines wants to see me in his office."

"Whatever for? Is he going to announce his retirement?" asked Jarod making a slashing motion across his throat.

"I have no idea," he lied, "but will find out. I have been busy investigating a certain matter and now is the time." He motioned to the door that opened. The Packrats were there and they held Jarod's laptop.


	38. Chapter 38 The Arrest of Eva

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT

Nov 27, 2001

The blonde in the dark curly wig drove up to the large house, her makeup blending in with her disguise. She had to be careful. Her brother-in-law was suspicious so she had to put on an act. Too bad, she had to use onions to simulate tears. Stephen had a good sense of smell.

Years of practice had resulted in her being successful, but this was a different matter. For some reason, Stephen Cleomedes, stuck in that damn wheelchair of his, had time enough to study and observe. But this time, she would fool him. This time, she had perfected her art, even down to changing her accent, and a few artful touches of makeup. If Cleomedes recognized her, it would be a miracle. After walking to the door, she rung the bell, waited for half an hour, and when no one came, took a key from her handbag.

"Mr. Cleomedes," she called, "Anyone there?" She took a quick look around and nodded. They must have gone on holiday; perhaps he was visiting his relatives in Athens. Sure that was it, but that was not correct.

Someone had removed every stick of furniture, even down to the stove and the built in dishwasher. She checked the bedrooms, Cleomedes's and that of his help. Even the children's dolls and toys were gone.

He must have put his house on the market. That was it! The Real Estate Agency had not brought over the For Sale Sign yet. She had to fool the agents, make believe that she was there to help him with his shots. Opening her purse, she checked her small compact mirror to see if she had the right amount of concern and desperation on her face.

Shrugging her shoulder, Miss Eva Winkler walked to the telephone, tried it but found it disconnected. She went out the front, looking the door behind her after wiping off her fingerprints, went back to her car, and waited. 

Twenty minutes later, she heard another car pull up and a woman getting out and trudge through the snow struggling with three fold-up chairs , saying, "Hello I didn't know if anyone was here."

"Yes," said Eva, "I'm Mrs. Hall. I came looking for a Mr. Cleomedes, Stephen Cleomedes."

"Judith Meister of Meister Realty and this is my client, Joseph Virgil. I hope you don't mind, but Mr. Cleomedes put this house on the market," she said, leaving the chairs at the door and with her client's help, going back to take out a small table, which they placed besides the door.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Hall," said Mr. Virgil, who had sharp features, was in either his thirties or forties, and by the look of his face, had survived a bout of smallpox.

"Do you know where he's moving to?" Eva asked the agent.

"I think to Delaware. I can give you the address, if you'd like."

"Thank you," said Eva getting out her notebook. She looked at the place with greedy confidence. "I always had a soft spot in my heart for Stephen. I met him last week at the clinic. He was so kind, after me telling of my husband's death. He had diabetes as well, by the way."

She walked towards the house, noting the well-kept garden, and the brick patio. Stephen had a way with growing things.

"Are you interested in buying?"

"I am," she answered as she removed the key from her purse. "Oh you don't have to bother with yours, Stephen gave me the key." 

She opened the door, striding ahead of Miss Meister who praised the recently renovated bathroom, the finished basement; all things that would bring a better price. The table and chairs now set up. Several brochures about other houses, a map of the local area, a letter from the local Welcome Wagon plus a three ring binder with the name Meister Reality on the cover in gold print were placed prominently so everyone could see. They then looked at several photographs, one especially showing a wall where once the bathroom had been..

"Since the former owner was an invalid and has moved, we assumed that they were making it more for a family dwelling."

"Oh that's all right, the bathroom's down in the basement," said Eva, "not up here. Stephen told me it won't be ready for at least a month. They have to put in the hand rails and the transfer bench for the bathtub."

"That's all I need to know," said the real estate agent, "Mrs Demetrius Cleomedes, alias Eva Winkler, you are under arrest for the murder of your husband."

"That is a farce," said Eva as Malone put the handcuffs on her, "you have no proof."

"Yes we do You entered the house with your own key, a key that you had as wife of Demetrius, Stephen's brother and you mentioned the transfer bench which shows you know that Stephen had help. Most would assume that he would either just lower himself in the water or use a bath bench and they'd call it a bath chair."

"By the way," said Rachel, "we put up that wall. The bathroom's still there. It's the one in the basement that's gone. Cleomedes put one upstairs."

The words coming from Eva's mouth would have made a sailor ashamed as Rachel put on the handcuffs.


	39. Chpater 39 Lambourni's Loss

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE

Nov 27, 2001

The taller boy of the Packrat reminded Jarod of someone deep in his past. The eyes were similar as was the hair coloring, but this boy was at least four years older than his friend was at that age. He like the other children, a boy and a girl, were Dominants and low down on their social scale.

All three were barefoot and their clothes either throwaways from another Dominant wardrobe or had been scrounged from the town dump. The girl's skirt was thin through excess washing and one could see her skin through it. Lambourni had returned and then called Cox's house, and asked for Gino, but Cox's servant was out hunting down those who harmed his daughter. The Grim Reaper filled Lambourni in on the details already known.

"I thought you had a meeting with Raines," said Jarod when Lambourni put away his cell phone.

"I do, but first I'd better check the house first."

When they got there, Jarod turned on Miss Parker's houselights and reset the burglar alarm, while Lambourni walked around the grounds, and checked everywhere for bugs using a device that resembled a penlight.

Gino's mate, Marcia was there playing Clue with the children on the floor and told the others, "they are good representative of our species," which appeared to be a 1.6r complement, much like our normal "they're such good little angels." After Miss Parker gave her a five-dollar bill; she left.

"She won't be able to keep that money," said Lambourni who was speaking on his cell phone to someone else, while pacing along from one end of the porch to another and probably keeping guard at the same time. Once he stopped as if contemplating something. His eyes started to show a certain amount of sadness and Jarod thought he saw a beginning of a tear in the lawyer's eyes, but of course, he must have been wrong. Lambourni was a Pretender free from the Neogenesis and he would not cry. The lawyer then shut off his cell phone, checked the batteries, and after entering the house, sat down on the couch. :"I'll call Lewison." He turned on his cell phone and finally got hold of the Principal.

"Raines is behind it," said Jarod while Lambourni talked to the Mentor about finding clothes for the Packrats, which was rather surprising since the lawyer had such a tribe of children, that he could clothe a whole school.

"Look Liza has been protected since Cox obtained her. Why would The Centre have shot her now?" asked Miss Parker.

"Because Gino's my son and. Raines hates me. You do realize that the only reason Frederick, Margaret, and our children are alive is because of the Parker blood in them, and is also that other son or daughter who has our intelligence and craftiness. Go ahead and giggle, Miss Parker. Raines cannot touch or harm any of them. They are protected, but Raines can kill any other child I produced with impunity."

"I doubt that they'll have much success, said Lambourni, "not with the new one working at Security and Records. I heard from Lewison that Raines got another boy from the Inner Sanctum and he had no idea who he was related to. Care to guess?" He snickered as he showed them the Centre document listing the above chattel.

In a fit of stupidity or shortsightedness, the Centre gave Michael, Giuseppe's twin brother, the job of Security and Records , and the boy would notice any increase of cash, bullets, and other weapons given to certain staff, correction, Centre killers, after a certain deed had been done. He also knew their addresses, the members of their families, and told his father. Gino would not hesitate to kill the whole family.

Jarod knew right away, who the Packrats were, recognizing Kyle's eyes in the boys, the same shade of red in the girls' hair, the girls' hair had the shade of red, and the taller boy's hair had that certain wave in his hair that Kyle could not control while he was alive. None of them had dark hair, which meant that the mother probably was either a blonde or redhead and none of the children were particularly handsome. . .

"The Centre is going to have to hire some more goons to replace the ones Gino kills," said Jarod,.

"Yes I figure," Miss Parker took the half-empty bottle of wine that they had reserved from the Merging. "You carry the wine. There's still a bit left if Lambourni doesn't want to take it back."

"You can keep it," the lawyer said, morosely. "I was planning to give it away. Won't have anyone to drink it with."

"Why not?"

"I finally got actual proof that my wife and one of my daughter-in-laws died in the Twin Towers."

No one said anything. They dared not to.


	40. Chapter 40 Payback Time

CHAPTER FORTY

Nov 27, 2001

Raines closed the window to his office, and waited. The lawyer would be here soon and he had some work for him to do. The Centre had invested, that is, he had invested in several stocks. Lambourni, a corporate lawyer would know whether these companies were honest.

The bald man did not want anything that would cause scandal, that is, outwardly.

The curtain flew towards the window. Raines checked it again, finding it shut, and then checked the door. It was ajar. He closed it, and adjusted his oxygen tank. He would have been dead years ago, but the Triumvirate doctor had restored his damaged lungs using science not available to the rest of humanity.

When Lambourni did not arrive at the appointed time, Raines decided to take a couple of pills, and looked through the Centre accounting book that Michael had brought him. He would have a talk with the boy. He was too interested in girls. Of course, the boy was a Pretender, and they matured early. Raines corrected himself. The Pretenders were no more, at least not the Pretenders like Jarod. An organization destroyed the supply of Neogenesis that kept them in submission on orders of the government. Raines wished he had told the Federal government of the Dominants, but suspected they decided a drug too dangerous to alter the brains of a certain group that could be corrected through Boot Camps, Military Training, and understanding. Even Ritalin used for Attention Deficit Disorder was now suspect.

Five minutes later, Antonio knocked on the door. "Did you want to see me, Raines?"

He showed him a folder. "I wonder if you could check these companies, to see if they are owned, by, you know, the kind of people you used to work with."

"Well," said Lambourni, "the Mafia, oh I forgot, there is no Mafia; the Italian gentlemen are not as prominent as they were. Now the Russians are taking over. This one had an office in the World Trade Centre You better take your money out. That one is owned by the Russian Mafia." He went through the list.

Raines fumed. Half of these were a bad risk, because their headquarters was in the former Twin Towers. They now worked out of branch offices, but they could not give the dividends that he wished.

A few years ago, the Centre made the mistake of recruiting some sweepers from the Soviet Union, but these former KGB agents were too dangerous for that organization. However, the ones from the good old USA were just as dangerous, but they could at least understand English without having to translate internally their Russian, Ukrainian, or whatever into English, which meant they had already killed the victim before they understood the phrase, "Stop! We want him alive!"

None of the Sweepers had exemplary backgrounds. Even Sam, Miss Parker's protector had an unsavory past, and not the honorable discharge from the army. During a wrestling match between the Army and Navy, Sam broke his opponent's neck. At first, they thought it was an accident, until further investigation showed a history of bullying and terror, one incident, which resulted in a car wreck that left four students dead, a little girl in a wheelchair. His parents had been unconscious of the misdeeds of "their little angel" and an overly lenient judge had put him probation. Still the same, his parents had to switch schools. The parents of the little girl and the other four students whose convertible Sam's car rammed into, because one of the girls refused to date him, were not forgiving. And he once partook in a hazing that left one college student dead. So in order to make amends and get him out of reach of the dean, they persuaded Sam to join the army. However, his stint was short lived and when the Centre learned of him through a spy in the military, Sam received an invitation and "an offer he could not refuse." . Now Sam had no more worries. The Centre used bullies and besides Miss Parker was not a little six-year old crippled girl. His parents' unexplained death soon after he joined his new employers, well no one shed any tears for them.

Lambourni interrupted his thoughts. "If those terrorists had not driven into the Tower, you would have made a thirty percent excess, but now you will be lucky to make one percent an annum." He pulled something from his pocket. "Strange how they were able to do it."

"Yes Mr. Lambourni. I fail to see how you are so interested. After all, the Centre made a profit and we did help all those people." He thought he heard a contemptuous snort coming from the lawyer.

After explaining about his airport outside of New Jersey, courtesy of a "certain man of dubious reputation," Antonio said that the FBI sent out fliers on suspected terrorists and then he shoved a flier in Raines's face. "This man was one of the highjackers."

Raines looked at it, and snorted. "Sounds familiar and I did read the fine print, but consider this, Mr. Lambourni. The Centre does business with the Moslem world. We cannot afford to offend them. I allowed one of our pilots to give him lessons. I believe the monetary reward was quite substantial." He failed to see Lambourni's smile turn cold.

"You seem to presume a lot of things that you know better than the CIA, FBI, DEA, and whatever institution our government has to make laws, Mr. Raines."

"Oh I thought I was listening to someone else. You sound just like Jarod."

Lambourni locked the door behind him. "I'm afraid you mistake justice with personality. Most Americans feel as I do. Oh did you really believe the small print?"

"About him being a suspected terrorist? Suspect is one thing, proof is another You know that Mr. Lambourni. You dealt with the underworld all your life."

"Yes and so did you. I knew a certain someone who always drank before he went on a killing spree. If he didn't have his wine, he'd think about what he was going to do and say maybe I won't go after so and so and smash his head in,' so I did the wisest thing, I locked up my liquor cabinet when he was around. You, Mr. Raines, gave that murderer the key to your liquor cabinet." Lambourni's voice lowered.

Raines snarled. "Your situation is precarious, Mr. Lambourni. I know who you really are, your true parentage and that…"

"You killed my mate and my mother!"

Suddenly Raines swung around, as a boy with light red hair and dark brown eyes, suddenly appeared on the desk behind him holding an axe. At the same time, Ethan and another boy stood besides the window, but only for a moment. That was the last thing the doctor remembered before the axe swung.

Ethan opened a large cardboard box stuffed with plastic and dry ice as Geraldo picked up Raines's head and put it in it. Meanwhile, Lambourni took the device from his pocket. One flash and Raines's body was no more.

"You realize," he said to his son, "the humans might think we're cannibals"

"Or have bodies buried all over the country. This is much easier and less messy," said Geraldo.

"So what do I do with the head?" asked Ethan.

"Go with Irish, put it in cold storage until we need it," said Lambourni, "Before the Supreme Chosen arrives, I'll put forth the rumor that Raines went to a Spa to get treatment. They'll believe me."

With that, all four left the room, Lambourni and Geraldo to his house, Ethan and Irish to store Raines's head until the Supreme Chosen would arrive..


	41. Chapter 41:BloodMoney

CHAPTER FORTY-ONE

Dec 3 2001

Neither Jarod nor Miss Parker missed Raines and the official Centre report was that he was visiting a Spa for his health problems. No one questioned why he did not use the Centre, but assumed because the Inner Sanctum scandal was now out in the open, someone paid the security guard to go elsewhere while they finished off the "good" doctor and sent him to where he deserved.

A week after Raines's "disappearance," Lambourni leaped over the wall of stone surrounded his estate and bounded over to Miss Parker's house, carrying a brief case. He removed several documents while brushing off his slacks. "Your uncle may be dead, but he keeps getting money put into his account, money he will never use. I asked Lyle about it and he said that I might as well transfer it into your account. I can have Michael draw up the necessary papers." He waited for her reaction. It did not take long.

"Take money from that walking corpse?" She clenched her fists. "Take the money, Mr. Lambourni. Give it to charity. Why even buy a yacht if you wish or throw it away. I want nothing to do with that dammed blood money!"

Jarod put a program on his new computer that would prevent perverts from luring children and at the same time, looked at the "Deadbeat web site. On the desk was a book on Investigations and Detective Work, the chapter open dealing with legal resources open to parents who were looking for financial relief from their cheap spouses. The children who were now almost three months old and equivalent to homo sapiens of two years in intelligence were absorbed in putting several blocks together. Jarvis hit Patricia who hit him back. Their cries were not the normal screams of human children. Jarod stopped his work for a moment, separated the children, and then decided on another choice of action. He built a tower from the blocks. "Pretend that's bad uncle Lyle," he said.

The child fell right into the plot, trying to push or pull the blocks and having a fine time doing it.

Miss Parker shook her head. "Jarod!"

"What?" he asked with feigned innocence.

"I thought you were so logical, no feelings." She put her arm around his waist, but then Lambourni interrupted what she planned to do, taking something from his pocket hiding it in his palm. "Since you are the true charge of the Centre, could you sign this?"

She turned around and squinted. "What does it say?"

"It concerns the status of the offspring of Rachel Burke's children and Zoe's as well."

She snatched it out of his hand. "And why does that concern you?" 

"Their father is your Favorite and as you know, our young ones take the status of the male progenitor. Don't worry, that so called million dollars from Raines took care of that. I knew you would refuse."

She signed it. "I gather a concubine's children are automatically free."

"I think the Dominant Council wants to avoid the problems that arose such as prostitution, spinsters, et cetera," said Jarod.

"Not to mention hie thee to a nunnery'," said Lambourni who explained how his adopted father paid money to rent a camping ground, and several descendants from the "Lost Ships" had to pay a contribution because one or both of their natural parents were captured and marked by the Centre.

Now once the Council found out about the Centre's involvement, they took steps to take as much money from that organization as they could without getting the law on their back. They did it in several ways, taking over corporations, getting Mr. Parker or Raines to sign a business deal, etc. If Jarod was smart in getting the Centre money years ago, the Council outdid him. The Centre accountants could track when someone contributed to a children's charity in their name, they did not know whether it went to Mr. Grandstorm or a Chameleon headed Grandstorm Munitions.

"Naturally, we expect children whose father is a Favorite or Slave Consort to be free," said Lambourni as he buttoned up his coat. "I may return."

Miss Parker debated between locking the door and leaving the key under the mat, or open the curtains part way so she could see Lambourni come down from his house, and jump over the fence. However, she still remembered how Daddy and Lyle had gotten in her house when she was going with Thomas, so she debated putting the key in the gutter where she was sure only a Dominant could get it without falling down in embarrassment along with the gutter itself

She did not know if 1.6rs could read minds, but she did hope so, since she did not want to get a new door after Lambourni would break the door in. On second thought, she gave Jarod a spare key and told him to run and give this to the lawyer while she took care of the children, frequently looking up what she did not know about children in one of those books written by a psychiatrist who was just as unknowledgeable on raising infants as she.

"Now we got everything in place," Jarod said when he returned, "how to get a state license, rope, gun, whip, dig a deep hole…"

She smiled. "Better not let the children hear that." Miss Parker then grew serious thinking of the supposed child of Mr. Parker and Brigitte. For some reason ever since the birth of her quadruplets, she found that she no longer despised children. Dressed in a white frilly apron, baking cookies, and being one of those motherly types did not appeal to her, or wearing slacks or shorts like those suburban wives who looked like high school girls pretending to be grown up. Some nights she imagined she was a brunette fashion model gowned out while the children walked besides her, showing them to dignitaries, saying that they were all geniuses and would be in Harvard before they reached their teens.

However this was a pipe dream she had to consider her baby brother— at least she was told he was her baby brother, although she hoped the Parker baby was hers, not Brigitte's Her father, that is her uncle, had said he would resort to incest to keep the Centre in the hands of the Parkers. Miss Parker shivered. Would he actually take one of her eggs, fertilize it with one of his supposed sperm and implant the embryo in Brigitte's womb? Did he go even farther and fertilize it with Raines' sperm because his were blanks?

_Please please Mary, Precious Virgin, Mother of God, let my little brother be like Ethan and not like Lyle or Raines. Better still, let him be really my son and don't let him be the product of incest!_

She did ask Broots to sneak in the lab and steal a DNA sample of her, Jarod, Daddy's and Raines with all those born on that certain July the twelfth plus that of the Parker baby, so she could take them to an outside lab to see if there were any similarities. As for those born in July, she was sure that Daddy would not put in the Tower because that would send a red flag even though there were three who had the correct qualifications. Unfortunately, Broots gave her the bad news that someone tampered with the samples so they were contaminated. She told Jarod about it, giving him her theory. Since Frederick's and Margaret's was A negative, she was sure that it, being the most common of the negative blood types, would be in her first born.

She got Jarod to look into it and he came with the affirmative, but there were eight regulars, not including transients and those of the large Basque population from the fishing fleets, no one could tell who donated since they used codes rather than names.

"I could ask around," the Pretender said as he put his arms around Miss Parker who sat on the same chair. Both were in a compromising position and he was preparing for the eventual when Adrian started crawling up his leg followed by the three siblings.

"Now I know why the reason for the Merging," said Miss Parker moving aside so all four youngsters would get between their laps, "It was because we would have only a minute to make love."

"Do you want some little brothers and sisters?" Jarod asked the children, "Just nod your heads and go and play Smash Uncle Lyle.'"

"I don't think they understand."

"Smasunly," said Patricia and climbed down.

"They understand," said Jarod, "I could have gotten in the Centre and found out who did it."

As he entered her, Jarod figured Lambourni messed up the samples himself. He knew that the Centre would lock him in the sub basement if they suspected the lawyer was his son which was the only conclusion Jarod came to, considering the ages of he and Miss Parker were when they first mated. It was the hazel eyes of the lawyer that threw them off unless Catherine's mother married someone from Scandinavia.

"Not with Raines and Lyle putting you on their death list," said Miss Parker, "careful with my slip. It's a Paris Original."

"Oh Paris U.SA."

Someone knocked at the door.

"Lambourni have returned," said Miss Parker, "answer the door."

"It's Broots."

The Computer genius was practically shaking, a normal response for him and quickly closed his eyes. "Miss Parker," he said, "Geraldo's tearing up the place."

"You can open your eyes now Broots, we're finished," said Miss Parker, pulling down her skirt.

"Sorry. Geraldo, he's Lambourni's son, found out where the Centre kept that information on how the Parkers turned evil. So he drew his own conclusion. Look I have a Buddha clock and he smashed that and that wooden statue the Triumvirate gave you as a birthday present, he threw it in the fire." Broots gave detailed information on what steps Geraldo was doing to remove the Centre curse. "He even went in that secret room, the place no one goes, except Raines and Mr. Parker once in a while, the place where Mr. Parker came out and threw up?"

Miss Parker grew pale. "The home of the demon?"

"It's a good thing Giuseppe's not here. He believes that stuff. Why he even believes there is such an organization known as _Angel Investigations_," said Jarod.

"Don't be so smug," said Miss Parker, "you would have believed it as well if the Centre had allowed you to choose your own television programs."

"What does Geraldo believe?" asked Jarod, "Power? Revenge?"

"Are we in any danger?" asked Broots who looked at Jarod who had an evil Dominant smile and shivered.

"I won't kill you, Broots," he said, "but it looks like one who might is coming with Lambourni. Charles Lewison, but you don't have to worry. You aren't into devil worship, are you?"

"You know he isn't," said Miss Parker.

Seeing through the joke, Broots went on about what he heard from "a certain government source" that Lewison's father was a Lewis, a Mentor of the New Species. He interspersed that with what Lambourni asked him if "the Dominants were part of the human scheme of things?" It appeared as though the lawyer was seeking for something. "Lambourni believes in God, that's what he told me. If the Dominants appeared suddenly, then evolution is wrong, but if evolution is right, why were they not hear from them hundreds of years ago?"

Miss Parker yawned. "Broots I'm getting tired. Get on with it and make some sense."

"Miss Parker, but if they are human, why don't they act like us?" It was then he realized something. "The sweepers in the Centre—Maybe they are more like us than we realize."

"If you read the CD," said Jarod opening the door to the Mentor and the Lawyer, "you would realize that the doctors made sure that certain of the seed to produce the Dominants survived, the strongest not the fastest. You're homo sapien because the fastest sperm got to the egg, I, my children, Lewison, Lambourni, and the others are Homo Dominants/Pretenders because those doctors made sure the strongest sperm survived."

"And we will survive," said Lambourni and went over to Miss Parker. "It is now time for the Ceremony. Come Jarod."

"Wait," said Miss Parker, "Is it necessary?"

"He's a very important part of it," said Lewison..."You can come to, although I would suggest, not until ten tonight."

"Yes," shouted Lambourni as they walked off, "you might not stomach the Ceremony until then. You'll know it by the screaming and Jarod will not be doing, but he'll be watching." He added something else, but Miss Parker could not hear it.


	42. Chapter 42:Welcome to Hell, Mr Lyle

CHAPTER FORTY-TWO

Dec 3 2001

Mr. Lyle knew something was up for more than half the staff was missing and when he questioned Sydney about it, Sydney said he did not know what was going on. He was too busy training the new Pretender.

Ted had come back, minus Dora. There was no struggle. He just hailed the two Sweepers. They did not have to kill him. As for Dora, no one knew where she disappeared.

"Just got in the car," said Monte.

"He said that Dora couldn't get pregnant. Said Raines's chance of getting a Pretender that way was a failure," said Barry.

"Did he think that we let her catch him for that? Is he another Jarod?" asked Mr. Lyle.

"No sir. Jarod would have taken off, but Mr. Raines was rather peculiar. Maybe he told Ted to pretend to let Dora catch him and get her pregnant, and steal the babies back to the Centre. You know how he is, very loyal."

"Using a Pretender to voluntarily make Pretenders, a noble concept," said Lyle. "See that Ted gets the use of the grounds. Keep him satisfied. I don't want another Jarod on our hands. With Ted, we don't need to resort to Raines's methods. A little tender love and  
the next Pretenders won't want to leave."

He had started on his "tender love and care," much to Raines's objections. Certain Pretenders were allowed on the grounds, notably those created in the Centre. Of course, Lyle made sure that no airplanes flew over head and if any did, the Centre had a machine that froze the instrument panels and they made sure that not only were there no survivors but that the crash was not reported in the media. The Pretenders were guarded. The sweepers were ordered to shoot to kill if they got too near the outer edge of the Centre grounds. So far, there had been no deaths. Pretenders were too valuable an asset.

Raines's method had been a failure. With that Inner Sanctum, he had created uncontrollable Pretenders, more savage than civilized As for their reproduction, it would take time to examine each new one's DNA to make sure that there was no incest to pass down defects and destroy forever the Pretender gene.

Lyle also knew the experiments with Jarod backfired. Instead of making him cower more, they made him more determined to thwart the Centre and sister had developed cunning, no longer the adult little girl. He had to get Miss Parker to cooperate. Perhaps, he could hand Sis full control of the Centre and leave for Hong Kong to see this Mary Lang he met over the Internet. He hoped she was not a fat housewife with blackened teeth.

"Monte go to Security and Records and get that new guy, Mike. Tell him to bring his laptop."

"That thing?"

"He's the same age as Giuseppe, but hasn't had the experience and hurry back. I'll need your signatures."

Fifteen minutes later, Mike finished the document and made four copies. He was rather jittery.

"Going someplace, Mike?"

"Yes Mr. Lyle. The gardener is sick. They want me to fertilize that experimental rose bush on the grounds."

"Okay, take the laptop, lock up Security and Records." He watched Mike leave and told Monte, "Be sure no one gets in or out of the grounds unless I or Miss Parker say so." He looked at the signed documents. "Barry, take one of these to Miss Parker, put one in the  
files, I'll keep one, and one will be a back up in case someone misplaces the others and call me back when you're finished." He handed him a cell phone and a note. "Use this access number."

"Right Mr. Lyle."

Lyle spent the rest of the afternoon, checking his files, asking about Raines, and getting the same answer. He had not returned from the Spa although he did make a couple of phone calls. Lyle had them analyzed but there was nothing wrong with them. No one had pierced together bits of Raines's words into a sentence, the voice analyzer showed no odd inflections of pitch. It was Raines all right.

Mr. Lyle could see Ted out in the grounds occupied with a blonde. The blonde, Yvonne, was a recent acquisition, having been in the French Centre. She was also a Pretender, having infiltrated the Haute Couture and finding how that industry operated. One of the things the Centre had experimented was to let certain Pretenders believe they were free by 'releasing' them. They had sent (sent being the operative word for being hooded, put in a coffin with holes in the top, and taking out in a room several feet below the Seine) Yvonne to Paris because the Centre did not have the facilities to turn her into a fashion model in Delaware. The Centre was not interested in Fashion, but they could use notions such as buttons, jewels, for communicative devices.

Lyle looked towards the experimental rose bushes and saw Mike working there, digging around the ground, pouring in the fertilizer, watched by some of the sweepers. He went to the other window and saw nothing but the cliffs and the sea. When Barry returned from Miss Parker, he would go for a jog.

While Mr. Lyle waited, he wrote a couple of memos, telephoned the Italian Centre office, and then talked to Mary Lang on an internet chat room. The conversation took the half an hour for Barry to return from Miss Parker's house and it was now dark.

"Was she ever surprised."

"Yes, rather pleasantly. Although she had her hands fill with the kids."

Lyle yawned. "She has her private lab rat and sex slave with her. What was he doing, sleeping?"

Barry snickered. "Wasn't there, although I could tell by the smell. I have a girl friend, you know. She gave me a story that he had to do some business for her."

"I'd better get on the grounds to see if he sneaked in. When my sister says that Jarod is doing some business for her, she means he's stealing some files."

Barry checked his revolver and followed Mr. Lyle outside into the Centre grounds. They checked the usual entrances, but that was a hopeless gesture since the main one went outside the Centre grounds. No one used it except for Angelo who usually returned.  
Besides one could not seal it because it supplied fresh air down to the subterranean areas of the Centre and Lyle could not spare anyone to smooth the walls to prevent escapes nor could he block the air vents leading to the various hallways and rooms that made up the  
Centre. It would mean importing oxygen tanks and bringing up suspicion from various sources such as the FBI, and other organizations.

They had enough trouble ordering all those sun lamps and fluorescent lights for the sub section of the Centre and inserting them into the walls so the majority of the Pretenders would get a healthy doze of Vitamin D and thus be able to keep them in the lower sections of the Centre indefinitely.

Mr. Lyle put on a special pair of goggles and looked around, checking for shapes. "Great!"

"What is it, sir?"

"Kids. Must be from the neighborhood. I told the guards to be on patrol. Remember what happened the last time?"

"I wasn't here."

"Had to take those two boys to the Renewal Wing, remove their memories of the Centre and implant new ones and had to pay off that guy at the Sports Arena to say the boys were playing baseball. Get back in the building and get some extra guards. I'll go have a talk with them."

He strode over to the children, but they seemed to anticipate his actions and moved further into the middle of the Centre grounds and mocking him.

"Try to catch us old man!"

"If you hurt, we'll tell our dad and he'll beat you up!"

"Yeah, we're not scared of you, " and Lyle could hear their voices, whisperings of Dracula, and Monsters. It appeared they thought the Centre was haunted and had a whole fable made up of its occupants.

Running ahead, the children wore torn jeans, castoff shirts, khaki pants, and Goodwill outfits, the clothing of the poor. Most were barefoot, although the girls wore sandals and some of the boys wore runners, courtesy of Salvation Army. Like most of the people of the area, they were white. The people of this part of Delaware were Scottish, English, Dutch, German, and a few Ulster Irish with a sprinkling of Italian mixed in.

The children seemed to be playing a game, jumping over an invisible wall. Lyle came closer, seeing them leaping over a patch of grass. _Well, children_ he thought _I'm not going to fall for that_.

He stepped into the patch and then suddenly his feet gave way. Screaming, he plunged into a hole, the sides of which were smooth and the top being at least six feet over his height. His feet connected with something. It was a man's corpse, feet folded up to his chest, and rather cold as if taken from a freezer. Lyle felt a gaping hole in the chest. He tried to move off it, but there was no room.

"Kids!" he hollered, "Robbing a graveyard isn't funny!"

The children just looked down at him. M. Lyle tried to search for a foothold, but the sides were too smooth. Whoever had made this hole removed any roots and it would take him too long to make a foot hold. He took out his revolver and using the handle, pounded a  
small notch in the earth, using that as a handhold. He made about four of them and was now four feet up to the top and that is when he saw a dark shadow passing over the top, covering his view.

"Look if you're going to make an air vent here, wait until I get up!" He puffed, making the next insert and then froze in terror when he heard a scraping sound, and saw the view of the sky now disappearing as something gradually moved to block the top of the hole.

"Stop!" he yelled.

Someone moved the object aside so he could now see adult faces and recognize a voice. "Put some burlap over the hole. We have to initiate the Column with blood."

Up on the surface, Lambourni took out a small sharp knife and went over to the Column, making a small indentation. He then went over to Jarod. "Take off your shirt."

"What's going on?"

"The ceremony has to have blood from someone who is of us and yet not of us and who will live. This is the first part." Before Jarod could protest, Lambourni made an indent on both sides of his spine, just below his neck and smeared the blood on the indent on the  
top. "Now for the lowering."

Several men raised the Column.

Meanwhile Lyle could see through the burlap a familiar face, a man with light brown hair, and blue eyes who did not smile.

"When I get out of here, Ted, I'll use the cattle prod on you!" hollered Lyle, but the one above with his companions either did not hear him or refused to listen as they removed the burlap and placed the column over the hole, gradually lowering it,

Lyle used his fingers to claw for an exit, chipping away with a penknife he had in his pocket, trying frantically to escape his doom so his body could avoid the massive stone but it was fruitless.

Ted just snickered, as he and the others lowered the Column. Down below, Lyle saw the sky disappear, replaced by blackness, a blackness that lowered until it touched his head. He jumped down, but the object came towards him. In a panic, he tried  
to chip the sides of the tunnel, trying to enlarge the hole so his body could avoid the massive stone but it was fruitless.

He crouched; the Column just a few inches from his head, and then it descended, stone meeting flesh, his hands fruitlessly trying to raise it, his palms bending backward. His last shriek brought no mercy from the watchers above as the heavy cylinder of stone crushed his skull, and reduced his flesh to so much pulp and sinew, but he was unaware of this for darkness fell on him and the searing heat of eternal hell fire welcomed him.


	43. Chapter 43: Putting Togethre the Pieces

CHAPTER FORTY THREE

Dec 2 2001

The Dominants had their Column in first, but the initiation was not complete .As they watched, men, women, and children, Lambourni gave Lewison the knife and the Mentor took Jarod to the side of the Column, pushing his head into the wall.

"These symbols are not to be shown to anyone, unless the Council permits." He made two marks on either side of the bottom of Jarod's spine and turned him around to face him. As he did so, he pushed Jarod down so the Pretender's back was in the bottom of the Column, straight down from the indent on the top. When Lewison was satisfied, he grabbed Jarod and pulled him up.

Lambourni took out several fine sharp sticks of metal and handed them to Jarod. "The Ceremony of the Chosen will now begin. On the Column is the astronomical time to show when that particular Chosen makes his advent on the society of the Homo Sapiens. I will point out the area on the Column and you will tattoo it on his or her back where I tell you. It will be painful, but the Chosen must endure pain and it will be done dot by dot."

Jarod had not been one of them that long. This was not a Pretend, this was real. He could not do it for an hour, and then leave the Blue Cove area. It was harder becoming someone you were meant to be and to learn a different set of customs, meant for a more highly intelligent and stronger sub race than that of the supposed wise sub race of homo sapiens. "Why me?" he asked.

"It is a task that is honored. Only male consorts and male relatives of those chosen can perform this. I see no male relatives, that is, those above your station here old enough. As soon as you have finished, you will be in charge of all the other bond Dominants, and with authority over them, subject to our approval of course."'

_Of course., such a rite would not be given to someone under that age of thirty or perhaps forty_, thought Jarod and then figured it was probably closer to eighteen or twenty-one. "I guess that chip in my head cannot be removed. I did ask about it previously."

"Not without killing you. We did try it before. We gave him an injection to deaden the pain, but that was useless. He died in agony."

Six children, unlike the greater number from the Mexican Column, would be the next Chosen. They were all five years of age, and would become Chameleons with the ability to Mask and to rule their respective territories. Until they had proven themselves worthy of that role, they had to kill anyone who was a threat in the homo sapiens, but also any of the Dominants the Council felt necessary to kill.

You did not have to be a threat to the Dominants to receive a death sentence. As was stated before, the Chosen had to kill a close friend as long as it was not his offspring, his future heirs. They would be the crown princes of the Kingdom of Man. Parents, relatives, or friends, however, would die for the Chosen to prove himself, but only one killing was allowed. Six Dominants, or six humans or a combination of the two "species" would go to bed or would be watching the ceremony, not knowing that perhaps ten years or so from now, their best friend would kill them and with the Disposer, no one would know they ever lived.

The Ceremony of the Chosen was not a fixed thing. It started back when the Dominants decided they needed a leader and when the boy Tom of a family from Andalusia was five years old, he along with the girl they chose for his mate became the Supreme Chosen. Later Tom's mate died in a landslide three years later when the Dominants had to flee Mexico. Of course, there were other Chosen. The Council was not stupid. Tom may have been the Supreme of the Chosen, but there were others.

The Dominants rarely performed the Chosen Ceremony, but the discovery of Dominants from an unknown area than Mexico, prompted the Council to revive it. They did it first with Antonio Lambourni and later his son, Geraldo along with five other children

Lambourni, however, was not of the Top Chosen, because one or both of his parents was owned. He could control a small area, not the wide vastness the Top Chosen like his son could. His tattoo, therefore, took a shorter circumference then that of his son. Consequently, it was less painful for it took less time and there was no need for him to kill his closest friend.

There was the reason for this Ceremony besides the usual "When we become rulers of the Kingdom of Man in this part of the United States, we need what they call an aristocracy." These boys and girls were the grandchildren of Pretenders held in the sublevels After giving birth secretly, it was a cinch to switch their child with one of those of the lawyers and business people of The Centre. The parents would take their 'child' home, unaware that they were raising a member of the New Species. Such was hard for those whose pride at a child born was knowing that their kind would survive; and hard during their hidden pregnancies when they saw the other Centre females smile, their bellies showing underneath their drab frocks These were Homo Dominants and the Council later found these children, and had them all Raised. As for the unsuspecting foster parents and the removed babies, it was best not think about them

Jarod did the tattooing in complete silence. The male parent brought his son or daughter up, and watched the needles insert into their child's flesh as he or she knelt down. The pain was intense,  
but the Dominants used a form of hypnosis on the youngster to kill the need to scream. After that, one or two of the older Dominants pressed the child's face into the Column, reminding him of the seriousness of his calling.

The child then went to his Mentor who through hypnosis or a drug of some kind, removed any memory of his former childhood.

Lambourni told Jarod that Geraldo remembered everything from his fifth year, but not the actual Ceremony nor anything previous, even his own mother was a stranger to him, for perhaps like Tom Daniels, he would be called to kill her for whatever reason his Mentor demanded or no reason at all.. It was too important to trust childish memories to a young Chosen. When he was old enough, the Mentor or someone else would restore selective memory of former events

"You have to leave now," he told Jarod.

"Are you staying?"

"No." Lambourni looked at his watch and called to the Mentor. "I have to meet with someone."

"It is fortunate that you were here for the Chosen part of the ceremony," said Lewison ."The Advocate is always honored among us." He watched the lawyer head towards the town, but told Jarod to wait until he disappeared.

While doing so, Jarod noted three girls, homo sapiens in a cave cut into a hill overlooking the Column which was in the center of the Centre grounds, a former quarry now heated by underground pipes where someone had planted various plants and bushes.

The Ceremony was not over, however. It still required a more horrific sacrifice, something to do with the three girls in the cave, the same one in which he and Miss Parker had the Merging. 

_The audacity_, he thought_, having it here right in the Centre grounds and none of the Centre guards know of this. Of course, they are too busy working their evil inside to bother_.

"Here," said Lewison, handing him a gun, "see if anyone gets too close and if you hear anything from this end, just disregard it." He pointed towards the road to the town.

"I mustn't see this part of the Ceremony. Is it something about rank?"

"Yes. We don't want to harm Lady Angela, Miss Parker. Now go! Keep her from here, now!"

One of those girls was going to be a Favorite of one of the Dominants, if she survived. Most times they did not.

Jarod walked to the road, hearing in the background the piercing screams continuing steadily. He checked the gun. It was loaded. He put his senses on alert and found Ted supervising several children. There was also a young woman, quite attractive in the blonde sort of way, _definitely not my type_, thought The Pretender, who preferred brunettes.

Of course, they would not be in this part of the Ceremony either.

"The gate at the Centre side is open," Jarod told them, which was unnecessary, as they knew already. They just wanted this small taste of pseudo freedom. And then he saw a figure come towards them. 

"What's going on, here?" asked Miss Parker.

"We can't go," said a boy, looking at Jarod and Miss Parker. "We're odd." He looked at his clothes, comparing it to Jarod's and Miss Parker's.

"I think you belong to someone," she told the children. "Jarod they can't go where?"

"—to watch the Column Ceremony. The Chosen won't remember, but the adults will. I heard it has to do with a virgin sacrifice, page 242 of the book," he whispered with a smile.

She took the book from her purse and thumped through the description of the Ceremony, seeing what happened to homo sapiens, how the men tortured a girl, the women a boy and their fate if they survived. There was no mention of a virgin sacrifice.

"I guess Lambourni won't like it, now that he's found God! Rather barbaric. So if a non Dominant girl or boy sees the Column, and doesn't pretend to faint or hold his breath, the Dominants beat the hell of him or her and worse?" she asked.

"They shouldn't have been that curious."

"A women in her twenties with a kid of fifteen or younger. Makes me sick."

"Not as bad as what went on at the Centre. Most die. They're lucky"

"And what of their parents?"

"A Chameleon replaces him or her. I heard of one that fooled the parents for years. The second best would be if the kid was a frequent runway, the parents would find his body and attribute it to the latest serial killer."

As the screaming continued, Miss Parker shivered. "How long will they keep it up?"

"I heard until morning. Miss Parker. Where are our children?"

"At Cox's place. He's rather nervous. Oh and Geraldo's there as well."

"We have to get over there, right away. Do you recall that rumor about a sentence on that scroll?"

"But I didn't name any of the children after you or your family and that aunt of my mother's died when she was a child. Do you mean that Daddy may have named that baby after you? Geraldo sounds like Jarod, and if he found out!" She did not think that Geraldo would kill the child, if the latter were Dominant, but if, by some small chance, the child was the son of her uncle and Brigitte, he might.

Jarod put the gun in his pocket. He knew it could not be Miss Parker's little brother.' The child was definitely not Thomas's. Jarod then considered this theory.

When Miss Parker was in the hospital after almost dying, they gave her a pregnancy test but came up negative and the drugs they gave her to combat her ulcer afterwards stopped ovulation among other things. However, since then the drug industry had improved, and Miss Parker did not need to make a choice between pregnancy and curing her ulcer.

The Centre had the medical facilities to harvest Miss Parker's eggs and keep them in storage for years as it had already harvested his sperm. All they needed to do was to wait for the right moment. Only the Centre could be sick enough to create a child born in the late nineteen nineties from the most optimum of Miss Parker's eggs and since the Scrolls had been in The Centre for a time, obviously they had read the prophecy, especially of a boy named Jarod and him saving the Centre, according to the rumor that was buried on the back papers of The  
World Magazine, The National Scandal, or other such supermarket tabloid, along with the Fifteenth Commandment, "Thou Shalt Not Dance," and other such fallacies. However, they could not use the original, but create as new Jarod so that The Centre would continue in its evil as always

Since Jarod had no idea whether his oldest child by Miss Parker was a boy or a girl, it could have been a child that Mr. Parker had created, combining his brother's sperm with that of a female Pretender. Certainly, knowing how Raines felt about the Pretenders, he would not do it willingly, but he might if he did not know the female recipient was a 1.6r. It might be Lyle's son and how ironic, but in a way, horrible for the Parker curse still went through that line. The Pretender's eyes darkened when thinking this last possibility and he prayed to the God he did not know, that it would not be so.

"Ted, Miss Parker and I are going over to Cox's place. You tell Lewison and Lambourni Lewison's the tall large blonde man, and Lambourni's the other man with the auburn hair where we will be and be quick about it. Lambourni's going to California with one of his daughters and to prepare the way for the Supreme Chosen."

"I'll hurry."


	44. Chapter 44 Adventures in Babysitting

CHAPTER FORTY FOUR

Dec 2 2001

Cox sat on his couch, showing the four Angela children, a child's book on Doctors. Geraldo, Ethan, and the boy they called Irish were watching them intently. They looked like wolves. The doctor wondered how such could appear late in humanity's progress, but remembered the countless infants perfect in body and brain, who perished in the womb or never made it to light. Were these the reasons why? When those Allied scientists did their experiments, which included allowing only the healthiest sperm to fertilize only the ova, and re implanted them back into their mothers' wombs, were they creating something that best left alone? Perhaps if he got the children interested in something benevolent, perhaps he could reduce the damage they would cause. 

"This is an operating room." He portrayed his nice self, the one he used when delivering babies at the hospital as he showed them the doctor in the mask, the nurse besides him, and the metal table with the various instruments around.

It was a chapter about a very careless boy, starting with his mother telling Jack (that was his name) to not go to Warsford Lake as someone had driven their lorry into it and the police were looking for it. (There had been a previous chapter about evil skin divers who robbed the bank and put all the money in the lorry and were planning to retrieve it.) As it were, the boy disregarded the warning,

The previous pictures showed a sign that said "danger" and a stern bobby telling the boy not to jump into the lake below. The next pictures leading up to the operation showed the boy jumping, and breaking his leg, going in the ambulance, and the events leading up to the doctors fixing his leg.

The end of the book showed Jack and his friends getting a handshake from the chief constable for finding the money and helping capturing the evil skin divers, but Cox had not got to that yet. Since it was a child's book, the crooks were portrayed as bumbling idiots who begged to be sent to gaol and the mother was so sweetness and nice and the father just harrumphed and smoked a pipe. Cox had to explain that gaol meant jail, and a lorry was a truck. 

"Mask," said Jarvis, pointing to the surgeon.

"He has to wear that so no one can get sick afterwards."

"Coff coff, "said Olivia.

Cox was not surprised at their vocabulary or that they were not the innocents humans thought they would be. When they were two years old, the Dominant children talked in full sentences and comprehended ideas By the age of eight, they were equivalent to sixteen year olds in mental processes He questioned his other three "guests."

"Will that Mr. Lyle come after me, now that I blamed him for Liza's shooting?" he asked and got rather too enthusiastic nods from them.

Cox and Liza' s children were doing some homework, writing the letters very carefully, and asking each other questions that one would expect from an older student.

The bullets had come dangerously close to Liza's heart and even though the Medicals had removed them, she could not move as well as she used to, so she was probably glad the three were there. .She did not feel well, having not eaten all day and her stomach still ached.

"I will have to get a sonograph to see if the babies are still there," said Cox.

"They are. It's common among us," said Geraldo seeing Jarod and Miss Parker coming up the walk. "Where is the created one?"

"Oh, you mean the one I helped to deliver. You certainly have a peculiar way of talking about Brigitte and Mr. Parker's son." If it were not for the children here, he would have told the visitors the truth and how he felt. He did not appreciate these Geniuses—or should he call them what they really were—probing into his business and his affairs.

"We will have to search the Centre sub areas and take him out, before that is sealed forever.""Do you not know where he is?" asked Ethan.

Whatever diet, the Centre had given him or suggested through a clinic to his foster parents was gone now. There was no concern in his voice, just a coolness common to all Dominants. Cox figured he had better talk to him as to an equal, although by the way Ethan concurred to the two boys, he certainly was not. "He was in the Centre nursery for a while. I know because Raines treated him for a lung blockage I assume from the Parker side. However, I did not know whether it was natural or whether Raines caused it so he could treat the infant and claim victory."

"The Council heard from sources that the child was very healthy in Lady Angela, I mean Miss Parker's arms."

"All women, that is, most women, are good with children and can nurture them, even Miss Parker. I saw that movie _Gloria_. Miss Parker's like her. You plan to search the lower levels, don't you?"

"My mother very cool, almost unfeeling, she said she couldn't stand children and yet she'd worry about me," said the Grim Reaper. "That's why I felt uncomfortable around the vivacious type."

"She should have been one of us. We need a map," said Geraldo, leaning with menacing closeness to the doctor. "The Centre is not the best place for the child. They cannot give the proper education for one of his caliber." 

Cox moved away. "It worked on Jarod."

"But Jarod did not come into the Centre until he knew a bit about his former life, from what I heard."

"From who?"

Geraldo shrugged. "It's on the files. My father showed it to me."

"So he was thinking of perhaps getting you employed in the Centre when you were old enough— smart move for Mr. Lambourni." Cox's face then lost its smile. "I know only of certain areas in the Centre. You can ask Miss Parker, perhaps Broots or Sydney."

"What about Jarod?"

"The Centre isolated him in a limited area so it took him until in his late twenties or early thirties to escape." He walked over to a lamp stand, took a map out of the drawer, and handed it to Geraldo. "All the areas I know about are in red. I could have found more ways, but when I bought this house, I was occupied with other matters and as you can see the other places are blank."

Geraldo motioned to Irish and Ethan "The map is drawn according to their measurements. One of us will question the others or all of us. With their input, we will find the created one." He looked at Cox's children. "They will need more advanced knowledge to be Medicals than this human can give them." He went towards the door.

Jarod and Miss Parker were not surprised to see Cox and his family still alive and the trio there. "What's going on?" asked The Pretender..

"Come in," said their half brother, "we were just discussing that son of Mr. Parker and Brigitte."

"We mean the created one no harm," said Geraldo, seeing the concern on Miss Parker's face and a shadow crossing the countenance of The Pretender, "I and Irish could not be at the Ceremony of the Column for I still feel the loss of my female."

"You probably have to be at least sixteen to participate in the torture," said Jarod, "and it takes the strength of a man to pound the Column into the earth at this time of year. They were very forceful about it and I thought I heard someone screaming."

Geraldo smiled. "I remember nothing of my initiation but. I should question Lewison about what goes on."

Jarod did not want to tell him of the girls nor about the children watching with their adults. He gathered it was to show them the strength the Dominants had over homo sapiens as well as an object lesson on what could happen to interlopers.

Miss Parker," said Cox, "We've made a map of the Centre, the part I knew about which I gave to Geraldo. If you can insert the parts you know about and Jarod's as well. We plan to rescue your little brother."

"I don't understand you, Mr. Cox," she said, taking a fine felt pen from Geraldo and drawing the route to Sublevel 27. "This is where they turned Tim into Angelo. Yes I know, trying to make that place appear benevolent." She moved her pen away. "Jarod it's your turn."

"Ah yes, the escape routes," he said and took the pen from Miss Parker. "This is the ventilation system, the lab, and the cells they kept me and Irish's father. Another Pretender, excuse me,  
Dominant was with me, but it's best to not speak of him. He killed his own family."

"His own children?" asked Irish, with a touch of emotion.

"I would assume as much."

"Irish remembers what his father told him, before his murder, of his enslavement," said Geraldo and took the map, "By the way, I'd like to know who is in charge of the Centre."

"Raines, Miss Parker, or Lyle" said Jarod, "but there is a woman, a Miss Margaret, who is on the board as well, a different person from my mother. Margaret is a common name."

"I thought the Triumvirate ruled," said Gerald as he took out a Pocket PC like device and wrote Miss Margaret, not Jarod's mother, next person due for elimination' or something of a similar vein.

"No, they didn't," said Miss Parker, "we did give them the scroll for a time after we got it back from these Japanese and German scientists who were having a bit of a financial difficulty with their company. We did borrow some money from the Triumvirate, but we never signed over the rights to The Centre and Mr. Parker told them that using the scroll's power compensated payment and the effect continues when it is returned."

"You can give me the location if that company later. By the way, The Council already approved the names Constance, Daniela, Linda Antonio, Enrique, and Vito because of our ancestors and I heard you have a sister, Jarod. Why was she not marked?"

"She was born at home, from what I heard and she works as an actress."

"My father dabbles in that profession and Emily is one of our approved names."

Miss Parker was about to say something like, "I guess Antonio'd play the corpse," but did not voice that opinion. Even though the boy looked around twelve, he had cold eyes. "What parts does he play? Lawyers?"

"No. It was in one of your operas. As I told you, we don't have the emotional range so to accomplish takes quite an effort. My father, to alter the subject, says you have certain books about notorious characters—not Mr. Lyle or Mr. Raines's biography, I assume." He followed her to the door while Jarod gathered the children.

Once in her house, she gave Geraldo a couple of books about the Third Reich, as well as one about Cambodia, and a recent book comparing various dictatorships to democracies that Sydney had gotten it for her when she expressed a desire to go to the Chinese Mainland to see an old boyfriend. Naturally, after reading it, she declined, although it was more to do with pursuing Jarod than seeing the Beijing tourist attractions.

:"Jarod, when we were on the Island, I noticed that your mother asked who you were. Were you changing then?"

"I have no idea. I can move pretty fast though. Why Miss Parker? Oh since it concerns my mother. I'll have to consult the book." He made a gesture as it were some sort of religious edict. It had no impression on Miss Parker. "From what I know, most of us keep together. We could see how Cox would react to the children when they mature, but that'd take too long —Lambourni!"

"My father is of no concern of yours," said Geraldo.

"No, but homo sapiens raised him. What about those of whose one parent was one of us, and the other like Miss Parker? In the latter case, what would be the reaction, say when the child became an adult?"

"I have not reached my fifteenth ascension so I have no idea of the reaction. I heard of a certain Kevin who killed his father, but it was his stepfather, not one of us, so that did not count."

"Since most of the Dominants here are like me, it would have to be someone from the outside who knows."

"The Mentors.are trained for such things." He took something from his pocket. "I will consult him. My father will be unavailable. I have a female true sibling who trifled with what is forbidden to  
her."

Charles Lewison came over. Dominants were like that. It was disconcerting, having someone show up on your doorstep without an appointment. Of course, the Ceremony completed, he would be congratulating the new Chosen, and no doubt, taking one under his wing. He was not alone.

The girl with him was one of the new Chosen and by the look of her, seemed to have sprouted into an adult over night that meant they already erased memories of her childhood, just as the Centre done to Jarod.

There was a difference in her manner, however. She acted like Geraldo, cool and polite. She did not ask questions and was rather self-assured. There was none of the questionings about seeing her parents, none of the whys. She was not like Jarod when he was a boy.

Lewison listened to Jarod tell of his mother's reaction. The principal had seen it when a human female mated with a Dominant and found out her own children acted different It was like she was raising alien beings and Margaret would have sensed that tall man who had shouted "Mom!" was such and it would have frightened her.

"So I frightened her?" asked Jarod.

"When our species are separated, we go after the other one, what you humans would call stalking. It is an instinct to as you say to bond with the other. It is a matter of survival. We can understand it, but the lesser intelligent humans would not."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Miss Parker, "he just waved and hollered mom!'"

"She was almost one of you, Miss Parker while Jarod was almost back to his origin. A Dominant female would go towards her offspring, even adult ones. We do not use emotions unless we are in danger. When she saw you, from what you said, she did not know who you were, meaning she did not know what branch of the homo you represented. A normal human male when seeing his mother would not react in such a way. He would show anger or approach quietly and ask if you were a Mrs. So and so, not wishing embarrassment." Lewison paused for a moment. "Oh for your imput, we have located your Angelo and will restore his former self."

"Angelo? He'll be Tim, but he'll no longer be empathic."

"Empathy is a human trait. Turning him into an intelligent savant for such purposes was not to the greater purpose. The operation, one only we can do, will restore what he lost and yet keep his  
abilities. Miss Parker, I might add, you might lose yours."

"What do you mean? It saved my life and that of my father."

´I talked to Father Illuminae who is my half brother, a weak child. He claims that such are the tools of the devil. Have you had any visions, second sight since then?"

"No, but I ascribed it to my pregnancy .and what about Ethan? The same?" 

"Ethan like all Dominants has is an increased hearing of someone two hundred yards away, an aura, similar to what predatory animals have. Homo Sapiens are sometimes given what is natural in us. Your senses go inside, what is known as a bad feeling, a hunch, a cold chill. You do have dreams, which may tell of a future event, but only after you sleep, not during the day."

Miss Parker shivered _The Dominants had the intelligence of humans but with the instincts of animals. No wonder the Centre was after them_.


	45. Chapter 45 Fished From the Sea

CHAPTER FORTY FIVE

From Carthris to Dec 14 2001

The old man hovered between life and death, ranting and raving, and then falling back into unconsciousness. The nuns who attended to him, cross themselves and prayed to the Virgin to protect them against such a violent man.

A couple of local fishermen had found him, tangled up in a parachute, more dead than alive. It had taken some months to get him into good enough health, so he could at least get a little nourishment. He still acted rather mean, almost cold hearted, and talking about the Centre needing someone called Jarod. It was the way he referred to him, that shocked the sisters, as if this Jarod was a thing instead of a human being.

Perhaps he read the sisters' shocked expressions or perhaps being near death softened him, but the old man became a different person, although still regarding the person of this Jarod of no consequence. He appeared to mellow, and when the physicians pronounced him able to travel, he thanked the sisters, took what money he had and boarded an airplane to America.

He entered the town of Blue Cove, noting the evidence of a change. As well as the Roman Catholic Cathedral; Anglican, Dutch Reformed, and Methodist churches, a Presbyterian, a Free Church of Scotland, and a Pentecostal Church, sprang up almost overnight, although the latter did not have as full attendance as the others did because  
the "New Species" did not go there. He asked one man about this "New Species," thinking they were a cult, and got "I know nothing," but "that Miss Parker has come a long way, she's now in charge of that business over there." The man pointed to the Centre. "A reward for something she did. Anyway with this new construction going on…"

Several of the houses had satellite dishes and vans promoting well- known DSL and an internet cable services either busy procured customers or installed systems, and Radio Shack was doing a thriving business.

The old man hailed a cab, ordering the taxi driver to let him off a block from the Centre where he walked the rest of the way and then entered the building and into the view of the older elegant man with a Belgium accent.

"Mr. Parker! I thought you were dead!"

:"I'm not, Sydney. Where is my daughter?"

"She has a room in the Tower, but she's not there right now."

"And how did this happen?"

"She captured Jarod."

"—At last, we have the return of our property." Mr. Parker would have rubbed his hands with glee if he were not so controlled. "Where is Jarod and why aren't you with him? My brother and Lyle are they supervising him aren't they?" The sweat started to pour on him as he thought of what Raines and Lyle would do, not that he cared, but there were so many simulations to catch up on and so much money that would pour into the Centre from their buyers and if Jarod were dead, they'd have to train one of the other Pretenders. None of them were as good as Jarod.. Before Sydney could see him, Mr. Parker rushed to the elevator, descending to the lower levels, but finding them not going as far down as he wanted. He used the intercom. "Why isn't the elevator moving?"

"We moved everything up closer to the surface,"came a female voice, "something about tightening budget. Couldn't afford to keep the lowest sub levels open."

"Where are the cells?"

"What sub level are you on, sir? The indicator isn't working."

"I'm on Sub level twenty."

"You have to go one floor up. You're on the storage area."

He rode up one level, entering the hallway, noticing the different cells, their bareness, and the rings in the walls. He had never seen that before. All he knew was that they kept the other Pretenders here. No one was occupying them right now. They would be working. He kept hidden as he examined the various rooms with the various devices for simulation, a pool in one, a model of a street in another, a larger room with a deep hole covered with planks. The Pretenders were working at their various simulations in the various rooms. One had been in the pool of ice cold water for over five minutes, trying to see if a person could survive that long Mr. Parker knew they would take him out and if he did not survive, they would use the monitor and the injection to bring him back to life. He went to the room with the deep hole covered with planks and heard screeching and a scurrying as a rat came out. Someone grabbed the rat and snapped his neck. He had not seen such violence in a boy. He turned back to the Pretender in the ice- cold experiment. Someone had a blanket over him and he was very much alive. Mr. Parker spent over an hour searching this level and the other ones. Jarod was not here.

"I thought that Miss Parker captured Jarod because that's the rule I made. Whoever captures Jarod, rules the Centre," he asked Sydney. "Where is he?"

"She has him.""Where is she stashing him? I searched all the levels—took me a whole hour, checking the hallways, going to that thing that my brother set up without my knowledge. You know the Centre's position on the Pretenders. When we brought then here, they were to remain the property of the Centre, and only the chief staff members could decide if they were to be released — until they needed them in the future." No Pretender, however, was really free.

Sydney smiled. "She has him in her house. Things have changed. Now with cable and DSL available to most, we don't need to hide our work in the Centre. Miss Parker set up her house as a relay station. We get information from her and she has the whole outdoors to stage an effective simulation. I can get someone to show you the improvements." He spoke into the intercom. "Send someone up here."

Mr. Parker certainly was pleased with the improvements. The new computers were a bonus. The guide, a young man, with long hair to his shoulders, not the typical geek, told him, "Miss Parker uses this program to send her experiments. We, that is, the Centre gave  
her a 4.0 digital camera, a vast improvement over the 3.0 from last year. She also has a camcorder and with the broadband connection, can send the information the Centre desires at a blink of an eye. You wouldn't understand the terms."

"I probably would, young man. I hope you realize that this insubordination means you will be docked your salary"

"So? I don't get paid anyway." He turned to another computer and inserted a Cd in the tray. "This was done in the last few months — a certain court case or rather a plan of one. As the Centre instructed, we altered the figures so if someone comes through the  
door…"

"Excellent. So Miss Parker can work out of her house. That could be anyone. Jarod?"

"No, Jarod was someplace else." He corrected himself. "I mean sir that Miss Parker had him doing something for her. I won't say what it was." The guide finished showing him the rest of the office and then left without telling Mr. Parker his name.

Mr. Parker looked for a driver to take him to his niece's house, but had to settle for Broots who had finished work and was going home.

"Yes Mr. Parker. I'll take you to Miss Parker's. The others are busy."

"Doing what?"

"Well considering that the Centre since the removal of the Triumvirate is on a strict budget, we had to lay off some of our staff. We had to use the inmates."

"Well I'll talk to Angel and she can hire some more. What's up with her?" 

"She had four babies and found the Hercules Cd or rather Jarod found it."

"Four? Whose the father, and what's this about a Hercules Cd?"

Broots put his left hand to his mouth. "Oops." He steadied the car and drove down the road. "I thought you knew about that World War 11 experiment to beat the Nazis."

"All I know was that my father was doing some hush hush work for the Allies."

" Do you know the Pretenders are the result of that work? .Miss Parker and Jarod said that your father, excuse me, sir, was helping the Allies create someone to fight the Germans. You know they had their best young men, well, er, get together with tall blonde women and had babies who would be tall blonde Aryans."

"And we decided to do a similar? Just park in the driveway. I don't think anyone's home. Do you have a copy of that CD?" He rang the doorbell. "Also I want to know where Jarod is."

"If he isn't with Miss Parker, he's doing something for her. Well by the look of the house, don't touch that!"

Mr. Parker brought back his hand. "Paint."

"Sorry sir." 

No simulations?"

"She said she'd make him pay for keeping her on the run for five years and you know Miss Parker. Shooting him would be too easy, only it didn't work as planned. I won't say anymore. I've got to get home."

Mr. Parker heard the car go in reverse as the living room now lit up and the door opened.

"Daddy?" 

"Hello Angel," he said his arms open. A short hug and she let him in. Where's Jarod?" He looked around the living room. "Oh in the basement."

"Wait here." She brought out a metal box from the bedroom and opened it. "Remember this, uncle?" she asked, showing him the compact and the bill of sale/gift certificate giving Jarod to her. "How could you do this?"

"Did you look at the original date?"

"Oh, I was wondering why you didn't give me a horse. You said now that I was growing up enough, you could handle a greater responsibility. I remember asking you, Daddy, is it a he or a she? You meant Jarod, didn't you?'"

"It was a ploy, Angel to keep Jarod in control."

"What?"

"Yes, I hoped we'd never have to use this. I gave strict orders that Jarod was not to be taught the facts of life, but if worse came to worse, and you took over the Centre, I wanted you to have a closer bond with Jarod, make him unwilling to leave. I did bring you together for a time." Mr. Parker had lied for so long, he did not know the truth, adding lies to half truths, placating his angel, but now he told her the real reason. "If Jarod became rebellious, we were going to show him the certificate. In his innocent mind, he'd think he belonged to you and you were going to take him to the Tower and be lovers." 

"In what way, Daddy? I learned you put me on top of Jarod for five minutes twice to create two super Pretenders! I thought it was Raines but it was you. Did you do that because I was not your real daughter?" She ignored her 'father's' shocked expression and shaking of his head from side to side, so angry was she. "And did you know that Raines wanted Jarod dead, and he probably would have killed Jarod if I had not asked him to give me anything I wanted? With you dead, there would have been no one to stop him,"

"I thought he meant working at another location, not dead. I was such a fool, Angel." He appeared contrite. "Anyway, I searched all over for it, and then Raines told me he would look into it."

"I bet." She showed him a look of disbelief.

"Listen Angel, I did the right thing, I tried to get the lawyers to draw up a duplicate, but the District Attorney got them disbarred. You realize how difficult it was for the Centre to hire the correct legal advice."

"Oh yes, someone with no morals. Strange them getting disbarred after you lost it." Her cell phone flashed. "Just a moment, I've got a call." She went in the other room.

Mr. Parker walked around the house. Someone had put a couple of extra rooms, enlarged the kitchen, and added an en suite to the bedroom which also included the nursery, because they had removed the door to Catherine Parker's suite making it into a double room. . The ballerina music box was on top of the desk, now complete and he opened one of the drawers, taking out two pairs of handcuffs. One pair was large enough to go around a man's ankle. The other one was standard issue. The metal seemed of a different alloy. He tried to open one and found it hard. I guess she doesn't need this anymore, he thought, and put it away

He opened another door and saw Miss Parker folding over her cell phone and turning on the monitor and accessing one of those instant messaging systems. In a short while, a zipped folder was on its way. It must have been a video because it was quite big.

Mr. Parker kept hidden and waited until Miss Parker left to go to the kitchen

"Do you need any help?" he asked her as he went over to the computer and put in the Centre code.

"No help will be coming back soon," she said, plugging in the kettle and taking something from the refrigerator.

In a short while, he had accessed the Centre videos and came on a file marked DR, for Doctor Raines. He opened it, finding short clips of Raines as a young man attending Medical School. There was another file that he could not open unless using a password. He tried every Centre code he could think of, but with no avail. By this time, the kettle was boiling. "I'll be there in a minute." This was too important.

Mr. Parker heard a draft as the back door opened and someone walked in. He heard squealing and chattering. _Maybe Angel adopted some children_, he thought with regret. I _should have found a better way to contain Jarod, perhaps taking him out of the lower levels and letting him work upstairs._ _Oh he'd still not be free, but he'd be content and when the time was right_…He tried different combinations, Raines's social security number, the address of his first apartment, his score on the final examination, his marriage date, until he came up with the right one, the day his daughter had died and no doubt why Raines had wished Jarod dead. Mr. Parker wavered between horror and fascination, reading the notes on the simulations. This was more than he wanted when he inherited the Centre from his father. This was monstrous, not only altering Timmy  
into Angelo, but also trying to turn Sydney and Jarod into addicts, killing Jarod and bringing him back to life, and his own nephew was a part of this. You should not treat a valuable property like that.

He did approve of his daughter's handling of Jarod when she got him. After all, the Pretender had to pay for what he did — it was not as if he were a willing participant. The Centre would never have approved if her and Jarod had fallen in love, but since Miss Parker had him chained to a bed, this was different. That he did approve, but when he saw .Jarod's reaction, it was not what he expected. The Pretender had a predatory look about him. Was that what being enclosed in the Centre did to him? He remembered how Jarod had always escaped, how Raines had told him, "Like a frightened animal." Mr. Parker dismissed this as foolish; a hunted man always acts that way. He remembered Broots telling about a certain Hercules Cd and he doubted it was one starring Steven Reeves or Lou Ferringo.

He could see Jarod bend down and put four children on the floor. They held onto their mother and then to Mr. Parker's amazement, toddled towards a pile of Lego Toys and then they started putting something together.

Miss Parker and Jarod were in an embrace, but the passion was all hers. Still, they got things done, she had her hand in his hair getting him closer, and he did not resist. He noticed Mr. Parker first.. Either he knew that to break away would mean a shock from  
the device or he did not care. Miss Parker slowly got off from Jarod and straightened her skirt. Jarod glared at Mr. Parker, no fear, no submissive look, just a sort of cool superiority as he buttoned his pants and pulled his shirt down.

"Hello Jarod, glad you're back with us. I see you've been quite busy. Are those yours?" Mr. Parker pointed to the children. " Angel I want to know about this Hercules Cd. Broots told me about."


	46. Chapter 46 Return to Blue Cove

CHAPTER FORTY-SIX

Dec 14 2001:

The house on a small tree lined street appeared as most of the other houses in the neighborhood with its large yard and a white picket fence. Like the majority, the house was of frame construction, with a Direct TV satellite dish on the roof and a clothesline in the back. It even had the enclosed porch and the swing. The only thing different was the fruit tree in the back, several bushes, and the absence of a wading pool and kids toys.

The girl entering the house looked about fourteen or fifteen, dark hair tied in a long ponytail, her red blouse loose over a long dark skirt, a diaper bag slung over her shoulder. She carried a large  
pouch in front of her that moved with its four inhabitants and kicked open the door with her foot.

"Carla," said Frederick as he waited for her to put down her bundle, "The Chosen has requested our presence." :

"We're going to California, sí?"

"No, the Supreme Chosen will be in Blue Cove." He signaled to Giuseppe and the girl with him. "This is Lana. She was a guest' at the Centre. I had her mate with Giuseppe."

"I'll make sure everything is prepared," said Giuseppe.

"And leave no trace of us for the Sapiens in this vicinity." He looked towards the black bed that occupied the living room. It did not have the symbols normally found in beds used by the Chosen, but then Frederick was not one. It, however, was not something a human would use. They often disguised it by covering it with a tablecloth and moving it into the dining room.

However, if they took it along, the neighbors would see it and someone would talk. There was only one thing to do, the thing that Dominants had done to hide their discovery.

Frederick had contacted the CIA agent who unknowingly had helped to further his training and said his father wanted him home. He would bide his time, until he approached the age when the Homo sapiens expected a young man to enter government service. The Council had already manufactured a birth certificate for him and Giuseppe. Both would apply for direct deposit when they got their jobs years later, only the Council would have Giuseppe's paycheck diverted into one in which the young man would not have the account number.

The rooms were bare, for like most Dominants, they lived light. The bed served as dining room table. There was no television set for they used a projector and beamed the pictures on the wall. Lana tied up a couple of bed sheets and covers into a large duffel bag while Carla took what utensils they had and put it into a cardboard box.

When it became dark, they moved the stuff out to a van parked in the back. The driver checked the house when they finished, and then handed Frederick a can. A few minutes later, they drove off. An hour on the highway towards the north, Frederick took something out of his pocket and pressed a switch and at this moment, his former residence went into flame. He had prepared well, having those threatening notes sent to him. The man the police would arrest was already a three-time loser. He would protest his innocence, but no one would heed him.

As they drove towards Blue Cove, Frederick looked out the window and up into the sky to see a jetliner flying in the same direction. "The Supreme Chosen," he said, "finally I will get a  
chance to meet him," and his voice filled with awe.


	47. Chapter 47 The Hercules CD effect

CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN

Dec 14 2001

The Hercules Cd had a profound effect on Mr. Parker who thought the Pretender gene an accidental mutation found in those with certain blood types. Now he learned that if it weren't for the unexplained miscarriages and stillborn births, this would have appeared in most of society. He read of the searches to get the right young people and to pair them off so that they would produce the right genes. The scientists, however, did not use chance. They fertilized the ova of the women with the strongest sperm and reinserted it back into her womb. The cameras at that time were not as good as today, but they showed four zygotes instead of one.

"So they give birth to identical twins," said Mr. Parker.

"Only in rare cases, but I guess you want a more up-to-date version," said Miss Parker who with a look of disgust, took out the Hercules Cd and inserting another.

The room showing was drab, everything was gray, even the birthing bed had a somberness to it. The only color were the hair of the nurses underneath their caps, their white uniforms and the green uniform of doctor in the room, the latter being, about forty or fifty with wavy black hair and a bulbous nose. Both were occupied in watching a young girl and boy, both pre-teens and both naked engaged in the sex act on the floor "You recognize Dr. Cox's predecessor?" asked Miss Parker, pointing to the doctor..

Mr. Parker did not say anything, but watched the mating, and when it was over, saw one of the nurses go out the room and return with another man carrying a special type of camera and although his niece was gagging at the procedure, the head of The Centre returned from the dead, felt no such emotion.

They took the girl to another room where a special camera recorded the eggs, not one, but four going down the fallopian tubes.

"These are Pretenders," said Mr. Parker. "What about before?"

"All right," she said, opening a newer file. "Here. Remember when you were trying to create a new Pretender, because Jarod had too big a work load?"

"Ah yes when he was about twelve. Sydney told us he complained."

"The Centre got several couples, using by sheer luck, the same methods the Hercules Project did, only they had better equipment. Now, watch."

The rooms were not as drab, but still Centre. The couples were better dressed, and there were flowers in the rooms.

"Remember giving them financial incentives? Remember, taking out the sperm, and inserting just the right kind?" she demanded. I have no idea how you knew the procedure, but one of the doctors at the Hercules Project had to be a traitor."

"If I find the man, I'll have him punished."

"I bet you will," said Jarod,

"Do you know how I found out all this?" asked Miss Parker. "It's just like in the movies, when the heroine confronts the villain, when by some fortunate event she finds out something more. Well, it was when those pregnant girls went in the elevator."

Mr. Parker looked like his regular self as the camera recorded the sperm fertilizing four eggs. "I never knew," he said, but no one believed him.

The camera speeded up, showing the development of the fetuses, until four to six months later, when a black object showed them removed, and four infants, two male and two female on a stainless steel bed, and then showed the body of the mother, a bullet in her head.

"What happened to the children?" demanded Jarod.

"I have no idea, but the experiment worked," said Miss Parker. "They're probably being trained as assassins."

"That Dvd's a copy of an older film, dated over twenty years ago. Those pregnant women you told me about might be their daughters," he said as Miss Parker watched him

re-insert the Hercules Cd right where they left off.

A clergy in the Allied Command produced marriage certificates, for this was back in the nineteen forties. Mr. Parker read about the Allies sending the couples off to Mexico and how his own father caused two of the ships to shipwreck off the coast of Delaware and  
made sure the survivors would have no place to go and no way to make a living by destroying any official documents, birth certificates, etc. that they could use.

"I always wondered why my father, Major Charles, didn't buy a house on the base, with his rank," said Jarod who had his arms around Miss Parker.

"An unusual permission of you, my dear," said Mr. Parker, "allowing him to touch you."

"The curse has been removed," said Miss Parker, "so I don't have anything to worry about the children. As for that show of affection, it's because I permitted it or why would you give him as a gift?"

Mr. Parker turned around. "Yes the children, the combination of the well shall I say Jarod gene and that of the Parkers is what I wanted."

"Oh yes via test tube," said Jarod, "or taking my DNA and creating clones. That's not what I wanted."

Mr. Parker was going to tell him he was lucky he did not get a whipping, tell him he was fortunate that he was not locked chained in a cell and tortured, but Miss Parker just  
glared at her uncle with a look that said, "you're envious because you can't." and Mr. Parker suspected she was correct.

A bout of mumps when he was a teenager, wiped out Mr. Parker's ability to beget children. He assumed that since his brother had the last name of Raines, that would make the curse ineffective, but the Parker curse remained. A Parker was a Parker even though he carried a different surname. Like his father and grandfather, he had tried to remove the curse, but it still continued. He should not have had those Fathers who were exorcists killed. He should have prevented that other one from succeeding.

He should have told his niece that he had made that certificate of ownership and consequently the legal document to control Jarod, not to hand him over to her, but it was too late now. A curse could not be returned if the original one was put on the unwilling descendants of an evil man The old man pressed the enter key. "It says here there is more information, something about the group in Mexico."

"Scientists attributed _The New Species_ to climatic changes. However, the same climatic change was going on for hundreds or thousands of years. It affected only this certain colony. There was another colony of Northern Europeans in the same area, bit they did not mutate, if you can use that term. . Why did you want me for the Centre? Why not the others?" asked Jarod.

"My father said there were certain people with a certain gene, the Pretender gene. He said they were different from the other races of the Earth. They did not have their own personality and personality is something that makes us human, Jarod. Before he died, he set up some guidelines."

"Guidelines, Daddy?" asked Miss Parker.

"So they could serve mankind. Not have any violent tendencies, which I see, in Jarod's case, have failed."

"But what about Kyle? Raines turned him into an assassin," said Jarod, "and what of the medications given to all of us that turned us docile?"

"Docile?" asked Mr. Parker and Miss Parker whispered in his ear. He now understood about Jarod being a member of a New Species known as Homo Dominant. "The inner nature would still remain, the desire to kill, but your parents kept them under control." He  
paused. "But until the curse was removed, by whatever means necessary, you two could not have a relationship. I knew that when he got on top of you — playing doctor."

Miss Parker blew up "Why did you get rid of my baby? Was it a boy or a girl? Is he or she still alive? What about later, when you put me on Jarod twice. You didn't you tell me that Frederick and Margaret were my children?"

"Because Jarod has no rights. He's just, a chattel. When you started mooning over him, I had to stop it. I had to make you see that you were superior, that you could use him. Of course, I would not have done what my brother had done." His eyes blinked when he said that.

_Sure you would have Daddy_, thought Miss Parker. She had seen the cell he had set up, the chains and the handcuffs when she got back from the Island. She even saw the hidden camera and the extra chair so someone could watch her rape Jarod. She just lied and said, "Yes I know, Daddy."

Mr. Parker continued with his excuse." As for your first mistake, I made sure they implanted it into a good decent Roman Catholic girl who thought she was having an examination for ovarian tumors. We also made sure they did not terminate the pregnancies. Since we had Jarod, there was no need for the tests. He or she would be free of the drugs, free of the Centre influence."

"Why did you do it that the second and third time with the curse hanging over us?" asked Miss Parker.

"To see if allowing their natural instincts to develop would destroy it, much like when two wild bulls charge each other. Do you know with the force of their horns, even though one is the victor, it goes back to the herd and loses its aggressiveness? And as you  
know, there is usually only one challenger."

"I get it," said Jarod, "canceling each other out so only their true nature would remain free of that Parker curse, but you still needed that Father Illuminae. The demon that made the curse was probably quaking in his horns."

Miss Parker smiled thinking of a demon quaking. And then she asked about Baby Parker. "Who's the real father, Daddy, of my little brother? Is it Raines? Or was it Thomas or Jarod? Is that why you just gave the baby to the nurse without holding him? Is that why you only acknowledged him when you returned, because you knew that little boy would grow up knowing only the Centre? And who is the real mother? Was Brigitte just a carrier so you could say this is my son when he really isn't?" But one look at her uncle's father told her what she already suspected.


	48. Chapter 48 The Visitor

CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT

Dec 15 2001

Major Charles stood polishing his private plane while Emily and Zoe watched with her children. Zoe was still in remission, but there was a good chance that soon her health would go down hill in spite of the treatments. Her hair had fallen out during the cancer treatment and the new growth, although frizzy, was quite short. Because of that, she now was using the alternative health theory and so far, had not suffered a set back, but just in case, the cancer came back, she wanted to enjoy her life.

It was a surprise that after Jarod had left, she found out she was pregnant. She did expect that not all of them would live, but they did, two girls and two boys, all small, and so perfect. She never heard from Jarod again and so she decided to raise them on her own. It was she who heard the footsteps coming up the hill and ran to inform the Major.

"Someone's here," she said.

Quickly, Major Charles put down his rag, and reached for his gun that lay hidden under his jacket. When he saw the stranger was no threat, he walked towards him.

The man approaching Major Charles looked like a former priest, his tonsure starting to grow over, and his suit was the kind you would buy at K Mart.

"May I ask who's calling?" asked the Major, his eyes lowered with suspicion.

"It's about your son," said the man, "May I introduce myself, Harold Lewison," he said, holding out his hand, "I used to be Father Illuminae."

"Is there another scandal in the priesthood?" Major Charles was still a strong Catholic.

"No, I fought the temptations of women, unlike some of my brothers, but I grew disillusioned before that. However, before leaving I had to perform a certain union between two people. If you sit down, I will explain it all."

His bishop told him to go to a place called Blue Cove, Delaware. It had to do with a building called the Centre and a woman known as Miss Parker. Illuminae had taken the necessary studies for exorcism, knew ancient Latin and Greek, had done the  
usual denials of self, kept himself pure, and all the things necessary to remove evil spirits and their influence from the afflicted. When another young woman with frizzy hair tried to interrupt, Harold just glared at her. Miss Parker had informed the bishop of an ancestor of hers who killed his first family for making a "deal with the Devil." Ever since then, the whole family lived under a curse. No matter what the Parkers tried to do, they failed.

"They deserve it," said Zoe and Emily, who emerged from the house, agreed.

"Miss Parker wanted the curse removed, but only from her and any children she may have had with a certain Jarod," said Father Illuminae, puzzled for he saw no pictures of Miss Parker with any children. "However, my bishop assured me that the Centre would have created a test tube baby from the seed of this Jarod and Miss Parker, and implanted it into a surrogate womb without their knowledge."

He paused from his tale to look at the young man who was watching. _The clone_, he thought, and continued. "I learned this Jarod had been held captive in the Centre, was made to do certain simulations and kept isolated from the world. I also learned that he had committed no crime, was not a juvenile delinquent, and received no salary for his duties."

Major Charles clenched his fists, but Harold gave Major Charles a duplicate of the Hercules CD. 

"So the cough medicines, the sleeping pills, the injections I got were to keep me from developing," said the Major as he saw the injustices done, not only to his family, but also to the groups he came from, "into what I should have?"

"Yes. The children of the volunteers developed unusual abilities." Harold then described the Dominants or the New Species, their peculiarities and their strength. He concluded with the startling revelation. "You, Major Charles, Gemini, and Emily are Dominants as is your wife, Margaret."

"So what happened?" asked Emily.

"The Centre perfected a drug, Neogenesis, which alters your body chemistry, making you a little more human and less homo dominant, more docile, and obedient to orders. You will be, less likely to defend yourself to the death, or to pick up a weapon in case of an invasion — so far that hasn't come to this, but Jarod was helpless in preventing the death of his brother because of this."

"And why did my son Kyle threaten those people?"

"He was in jail and the drug was leaving his system. They have certain phrases they go through, withdrawals. Now let me continued. You received and are receiving Neogenesis every time you pick up a prescription, every time you get a vaccination, every time you pick up groceries. It is completely harmless to ordinary human beings. But there is a catch all."

"What is that?"

"It cannot be passed through by breastfeeding, because excess quantities of milk you give to children or pregnant women render the drug less effective."

"So what did the Centre do?"

"Put it in candies."

"Yes," said the Major, "Jarod was rather wild and he'd go through a gallon of milk a day until he got those special suckers. Then he changed, being normal, the same with his brother and they developed lactic intolerance or we thought it was ".

"That was in the late nineteen sixties or early nineteen seventies. Most Dominant children are aggressive. This gives the Centre the perfect excuse and they can find out Dominants that way. Ritalin and other drugs have no effect on them, and the drug that turns them into normal children, does not affect homo sapiens. The Centre Do you get your milk at a store or have it delivered?"

"We have it delivered," said Emily. "I thought you said milk protects one."

"It does until you get a strong dosage of the drug. From what I heard, it was standard procedure for The Centre to make candies and suckers with triple the amount of Neogenesis for that purpose. So from now on, buy it from the store and vary the type so you do not leave a pattern. However, right now we have to go to Blue Cove. We will take you to our Medicals, who will put you on a special program and restore you to your true selves. You will then meet Jarod and his children, some by Miss Burke, and some by Miss Parker." Harold Lewison told how the Centre had kept Jarod ignorant of the process of getting a woman pregnant.

"Jarod would have nothing to do with Miss Parker. How could he?" Emily was adamant, thinking of her brother with the woman who chased him for the sole purpose of imprisoning him in the Centre, if she did not kill him.

"He would not know he was doing anything wrong."

"Are you a Dominants? You said 'we.'"

"My father was a Dominant called Lewis but my mother was his concubine, a Homo Sapien captured by them. We had to flee the Mexican authorities and food was in short supply. She starved to death. They cut me from her dead womb, damaged. Instead of being a Dominant, I was born a homo sapien."

"Why did they not kill you?" asked Zoe.

"My father assumed that my Dominant trait was in remission. When it did not occur, he used my desire to learn of the Divine to the Council's advantage" His father enlisted him in the Priesthood. "I could then teach younger Dominants so they could join the same calling. They would have the right to perform unions, and joinings; the nearest terms we have for your marriages and as binding and legal as that of the sacred ritual performed in the Churches."

"And why two?"

Much of what Harold Lewison explained remained unsaid, why the ceremonies originated in a Species who believed themselves rulers and invincible. "Our rituals are as meaningful to us, as those of you homo sapiens." Harold affirmed his suspicions by telling how certain Dominants quelled their ruthless nature to join the seminaries of the Protestant, Roman Catholic, and Orthodox beliefs. They had no success with the  
Pentecostal strains, their natures being too unemotional. As for the other religions, the Dominants wanted nothing to do with them, with the exception of Judaism for it spoke of Genesis and made them believe that they were the true descendants of Adam.

"You are the Species that would have populated the Earth, had not the curse of mankind brought on famine which started even during the time of Noah," said the former Illuminae. "In every man lies the seeds to produce the Dominant, yet because of sin, damaged seeds prevented it until scientists discovered how to bypass the blockers."

They all drove out to field where the Major had his plane. There was another one there and besides it was another man with dark auburn hair that fell to his shoulders, who wore a pinstriped suit, a dark navy shirt, and carried a rather fake nonchalant manner until he spotted the Clone.

He then called Harold Lewison over and then began a rather violent conversation with the stranger shaking his head when looking at Gemini and Lewison seemed to plead for him to change his mind. Finally, the former priest went back to Major Charles.

The Major packed quickly, piling into his plane with Gemini, for Harold Lewison then told him that Lambourni was reluctant to have the young man in his. Clones were weaker than the original and Antonio did not want to be responsible if the young man died on the way. Gemini would not live as long as Jarod. Already Gemini was starting to look older than his supposed age. His features were becoming like that of someone in their twenties rather than a youth.

The Dominants knew how long they could live baring accidents and unnatural deaths; but a Clone was different. When a Dominant became too old to hunt, he lived either with the oldest son of his descendants or his oldest daughter and her mate if his male descendants were killed or he did not have an,. To avoid suspicion, the older Dominant and his descendants gradually acquired property so no one would be aware, either by killing the locals, pretending to be someone else, etc. If a Dominant was a Freedman, his born free descendants would not help him He had also to support any indigent freedman or freedwoman, plus any Dominant slave who could no longer work and was related to him and Gemini, as a matter of course, probably had the chip inserted in his skull as done to Jarod.

There was a reason for this. The Centre could and did enslave any Dominant who had formerly been their prisoner and they were not above enslaving any Dominant who were with them for like Sapiens in the previous centuries, Dominants stuck with their own social class.

If Lambourni took Gemini in his plane when they first met, the responsibility of the lad would fall from Major Charles to him and it was irrevocable. It was just that with Clones created by Sapiens, things went wrong. Because they were created from adult donors rather than infants, their children deteriorated sooner. Since Jarod was around forty, Gemini's true age was in his mid twenties. Already the signs were showing. Gemini had stopped growing at five feet six inches and had already the chest hair normal to adult males.

As for heirs, the children of clones might suddenly age from five years to fifty in a year. It had happened with Dominant clones and with Gemini, his children might age overnight from two years old to sixty.

Even Progenies had problems, they might be like Lambourni who aged normally for a Dominant, or they might turn out like John Sedona who appeared older then the normal three-year old Dominant when he was that age. Even though at five or six, everything turned out normal, it was a worry for their parents who feared the attention brought on by inquisitive Sapiens.

However they had other things on their mind as the two planes landed at the Lambourni airport and Charles, Emily, Zoe, their children the Clone, and the former Father Illuminae piled into two cars that sped towards the town of Blue Cove and the Centre.


	49. Chapter 49 Gathering Together

CHAPTER FORTY NINE

Dec 15 2001

Mr. Parker had left his niece's house around nine pm with misgivings. How could she let Jarod near her and actually slept in the same bed? Why, the thought of having his body close to her would have filled her with revulsion had she not had the curse removed and before Raines and Lyle got her to "seduce" Jarod.

"Broots," he called to the Computer Genius who was parked out front, debating whether to come or stay, "Could you give me a lift to Cox's house?" The Grim Reaper would know what was gong on.

In the meantime, Jarod started working on a case that was bothering him and well it should, with a loser who bought a house in Beverly Hills, had a thriving orange grove business, and still could not pay the two hundred dollars a month child support for the wife he left in Hampton.

"Jarod, can't you leave it until tomorrow? I'm not like you able to live on four hours a night." Miss Parker yawned. "It's a good thing Frederick took his household out house hunting. Those babies's cries hurt my ears. I don't know how I could stand another minute of it."

"Their cries are perfectly normal. You see, they're born after a shorter gestational period and they have to have a high pitched cry to turn on their mother's awareness."

"Their mother's awareness! I'm not like you, a Pretender or should I say a Homo Dominant?"

"Actually the real term is Home Dominant. A Pretender is a Homo Dominant enslaved by the Centre, given Neogenesis, either one or the other."

"So I guess that since I am now corporate in the Centre, you are still one even though you no longer have Neogenesis in your system. When'll you be done? I thought you geniuses got things instantly."

"Just pulling in the information."

"Right." Miss Parker yawned and finished brushing her teeth. She then put on her negligee and staggered off to bed, leaving Jarod still typing away, and searching through the folders and papers piled besides the laptop.

Miss Parker had gotten him a backpack, because when the Centre had retrieved his large carrying case, they promptly removed any evidence and put it on sale. It was picked up by an antique dealer. (Jarod had bought it, as well as most of his clothing, from either Goodwill or Salvation Army. _Amazing how such perfectly good stuff people throw away_, thought Miss Parker, remembering the suits that Jarod wore on some of his Pretends. There even was one with an Armani label and one of his shirts had been bought at Sacs Fifth Avenue by the original owner who was probably mad at the maid for giving it to the Sally Ann.

She soon dozed off and turned off the lights. Jarod would join her shortly.

It was now ten and quite dark. Jarod, obviously frustrated with the case and about to fall asleep on the keyboard, gave up, shut off the laptop, and prepared to join Miss Parker in bed.

"I had to check on some of my old DSAs. Do you remember the one where you first kissed me? They finally removed that glass shield they airbrushed between you and me."

She stretched her arms and gave a rather large yawn. "It's about time. I certainly did not kiss a window pane for all the suggestions the Centre Doctor gave me."

He took off shirt, and checked to see if his scars had faded some more. They were almost unnoticeable, not like the still visible welts they were at the Island. When the blind woman asked him to take off his sweater because it was soaked, he wondered whether his vest hid the scars enough. He did not want her to touch him, and certainly Miss Parker not to see them. She would ask too many questions. Well she knew now.

His hair was over shoulder length now. He had not cut it for over a year and did not know why until he learned more of the Dominant ability that resembled animal cunning rather than man's intellect. It then became natural for him to keep it long and there was no rule in the Dominant culture for slaves to have cropped hair; it was the opposite.

He swiped his face a couple of times with the razor, because he knew that Miss Parker, like most women, did not like someone half shaved rubbing over her face (still the idea was tempting), brushed his teeth, took off his trousers, and climbed into bed besides her.

She just yawned, and cuddled up against him. She was so tired, she did not bother to get out of bed, and lock his clothes in the chest, as she usually did. It had been a very hard day and those squeals of Frederick's infants reminded her when her babies were that age.

The two were fast asleep, although Miss Parker did wake up an hour later to fondle Jarod. Miss Parker, however, was not interested in having sex, so she switched her arms around his waist, and was soon back to sleep.

"Love you Miss Parker," he said with a yawn and was soon dreaming of his old house, although his bedroom looked like his cell in the Centre, and Miss Parker as a young girl sat on a bed playing with two dolls that had the faces of Raines and Mr. Lyle. She was just about to turn the dolls into marionettes and say, "Now you will dance for me," when Jarod suddenly awoke, his instincts picking up someone or some people approaching the front door.

"What is it?" Miss Parker stifled a yawn as she reached for her bra and underpants.

There was the aroma of a cheap perfume mingled with one that reminded him of autumn and over it, the strong smell of Old Spice, and he could make out the image of three people walking very furiously up the steps. Quickly he put on his trousers, tugged on the zipper, and buttoned his fly. "I heard something."

Probably my son and his retinue returning," said Miss Parker as she groped for her housecoat, looking up to see that Jarod was out of the bedroom and heading for the front door. "Tell them, to come back in the morning." She fell back on the bed, asleep. It did not last long.

"Jarod!" said a squeaky female voice.

"What are you doing here in the house of that woman?" asked another familiar voice.

_Zoe and Emily_, thought Miss Parker, as she reached for her housecoat, went to the bedroom door to see the two women in the living room, yelling at Jarod who was telling them in a rather menacing manner to be quiet, and mentioning the neighbors. She debated on whether to put her skirt and blouse underneath, but decided that once those two got over their rant, she would go back to sleep.

Jarod was having a hard time quieting the two women. "What are you doing here? You just woke me up! What's wrong that it can't wait until morning?"

"What's wrong?" yelled Zoe, "you tell me how you were mistreated and then you go back to her, that bitch! And I thought my own sex was dumb, well Jarod you take the cake!"

"Chasing you, planning to kill you, locking you in that place and goodness knows what they did to you." Emily started in with her scolding.

"Did I tell you that the Centre made it so I could never escape?" asked Jarod, "Miss Parker was the only one I—"

His father, Major Charles was there with a look of condemnation. Obviously, no one had explained the situation. Miss Parker took the device, and pressed the insert.

"Ouch, stop it!" Jarod pressed his right hand against his stomach.

When they saw Jarod in pain, they realized that something was wrong.

The two women turned their fury on Miss Parker, calling her all sorts of names. The children were now awake and started to babble.

"Mama, Fada, stranger! Stranger!" Patricia started to cry.

"Vaders," cried the other three , "Bad vaders."

"Now you've woken the kids and the neighbor," said Jarod now recovered as Miss Parker went in to console the children who by now were shrieking and making a racket.

"What neighbor?" Emily demanded.

"Lambourni. Looks like his lights are on. He'll be over here in a second."

"So? And whose kids are those? Did you actually sleep with that woman after what she did to you?"

"And why shouldn't he?" said Miss Parker, now besides Jarod, "I own him." She shoved the certificate in front of Emily's face. "Better that than him being locked in the Centre. Now I'm going back to bed, if you want to come in, please do so, but remember my children are very smart and I don't want them to pick up that trash coming out of your mouths. Jarod get the extra bedrooms ready."

Emily kept quiet but still fumed. "We have to rescue Jarod. That bitch's put a spell on him. Father, you distract her, and Zoe get to the phone and call the Child Pro—aiie!" She shrieked as someone grabbed her from behind, carried her outside, and a man hollered back "Everyone at my house!"

In a few seconds, Emily found herself in a large house with an outside swimming pool, and a few seconds later, Zoe, given the same treatment by Lambourni was besides her. They tried to leave, but Ethan and two young boys blocked all three exits.

Lambourni soon returned with Jarod, Miss Parker, and the rest. "The Supreme Chosen is already in town," he said after they all quieted down.

"Who is this Supreme Chosen?" asked Major Charles.

"The leader of the Dominants," said Jarod trying to keep Miss Parker who was dozing on his shoulder, awake. He saw Rachel and her children on the sofa. Her children like good Dominant children were wide awake, being good or bad depending on your point of view, whether you were homo sapien or homo dominant. Dominants expected their children to be alert at all time even when it was near eleven in the evening.

"Met them in New York after I finished that criminal case and if anyone else has a smart remark, they'll die," said Lambourni noticing Jarod's mouth starting to spread into a smile. "I had enough gibes from that Michael about the convicted man throwing the victim out the window. Said he should be arrested for littering the sidewalk and because the victim's blood splattered the awning, for defacing a public building. Luckily, the police caught the perp' and we brought him to justice, but not before he ran over an old woman with his car. Now I have to go away for another matter." He had his bags already packed. "It's a case I've been working on. I'll be back in a couple of days or so."

"So how did you get on to him? His partners mysteriously getting killed or fired?" asked Jarod.

"What you're good at going into his books. He made some rather bad decisions."

"Oh one book for the Feds and one with the real transactions," said Jarod thinking of Lambourni giving a closing argument like so: "this scum bag not only ran over an innocent woman with his car but also couldn't balance his account books. The first was bad enough, but the second was so horrific, I felt like throwing up and now him speeding in a fifty mile per hour zone."

Jarod tried to hide a smile, "I won't make any snide remarks about the case. I mean you probably had a hard time, being a corporate lawyer. Of course, the FBI got Al Capone for tax evasion, but…" This time Jarod's smile was very evident.

One of Lambourni's daughters put the Parker children in the nursery, and then turned on a lamp. By this time, her father had the adults on the two sofas he had pulled together, one which looked suspiciously like the typical black bed with a large cushion over it. He kept however, several weapons within easy reach of anyone over four feet. Most of the other belongings were in two trunks, and carpet on the floor was a light burgundy. He had a trunk on the four corners, a corner desk with a computer, a radio, and a projector that faced towards one of the walls. There was also a large cd carrying bag on the floor.

The Lambourni girls wore long skirts and blouses or long dresses with slits on the sides, front, or back. The boys wore slacks and shirts. All clothing appeared to come from the bargain basement or Walmart if someone had not sown them together. As for ages, they ranged from four sets of ten years down with a couple of years between each group. It appeared Geraldo was in the second group from the top and except for two girls of eight years, none of the quadruplet sets was identical.

When Antonio explained that the first two sets had mates, Major Charles's family found it quite incredible and shameful, but the lawyer explained that since most Dominant girls could get pregnant at eight years old, it was best to marry them early. The only exception was with the Pillar Ceremony and the Seduction or Infiltration program.

"Seduction, infiltration?" asked Emily.

"To impregnate human females and make their husbands believe it is their child. Done to keep the homo sapiens from finding us out. You get the idea."

Zoe noticed that book on the coffee table. "I thought you people figured you were gods."

"We call God, the Divine," said Lambourni, "and the idea of Him making all those Egyptians die and the walls of Jericho fall down as well as what'll happen to the disobedient ones at the end, appeals to us"

"My mother told me God loves everyone," she said and shut up. Zoe had a feeling that Miss Parker's neighbor would argue that point.

There were others there, notably Lewison with little Margaret and another man, who told Zoe that her children through Jarod would never fear servitude — unless they decided in later years to throw money on gambling or were on the losing end of a battle between two Dominant factions.

Margaret emphasized the gambling with her own prejudices. "Leaving their females at the mercy of our enemies so they can win a few thousand dollars to buy a larger house."

"You must not get agitated. Remember the children?"

She patted her belly. "I will see the new ones, Claudia," she said, following Lambourni's daughter. They did not do the ooing and awing' but their gestures and actions towards Miss Parker and Jarod's children expressed pride. "You are a strong one! We are pleased with you."

"Since Jarod is the father of your children," said the Council man, "according to our laws, the children of Slave Consorts take the status of their father. Having Raised his children by the Lady Angela, that is Miss Parker, and those of Miss Burke, we now inform the homo sapien female Zoe, that your children have been Raised." With deliberate slowness, he took a certificate from his wallet. "Someone has volunteered the price. I believe a cabal run by a certain Mr. Parker, thought to have been deceased." 

"Opportunity, Lady Angela:" said Lambourni, "Opportunity. I hope there is no more in the woodwork, as that statement goes, more offspring we have to search for, not counting any you are expecting now or in the future, of course. Perhaps being taken care of down in the subterranean levels of the Centre."

"Do you mean the assumed son of Mr. Parker and Brigitte? Lambourni how did you find out?" asked Miss Parker.

"I believe the Centre kept your DNA in storage, Miss Parker," said Lambourni, "and we're rather adapt at finding out things. I noticed that your two older children's DNAs were a combination of yours and someone called Jarod, a property of the Centre who escaped several times. When you finally recaptured him, I called the Council."

"You realize that I am the last of the Parkers since someone killed off the remaining branch of my great grandfather's, the whole clan," said Miss Parker, "Funny, only someone with an exactness to detail, like a lawyer who deals in business licenses could find out what Parkers to kill and not only that, anyone related to them."

Lambourni smiled. "Yes, Miss Parker, that is quite amusing, considering that I am still alive, Frederick, and Margaret were not the only ones affected by that exorcism." He bent down and handed her an envelope.

She took one look at the contents and a closer look at the lawyer.


	50. Chapter 50 Oldest Son

CHAPTER FIFTY

Dec.15 – Dec 18 2001

Miss Parker gasped as she read the account of Lambourni's adoption and the description of one of the workers at the Black Market Baby Market describing the man who brought the young pregnant girl, a man that Miss Parker recognized as an older sweeper, one who had died, unusually, of natural causes. She handed the paper over to Jarod who also read it, his eyes not showing a thing as he waited for the next pieces of evidence (for what?)

It was an account of a sweeper's employment at the Centre during the year in which she and Jarod had first come together and which she thought she was sick from eating too much ice cream. She handed that to Jarod, who was of course, better at interpreting it, and read the next one, and the next.

The pieces of paper and certificates showed the girl's recruitment as a secretary for a minor office in the Centre, the evidence of a visit to the Centre infirmary, and her mysteriously pregnant — with no mention of the father, of course. Evidence from the coroner in examining her that there was no sign of sexual activity, that she had gotten pregnant through as said in the old term "a turkey baster or similar device."

But the most damming piece of evidence were three pieces of paper, one containing her DNA, one Jarod's, and one Antonio Waldo Lambourni's, evidence taken at a highly reputed DNA clinic and the words on the certificate said that Antonio Waldo Lambourni was 99.9 positive the son of Miss M. Parker and Jarod.

"But Broots said the DNA samples were contaminated."

"And who did you think did that? I just removed the true samples, replaced them with others, and took the rest to New York. The true samples are now returned to their rightful places," said Lambourni.

"The Centre usually gives all its employees a DNA test," said Miss Parker, "I wonder why they were neglectful on yours. Ouch!"

"Something wrong Miss Parker?" asked Jarod.

She put a finger in her mouth. "These dentures."

"I thought they were your real teeth."

"They are. Bought and paid for by the Centre. That's one thing I inherited from Daddy, bad teeth. Do you know what it's like at twenty when the dentist tells you that you've got so many cavities and not even crowns or root canals can help?"

"So that's the reason you were out to get me. I still have my own teeth," said Jarod.

"Right," said Miss Parker with a toothy smile, "Could you think of a better reason? And being able to eat all those Pez and candies with no effort. Grr!!"

"I was thinking of bringing in an excellent dental plan once we take over the Centre," said Lambourni in an effort of bringing Miss Parker and Jarod back to reality. "I'll be sure to get your children enlisted and get a dentist to give you a better fit or have him give you implants. Why that wasn't done already, I'll never know. Yours are too large. Makes you look like an evil witch."

"Thank you," said Miss Parker with a smile. "By the way, Lyle still has his."

"Must be all the human protein he digests," said Jarod under his breath and spoke aloud to the lawyer, "Miss Parker says that Mr. Lyle did not show up to work."

"Maybe he's in Hong Kong recruiting his next me – I mean wife," said Lambourni, "or he could have met with an unexpected demise. Why so pale mother?"

Miss Parker gasped and Jarod remembered how furiously Ted and the others had pounded the column into the snow covered ground and the look of triumph in his eye. Was Lyle buried crushed below the column or had he been killed elsewhere and someone else paid the price? Jarod suspected it was the former for why would Ted be looking after the children outside the Centre on the grounds? However, that question could be asked later.

"You might explain to the others and Miss Parker who is still dumb-folded, how you suspected you were mine and Miss Parker's son," said Jarod.

"Remember the Church and the priest doing that blessing? Before that I thought it was that someone had lost a child born on my name day and idolized anyone on that particular date. I changed after that day and when I checked the others employed, there was no alteration. The Council said I was an educated Randall Lynch. I heard he was a rogue," said the lawyer.

"The Pretenders, excuse me, Dominants who carved and constructed the Pillar, were once children in the Inner Sanctum, and who talked to those taken out by you. Revenge, Antonio?" asked Miss Parker.

"We are fighting for our survival," said the lawyer, "When the Centre brought in that Dora onto their grounds so that she could have Ted as her, um, sex slave, they knew very well she was sterile. The Centre not only takes DNA of us, but has a record of the whole town and any guests. Took quite a lot of trouble, destroying or removing the appropriate samples, However, I will not blame him nor Michael who altered the schedule so that Lyle's guards were not available."

Jarod recalled the particular day when they assumed the Doctor went to the health spa, and the absence of the bodyguards especially of Willy. One would think that the sweeper had left for a family emergency, but everyone in The Centre knew that it was impossible. Willy had no family, his own father, having disgraced his Nazi father by marrying a colored woman, and when Willy's father and mother died, the grandfather placed Willy in a foster home, one of many until the sweeper developed the callus nature so needed by The Centre. Besides Raines varied Willy's days off, so nobody could assassinate him.

The only one that could possibly mess things up was Michael who knew who kept him in the Inner Sanctum, without an education, nor clothes, dirty and filthy. On learning there were other Dominants, he would help them and although Mr. Lambourni was very vocal on his hatred of Raines, the boy dared not contact him, but only speak to Ted who was of the same class. It was like telling a wolf that there was a fat lamb ready for the slaughter.

"I'll make sure that nothing happens to Michael," said Jarod. "He could be construed as a hero. I hear that you're leaving for California. Is it something to do with Mr. Parker?"

"I know how get him off balance."

"I suppose you do. How do you plan to accomplish this?"

"You'll know when I get back. If you want to know more, ask Lewison. As a Mentor, he is high up in the Council and for spiritual matters, ask his half brother."

"It's unsafe for you and the children to return to your residence at present," said the principal. "We have found certain hidden cameras in strategic places." He had already contacted the United States Secret Service who sent out a man to examine the evidence and use them in their investigations.

This man was so nondescript that no one had noticed him, until Lewison brought it up, and the agent was too occupied in examining the cameras. He soon left his seat, went up to Lewison, thanked him for his cooperation and said that he would be amply rewarded. If anyone had asked if an FBI agent had been there, the answer would have been a blank look of incomprehension.

"Who knows we might come to a peaceful solution between our two Species," Lewison said with a sneer.

Lambourni left for Calfornia the next morning and Miss Parker and Jarod sorted out several letters from high profile firms addressed to the lawyer, opening those that said "URGENT" and one with an official seal to it. The latter was a form letter listing the requirements for the legal profession in several states as well as whom to contact, etc. and started with the usual, "Thank you for your inquiry."

Having passed the examination for three states, New Jersey, New York, and now Delaware, Lambourni, as evidenced by brochures and letters from the licensing boards from out of state, must have planned to work anywhere he pleased in the good old United States. Miss Parker looked for a letter from the Attorney General's office offering Lambourni a position as the future district attorney but assumed it was still stuck in the mail.

Miss Parker thought of asking Jarod if Lambourni had confided to him, but the Pretender was now busy elsewhere. It seemed that even Dominants celebrated Christmas and he was helping getting out the cards (which probably had writings such as : Merry Christmas and good Hunting along with pictures of Dominants standing over the bodies of Sapiens,) and wrapping some the presents that looked suspiciously like guns. She listened to the blur of the Kitchen aid and Cuisinart as the oldest girls along with the servants prepared the Christmas goodies plus some elaborate dishes that only they could know.

She tried to reach her father on her cell, but the secretary informed her "Mr. Parker left in his helicopter — when that lawyer did. He was quite angry."

Jarod did not care. He was now outside, putting a cover on the pool so that any neighborhood children would not drown and checking the voltage on the electronic fence, while keeping an eye on Miss Parker's house. There were two men sneaking around, but their efforts were in vain since the neighbors of the particular spoiled brats who would have swum in Lambourni's swimming pool were also looking in their direction. The two men got in their black LTD and drove back to The Centre. He went inside, seeing Miss Parker on her cell, asking the secretary to telephone her when Mr. Parker returned and getting the reply that he would get back on Thursday.

Miss Parker decided that rather than stalk around in boredom, to show the babies a film recently converted to DVD of a concert put on by the dancing school her mother had attended when she was young.

"That's your grandmother," she said, pointing to the small girl with dark hair who was one of the Sugar Plum Fairies.

Lewison, who was staying temporarily at Lambourni's house, spent his time teaching the younger Lambourni children mathematics and languages and Jarod instructed the younger bond Dominants in how to handle a weapon. Miss Parker felt out of the loop since she being a non-Dominant was considered unable to handle Dominant juveniles and when she asked why, Lewison said just one word, "Kevin."

The Mentor made certain rules that the Lambourni children were to follow his orders, that Miss Parker and Jarod keep their affections behind closed doors, so they had to use the guest room. However Miss Parker just moped, and Charles Lewison rather than figuring she had post partum depression, assumed it was due to another matter.

"I am unacquainted to the emotional needs of Sapiens," he said in as consoling a manner as he could. "Perhaps you would rather be upstairs. I am sure that your son would not deny you the use of the master bedroom."

"If Baby Parker is really my brother or my half-brother, will he be harmed? What if he isn't?"

"In that case, his life will be saved," said the principal. "You need not show concern."

Jarod tried to comfort her and she moved away to the couch in the living room, but he refused to let her stop him. They spent a few moments on the couch doing the "dirty deed." Lewison ushered the younger children into Lambourni's study and closed the door. He did not bother with the older ones. They knew that under Dominant law, anyone who became the property of another had no right to privacy in that matter after the Merging.

As soon as it was over, Jarod and Miss Parker were back to normal, the latter being rather upset but since Jarod belonged to her, she felt she had better regard the former incident as a temporary weakness and not trying to keep her mind off Baby Parker. "I hope he doesn't go and blab and he'd better keep a close eye on those children," she snapped.

"I have heard that one way of making something unattractive is to make it so mundane," Jarod replied, calling for a girl of fourteen who brought a portable folder found among Miss Parker's stuff. She handed it to Jarod and smiled, but he took no notice so she went back to the other room and came out with Ethan, giving the latter an "I'll-make-your-jealous-look" before smiling at Jarod again.

It had the desired effect because Ethan snarled at her at which the girl got this triumphant look as she walked to the kitchen, humming under her breadth.

"Lyle made Miss Parker head of the Centre," said Jarod as he tucked in his shirt and took a package from the portable folder, "and we've been removing the evil."

In the package were several photographs of Centre offices, devoid of certain pagan statues and books on demonology. One photograph showed a priest of the Roman Catholic faith performing a ritual to remove evil spirits. "I don't have any on the Protestant side," said Ethan, who had a digital camera, "but I gather Lambourni told his son not to go in his office."

"Did you take these?" asked Miss Parker. "Why?"

"It was on my orders," said Lewison. "We realized rather that Mr. Parker only threw the scroll in the sea to save his. So in order to protect you, and risk your father from harming you, we intend to eliminate the major players. As for you, the Council wants that child in the Centre protected and for his true parents to rescue him, Lady Angela." He gave a slight bow and disregarded Miss Parker's gasp of surprise. "Tomorrow early before dawn we will act before the Centre makes the child disappear permanently. Oh and Geraldo will accompany you. You need his ability."

With that, Geraldo, who had been listening, came through the front door.


	51. Chapter 51 Rescued

CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE

Dec 19, 2001

Early the next day, Jarod, Miss Parker, and Geraldo left Lambourni's house while it was dark.

"You say you know this part of the Centre, Jarod?" asked Geraldo unfolding a map that looked as if it had been constructed by the finest mapmaker, instead of a boy of eight or nine.

"This area, I believe has been blocked off. I cannot say where the son of Parker and Brigitte is," said the Pretender.

"My son," said Miss Parker.

"You cannot be certain."

Before they left, Lambourni, who had returned and rushed in to change his suit, told them if the hidden child was Jarod's and Miss Parker's, he would not be killed. The Council had affirmed that, but Geraldo would still be the Chosen. Anyway, what difference would one more prince make in a Species that had not approached the ten thousand mark?

He did not tell them what would happen to the toddler if the child were really the son of Parker and Brigitte. All assumed Mr. Parker and Brigitte sterile, although Jarod heard of cases when a pregnancy resulted. Trouble was that such pregnancies usually happened to young teen girls or to women nearing their menopause — very troublesome. On looking through the records, he found Brigitte could indeed have children, but on digging deeper, he found that any child she had would have an over seventy-five percent chance of having the same condition she had. Therefore, Baby Parker was not Brigitte's. It was too risky.

After Jarod removed the cover from the well leading into the Centre ventilation system, the three descended the steps and slid down the long pipes. They now navigated the series of pipes, tunnels, and causeways over the Centre heating system until they reached one of the hallways and dropped down.

Much of this area of the Centre was deserted, except for the cells but even these were empty for the enslaved Dominants were busy, either being trained by their keepers, or working.

They spotted Mr. Parker talking with another man, as he walked towards a door from which emitted an antiseptic smell. "For someone who hasn't been in the Centre regularly for the last year, I hope you appreciate what my Angel has done," Mr. Parker said.

The other man agreed. "It's amazing how much you saved in following her suggestions as to the Pretenders' feedings. Even for my short absence, I noticed an improvement and the removal of the-um-additive have made the simulations more productive."

"It should have been done sooner. I believed that had it been taken out of Jarod's nutritional supplement when my niece was missing, Annie would have been found alive," said Mr. Parker.

"But that was against Centre policy and Raines wanted Jarod to be docile and obedient to perform the simulation."

"We do not need to worry now. My Angel has Jarod under her control and as soon as I regain my position, things will be back to normal."

"Ah yes, I learned much from that video you showed me. I'm interested in your daughter's complete subjection of the Pretender and, how he felt when he was under her." The voice had a slavering quality.

"I'd rather not talk about something that was Raines's idea. Now for what we were discussing previously, you wished to oust your president because he was against our interests…"

The voices faded in the distance.

"I guess he didn't want to elaborate on the other thing," said Miss Parker, dusting off her pants.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Geraldo.

"That's the infirmary and the sublevel nursery." She pointed where Mr. Parker and the other man had gone. "Angelo informed us that my baby brother is there and when he's six he'll be transferred to sublevel twelve."

Jarod gasped. He heard about sublevel twelve but never was on it. Actually, there were two sections to sublevel twelve, the ones most knew about it where they did certain experiments and a large enclosed area made to resemble somewhere out in the country with a small house and a garden in a forest along with a dirt road supposedly to the outside. Dirt had been spread along the floor up to a level to permit growth and for a small boy or girl to dig in without reaching the concrete. The walls were painted blue and pinprick holes pierced the ceiling at intervals where a hose was place whenever they needed rain.

At times, clouds floated by on the artificial ceiling, all this made possible because the whole walls and ceilings of the enclosure was a concave movie screen. The only two entrances were a manhole through the ceiling at a particular location inside the Tower and a manhole from the sublevel nursery that led up from the floor.

Two Centre employees served as the Pretender child's parents and put up a good act of screaming and shouting, "Where's my little boy (or girl)" along with the usual wailings of bereaved parents when other Centre goons grabbed the child, threw a hood over his head and removed him to the simulation laboratory.

The effect on the child prisoners was devastating, not because of their removal from their pretend parents, but because the children being Pretenders, that is Homo Dominants, knew that the covering was just that a covering, and not the sky. If they were released outside, not having been outside, they could not distinguish whether the sky above was real or whether it was a large movie screen. It was the ultimate in despair and made them easier to control.

Miss Parker silently pointed to a switch on the wall and an almost indistinguishable circle just below her feet. "Don't touch that."

"You might die?" asked Geraldo.

"Below is sublevel twelve."

"Move."

The switch on, a circle covered raised and they were able to open it and gasped as they saw what was below. Their view was blurred by a thick translucent plastic painted a light blue and by a white mist, but they could below the house, the path, and the woods. The child below about a year old was playing happily and seemed to stare up at them. Quickly they replaced the cover.

"There is a door at the right side where the Centre employees enter," said Miss Parker. "I have the key."

"I can tell the cleaning staff about it," said Jarod.

"When we're ready," said Geraldo.

"Ready for what?" asked Miss Parker, but Geraldo said nothing more.

They continued on their way, ducking every time they spotted a camera, and avoiding the rays that set up an alarm if anyone appeared in its vision, Jarod, Miss Parker, and Geraldo made their way down the hall where at the end was a wide metal door.

"This must be it," said Jarod.

"I have not reached my full maturity," said Geraldo, "open it!"'

As The Pretender pushed open the door after breaking the lock, he observed a room that had the antiseptic smell of a hospital, but the pseudo look of a fancy prison. There were barred windows with what looked like outside, but in reality were 3D movie screens that although were not as good as the one in the Sublevel 12, were enough to make anyone at first glance believe that all they had to do was to break the bars and they would be free. A white table stood in the center spread over with small blocks of various colors and shapes and on the floor was a large white cardboard on which sat a small boy with dark hair and eyes was working on. Over him, stood a woman in a nurse's uniform, but she showed no compassion or love as she pointed to a picture that flashed on the wall and ordered, "That is the Eiffel Tower, build!"

Throwing the Legos, his eyes still on the picture of the wall that lasted for only a few seconds, the child sat down on the cardboard, quickly constructed a miniature Eiffel tower, and looked at the nurse for approval. There was none and it was as if he expected none, his face now taking on the impassive look of those who received no reward, and he lower his head until another picture flashed on the wall of a crowd of people in black and white. This lasted less than a second.

At once, the nurse's shrill voice rose and her face rose in an imperative manner. "Identify the man in the right center corner, how many buttons are on his shirt," she said," and what color is it. Quickly or you will be punished!"

_No child could be that observant_, thought Jarod, but he did not have a chance to react for Geraldo brushed passed him while the woman had her eyes on the toddler. A second later, the boy had leapt on the table and before the woman could react, slit his switchblade along the woman's throat. Jarod quickly snatched the boy from being crushed by the nurse's dead body as she fell on the floor, the blood soaking into the cardboard, staining it a dark red as Geraldo put the knife back in his pocket and Miss Parker could only watch.

The man and boy wiped the blood from the soles of their soles as the child watched and then closing the door behind them, leaving the corpse of the nurse to rot.

"Here, I'll take him," said Miss Parker, picking up the small boy who did not protest, so used was he to being subservient to the bigger people.

They then, continued along the escape route until making a detour towards the main hallway of the Centre, they would mingle with the crowd coming in to welcome (it was assumed) Mr. Parker back as head of the Centre.

However, that was not to be, for Geraldo was whispering to Jarod.

"He thinks he sees someone he recognized from when he was here before," said The Pretender.

"So what's wrong with you two?" she said as they hid in the hallway, a vending machine blocking their view. "I thought you were extra careful."

"I don't think we should be here," said Jarod, "I know if we stay here, we will be discovered. Wait, we can slip into Lambourni's office."

"I agree with him. The precognition sense does not come into full force until one reaches fifteen, but even I feel something. Too late," said Geraldo.


	52. Chapter 52 Confrontation

CHAPTER FIFTY TWO

Dec 19 2001

They had to protect the child at all costs, and knew that Lambourni was their best bet, but as they started towards the lawyer's office, Broots spotted them as he came through the door with Sydney and the other staff members.

"Miss Parker! Whose kids are those?" he asked.

"I'm babysitting the child," she lied as she put the child down, shielding him with her body and then introduced the older boy, " and this is Lambourni's son, Geraldo. He was attending St. Vincent's in New York." _I hope there's a St. Vincent's and I sure hope Broots doesn't start investigating all the Private Schools with that name_. "Mr. Lambourni figured he could attend private school here in Delaware or at least in New Jersey."

"I'm planning to be the next district attorney," said Geraldo with a smile and then paused. "By the way Miss Parker, anything I can do for you?"

"Not for several years," she said, taking out an office key, "Geraldo, your father's been letting me use the file cabinet to store some of my stuff since he works at home. If you look in the cabinet under P, you will see a black beaded purse. Could you bring it out for me?"

"Are you freshening up for the auspicious occasion? Okay I'll get it for you."

"So you're here for the ceremony," said Broots and went to get the package of chips from the vending machine. "You haven't seen Debbie, have you Miss Parker? I heard Antonio took her to California for the TV Judge broadcast."

_Ah you and he are on a first named basis. _ Miss Parker waited until Geraldo entered his father's office. "No, I haven't and Mr. Lambourni didn't say anything about a judge or who it was."

"I have no idea, Miss Parker."

"Oh don't bother telling me. I can ask him myself. I see him coming now and Debbie's with him."

Debbie ran ahead, carrying a notebook in her arm, and going over to the nearest electrical outlet, sat down on the chair, and plugged it in. Meanwhile her father talked with Lambourni who told him that the trip to California was a success.

The young girl eyes were like daggers as she looked up at her father. "See I told you, it's not as bad as on TV," she said.

"I still don't approve. Antonio, are you sure this was necessary?" asked the computer geek.

"Actually I wanted it to be a very volatile experience so she would get it out of her system instead of a boring case about a tree hanging over a neighbor's fence."

Debbie folded her arms, and pouted. "And before they announce the next case, he gave me some money to go see a movie. Said it wasn't appropriate for young ladies, probably some stupid housewife complaining about her neighbor's cat. I thought that civil court  
would be exciting, people accusing each other of stalking, keying cars." Her eyes gleamed and then glowered with anger as she pressed the backspace on the laptop. "Great, I made another mistake. Why can't I use the spell checker and grammar? I mean Microsoft put them in for a reason."

"Because your teacher told you not to," said her father, "Now stop complaining .It was nice of Mr. Lambourni to let you use his computer because you accidentally formatted our hard drive."

"Sorry." 

"She formatted the hard drive? Oh that's bad! What did he have on it, damaging information?' asked Geraldo as he gave Miss Parker her purse who went into the washroom.

"Oh nothing important except tax reports, and financial records," said Broots, "I barely missed getting an audit."

"That hurts," said Geraldo, "almost as bad as a plan to take over the world."

"You don't have to worry about that," said Lambourni, "I heard it's not a good idea— something about a statue with feet of iron and clay. There hasn't been a successful long living empire since the beginning of the first century, but in case another evil empire arrives, I took precautions. I backed everything up on CDRS, tape drives, Zip drives…"

"Tattooed on the columns, in the district attorney's office, in the President's bed room," said Debbie with sarcasm and even Geraldo giggled, now volunteering his own ideas where his father hid his sensitive information.

"Are our children going to be like that?" asked Miss Parker, looking through the washroom door. She had changed into a black silk blouse and was now applying a little rouge and lipstick. How she managed to put that in her purse without crumbling it was a miracle in itself.

_Ten to one, she's got a skirt, a pair of pantyhose, and sandals with high heels stuffed in another compartment_, thought Jarod, _unless Geraldo masked us and sneaked them in the woman's washroom without us noticin_g "I hope not," he said, "probably worse, complaining because you won't allow them to kill someone." 

"Thanks for the assurance, I hope."

He opened the door to Mr. Parker's office to see the head of the Centre there and not in the best of moods. By what they made out, not only had the top female member (besides Miss Parker) telephone him that she would be late, but Lambourni was being too happy for his own good. Imagine Mr. Parker's surprise when he found out that trip to California had been orchestrated. Imaging being seen on camera, being sued by that upstart Mafia lawyer they hired and by a famous TV judge who gave the number of people watching who now knew his organization was responsible for the destruction of Lambourni's house. The only good thing was that, much of the information about The Centre, except an organization that has been in the Parker family for generations, and Lambourni's street address was given the usual silent treatment. However, that did not fool the audience.

It turned up that the whole neighborhood where Lambourni grew up was a historical preserve, an example of early Italian American middle and working class. The contractors had to obey a certain code so that any repairs and construction had to have the appearance of early twentieth century Architecture. The Italian American import  
and export did a thriving business in that area.

A couple of years ago, the movie photographer took pictures for a documentary about the rise of organized crime in the United States. The destruction of one of those rare houses reached the District Attorney's office and he was furious The State of New Jersey had a limit for punitive damages, but deliberately burning down Lambourni's house was a criminal offence.

To avoid being hauled in front of a criminal judge and having the Centre's dirty secrets exposed, Mr. Parker and the Centre had to pay over one hundred thousand dollars for a house that would have cost five thousand dollars to build. Now Mr. Parker hoped that the remaining member of the Centre organization would put Lambourni down a peg or two. The lawyer was already in the building, unaware of what was to follow, but first there was the matter of the Pretender and another reason to gloat.

"So you've finally come to your senses, Jarod," said Mr. Parker.

"You don't seem in the best of mood and I might say I'm rather glad at that."

"You had better be careful, Jarod. You're not in a position to speak and with my daughter who is very loyal."

"He can say what he wants to," said Miss Parker who came in the door. As Jarod suspected, she had on a black almost mini skirt — well it was not as short as the usual, being half way up her thighs — which looked as if it never needed pressing.

"Oh yes," said Mr. Parker, "because you use his body for your amusement doesn't mean he's an equal."

Jarod glared at him. "A fine retort coming from one so, excuse me, unproductive? By the way, I don't just snuggle up to Miss Parker at night. Have you noticed the improvements, electronically, and otherwise in Miss Parker's house?"

Mr. Parker paled, and Miss Parker taking advantage of the situation, caressed Jarod. "I have four children and four on the way. I even bought a whole cabinets of the latest _Mr. Blue_ and _Sesame street DVDS_ and have already ordered _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_, the real one, not the Centre ones. No more curses, Daddy." She kissed the Pretender long and hard.

He did not mind and whispered into her ear.

Miss Parker giggled for a moment and then came back down to earth. "It cost quite a bit for the Centre"

"And you spend it all on children's shows, a new bedroom suite, and by the look of it, several new outfits because every time a woman gets pregnant, she puts on weight," Mr. Parker retorted.

She scratched her right cheek and faked looking pensive. "Hmm, I wonder if there'll be any left of that million dollars. I was thinking of an endowment for the Autism Society, since you sort of contributed by creating more, like Timmy, Daddy," she said.

"I suppose you won't need it, Mr. Parker, where you're going," said Jarod and then whispered in his, "To the penitentiary or the electric chair,"

"All those insults are getting us nowhere, Miss Parker," said Geraldo who came in the door. He had one of those portable folders that he handed to Jarod. "The Supreme Chosen will arrive soon."

"And I would like to meet this Supreme Chosen," said Mr. Parker, "I presume he is the leader of your gang?"

"Humans! Gangs, that is so absurd. We are homo dominants and do not follow your laws."

"You don't follow you own, Mr. Parker," said Jarod, "but I guess slavery, kidnapping, and murder are not considered criminal offenses for the Centre. I can add, drugging people, killing the other Pretenders, years after letting them go, and other things." Miss  
Parker was shaking her head, but Jarod did not stop. "I guess cowardness is not a virtue, Mr. Parker. Keeping your own adopted daughter and me separate. Making her hate me. Letting her worry that she would end up alone."

Miss Parker attitude softened. "I would not have treated Jarod as harshly."

"I know you would not have," said Mr. Parker, "but I lost the bill of sale."

"Are you telling me the truth, Daddy?"

"You know that Angel. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you lied to me so many times."

Mr. Parker had to agree. "It was for your own good, Angel." 

"The Supreme Chosen is here," said Geraldo, "I have to meet with Irish and Ethan. You can stay here and exchange insults, if you wish."

"I guess we better go as well," said Miss Parker.

Geraldo disappeared into the crowd, coming out a few minutes later with Irish. Ethan followed, carrying a box in his hands. They moved ahead, towards the front door that opened as if from an unseen force.

"What happened to the alarm system?" asked Mr. Parker.

"It's been dismantled," said Jarod.

"On whose orders?"

"Mine," said Miss Parker. "Oh I see Frederick's here. He must have come here earlier. Angelo, I should have noticed."

This Angelo was different, a blend of Angelo and the former Timmy. "He started knocking on the door last night. I had to let him in." 

"You did good, Angelo."

"My name's Timothy. You don't know me, Miss Parker, but I am now a concert pianist. Of course, I've been quite ill for some time and it takes time for a comeback."

"Yes," she said with understanding.

"These people don't like to sing, the ones that call themselves Dominants are quite remarkable."

"At least you haven't been embarrassed by their greeting dance," said Jarod, with a wry smile.

Miss Parker shook her head. "When we get back to the house, I'm going to throw those tapes that Giuseppe gave you into the garbage." 

"What tapes?"

"You know what ones, the ones about that stupid show based in Los Angeles about this denizen of darkness who is given a chance to redeem himself if he does several good deeds."

"I know the ones. Besides most of the TV shows are now going to be in DVD and I'll put them away so the children can't see them."

The Dominants had advertised the Supreme Chosen well judging by the way the population of the Centre were acting as if someone in diplomatic circles, an important business magnate, or someone who had the eyes of the President was going to make his appearance. Miss Parker recognized some of the Triumvirate, now no longer the power they were before by the way that no one bowed or kowtowed to them. A few beheadings had taken care of that. Several business types were there from the various Centre affiliates in various locations—including those in Mexico and England.

Rachel Burke was here along with Bailey, as representatives of the FBI. Jarod also saw that female DEA agent from his last case. He hoped she would not see him, but with all that publicity over Mr. Parker getting sued, someone would be here to see if Mr. Parker was not getting away with murder, literally speaking.

"I don't see Cox nor his family here," said Miss Parker eying the crowd of curiosity seekers and well wishers.

"I'd doubt he'd bring his family here, not with that attempt on Liza's life."

"I suppose he's moved them to a secret location, perhaps out of the country. He does have relatives in Great Britain and I guess then it will be up to Scotland Yard to deal with him, now." She straightened her skirt and unzipped her purse. Then Miss Parker's face turned pale as she pointed towards a woman who was, as one would say, noticeable in the crowd.

"What is it?" asked Jarod, "are you ill?"

"It's her!" She pointed to a woman who wore a cobalt blue silk blouse and a beige skirt that fell to her knees. Her face appeared fresh and benevolent, but that was a deception.

The female head of the Centre, also known as Lady M (but Lady Macabre behind her back) was a woman cursed with a countenance designed to lure innocence. Having returned from an extended absence, she brought back to Miss Parker's mind all the nightmares she had since a child. Lady M was a woman who brought innocent children with the Pretender gene, that is, Dominant children into the Centre. Remembering seeing her dragging the children yelling and screaming, and then later seeing them subdued, their eyes appearing to lose all will, Miss Parker's blood appeared  
to run cold.

"Hello Miss Parker," the elegantly dressed woman purred, "and that must be Jarod." The inference was clear, but Jarod was not going to fall for her insults.

"Hello Lady M," he said, "I see your outfit makes you almost human. Too bad it failed."

The false benevolent demeanor changed and her eyes took on a horrifying coldness, but Lady M could not show her true nature, not when there were visitors. "I have to go to my office." She started towards it, and then someone brush up against her. Startled, she turned around, seeing the auburn-haired man who a moment ago had been talking to Broots and Debbie.

Being an excellent actress, she countered his disarming smile. "I know you. You must to be the famous Signor Antonio Lambourni," She waited for his affirmation and hearing none, continued. "Oh about that meeting. I know I should have been here an hour ago, but I had transportation trouble."

"What? You forgot your broom?"

She waited for the laughter and snickers to die down and then suddenly all sound ceased.

It happened as by a signal. Someone opened the front door, ignoring the orders of the guards, who could not have done anything for Frederick and Giuseppe had drawn their revolvers and pointed them at the guards. The man coming in with blue eyes and dark brown hair looked rather harmless. The woman besides him had wavy auburn hair and they had two children with them under the care of another woman. All looked as if they had shopped at one of the finest clothing stores in the States and they were flanked by some very important and dangerous Dominants. Then they stopped to let Lambourni in behind their leader, but besides one of the retinue, a man of middle height with light brown hair and then the possession resumed the pace, walking as conquerors.

The Chosen had arrived five days before Christmas Eve.


	53. Chapter 53 Wipeout the Conclusion

CHAPTER FIFTY- THREE

Dec. 19 to Dec 26, 2001

Mr. Parker snorted as he watched the reaction. Who was this person to whom most of the Centre property acted as if he were an Emperor by nodding, bowing slightly, or from the waist depending on their station and the former head of the Centre noticed the triumphant look of superiority among them.

Jarod nudged Miss Parker. "He's Tom Daniels, the Supreme Chosen, the head of the Homo Dominants. You can curtsey if you like." 

"I'd prefer not to and I certainly hope he doesn't want to kiss my hand." 

"Not if he wants to keep it. His wife appears the jealous type," he replaced as someone shoved them aside and they turned to see Ethan along with two boys, carrying a cardboard box from which a dry mist ascended, to the Supreme Chosen who remained impassive as he thanked the three for this gift.

"I wonder what's in it," inquired Miss Parker.

"No one told me about this," said The Pretender, "It is close to Christmas, but I would expect that no one would think of giving a present in The Centre."

"You never knew there was a Christmas and if there was a party, you would not have been invited anyway. Besides do these people actually celebrate it?"

"I presume that they learned about the sacred holidays from their parents and since they came from Mexico, they knew of the customs of the local population. It could be that Mr. Daniels might have to return to California and this might be a general gift on appreciation of his visit— perhaps a rare vintage wine perhaps."

Miss Parker agreed that this might be the only responsible explanation as they watched Tom Daniels receive the box.

The Supreme Chosen remained impassive, thanking the three for this gift. Mr. Parker, wanting to make a good impression, held out his right hand and gave a slight bow as he looked at the box, "Good morning, and welcome to the Cen…"

A smile crossed Mr. Parker's face as in apprehension he watched The Chosen open the box slowly, a smile that gradually faded and was replaced with horror, and then as the chairman of The Centre felt a great weight crushing his chest and the pain extended to his arms. At the same time, he felt as his stomach trying to disgorge its contents, but unable to do so and his heart gradually began beating slower and slower until at last there were no more pulses, and he fell, bumping his head against his desk.

"Get back," yelled The Centre doctor, as he kneeled down to take Mr. Parker's pulse, and then he looked up, shaking his head. "He just had a massive coronary. It's too late."

"Dead?" asked Miss Parker and the question became an echo in the crowd, as various groups whispered, passing the information from mouth to ear until at last it reached Major Charles, Zoe, Emily, and the Clone who were with Harold Lewison.

"He deserved a much horrible fate," said the Major.

This information was received with much elation by  
Frederick, Guiseppe, and their females who soon found some of the best Centre wine, opening the cork, and sharing the bottle between themselves, and doing a little dance, but then they were young and could deserve to.

"I should have expected it. He was advised to take it easy, but he thought work more important," said the Centre doctor.

"I wonder what is in that box to affect Daddy so much," said Miss Parker.

"Do you want me to have a look?" asked Jarod who had his hands full with the Parker child.

"Okay come on young man," Miss Parker to her 'baby brother' with a nervous smile and then told Jarod, "I'll talk to Miss Burke about the quadruplets. They're starting to get into things like the knife drawer, for instance."

The little boy seemed rather apprehensive at first, and then his eyes narrowed ever so slightly and soon followed Miss Parker who then engaged in a hush-hush conversation with the Profiler.

They were just about to talk about when Rachel's children started to walk when Jarod raised his right hand, finger pointed toward him, and they rushed over.

"I think you'd better look at this," he said, indicating the box that now was on Mr. Parker's cleared desk.

The two women quickly rushed over with the children close behind, but when the adults saw what was in it, Rachel shielded the youngsters and Miss Parker saw Jarod smile for just a moment, before he recovered.

"Well," said Miss Parker, "at least Raines won't rise from the dead in that state unless they apply a mechanical body, but even the Centre is not that far along."

They did not have more time to reflect on Raines's demise when Lady M moved forward, accompanied by some of the most loyal Centre goons. "You made a mistake, Miss Parker and you Jarod orchestrating this coup. I am now the head of the Centre. The only way I can rectify this is to dispatch of the problem."

Miss Parker saw the guns facing her and Jarod, knowing that they did not stand a chance or did they?

Something flew through the air, striking one of the goons in the back. Lady M turned her eyes off Jarod and Miss Parker for a moment. The elegant dressed women now saw the murderous eyes of a score of Dominants and that Tom Daniels now taking a revolver from his jacket, pointing it at her.

"We will have none of that," he said.

"The situation is too dangerous," said Lambourni, "we have to finish this once and for all."

At that, it changed into a fight, the goons and those of the Centre loyal to Mr. Parker, fleeing for their lives as the Dominants, including those held by the Centre as Pretenders, hunted them down.

"You'd better make up your minds, quickly," Jarod whispered to Broots and Sydney who both saw a rather threatening Ted heading their way.

They both drew their weapons, firing on the men that surrounded Lady M. Two fell, clutching their hearts. The others shot back, but Jarod whisked them away, firing his weapon. Now no longer restrained by the fear of hurting someone he had as a homo sapien, his aim was deadly.

Now the visitors of the Triumvirate, being men who were not easily intimidated, or rather those who intimidated, ordered the Dominants to Stop or Else" along with the appropriate glare and low resonating voice. However, this time it did not work.

Someone, a boy, hiding in one of the vents, jumped on one of the Triumvirate men, and before the others could react, snapped his neck. The remainder tried to grab him, but he was too fast. They drew their revolvers, but now they faced the angry members of the New Species who even Tom Daniels could no longer control and Jarod doubted he would. There was too much hate, too much persecution of those descendants of the Lost Ships.

The body count increased, all of the Centre staff except for Sydney, and Broots, although a few of the Dominants died, John being among them.

At last, it was over, except for one question.

"Where's Cox?" asked Lewison.

Jarod looked around. Yes, he was not there nor was any of his family.

"Look he's a friend of Mr. Parker, and if we have to finish the Centre off, minus Lady Angela of course and her family, he has to die," said the Mentor, "especially on account of the trouble."

"What trouble? Without the Centre, he'd be just an ordinary obstetrician and wouldn't get a job except in a backwoods community, with his record."

"I'm not talking about Cox's trouble. Let's make a scenario. If Raines or whoever it was did not insert that chip in your head, would you have married Miss Parker even though she chased you?"

"Are you saying I suspected something? I'm a member of the New Species like you, Lewison. I can do as much as you can, but no one can teach me to Mask, I have to sneak around and learn from watching. So even though I'm highly intelligent, maybe I'm not for a Dominant." Jarod's eyes became colder.

"When Lambourni was ah sick, he didn't know either. We did some experiments, found out that drug lessens intelligence and suspicions but once it leaves your body you're normal. That's how they caught the Supreme Chosen. But we learned that someone who knew of the drug's effecds called the FBI, and we think he's now in the Witness Protection Program."

"Cox is a doctor and he loves Liza."

"Yes these homo sapiens and love. It does strange things, Jarod," said Lewison seeing Lambourni run the Detector over the child and announce, "He's free and a Dominant as well and since Mr. Parker called him Jarod, o he is your son."

"I would advise Lady Angela to change it," said Lewison as he looked at Geraldo. "We don't want to give credit to another, do we, when we know who is responsible." 

It was over, at least as far as Jarod was concerned. He still had that chip in his head, and taking it out would increase the senses in his pain centre before killing him. Lady M had escaped but it would be only a matter of time before the Dominants hunted her down and killed her. He did miss Gino who had gone with Dr. Cox. Seeing his children by Rachel and Zoe made up for this and also knowing that they would be attending the Dominant school in Connecticut ensured that they would get into politics or the military years later, and by then the fiction between Dominants and Homo Sapiens would have ceased.

As for Miss Parker, or Lady Angela, she was busy trying to clean up the mess. She could not stay at the Centre. She and Jarod would go to her house, keep up that investigation business and as for the Pretender being her property, he did not mind, because he was so much in love with her and he thought it was normal for humans to own other humans and even though she did demand quite a bit from him. Still, Miss Parker still fumed when thinking of the evil her ancestor had perpetuated from the time he killed his first family.

They had a quiet Christmas, celebrating it at Lambourni's house, eating goodies that his family had prepared, bacalla along with other fish dishes, cenci biscotti, panetonne, and red wine, along with other delicacies and there were the gifts and services at two Churches. Jarod learned a bit more about his ancestry, but rather than satisfying him, it made him more curious, but that is another story.

As for the Centre, everything seemed a let down the next day. The funeral for Mr. Parker was rather rushed. No one knew of it, there were no dignitaries or business types giving their condolences, just Miss Parker and family were there and when the priest asked her to say a few words at her father's grave, she declined.

Meanwhile in another state, Cox got out of a black car, followed by Liza, his children, and Gino. Behind them was another car driven by a man who had a military bearing.

"Your contact here is Taylor Smith," said the man, "he'll give you your identity papers. Now remember you must not contact anyone from your past. The evidence you gave would put you in great danger. We've closed down most of the Centre satellites and convicted quite a few. We don't know what to do with those other strange people, but in time, they'll be true Americans, it always happens."

"I'll still be a doctor, won't I?"

"Your new identity is Dr. Roger Colby. You just came over from Liverpool, England. I know the hospital here is not as fancy as you're used to, but it's a lot better than you learning another trade like running a gas station."

The humor was rather put on and it did not assure Cox, now Colby, who saw before him a typical small town hospital. It was four stories high with a small parking lot with only two ambulances, and possibly not a high workload of just a few tractor accidents, but by the brochure the Marshall gave him, it had one of the best obstetrics ward in the County.

"By the way, why did you turn states evidence, if I should ask, Dr. Colby?"

Dr. Cox looked at Liza. "They tried to kill my wife."

The END.

The Story "A Pretender Christmas" is an extension of the   
Christmas paragraph in this chapter and is in the PG 13 section.

After this comes the hunt for Lady M and where is Dr. Cox?


End file.
